


法则之下

by Berry0715



Series: 心尖 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, PTSD lchigo, Sex Swing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, The modern background, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 202,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry0715/pseuds/Berry0715
Summary: 黑帮老大白哉×精英警探一护的设定，灵感来源于《非自然死亡》《犯罪心理》《犯罪现场调查》剧情俗套，经不起推敲，会有色情暴力血腥描述，触雷慎入结局HE，微虐注意，双方都有情史及恋爱经历





	1. Chapter 1

A市的雨季如约而来的第一天，A市中央警局破获了一起跨国贩毒案。

经过八个月的潜伏调查和取证，终于在最后关头锁定目标，与押着人质的头目剑拔弩张的对峙。雨水浸湿制服的感觉很不舒服，到达现场的警探纷纷注意着犯人，抓住眼前这个头目才是最重要的，除此之外，暂时搁置。

刷刷的雨声仿佛嘲弄着焦躁的犯人，时间一分一秒流逝，他手中的枪也因为太紧张微微颤抖。人质看了看他，注意到他冷汗直流，很显然犯人的体力和耐力在慢慢下降，却还是紧紧握住手中的枪，似乎那是救命稻草。

谈判专家已经与犯人谈了两个小时，然而谈判无果，犯人要求警局准备一辆车和足够的食物与水，如果不答应立刻杀了人质。大声喊叫的样子显示出他已经被逼上绝路。

“全部向后退。”冬狮郎命令着下属，同时通过耳麦告诉狙击手暂时停止射击，静观其变。

犯人押着人质走出房间，同时不忘死死盯着四周的环境，明白自己已经走投无路，他极尽所能提出要求，只要人质在手他就还有筹码，只要能够逃出这重重包围，他依然能够东山再起。

“都不许动，敢动我就杀了他!”

冷雨继续下着，犯人押着人质走向准备好的车。为了让他不伤害到人质，警探特意为他打开主驾驶车门。在十几辆警车的包围之下犯人从容不迫，尽管体力在渐渐下降，但对见过大风大浪的他来说只是小意思。

“很好，都不许动，等我到了安全地带就放过他，他应该是警局新加入的成员吧？长得这么细皮嫩肉，你们也不想看到他受伤或者被杀吧？我说了不许安排人监视或者跟踪，一旦被我发现，他一定会死。”

无人回答。

犯人见警探们自觉退出一条小道，为他的逃脱创造机会，被兴奋冲昏头脑的犯人准备出尔反尔。左手勒着人质的脖子右手食指扣动扳机，露出得逞的笑容。见到这里的他们不由得惊讶，却又在下一刻听到一声清脆的手铐声。

“亚迪逊，你被捕了。”

犯人难以置信的睁大双眼，还在为人质堪称鬼魅的速度惊讶。他扣动扳机的动作还没有准备好，就见一阵天旋地转，再去看时双手已经被反拧在后背。还没说一句话手铐已经牢牢铐住手腕，他听到人质略带沙哑的声音，在这安静的环境下无比清晰。

“这个混蛋，居然把警局里身手最好的你作为人质，该说他是聪明还是愚蠢呢？”

松本乱菊开着玩笑，被调侃的一护无奈耸肩，回答道：“他可能觉得我是新人吧。”这句话惹得警局第一美人哈哈大笑，感叹亚迪逊太会挑人，挑了最差的那个选择。

冬狮郎命令下属将亚迪逊押上警车，随后带着医生查看一护的身体状况，看他完好无损这才舒了口气。他们的工作一向如此，他应该习惯，但在关系到同事身上，他很多时候并不能冷静处理。

于是，一场有惊无险的抓捕行动就此结束。

返回警局之前，一护遇到曾经的同学，现在是一级狙击手的石田雨龙。两个人说了几句话又开始工作，只来得及打个招呼，有机会一起吃饭吧，他这样想着。

“啊——好困啊，昨天的美容觉白睡了。”

乱菊伸了个懒腰，低声埋怨亚迪逊打扰了她难得的休假。和他一起坐在后座的一护安慰她别这么想，能破获跨国贩毒案，没有她的协助可不行。听到好话的她笑了笑，感叹一护真会说话，停了停又开始炫耀起自己新做的指甲。

“这可是得到了当红明星认可的店，一护你觉得好看吗？”

乱菊把双手手掌摊开，非常认真的询问，一护稍微移开了目光说了句好看。虽然在他看来好像没什么改变，但是如果惹到这位大人物，他一定会被念叨好几天，还是顺着她的话吧。

“不过这雨，估计没个两三天是不会停了。”

冬狮郎看着车窗外的雨说道，乱菊轻声回答了一个嗯字，一护看着窗外没有做声。似乎是想起来什么，又是一个烦人的雨天，不好的事总发生在雨天，就像四年前那场雨一样。

“说起来，今天是那个人的祭日。”

一护在心里说道。他感叹自己记性越来越差，居然忘记这么重要的事情。下班后去买束花扫扫墓，不然那个人会寂寞，会大声抗议他没人性，他可不想被已逝之人这样说。

“就算我真的不在了，你也要幸福，要幸福啊。”

耳边第无数次回荡起这句话，一护从睡梦中猛然惊醒，看了看被吓到的乱菊说了句抱歉。看他这么反常，乱菊也没多问，告诉他马上就到警局别睡过头。轻轻点头的他下警车后发觉雨停了。

走向警局的办公大楼后，三人向局长汇报完工作继续无休无止的工作。A市每天发生的案件数不胜数，民事纠纷、抢劫、擅闯民宅、强奸、凶杀、诈骗、勒索……原本处理国际犯罪的他们，不得不顺带解决这些小型案件，最忙的时候连喝口水的时间也没有，不过对绝大多数探员来说这是家常便饭。

“要吃一块儿吗？最新出的口味哦。”

弓亲将巧克力递给正整理卷宗的一护，他说了句谢谢拆开来含在嘴里。蓝莓特有的香气在口中蔓延，巧克力甜度刚刚好，不是很腻。他又多向弓亲要了两条，平时他不怎么喜欢在工作期间吃，但今天例外。

“对了，弓亲，下次如果买的话，这个巧克力帮我带一盒，谢谢啦。”

“没问题。”

两人结束完对话接着各司其职，一护看着厚厚的卷宗脑中忽然闪过一个画面，他紧紧皱眉。连喝了两杯水也无法平静，一页报告他只完成了三分之一，剩下的无论怎么想也不知道该怎么写，有些烦躁的他尽量控制自己，不让个人情绪影响到别人。

十分钟后，情绪稳定下来的一护平静的写着报告，距离下班时间还有一个小时，他看了看手表算好怎么去墓地，往年买的都是百合花，这次换成别的吧，总是一种那个人也会厌烦的吧？嗯，就这么决定了。

没再接到报案的刑事科得以准时下班，向同事们道别后一护开车去了一家花店，老板娘见是他说了句好久不见。看得出他是这里的常客，老板娘多送了一束向日葵给他。道谢付完钱他去往墓地，此时天空又下起雨来。

看着灰蒙蒙的天空，一护想到可能今天是阵雨，抱着向日葵的他走向一座墓碑，蹲下身将金黄色的花朵放在墓碑上。他又慢慢站起，看着墓碑上的照片沉默不语。没什么可说的，他和这个人都不怎么多话，每到今天，他都会陪他一个小时，无论天气如何。

“追查四年多，还是毫无进展，你如果在天上看到的话，给我一点线索吧。”

“……”回答一护的只有雨声，他笑了笑没再开口，只是静静地站着。

雨天来扫墓的人不是很多，隐隐约约的哭声响在寂静的墓地。对此习以为常的一护伸手摸了摸墓碑上的人，照片上是个笑的格外开心的男人，然而墓碑上没有名字。因为写清楚名字可能会给他的家人造成伤害，所以一护没有刻下这个人的名字。

“下次带上你爱喝的酒，这次就算了，雨天容易喝上头。”

说完他转身头也不回的离开。仿佛在逃避什么。回去的路上打开广播听着主持人讲的冷笑话，心情低落的一护觉得无比烦躁，到家后看见笑的开心的妹妹又强行打起精神，别想了，那个人已经死了，想那么多干什么？

和家人吃过晚饭一护独自驾车返回住处，不想把家人置于危险之中的他与他们分开。想要他命的人很多，警探的工作本身就是在刀口上舔血，他并不害怕死亡，只是在竭尽所能保护家人不受伤害，即便这样，也还是分身乏术。

已经是深夜，路上基本没什么人，正当一护准备加速时，迎面忽然开来一辆车，似乎是失控还是别的状况，径直向他这边冲了过来。立刻躲避的他这才惊觉不妙，当车直直撞向路灯时，踩刹车已经来不及。安全气囊弹出来的一瞬间，他被憋的差点晕厥。还没看清楚害他撞车的是谁后，左侧腰腹感觉到一阵尖锐的刺痛，是电击枪，想到这是什么东西的同时，他随即闭上眼失去意识。

当一护再次睁眼，发现他正躺在床垫上，观察着周围，看出来这是一间废弃工厂。不远处的桌子上坐着三个人，似乎在猜拳喝酒，他们的声音吵的他头疼，左侧腰腹传来烧灼的痛感，他更加确信是电击枪。那三个男人没有注意到他已经苏醒，还在大声嚷嚷着输赢，从这个角度可以看得出他们脖子上的纹身，黑帮？那还真是走运。

静观其变吧。

这样想着的一护在看到向他走过来的男人时，选择闭上眼装睡。男人粗暴的捏着他的脸仔细查看，被弄得很不舒服的他想一脚踹飞这个男人，无奈现在形势对他不利，只能默默承受。

“这样不会太可惜了？反正BOSS也不知道，我看朽木家族的人也不会来，这样一个男宠，我想他想要多少就有多少，还不如我们先玩够，直接杀掉会失去筹码，我们把他绑来也不容易。”另一个男人也加入进来，一开始的男人看着一护微微眯眼。

“我觉得大智说的对，已经快到了约定时间，对方连一根头发都没看到，不过我要是朽木白哉，肯定不会来，男宠那么多，不缺这一个。”

三人的对话让一护听出来不少有用的信息，自动过滤掉那些污言秽语，他现在可以确定的是：他被误绑了。至于这三个人口中所说的家族和朽木白哉，他猜想是他们这边的敌对家族首领，能想出绑架这种低级做法，这个大智的BOSS还真是聪明绝顶。

“要开始吗？大哥，我们肯定不能杀了他，这样一个柔柔弱弱的男宠，我想也没力气反抗，玩够了就把他扔掉。外面下着雨，很快就能冲掉那些痕迹，朽木家族已经失约，距离约定时间已经过了五分钟，他们不会来了。”

被叫做大哥的男人听到这些话之后，兴奋的无以言表，本就对这样相貌出众的同性有性趣的他，伸出手解开一护的衬衣纽扣。越想越兴奋的他，嘴角挂着的口水滴落在床垫上，有一些甚至滴在了一护的胸膛。

“等我结束，你们一起上。”

“当然，我们不会越距的，大哥。”

这个死基佬，他又不是骨头，至于咬的这么用力吗？一护紧皱眉头，强忍着钻心的疼，男人在他的脖颈上啃咬舔舐，左手不安分的在身上摸来摸去。被摸得浑身难受的他再次骂了句死基佬。转念一想他好像也是个死基佬，又觉得不太好随即停止。

这三个黑帮成员应该都不是身手敏捷的类型，判断完的一护趁着男人不注意悄悄解开手腕上的绳索。背对着的缘故，男人看不到他的手已经自由。依然自顾自的又亲又摸，忍无可忍的他想立刻将男人痛揍一顿。

“哎呀，你要亲到什么时候？你的小弟也等不及了，身为大哥，这样不会很失态吗？”

“你……”

没有预料到这种情况的男人被吓得不轻，一护平静的看着他，甚至伸出手抱住他，悄悄在他耳边开口道：“你说的那个人，是不是我很喜欢的朽木家族首领呢？朽木白哉对不对？”

男人不知道他是怎么解开的绳索，只得点头回答是。更因为，此刻他的命根子被这个男宠握在手里，如果他不回答，按照这个力度，他的命根子很可能会断掉。

“那你们为什么要绑架我呢？”一护继续冷静的询问不如说审讯，男人被握住命根子也不敢轻举妄动，两个小弟见到后立刻上前被他大声阻止，只得安静待在原地。

“因……因为朽木白哉破坏了我们BOSS的一桩大生意，所以才会这样。”男人生怕下半身幸福就这样毁掉，声音都有些颤抖，一护笑着继续问：“那你们的BOSS叫什么？你在我身上亲亲摸摸那么久，我要一点报酬也不为过吧？你不说的话，下一秒我就捏断你的命根子。”

一护紧紧贴在男人耳边说道。在剩下的两个男人看来更像是做着挑逗。西装外套很完美的盖住他们的下半身，全然不知他们的大哥正遭遇着怎样的酷刑，两个小弟在惊讶之后选择安静下来，同时毫不掩饰自己的欲望，死死盯着这个被他们误解成男宠的人。

听到男人断断续续的声音之后，一护狠狠捏了捏手中的东西，疼的男人就要尖叫。他抢先一步捂住男人的嘴，极其不耐烦的警告再敢轻举妄动就让你变成废人。吓得男人没敢再做别的动作，只是一个劲的点头。

“好了，让他们过来吧。”

说这话时一护依然没有放开手，男人听到后让两个小弟也加入进来，早已没了性致的他只想立刻逃离，两个小弟当然看不出来他的异样，觉得那是他在享受，不然额头也不会流那么多汗。

二十分钟之后，工厂里再次出现一批穿着黑西装的人，早已解决掉三个男人的一护，坐在桌子上安静等着同事的到来。不明白这是什么状况的黑帮成员，看了看地上早已晕厥的三人，又看了看气定神闲的一护，准备开枪的时候耳边忽然响起一个悦耳清冷的声音。

“不要对陌生人下手，把枪收起来。”

话音刚落，门外走进来一个西装革履，留着长发的男人。见过不少人的一护，也为这个男人的相貌惊讶了一下，这个人应该就是朽木白哉，他倒是觉得，这个人更应该当男宠。

“朽木先生是吧？刚刚那三个男人已经告诉了我你的身份，我知道我们向来井水不犯河水，听到外面的警笛声了吗？如果不想被抓，请和你的下属离开，当然你也可以选择杀了我。”

白哉看着眼前这个人，衬衣破烂不堪的挂在身上，胸膛与脖颈有不少鲜明的吻痕，头发也乱糟糟的不成样子，那双琥珀色的眼睛却极其平静。看得出那三个男人对他做了什么，他是有听过白樱组大多数成员男女不忌。

“要杀了他吗？BOSS。”

亲信看出来首领的犹豫，悄悄在他耳边问道。白哉说了句不用。随即带着下属离开工厂，一护看着汽车离去最终变成一个黑点，终于得以长吁一口气。

“今天真是灾祸连连啊，好困。”

打着呵欠的一护站在工厂大门前等待，当那三个男人看到他的警官证时，吓得气势消了一大半，这才恍然大悟绑错了人，真是一群蠢蛋，回去报告给局长，把这个白樱组端了吧，他低头思索着。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥画面描述

闹钟声叮铃铃响起时，一护伸出手关掉手机随即起身，一边走向洗手间一边打着呵欠。拜那三个黑帮成员所赐，他只睡了四个小时，现在困得眼睛酸痛，刷牙的时候迷迷糊糊的无法集中精力。

十分钟后，洗漱完的一护准备去厨房，路过客厅的他看到放在电视柜旁的相框，走过去拿起笑了笑，轻声细语的对相片里的男人说早上好。

安静的房间传来煎东西的滋滋声，穿着围裙的一护将煎蛋翻了个面，不一会儿烤面包机发出叮的声音。打开冰箱发现空了一大半，看来需要去买点蔬菜和牛奶，这个月忙的都忘了采购食物。打开最后一盒牛奶他喝了口觉得不对劲，这才发现已经过期四天。

他不得不将牛奶扔进垃圾桶，转而吃着面包干，煎蛋有点糊不过还能吃，他坐在客厅的沙发上看起手中的卷宗，只有纸张被翻起的声音。

这间客厅的布置很简约，电视柜上只放了一台液晶电视，右手边是两个黑色木制相框，米色沙发对面是一张透明的玻璃茶几，面包干和煎蛋正向外散发热气，除此之外茶几上再没别的东西，烟和酒都没有。

察觉到时间差不多，一护看了看右手腕上的表，指针表示距离上班时间还有二十分钟。他将卷宗收起放回卧室，拿过西装制服外套穿好，临走前又瞄了眼电视柜旁边的相框，在心里说了句我去上班。

走到玄关处仔细检查的一护，确保没有漏掉东西换好鞋离开，轻轻的关门声结束后房间再次恢复寂静。相框里的男人笑的格外开心，和他一起合照的一护眼里全是爱意，五年多的感情戛然而止的那一刻，世界仿佛已然崩塌。

虽然经历过绑架但第二天还是要上班，当做什么也没发生。

距离上班时间还有五分钟，走进警局的一护碰见一个人，恰好是他最不能对付的类型。还没等他站稳，不远处飞来一个人影差点将他扑倒，咳嗽了几声再去看，人影像章鱼一样粘着他，怎么说也不肯放手。

“听我说听我说一护，我昨天啊，去了一家花店，看到了很漂亮的花，准备送给你。”

“我……知道……你快要勒死……我了……”

窒息感让他说话的声音断断续续，听到这里的妮露没有放手，就在一护快要晕过去的时候，一个人的出现及时解救了他。

“早上好，黑崎探员。”

“嗯……咳咳……早上好……蓝染长官。”

剧烈咳嗽的一护向微笑着的蓝染道谢，被抓住衣领动不了的妮露大声抗议，她还没抱够。看她这幅样子，一护快步走进刑事科一组办公室，生怕妮露再来一个飞扑。他可受不了那种猛烈的袭击，每次都会有意无意碰到妮露的胸部，他很不好意思。

“放开我放开我长官，我还要去和一护说话呢。”

蓝染无视妮露的抗议，像对付猫咪一样，提着她的衣领走到法务科。一护看他们离开悄悄舒了口气，差点被勒死，妮露明明是个女孩子，为什么力气这么大？他数不清被多少次这样对待过，真让人头疼。

走到刑事科办公室的一护看了看手表，距离上班时间还有一分钟。险些迟到的他悄悄站在弓亲旁边，装作什么也没发生，作为领导者的浮竹十四郎正在开会，见到是他后点头微笑着，这让他忽然有些心虚。

早会结束后刑事科一组所有人解散，浮竹走过来亲切的询问一护的身体状况，见他没有异样得以放下心来。昨晚的绑架吓得他整夜无眠，得力下属被黑帮成员绑架，即使是浮竹十四郎也觉得很危险，好在最终化险为夷。

“对了，一护，浦原长官告诉我，二组那边新来的一位受害者，失去了右手小指。是一名24岁，在夜总会工作的男公关，真名叫横山桥，昨晚1:05分遇害。发现他的是一个流浪汉，抛尸地点距离住宅区很近，流浪汉去那里捡拾破烂，却发现一具尸体，吓得他立刻报警。已经审讯过，流浪汉不是嫌疑人，他说发现尸体的时候，只有他一个人。”

睁大眼的他立刻去往解剖室，浮竹看着急匆匆的一护叹气，这桩悬案迟迟没有进展，唯一的线索只有一个：犯人是一名男性，并且是一个恐同症。

万圣节。

一护想起这三个字便不由得颤抖，时隔一年犯人再次作案，是随机选择受害者还是刻意为之？他得不到答案，与四年前的案件一样，受害者被一把水果刀切去右手小指，切口完整的像外科医生的手术。

联系到之前的受害者，可以推断的只有：犯人极度恐同或者本身就是男同性恋。得出这个结论的一护看着解剖台上的受害者眯眼。表面看着毫无损伤，内脏已经被完全腐蚀。犯人在受害者生前逼他们喝下硫酸，尸检显示被切掉的小指也是生前进行，这期间没有进行过任何麻醉。

不仅仅是小指被切，所有受害者的生殖器也被硫酸毁掉，留下的是黑色的只能称作肉泥的东西，但那个人的内脏没有被毁掉，完好无损。一护想不明白原因，他知道那个人很有风度，是个和事老，他不懂犯人为什么只选择切掉小指，直接用枪结束掉那个人的生命。

疑点太多，无法令人安心。

浦原喜助看着沉思的一护，告诉他男公关生前似乎受过性侵，体内留有被稀释过的精液，是通过针管注射进横山桥的体内。可惜那是受害者的，不然可以通过这个锁定犯人的DNA。这个犯人精通反侦查技术，心理素质异于常人，又有超高的外科手术经验，除过这些，再没其他的有用线索。

“为什么选择在万圣节作案呢？”

喃喃自语的一护看着已经冰冷的横山桥，注意到他脸上有伤口，像是蹭到金属管之类的东西，摩擦之后产生的细小刮痕，之前的六名受害者脸上没有这样的伤口。左脸脸颊上有三处，额头、右脸、下颚、鼻子都没有，只有左脸脸颊有。他猜想犯人应该是将横山桥压着准备做什么——因为伤口周围有细细的土，却被剧烈反抗的受害者伤到，这才愤怒的毁了横山的脸。

这个犯人专门挑选相貌出众的受害者，前六名受害者无一例外都是很有风度的男人，毁掉内脏表示犯人对拥有这种相貌的人充满敌意，不能忍受他们的存在。

新出现的性侵表明他的犯罪行为已经进化，单纯的施虐已经不能满足，犯人具有很强的控制欲，喜欢支配和指挥，不能容忍他人对自己的反抗。因此才会做出侮辱尸体的行为，但这些只是猜测，也许犯人已经死亡也许这次的犯人是模仿，犯罪行为发生改变，犯人改变的几率同样也很大。

“选择在万圣节这样不吉利的节日里作案，对犯人来讲，万圣节也许有什么特殊的含义，切掉小指可能是支配的证明。我知道有的犯人喜欢拿走受害者的器官，以此安抚心情，或者保存起来当做炫耀工具，黑崎探员觉得呢？”

浦原冷静的分析，一护点头表示认可。顿了顿又觉得有股视线，发现是浦原转而瞪着他，就听这个没正行的法医开口：“专注于工作的黑崎探员真是越看越可爱，我很心动哦，下班之后一起吃个饭吧。”

“我拒绝，谁要和你这样的危险人物吃饭？”一护看着眼里似乎都在冒桃心的浦原，抖落掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩，这种变态狂一样的发言，他才不会答应。

“黑崎探员好冷淡啊——”故意拉长尾音的浦原刺激着他，受不了的一护转身离开，走到门口回头补了句：“但还是要谢谢你告诉我这些线索，浦原长官。”

“这种时候应该要说以身相许，你不觉得……”没等他说完一护已经关好门，浦原故作伤心的说世态炎凉。

隐藏了一年再次作案的犯人不清楚在想什么，他改变了以往相对温和的手法，转而采取心理层面的刺激。法医的尸检报告显示，犯人在横山桥生前有和他进行过交流，结合手肘处的烧灼痕迹，法医猜想横山桥被电击过，正是因为这个，大脑才会在死后依然有活动迹象。

回到办公室的一护不难想象横山桥经历过什么，这种残忍而又无情的虐待，能够从身心摧毁一个人的意志。他记起他看到那个人冰冷的遗体后，竟然失态的吐出来，如果不是反应及时，很可能会破坏证据。他躲进洗手间吐了很久，都快把胆汁吐了出来，却还是无法缓解反胃感。

那个人的身体是没被毁掉，下半身也完好无损，但头皮被整个剥下，四肢被切割又用手术用的针线缝上，眼睛里尽是血丝。当浦原告诉他，整个过程中那个人都是清醒的，保有自我意识时。一护不可控制的一阵恶心，他没敢去看那个人睁大的双眼，仿佛在控诉他为什么没去救他，仿佛在质问他为什么要允许这种事发生。

那是他的前男友，不久前还答应要向他求婚的前男友。

他试图去忘记，试图找到新的办法去忘记这件事，却都宣告无效。除了破案抓捕犯人之外，他找不到别的办法，人证物证没有一个有用的，很长一段时间里，一护天天都会做噩梦。梦里溢出的血液快要将他淹没，呼吸困难四肢僵硬的动弹不得，他从没有感觉到那种发自内心的无助，绝望的痛苦不堪。

事到如今，他也没告诉那个人的家属，犯人还在逍遥法外。出了这件事，原本设想过无数种结局的一护，却得到那个人家属的原谅，他们抱着他说没事的我们相信你不是故意的。心疼弟弟的姐姐眼中的泪水刺痛了他，他那个时候忽然意识到，选择做警探才是最好的决定，因此将志愿填到了中央警局直属的大学。

他忘不了那个人的死状，或者说，他已经习惯用这个促使自己更好的看清某些事。他记得那个人的名字——朝山鸣鸟。很多时候，他要一护称呼他小鸟，这可以让他们的关系显得更为紧密。

“明明比我大了五岁，还真是不服老。”

一护坏心眼的想着。已经过去这么久，他在学着释怀，无论犯人是出于什么原因再次作案，追查不会停止。

上午看完法医的尸检报告，下午解决了一起杀妻藏尸案。回到办公室的一护和一组的其他人，仿佛被抽去了全身的力气，四散的瘫在办公椅上眯眼休息。就在这时，浮竹敲门走进来，带来一个不太好的消息。

“大家打起精神来，一个月前失踪的喜安浩，尸体在S区的一个垃圾桶里被人发现，这是第二起失踪案，儿童失踪案不同于成人，我们必须高度警惕。”

“好的，长官。”

弓亲用右手比了个OK的姿势，一护脸上盖着一本书迷迷糊糊说了句收到。完蛋，他感觉好像有点灵魂出窍，意识漂浮在空中，找不到落脚点。

安抚好情绪激动的家属之后，一组开始想怎样抓住这个犯人。两名儿童都没有受过性侵，致命伤是脑后的重击所致，应该是钢管之类的钝器所致，遗体没有被进一步毁坏，全身上下也没有其他的伤口，内脏与其它器官完好无损，对受害者家属来说，这算是比较欣慰的。

犯人一定不会停止作案，推测得出的结论是：犯人是一名女性。两名儿童的额头上留有少量的红色膏状物体，分析之后发现是口红，也不排除是男性，依据钝器重击之后留下的凹陷程度，可以确定是女性。

亲吻这种行为，一般只发生在有血缘关系或男女关系的人身上。喜安浩额头上的口红有被擦拭过的痕迹，这也许是犯人在回忆什么，应该是一名独居女性或者曾经失去过孩子的母亲。她可能做着不起眼的工作，得不到社会地位与认可，长此以往累积成无形的压力，让她开始失控，转而将仇恨转在孩童身上，以此寻求慰藉。

众人商议过后，决定通过媒体向市民发布提示，尽可能不让孩童独自出门，必须在家长的陪同下进行活动，夜晚减少外出，如果发现有可疑人员立刻报警，警方会第一时间提供救助。

又是一阵忙碌，等一护下班已经是晚上九点，他开车去超市买了蔬菜和牛奶，顺带买了些水果。回到住处发现门口的草坪有被踩过的痕迹，装作什么也没看到的他用钥匙开门，轻车熟路的将手中的东西放下后，接着伸手摸向后腰处的枪。

通过草坪的踩踏痕迹，他可以推断有两个男人闯进了他的住处，路灯略微昏暗的光照射进来，他知道不是一般的抢劫犯，抢劫犯不会这么安静等着他现身，只可能是——

“你们的目的是什么？如果是调查鸟的事，我无可奉告，别动，回答我的问题。”

眨眼将试图靠近他的陌生男人制服的一护，将枪口放在男人的左侧脖颈。还没等他继续，耳边又响起细微的脚步声，熟练躲开之后，他看着闪着寒光的刀刃刺进趴在地上的男人后背，忍痛的闷哼声响起，他更加确定这两个男人不是一般的抢劫犯。

“真令人惊讶，你们居然会追查到这里。根据刚刚的力度和声音，再深一点，你的同伴很可能会被刺到脊椎变成残疾，回答我的问题，你们是谁？”

一护将枪放在来人的后脑，背对着的原因，他看不清楚这两个人的长相，但可以根据他们的穿着举止判断出，这两个人极有可能是黑帮，也许是鸟所在的组。

“不回答吗？”

“……”

双方僵持不下，一护收起枪开口道：“赶紧带你的同事去医院，这个状况他撑不了多久，不想他变成残疾就动作快，今天的事我可以当做没发生过，你们走吧。”

男人扶起趴在地上的同伴，道谢后离开，一护看着他们又继续说道：“忘了一件事，告诉你们的首领，鸟的事我不会放弃追查，害死他的犯人不是我，如果要来找我，让他自己来，别来牺牲手下。我猜得到你们的身份，再转告给他，真要可怜自己的下属，就别来给我找事，我比他更想抓到那个犯人，让他不要自以为是。”

男人听到后点头答应，在他们离开之后一护打开灯，看着地毯上的血迹皱眉，他最不喜欢处理这样的犯罪现场。打扫时他发现地毯上掉了一颗纽扣，用纸巾包住手捡起之后放进物证袋，他有些专注的看着那粒纽扣，感觉好像在哪里见过。

“他这样说的，BOSS，请问我们下一步要怎么做？”

回去的下属向首领汇报情况，听完他的话，坐在单人沙发上的白哉放下手中的茶杯，开口说道：“我来亲自出马，你先带安去医院，这个警探不好对付，我太低估他了。”

“是，谢谢您，BOSS。”

白哉专注的看着手中的资料，黑崎一护吗？拿起手中的笔在他的相片上打了个大大的叉。一旁的亲信看到后不由得呲牙，看来BOSS是准备和这个警探硬碰硬，真少见，看来有人要不太平了。

待续


	3. Chapter 3

刑事科一组还没来得及进行调查，凶手很快犯下第三起案件。听到这个消息的浮竹，一向脾气温和的他有些生气，不能容忍有人对无辜的孩童下此毒手。

孩童是世界上最纯真无邪的存在。

对孩童无法抵抗的浮竹下令一组全员戒备，同时向所有新闻媒体发布指令，必须在有人看护的情况下，允许小孩出门，即使在家依然不能放松警惕，凶手极其残忍狡猾，不是一般的刑事犯罪分子。

当作田光的父母赶到医院时，他们的儿子已经昏迷不醒三个小时。悲痛的母亲依偎在丈夫怀里掩唇哭泣，不敢接受这个事实，接受前一天还活蹦乱跳的儿子，现在却满身是伤的躺在病床上的事实。

“凶手改变了犯罪行为和方式，我认为有什么刺激了她，让她开始失控，长官。”

弓亲站在病房外焦急的说道。浮竹点头表示赞同，一护则看着作田光眯眼，他没有正面回答这个问题，似乎是在思考什么。

“你觉得呢，一护，这种行为改变意味着什么？”

浮竹问着沉思的他，立刻回过神的他开口：“这表示凶手已经放弃温和派的做法，如果再发生下一起案件，很难保证受害者能存活。从作田光身上的淤青来看，他昏迷之前受过虐待，又或者，不止这些，医生不是说了吗，他身上有性侵痕迹。坦白讲的话，就是性虐待。”

“他的手腕上有被绳子捆绑过的痕迹，送来医院时已经奄奄一息，下体则带着成年男人会有的精液，然而法医告诉我，那些精液已经失去活性，就是说，那是死人的，长官。”

说这些话时的一护语气有些不一样，注意到的雏森桃悄悄问了句你没事吧。他笑着说没什么。转而继续分析，浮竹和弓亲对视了一眼，明白该做什么。“去休息一下吧，总是神经紧绷也不太好，等作田光醒来我去叫你，去外面走走吧。”

“是，长官。”

很意外的是，一护没有拒绝。他道谢后离开，留下浮竹三人站在原地，新加入一组的雏森不太懂这是什么状况，开口问着上司：“黑崎前辈这是怎么了？突然之间好像变了个人一样，长官。”

“因为他经历过同样的事。”

“什……不会吧……这……怎么可能……”

雏森听到后惊讶的捂唇，难以置信这是事实。浮竹拍拍她的右肩，告诉她别太害怕，这种事并不少见。没有听进去的她眼里顿时溢满泪水，难怪刚刚看到前辈的双手在微微颤抖，那不是错觉。

“那个恋童癖现在在中央监狱服刑，被判终身监禁，现在即使他想出来，法律也不会允许，别哭了雏森，专注于眼前的案件吧，就当是安慰一护。”

“嗯，我知道，长官。”

雏森擦去眼角的泪水随即露出笑容，没等多长时间作田光睁眼苏醒，浮竹立刻打电话告诉一护。小孩子的左眼出现暂时性失明，右眼勉强可以看清楚，脸上的淤青与血痕还是很显眼，看得人不由得一阵心疼。

因为受过虐待与殴打，作田光的情绪很不稳定，即使是母亲想要靠近他也不行，大声喊叫的他似乎很害怕见到亲生母亲，这让一组的三人更加确信，凶手是女性。

“我的儿子啊……请你们一定要抓到他……警官先生……你们要问什么都可以……”

被拒绝的母亲泣不成声，只好在丈夫的搀扶下离开病房，高大俊俏的男人眼眶红了一大圈，看得出他内心也很悲伤，妻子低低的啜泣声，让他更加心如刀绞。

“我来吧，美和女士，小光他应该不想被你们看到这幅样子，我来试试，可以吗？”

匆匆赶往病房的一护提出这个要求，得到允许后他让作田光的父母离远一点。发生这种事，对身心还未成熟的孩子来说是巨大的打击，他比谁都清楚。

等到病房里外只剩下一护和作田光的时候，他找准时机开门走了进去，手里多了一个毛绒娃娃。他微笑着和小孩打招呼，但没有说清楚自己的身份。看见不是父母之后，小孩子的眼泪不断落下。

“我到底做错了什么？大哥哥，我没有不听话也没有捣乱，为什么会这样呢？”

小孩子口齿不清的问道。一护坐在一旁的椅子上，伸出手轻抚他被纱布蒙住的左眼，微笑着告诉他：“这不是你的错，你很乖哦，你也看到了你的父亲母亲，他们不会责怪你，不是你的错哦。”

“那他们会觉得，我已经不干净了吗？如果洗澡就可以冲掉这些害怕的东西了吗？”小孩子天真的问，一护回答了句是。

“乖乖听妈妈和爸爸的话，好好洗澡吃饭，那些东西就会消失不见哦。”

“真的吗？”小孩子的眼里开始出现光，一护点头嗯了句。

“看这是什么，小光。”

一护变戏法一样的从身后拿出一个中号泰迪熊，看到毛绒玩具的小孩立刻睁大右眼，牵出一个笑容，因为嘴角受伤他的笑看着有些别扭。一护拿起泰迪熊，轻声细语的开口问：“告诉我小光，那个人碰了你哪里？别害怕，我不会告诉任何人，包括你的家人。”

小孩子犹豫了一下，看到一护的笑容后最终还是伸出手，指着泰迪熊的唇部、胸部、胳膊，越往下他越控制不住颤抖的右手。注意到的一护再次告诉他别害怕，一切都已经过去一切都会好的。他这才慢慢鼓起勇气，指了指泰迪熊的下体和屁股部位。

“你做的很好哦，小光，这个泰迪熊送给你了。”一护摸了摸他的额头以示鼓励。

“谢……谢谢您……大哥哥。”

接过泰迪熊的小孩子笑得很开心，一护见他不再抗拒，准备起身让家属进来。见他要离开，作田光立刻开口说道：“我要好好保护他，不会让他遇到和我一样的事。这是我们之间的约定，大哥哥。”

“好，我答应你。”

临走前一护给了他一个拥抱，小孩子喜笑颜开的再次道谢。惹得悄悄在门外看着的长雅美和又惊又喜，惊的是儿子会这么快笑出来，喜的是儿子没再哭泣。她和丈夫也就能放下心来，不再自责。

走出病房的一护告诉作田光的父母，现在孩子的情绪已经稳定，可以进行看望。早已等不及的母亲立刻开门走了进去，身为父亲的作田永，对着一组所有人深深鞠躬，无言的感谢让雏森再次满眼含泪。

“凶手不会只满足于现状，我认为她很快会再次下手，也许在我们不知道的情况下，她已经得手，事情不会就这么结束，浮竹长官。”

一护恢复平时的淡漠疏离，冷静分析案件的前因后果。看着很快进入工作状态的他，浮竹不由得在心中默默叹气，这种案件对他这个得力下属来说，比一般的影响大太多，往常的案件他不会这么急切。只有遇到儿童性侵案，他才会允许下属这样越距，如果不这样开放权限，他不知道还能做什么，能够让一护稍微好受一点。

弓亲和雏森随后对作田永夫妇进行详细的询问，却还是一无所获，与前两起案件一样，凶手在得手后又很快将受害者放回。似乎不希望他们死亡，这期间有给他们喂东西喝水，如果只是单纯的儿童性侵犯，只会毁尸灭迹。凶手内心也许还残存着曾经作为母亲的良知，这才没有对那些小孩下杀手。

“走吧，大家站在这儿也不是办法，回警局再说。”

浮竹开口安慰着有些急切的一组成员，在外执行任务的一角缺席，少了一个成员的他们回到警局。身为分析官的四枫院夜一，早已等的不耐烦，听到作田光没事舒了口气，一直关心着小孩子的健康不能去现场，她快要担心死。

众人开始着重分析整个案件，之前的两起案件都表明，凶手很熟悉受害者平时出没的地点，三个孩子被带走的最后时间，都是在闹市区。能在大庭广众之下带走小孩还不被察觉到异样，可以想到的只有与他们很亲密的人，比如老师或者护工，校车司机。正巧这三个小孩都在同一所幼儿园，这也就能解释，为什么可以这么明目张胆的犯罪。

“夜一，你筛选一下五区所有护工、校车司机、幼儿园老师的资料，再查一下多少人有案底，看看结果怎样，我怀疑凶手就在这些人之中，她很明显已经察觉到，自己的身份慢慢在暴露，所以才会加快犯罪速度。”

“OK，一护。”

清脆的敲击键盘声结束后，夜一不到一分钟给了结果，数据显示共有十三人有过前科。不过其中两名护工已经在去年去世，剩下的十一人有三名还在服刑，还有四名被警方严密监视，不可能犯罪。去除这些人，留下的是三名女性与一名男性，还要继续筛选才能得出结论。

“从他们的住址半径两公里进行过滤，再结合受害者被诱拐的地区，看看有什么结果，夜一。”弓亲忽然想起来什么，立刻开口补充。

“只有一个人符合结果，住在五区23街的平田安平一家，但这一星期很少见男主人有过消费，而她的妻子似乎知道他的银行卡密码，多次在五金店和超市有过购买记录，有绳子、面包、细锁链和瓶装矿泉水。”夜一看着电脑屏幕说着。

“他妻子的职位，该不会就是护工？”一护提问，夜一一看结果果然是。“凶手很可能就是她，我把地址发到你们手机上，快去抓捕她吧。”

最终，刑事科一组在平田安平住处的地下室，成功抓获正欲对第四名受害者施虐的凶手。

看到满室狼藉和地上散落的血迹，众人这才明白作田光体内的精液从何而来。凶手平田汐杀害丈夫之前与他发生过多次关系，直到丈夫感觉厌倦才下手将他刺死——那些精液是她从死去的丈夫身上得到的。

这是夫妻联合作案。难怪不能确定凶手的性别和犯罪行为，一护看着被戴上手铐的平田汐，心中忽然感觉五味陈杂。他忽然想到，如果那时候，有人能告诉他，发生那种事不是他的错，他也许就不会选择当警探，也不会遇见鸟，更不会过了这么久还耿耿于怀。

“喝点甜的吧，过去的事就别想了。”

弓亲看着心情不好的一护，向他递过去一杯咖啡。特意加甜的咖啡仔细品味还是有些苦，道谢后他将枪收回枪袋。这时雏森给了他两颗巧克力，浮竹也走过来让他别多想。被他们认真的关切惹得大笑的他，感觉这样也不坏，过去的事就让他过去吧。

“BOSS觉得他怎么样？会是害死鸟大哥的人吗？”

不远处一辆黑色汽车正对一护做着监视，看到他与其余警探有说有笑，车内有人开口问着首领。看着那个发色特殊的警探，白哉忽然觉得，他的判断也许是错误的。依照那个警探的表现，不太可能是做出那种事的性格，那么得力下属朝山鸣鸟突然间的死亡，也许和这个警探无关。

“把他的死亡指令改为监视，过两天我会参加一场宴会，组内的事就交给你和法律顾问负责，知道了吗，平。”

“是的，属下遵命。”

“以你对这个警探的观察，你觉得他会是害死鸟的人吗？”

“这个，我觉得可能性不大。之前鸟大哥有对我说过，他准备向一个人求婚，那个警探右手无名指上戴着一枚婚戒，我想那也许是鸟大哥留给他的。”山野平和如实回答。

“走吧，继续监视他的动向，如果他有什么意料之外的举动，立刻向我汇报。”

“是，BOSS。”

山野立刻明白这是什么意思。失去一个亲信的家族首领不可能不在意。鸟大哥在的时候，BOSS没这么冷漠，看得出BOSS很为之伤心，只是没有表现出来，他们身为亲信，一眼就能察觉。

“把那批军火的名单给我。”

白哉拿过下属递过来的资料翻看，俊美的脸庞只有拒人于千里之外的冷。他把写有一护详细资料的文件放在一旁，正脸处标记的黑色叉号被红色的勾替代。这表示他已经解除对这个人的怀疑，专心去做其他的重要事务。

黑色的汽车平稳驶向目的地，只是没有人注意到，在他们离开之后，原本和弓亲说着玩笑的一护，向着汽车离去的方向看了看又很快移回目光。

待续


	4. Chapter 4

黑夜总是伴随着无尽的罪恶。

做完最后一份报告的芹泽雄平，结束一天的工作之后看了看手机。半小时之前妻子打电话说已经做好饭，孩子都没吃等着他回来，看着可爱的一儿一女，他忍不住亲吻手机屏幕，收拾东西准备回家。

现在是晚上9:46分，想到还有十分钟就能见到家人，再辛苦也值得，妻子对他这份工作虽然有说过太辛苦但表示理解。两个孩子每次都会数着时间等他，身为父亲的芹泽高兴的无以言表，车速也不由得加快。

时间越来越近，只有六分钟就能回家。见路上没多少车辆，芹泽踩下油门准备继续加速。刚刚启动不到一分钟，忽然迎面扑来一辆车，立刻去踩刹车的他却发现没有用，吓得他顿时脊背发凉。车速愈来愈快，已经不受控制，他猛踩刹车依然无效，眼看着就要撞向对面的卡车，他拨动方向盘准备躲开，然而意料之外的是，这条路旁边是护城河。

白色的汽车顺着河沿翻滚，最后直接栽进水中，不会水的芹泽挣扎着求教，但这条路上平时人就比较少，这个时间更少。卡车司机见到后立刻拨打救护车电话，将车停在路边跑下来查看状况。

黑夜继续无声无息的降临。

“大家，有新案件出现，东区的42街发生了一起车祸，报案人是一位卡车司机，这是这个月发生的第四起车祸，2分钟后所有人集合去现场。”

一组所有成员到达现场之后，发现法务科比他们更快，浮竹上前去和法务科领导蓝染交谈，其余人则仔细观察现场。

“似乎不止是刹车失灵这么简单呢，黑崎探员。”

“嗯……啊——”

耳边响起的声音吓了一护一大跳，他看着不知道从哪里出现的乌尔奇奥拉，差点尖叫出声。法务科的人没几个按照常理出牌的，就连部长蓝染也是个奇怪的人，眼前这个更是。

“你怎么看？”

“不要这样突然出来吓人啊！”惊魂未定的一护大声抗议。

“要吃吗？我看你好像很没精神。”

乌尔奇奥拉从口袋里掏出一根棒棒糖，非常认真的问。一护看着他的表情，伸出手接了过来，总感觉不接下会很尴尬？

“现在好了吗？”

“好……好了，谢谢你。”

面对这双绿色的眼睛一护有些发怵，他只好拆开糖纸当着乌尔奇奥拉的面吃起来，见他平静下来，黑发的探员才收回目光，两人走下河沿同时看着四周的刮痕。

“说起来，你们怎么会在这儿？法务科不是很少出现场的吗？”

“这次的案件不一样，发生了四起刹车失灵的车祸，受害者决定起诉汽车厂商，这四起车祸的车都是一个公司制造的，只是品牌定位不同。”乌尔奇奥拉回答着一护的疑问。

“一个公司？这会不会太巧合了？”

“嗯，是有很多疑点。鉴识科发现这四辆车的刹车都被动了手脚，受害者认为是汽车的问题，我们联系过制造公司，他们否认了这个定论。但鉴识科告诉我们，那是有人故意做的，只是手法很巧妙，一般人看不出来。”

“这样说的话，凶手一定很熟知制造车辆的知识，说不定他就在汽车制造工厂里面。你也说了一般人看不出来，那么只可能是专业人士。”

“是的，蓝染长官也是这样推断。”

一护仔细看着，没发现什么值得注意的，就是普通的车祸现场，汽车从河沿直冲过来，顺着草坪一路滚下最终落入水中。从草坪的剐蹭看得出，受害者当时有对汽车进行过人为控制，这才缓冲了翻滚时产生的压力，就是这个判断让他保住了命。

“法务科接下来要和受害者打一场持久战吧？”

根据现场的勘察结果，一护向乌尔奇奥拉提出疑问。见他点头，两人没再说话，这是很简单的案件，凶手很有可能是为了报复，这种疯子他们见多了。

调查车祸凶手的任务，最终落在了刑事科一组身上。法务科忙着协调受害者与汽车公司的官司，二组有凶杀案在手，三组到五组更是忙的不可开交，更别提别的组。局长想了想还是让破案速度最快的一组来，这样也能让法务科尽快安抚受害者家属的情绪。

“这就是一起普通的再不能普通的案件，夜一，试着查一下这家汽车公司的员工名单，尤其是制造工厂的，剔除掉女员工，这种重工企业不会雇佣女性，按照那个刹车被破坏的情况，女性也不太可能得手。”

浮竹下着定论。四起车祸都是一家汽车制造公司，足以说明凶手就在这些人之中，这种机密制造工厂不会对外开放，能精确到刹车具体的零件，只有内部人员才可以。

“查到了，长官。有三个人符合结果，不过这个叫杉田明的，在第四起车祸发生时正在休假，有不在场证明。剩下的两个人，都是独居。”

“查一下他们有没有和别的人发生过冲突，或者有没有因为品行不端被记过。”

“记录显示他们都有过，都是因为与同行竞争，甚至进过医院。”

“把地址发过来，弓亲，你和雏森一起去审讯，我和一护一起去山田兴那里。”

命令下达之后，四人分别开车前往两名嫌疑人住处，经过一番漫长的审讯，抵不过压力的凶手露出马脚，弓亲故意使用激将法，这才让原本很沉得住气的凶手慌神。为什么犯罪的原因很简单：报复。加上公司苛刻的工作制度，凶手决定向公司进行反抗，最后选择在刹车上动手脚。

以为不会这么快就被查出来的山田兴，激动的大谈特谈，不想听他歪理的弓亲选择自动屏蔽。警员带走他时，弓亲拨通浮竹的电话，让他最好查一下这家汽车制造公司。虽说凶手的做法不正确，但汽车公司逃不了干系。一天工作长达16个小时，还是这种重工制造厂，汽车公司等着法院传令吧。

万幸的是，四起车祸的受害者都没有生命危险，汽车公司已经紧急下令召回所有车辆。家属的情绪已经稳定下来，但对汽车公司的官司不会撤销，听到原因的他们明白根源在哪里，决定一同将汽车公司告上法庭，这起案件就此画上句号，剩下的就是法务科的事。

“晚上8:00会有一场重要会议在秋季雨酒店举行，到时候一组会和二组三组所有人出动，负责整层的安保。秋季雨酒店那边会无条件配合，没有人有异议吧？如果有急事现在就说出来。”

“没有。”

见下属没有其他事，浮竹让他们立刻赶往酒店，现在是下午4:23分，距离会议开始不到四个小时，熟悉酒店的布置也需要一些时间，没时间让他们休息。

七星级酒店的秋季雨与普通的大不一样，刑事科一组到三组所有警探到达后，酒店经理早已为他们准备好高级料理与上等红酒，并且全程不需要自己动手，有专人负责。他们只需跟着工作人员体验就好。

“真的不喝吗？”

喜欢红酒的弓亲喝的非常高兴，一护拒绝这个邀请，自从发生过鸟那件事，他没再碰过酒。喝酒误事，他明白这个道理。看着二组的乱菊和弓亲喝的哈哈大笑，他总感觉下一秒这两个人会直接开始划拳，乱菊的酒量是整个警局出了名的好。哦，他还忘了另一个酒鬼夜一。

“喝，这么好喝的酒还是免费，尽情喝！”

果然，说曹操曹操就到。看着脸上泛着红晕的夜一，浮竹不由得扶额，和他站在一起的冬狮郎头上的青筋一跳一跳，看得出这两位领导者都很头疼。酒店的工作人员见她们这么开心，又推来更多的酒，于是这三个酒鬼连同其他人，喝的更加起兴。有些出乎意料的是，雏森也是个隐藏的酒鬼。

“不去加入他们吗？一护，总是绷着神经，偶尔放松一下怎么样？”

浮竹试着劝说但被拒绝。没多时他和冬狮郎被在兴头上的下属拉了进去，不好拒绝的两人也喝了起来，一护靠在墙面看着这些，嘴角的微笑始终如一。酒店特意为他们准备的房间装修的非常豪华，良好的隔音效果可以让无关人员不去试探，希望不会误事吧。

如果山本局长知道他的下属喝成这幅样子，估计会把他老人家气得狠狠批评吧。一护坐在单人沙发上喝着水——为了不打扰他们，还有一个半小时宴会就会开始，时间越来越近，他忽然感觉一阵无来由的烦躁。

一护想起来，鸟还在的时候，他们也会这样喝酒，难得有时间休息的他们会喝好几个小时。因为小时候的经历，他只有在喝过酒才会放纵，告诉自己别去想那些事，有时兴致上来，他们会一整夜翻云覆雨，他的事那个人都知道但却选择接受，完全不会觉得恶心或者反感。

嗯，有些扯远了，不想了。

喝光手中的水，一护打开窗户走向阳台，夜晚的风有些冷，冬季快要来临。万圣节当天，那个人永远的离开了他，留他一个人在这里，不悲伤是不可能的，只是童年的回忆让他再悲伤也能忍住不落泪。他倒是想哭出来，那样也能好受一点。

嗯？怎么好像看到了一个人？错觉吗？

一护眨眨眼再去看，站在三楼的他看到酒店大门走进一个人。如果是普通人他不会这样，但那个人很熟悉，他在脑中搜索了很久，这才想起来这人是谁，原来是一星期前见过面的朽木白哉。

黑帮老大都来出席的宴会，可想而知有多么特殊。

正要返回房间的一护注意到那个人看向这边，出于礼貌他回了个微笑，他没留意的是，他们所在的房间比较偏僻，灯光不是很亮。今晚正好是月圆之夜，洁白的月光撒下来，这时他正好露出笑容，这一幕正巧被抬头的白哉看到，两人就那样对视了几秒。

“怎么了？BOSS。”

亲信注意到首领在看着什么，警惕的观察四周，白哉回了句没什么。迈开腿走进酒店，穿着一身黑西装的他刚刚站稳，酒店里面所有人不由得去看，不少人惊讶睁眼，这样的相貌比很多当红男明星更俊美。

众人看着眼前这个俊美的男人，迈着优雅从容的步伐，不禁多看了几眼。有大胆的女人说了句：“哦——他是我喜欢的口味，我喜欢这样的男人！”话音刚落，只见刚刚还一脸面无表情的他，特意回头对着女人微笑说道：“谢谢这位女士的夸奖，很荣幸能得到您的称赞，不过我想，我们可能不太合适，您还带着男伴不是吗？”

人群中忽然响起一阵笑声，被点名的女人红了脸，一旁的男伴也不戳穿，这个小插曲很快被圆满化解。

白哉到达酒店后，宴会还有四十分钟，到达提前安排的房间后，他想起要先去见酒店老板，于是命令下属待着都别跟上来。担心他安危的下属，却被一句话说的只得收回——“这里有中央警局的人负责安保，谁敢在这儿舞刀动枪？”

不愧是BOSS，一眼就能识别出来。亲信不由得缩了缩肩膀，转而命令手下检查房间有没有异样。发现没有摄像头或者窃听器放下心来，也没有枪支或者刀具，该说这是中央警局的功劳？以往应该出现的危险品一个也没有。

刑事科的人放松完之后，开始一起走向宴会中央，监控室、逃生通道、通风口、安全通道，甚至于天井都布满警力。酒店上下都有直升机与狙击手随时巡逻待命，地下车库的通道同样有专人负责。除过内部工作人员及中央警局的警探，其余人一律不许携带武器，即使是女性客户的饰品也要交由警方检查，才可以进场。

严密的计划是有道理的，这种宴会出席的人太多，少一个环节都不可以。讲的夸张一点，即使是偶尔路过的苍蝇，也不能放过。

一护跟在浮竹他们后面，独自一个人走着。正要向前继续，不知道怎么的忽然脚下一软，眼看就要摔倒在地，他没来得及动作，只感觉到后背落入一个温暖的怀抱，再去看时，发觉腰上搭着一只手，那很明显是男人的。

“你……”怎么会是他？一护不由得呢喃，不是冤家不聚头啊，居然碰上这个人。

“小心点，这位先生。”白哉带着温和的微笑。

一护仰头看着他，这才发现自己还躺在他怀里，立刻起身装作什么也没发生的样子，整理好有些乱的衣服同时道谢。这时警局的同事已经走远，他快步追上，因为有点紧张他并没有注意到，刚刚抱着他的白哉，贴心的为他整理好右耳歪掉的耳麦。

“看来鸟不是你害死的。”

白哉自言自语，接着离开宽敞的走廊，宴会马上就要开始，他还有很多事要忙，他想他可以下令解除这个警探的监视。

待续


	5. Chapter 5

晚上8:00，宴会准时开始。主持人宣布成功的时刻，所有宾客举起手中的酒杯以示庆祝，负责安保的中央警局，只希望别出事故，全神贯注的盯着每一个人。

白哉右手拿着酒杯，神情淡漠的看着所有宾客，价值不菲的黑色西装，衬得他的身材格外高挑有型。没有携带女伴或者男伴，他喝着香槟，嘴角始终带着得体的笑容。

上千平米的宴会厅足以容纳346名宾客，各路人士借着这个机会与合作伙伴交谈，宴会中央的长桌摆满了鲜花，两边留出的地方放着甜点与水果。侍者来回走动并维持着现场秩序，衣着光鲜的宾客说说笑笑，一些小问题会被他们很聪明的化解，不同于一般的宴会，更像是交友现场。

独自站着的白哉很快有人上前与他交谈，看得出对方意图的他不出口戳穿，配合着对方的步调，出席这场宴会本就是结交更多朋友的他，不觉得厌烦，反倒很乐在其中。

“这些人还真是没有戒心呢。”

乱菊忍不住吐槽了句，站在他身后的冬狮郎无奈的说你别给自己的消极怠工找借口。被吓到的她轻声噫了句，嫌弃她大惊小怪的冬狮郎强忍怒火，告诉自己别和这个唯恐天下不乱的下属怄气。

“长官，你说一组现在在干什么？”

试探性问着冬狮郎的乱菊，看着一脸严肃的他偷笑，顺手为他整理好有些乱的外套。

“他们负责最重要的环节，现在肯定很忙。”

“哎——这是在担心谁吗？”乱菊笑的狡黠。

“谁……谁说过担心雏森了啊？!”意识到说出真话的冬狮郎顿时羞红了脸，看得坏心眼的下属背过身去忍笑，抖动的肩膀表示她忍得很辛苦。

“不过长官不用担心，有浮竹长官和一护在，不会有事的，雏森虽说是新人但我知道她很有潜力。”

“你能有她一半积极我会很高兴。”

两人没再说话，很快去往各自负责的区域巡视。三组看着监控室，仔细打量所有走动人员，一组则保护宾客的安全，大门与其它出入口有二组，各个组分工不同，但都以十万分精神在努力，好确保宴会能够圆满结束。

“一护，你那边没问题吧？”

“没有，长官，有什么异常我会立刻进行通报并处理。”

“好，如果你一个人对付不了，不要独自战斗，知道了吗？”浮竹语重心长的叮嘱。

“放心吧，不会的。”

“嗯，别忘了我的话。”

“是的，长官。”

耳麦里没再传来声音，一护琥珀色的眼睛掠过一丝安心，还好，站在宴会外围的他舒了口气。脑中忽然出现那个黑帮老大的脸，他疑惑不解的皱眉，不明白怎么会想到这个人，太忙导致神经不正常了吗？

想着事情的他没有注意到自己进到了宴会厅，在他站在外围的时候，有人已经盯上他，见他走进拿着酒杯上前打招呼。不明状况的他看着眼前长相清秀的陌生男人，不知道该做什么，这些人非富即贵，他如果拒绝会给警局带来麻烦。

“这位小哥，有兴趣喝一杯吗？我可是看了你很久，我很中意你。”

男人顺手拿过侍者餐盘中的一杯香槟，笑容满面的向面露难色的一护做着邀请。他看着男人又看了看酒杯，不知道该怎么做，最后只得接下酒杯，男人随即与他碰杯，示意他喝下这杯冒着气泡的香槟。

闻着酒味的一护能够预感，这香槟度数不低，男人想干什么一眼便知，在明白他的身份后依然不退却，这让他有些困扰。

“怎么不喝？还是说，你怕我对你做什么，我说了我很中意你，放心吧，小哥，你看……”男人仰头将香槟一饮而尽，接着继续说道：“我已经喝了，你可不能怠慢哦。”

“这……”

一护进退两难，将酒杯放在唇边的他还没喝突然被拉进一个怀抱，力道不大，刚好够被抱在来人怀里。他看到是谁后正要开口，抢先一步的白哉看着眼前的男人说道。

“佐矢先生可以别为难我的男伴吗？我只是去和合作伙伴说了一会儿话，如果他有什么不对，还请您说出来，好让我及时赔礼道歉。”

“男……男伴？你……”一护听到后就要否认，白哉左手捂住他的唇让他别说话，佐矢见到这里有些不服气。

“我可是听说，朽木先生今天并未携带任何女伴和男伴，这样一个侍者，能入您的眼吗？”

“这件事吗？他和我闹了点别扭，在和我赌气，才会这样穿。我喜欢他穿制服，这是我们之间的情趣。”

白哉从容应对，一护听到后不安分的乱动，却被他接下来的举动惊到。一旁的佐矢健同样很惊讶，眼睁睁看着这两个人在自己面前亲吻，像一对热恋中的情侣。

“我替他喝下这杯香槟当做赔罪，昨晚有点过分没让他休息，他现在……”看了看晕头转向的一护，他笑意更浓，这让佐矢健不由得垂下嘴角。“有点累了，所以才没认出来您，我道歉。”“那就祝你们玩的愉快。”“谢谢您的祝福。”

计划失败的佐矢生气的离开，开始盘算怎样对付这个不识好歹的侍者。朽木白哉可不是同性恋，他可是知道，这个家伙是异性恋，对外宣称男宠也只是为了避免不必要的麻烦。

白哉脸上很快恢复冷漠，被高超的吻技惹得头晕的一护，只感觉眼前有不少星星在转，花了两三分钟才适应。

“那人男女不忌，最好小心点，你太惹人注目，尽量别太靠近这里，警官先生。”

“你！我……”得到自由的一护气鼓鼓的皱眉，白哉觉得他像河豚一样可爱，故意看着他偏头问道：“我怎么？”“你这是袭警！”“嗯，所以呢？”“我……”

在口舌之争上永远不是他人对手的一护，只好当做什么也没发生。白哉看着他红透的耳根，不由得心情大好，袭警？他们这一行这种事做太多，这种奇特的词汇出现在耳边，他从没有一刻觉得这个警探是这么有趣。

“混蛋！”

一护气得不知道该做什么，他擦着被吻过的地方，恨不得把那个笑眯眯的朽木白哉揍一顿，说出那种话不觉得害臊吗？真是无耻到了极点。走到洗手间的他看到镜子中自己红透的脸，更觉得生气。

生气快消气更快的他没多久忘了这事，宴会还有十分钟结束，他没必要为了这点小事把自己气得头疼。记性差的一护不会把白哉记太久，也许转头就会抛之脑后。

“终于结束了，总算没出现意外状况。”

“下班后去喝一杯怎么样？乱菊，我知道一家酒吧帅哥超多的。”

“真的吗？带我去。”

“二位，还是注意一下影响比较好哦。”浮竹回头对着说的正在兴头的两人，听他这样说，乱菊和夜一于是作罢。

“一护呢？长官，怎么不见他？”弓亲悄声问着浮竹。

“他说有点事，处理完会回到警局。”

“真的吗？我看好像有人进到那间房间了。”

“没事，他说那是他的朋友。”

放下心来的弓亲没再追问，一行人准备返回警局，担心一护安危的弓亲还是选择去看看，得到浮竹允许后，小跑着去往他们集合的房间，他总有种不好的预感。

“给我长点记性，别以为有朽木白哉罩着你，就敢那样对待佐矢大人。呸！恶心的人妖！”

意识有些混乱不清的一护侧躺在地毯上，听到男人的声音笑了笑。浑身的酸痛让他不适的皱眉，散乱的发上粘着精液，站起来的他走向洗手间，准备冲掉腿上的血丝，这种事并不是出自自身意识。

后穴传来的刺痛惹得他倒吸一口凉气，真狠啊那些人，插进来时他疼的眼前发黑，这些痕迹没个两三天不会消散。拨开发丝的他注意到额头有淤青，手腕上也全是勒痕，麻烦了，要怎么给警局的同事解释这些呢？真让人头疼。

冲洗干净身上的污渍之后，一护擦着头发从洗手间出来，钝痛让他的脚步有些不稳，穿衣服时再次牵扯到私处他疼的紧紧皱眉。

他想起加入一组之前，在鸟的墓碑前发过的誓，等他抓捕到那个凶手，会将缺失的右手小指交给鸟的家人。也许他会辞掉这份工作，也许会和凶手发生正面冲突，无论发生什么，他早已做好准备。

敲门声响起时，弓亲很快看到房间门被打开，见一护没有异样松了口气，但却注意到他面色有些苍白。关切的问但被一句那是你的错觉敷衍过去。

可你的表情告诉我，你不是那样想的。弓亲不由得叹气，他察觉得到发生了什么，肯定不是好事，不然一护也不会露出这种快要哭出来的表情。

“弓亲，这是……”

被突如其来的拥抱吓到的一护惊讶睁眼，比他年龄大的弓亲抱着他开口：“难过时就可以依靠大人，不管发生什么事，记得有我们在。”他注意到怀里的人在微微颤抖，回抱住的手抓得很紧，同时听到一声带着颤音的谢谢。

“我……”

想要开口的一护欲言又止，父母长年在外执行任务，有时两三年才回来一次，他和妹妹的生活费都是通过转账汇款来维持。不论是他或者妹妹的生日，父母都很少有时间庆祝，因此他作为哥哥，独自一人照顾着两个妹妹，直到她们可以独当一面。

发生那种事是不可避免的吧？

很多时候一护都会怀疑，也许那就是命中注定，他不清楚该怎样去表达自己的感情，自从做了警探，他很少向他人表露真实想法，原因很多，不是一两句话就能讲明白。

“我没事，走吧，再继续待在这里也不是办法。”

还是让那些过往掩埋在心底吧。发生那种事，不是任何一个人的错，不是该让谁偿还或者赎罪的事，准确来说，他的不幸不止是因为那个正在服刑的男人。

一护以为他不会害怕，至少他是这样认为的。然而在佐矢健的下属对他出手时，很可耻的是，他害怕了。表现出惧怕的他让那三人更加兴奋，这才导致现在的局面，他以为他已经忘记童年的事，但也只是以为。

回归正职的一组成员，很快接到新的案件。夜一讲着受害者的死因和被发现的地点，回来的一角和花太郎简单与他们打声招呼之后，立刻着手准备正事，专心听着夜一的描述。

“四名受害者都有一个共同的特征——多金帅气并且家境很好。凶手似乎是通过某种办法，让受害者上钩，又或是，受害者意识到不对劲却被察觉到，因此遭到杀害。”

“看这四名受害者的嘴唇——”夜一将现场照片放在屏幕上，看着面色凝重的同事继续开口道：“他们的嘴唇都被缝上了，这是不是说，凶手希望他们保持缄默，从伤口的数量来看，凶手对受害者极其厌恶，即使再怎么讨厌一个人，一般刺一两刀就会消气，但这个凶手没有，十几刀也没能消气，很可能他或她不只是单纯想杀人这么简单。”

“会不会是恐同症或者邪教仪式呢？夜一。我知道有的邪教组织，会用这种缝嘴唇的办法献祭，以此保证教徒的忠诚，会不会是类似于这种献祭仪式？”一角提出疑问来。

“这种情况不太可能，如果是邪教的献祭仪式，现场会留有献祭需要的圆阵和蜡烛。从这个出血量来看，四名受害者都不是在被发现的地点遇害。他们是被凶手特意搬到显眼的地方，这表明凶手并不惧怕被察觉。”

“可是调查受害者的性取向，其中一名叫仓川崎的，并不是同性恋，这要怎么解释凶手的行为？”一护疑惑不解的提问。

“不清楚，凶手的想法只能根据现有情况推测。四名受害者都是被水果刀连续刺杀十几刀身亡，他们之间也没有任何关系，凶手是随机选择被害者，对凶手来说，这是证明自己的方式。”夜一继续补充。

“真是个可怕的人呢。”雏森喃喃自语，为那些被害的受害者默哀。

“所以只能麻烦各位精英，早点找出这个凶手，那样对谁都好。”

“按照这个速度，我认为凶手很快会犯下第五起案件，她会开始进化。大量数据表明，连环杀手在杀人后，会很快通过熟悉的办法继续选择目标，他们认为这是缓解压力的一种方式，这个凶手已经得手四次，他或她一定很有自信，才会这样将受害者放在显眼的地方。”

“你说的不是没有道理，一护，但目前还没有足够的证据表明，凶手的动机在哪里。如果不尽快处理，很难保证下一个受害者会是谁，可不能让凶手就这样屡屡得逞。我的汇报完毕，各位想好怎么解决吧，我随时待命。”

夜一说完后随即离开，一护和浮竹走近电脑屏幕，仔细看着现场照片，四名受害者被发现的地点都是在小路或者郊区。凶手没有选择人员出入频繁的住宅区，而是选择这些不起眼的地方，不知道这样做的目的在哪儿。

“如果凶手是女性呢？各位，假设是女性，就可以利用自身优势，吸引受害者上钩。凶手很可能拥有过人的容貌，但又极度自卑，她的出身不好，才会选择这些受害者。这样想的话，不就很清楚了吗？”

弓亲做着自己的猜想，其余人也觉得很有道理。恐同症一般不会对异性恋下手，男性恐同症在杀害受害者之后，大部分都会做出侮辱尸体的行为。如果想象成女性，很多疑点也就能解开。

不过妄下定论不太好。一组所有人清楚这个道理，只能做出各种假设，发现受害者的地方不是第一犯罪现场，这给查案带来了难度。

“唉——”花太郎无奈叹气，只希望少一些这种凶手。案件顿时陷入僵局，一组成员对此有点一筹莫展。

正当所有人专心致志破案时，夜一又带来一个坏消息：“西区41街的一座荒废公园，发现了一具男性尸体。”

待续


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微虐注意

凶手的作案速度超出了一组的预期。

“不该会这样。”

浮竹带着下属赶往现场，第五起案件，凶手在持续进化，也有可能是出现状况之外的事，迫使凶手不得不加速。

到达目的地之后，所有人开始分析现场，这次的受害者与前四起明显不同。凶手没有缝上受害者的嘴唇，甚至将凶器留在现场，是一双透明的细跟高跟鞋，右脚的鞋跟上沾有血迹。鉴识科告诉他们，这和受害者的血迹一致。

“各位，看他的眼睛，是睁着的吧？前四起的受害者都闭着眼，我怀疑他是被突然袭击的，额头上也有钝器击打过的痕迹。凶手应该是用高跟鞋鞋跟将受害者击倒在地，最后一脚踩中喉咙致死，我们要找的凶手不是女性就是有异装癖的男人，看这双鞋的鞋码，凶手的身高不会超过165。”弓亲蹲下身转动受害者的头做出自己的推测。

“看这个——”一角看着受害者的主驾驶座位，发现一根金色头发，拿起放进物证袋的他开口：“以我的判断，凶手极有可能是女性，车内有很明显的女用香水的味道。”

“夜一，受害者的身份查出来了吗？”浮竹问到待命的她，快速敲击键盘的声音结束，看到电脑屏幕上显示的数据，她立刻回答：“三小时前，有人报警声称自己的哥哥小栗原一郎没有回家，现在已经过去五个小时。他朋友说最后一次看到他是在一家酒吧，我查了地址，这家酒吧距离事发地点不到三公里。”

“好，谢谢你。”

“您太客气了，长官。”

挂掉电话的浮竹转头看着下属，听到夜一的话，可以确定受害者就是小栗原一郎，不会有这么巧合的事出现。从凌乱的现场来看，凶手这次不是有预谋的，是被逼迫犯案，很可能受害者对她做了什么，导致她突然失控。

“我有预感，这个受害者也是个家境很好的，凶手只挑选这样的目标，一定是出于某种原因。仔细看这双鞋，你想到了什么？雏森。”一护拿起手中的物证袋，让她试着联系，看能想起什么。

“嗯……这双鞋，总感觉似曾相识，但就是想不起来在哪里见过。我观察一下……哎呀，它不是很像水晶鞋吗？你们看，就是童话故事里的灰姑娘，她不是穿着水晶鞋才被王子认出来的吗？”雏森拍了下手，其余人顿时恍然大悟。

“这么说的话，凶手是将自己幻想成等待着王子拯救的灰姑娘了吗？”花太郎陷入沉思，注意到被浮竹他们看着唉了句，不明白自己说错了什么。

“自卑、穿着透明的高跟鞋、只挑选帅气多金的目标、使用香水、出入各种高级场所。长官，我觉得我们有必要查一查凶手的过往，她的这些表现，很可能是出于某种原因。她极力幻想自己是灰姑娘，这证明她想象的王子还没有出现。她还在等待，因此才会一次次作案，我认为，这是她杀死幻想的办法。”

一护全神贯注的看着地上的受害者，他隐约察觉得到凶手想通过这种方式表达什么，不止是想让受害者保持缄默，可他想不到这种可能会是怎样的原因。

“一护……一护……黑崎一护探员！”

“是，怎么了？长官。”

浮竹大声喊道。这才让沉思的他回过神，见他这样反常，作为领导的浮竹很担心，从昨天离开秋季雨酒店后，他见一护多次触摸后脑勺，肢体也不协调，仿佛在掩饰什么，这是害怕或者逃避的表现，他看得出来。

“昨晚在酒店发生了什么，你说那三个人是你的朋友我才让他们靠近。我怎么发现自从你朋友走了之后，你就开始局促不安，是发生什么事了吗？如果有困难说出来，我帮你想办法解决。”

“我……”面对如同父亲一样关怀自己的浮竹，一护微微惊讶又很快恢复正常，想了想又觉得不合适，笑着说没什么只是有点累。察觉到他在说谎的浮竹正要开口，却被突然响起的手机铃声打断。

“怎么了？夜一。”接过电话的浮竹听着那边的话，一护示意他可以离开，警员已经开始清理现场，留在这里对查案没有多大帮助。

“我开免提了你继续说吧，夜一。”

坐在警车后座的浮竹示意所有人仔细听，开着车的花太郎大气也不敢出，见他们安静下来夜一说着自己的调查结果：“我和法医以及鉴识组确认过了，凶手就是女性。浦原长官告诉我，凶手的行为让他觉得这是在寻求安全感。我们要找的凶手有可能童年受过创伤，才会将童话故事幻想成现实，她的工作又让她得不到应有的尊重和社会地位，才会将幻想化为杀人方式。”

“回警局再说，电话里面一两句话讲不清楚。”

“是，长官。”

挂掉电话的众人不禁同时皱眉，童话故事里的灰姑娘在遇见王子之前，被她的两个姐妹玩弄欺负过，经历过重重磨炼才获得幸福。凶手应该是将这样的磨炼当成必然，或者说，将受害者想象成了恶毒的后妈和姐妹，让她对受害者连续刺伤十几刀才停手。

快要到最后一步却得不到该有的出口，陷入困境的一组成员围坐在桌子旁，各有所思的想着破解办法。从上车到警局，一护始终保持沉默。浮竹看了看他，更觉得奇怪，今天的他很反常，就像现在，似乎一直在发呆。

决定将案件先放在一旁的浮竹悄声叫过弓亲，然而这样的动作依然没有被一向敏锐的一护注意到。两人到办公室外，浮竹开门见山的询问，明白他想说什么的弓亲叹了叹气。

“弓亲，你应该知道为什么今天的一护这么反常的原因吧？我们先把案件放在一边，我想听听你的想法。”

“一护他啊……怎么说呢……啧……”弓亲不清楚该怎么说才合适，顿了顿还是选择开口：“我们一起上警校时，他就是这样，用一句不好听的话来讲，他很不合群甚至说有点孤僻。我们交朋友一年之后，他有天告诉我其实他有恋人，但没告诉我那个恋人的真实姓名和性别。我想应该是不方便就没追问，直到四年前一个人的出现，就是那名叫朝山鸣鸟的受害者。浦原长官解剖他那天我回去的比较晚，路过解剖室时，我看到一护半跪在解剖床旁边在哭。”

“我那时在想也许是遇到什么麻烦事了吧，准备去安慰的时候，听到他说了句鸟，我会找到凶手的。那种语气和悲伤，是我之前从没有见过的，所以我想，这个朝山鸣鸟也许就是一护的恋人。”弓亲皱眉说道。

“这……”浮竹惊讶的睁眼，有点不敢相信。这个叫朝山鸣鸟的受害者真实身份是黑帮成员，这样说的话，一护不肯向别人透露恋人的原因也就能讲通。

“有件事我不知道该不该说出来，长官，请您一定要保密。昨晚在酒店，我返回去看一护时，他身上有很明显的性侵痕迹。看到我之后身体一直在发抖，只是自己没注意到。我不清楚他说的那三个人是不是他朋友，但我看得出，那种事不是出自他的自愿。”

“……”

弓亲的话让浮竹突然不知道该说什么，他久久没能从震惊中回过神，想到这是事实又不禁愤怒。联系到那个性侵一护的恋童癖还在服刑，他以为这种事会就此画下句号。他还是把事情看的太简单。

“你这个笨蛋干嘛对长官说这些啊？还嫌弃长官担心的事不够多吗？”身后一角的声音响起弓亲回头去看，浮竹看着他们，不知道该说什么。

“可是一角……”弓亲就要开口却被一角捂住唇告诉他不准多嘴。“他说的那些话我不否认，长官，我们三个差不多是一起进的一组。关于一护身上发生的那些事，我们俩都约好不向他人透露，这个笨蛋居然擅自说了这么多，我看他是皮痒了。请您不要在意这些，我相信一护可以自己解决，我们都了解他是怎样的人。”

“唔唔……”弓亲还想说什么，却被凶巴巴的一角强行拉拽着进了办公室，浮竹摇头感叹这两个冤家真有意思，转眼透过百叶窗的缝隙看到一护，不由得再次叹气。

“长官，我想我们也许找到凶手了。”

浮竹刚坐在椅子上一护便对他开口，看他似乎没有刚刚反常，想了想露出笑容听他的猜测，左前方的电脑屏幕上则是随时等待的夜一。

“我让夜一将收养女童和福利院的数据进行交叉搜索，查到一名叫小池玲子的22岁女性。父亲于六年前因高血压过世，然后通过调查，发现她父亲山本原因为猥亵儿童进过监狱，出狱后与她的母亲辛结婚有了小池玲子。小池玲子本名是山本玲子，收养她的小池夫妇还有两个女儿，她是第三个。”

“还有一件事让我很在意，小池玲子8岁时，因为被性侵住过一个月的医院，那时她和她父亲一起生活，她的母亲在这之前出了车祸。”

见到专注的一护浮竹不禁皱眉，又是个恋童癖，为什么这种人总是这么多？想到眼前的下属也经历过同样的事，他心中五味陈杂。

“那小池玲子现在在哪里？”他听到自己心中的叹气声。

“嗯……这个还不确定，现在只知道她在一家便利店当收银员。”一护有些失落。

“夜一，查一下小池玲子父亲山本原的墓地在哪里，如果她认为这一切的悲剧源头是自己那个恋童癖父亲，一定会去墓地看。”浮竹也只能顺着他的话说下去。

“查到了，在东区的远山公墓，地址已经发到你们手机上。”

夜一说完浮竹便起身下令去往公墓，临走前一角悄悄交给一护一个东西，告诉他要怎么做。接过的他笑着说我知道怎么做，不过不能保证成功。相信他能力的一角告诉他即使失败，小池玲子也不能把他怎么样，因为有浮竹长官在。

浮竹、弓亲、一护三人到达墓地后，却发现小池玲子在对一个已经死了一百多年的墓碑用刀乱划，看到是警探后拿过刀对准自己的脖颈。见她这样的浮竹与弓亲慢慢向后退去，两人示意一护可以上去，卸下枪套并脱掉制服外套的他右手提着东西，一步步接近警惕的小池玲子，举起双手的他告诉她现在这里很安全。

“不要过来！你们和父亲一样恶心！”

小池玲子将刀尖对准与她越来越近的一护，精致可爱的脸上布满汗水。她十分抗拒陌生人，见到这里的一护拿出右手纸袋里的那双透明高跟鞋，特意弯下腰告诉她。

“我知道你一直在等合适的人出现来拯救你，我可能不是王子，但我可以让你一辈子生活在童话世界里，让你远离这些纷争恐惧，我可以做到。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

小池玲子已经出现动摇，一护走过去抬起她的右脚，半跪着将高跟鞋为她穿上，同时牵起她仍然握刀的右手亲吻，微笑着告诉她：“我答应你，我的公主，这是我们之间的约定。现在时间到了，我特意来接你，我们可以获得幸福，不是吗？”

被这一幕感动到的小池玲子捂唇落泪，同时扔掉手中的刀，一护与他四目对视，告诉他外面的马车已经等了很久。喜极而泣的她紧紧握着他的手，仿佛抓住救命稻草一样。看着两人走进警车后座，弓亲不禁松了口气，这种事只能让一护来——作为有过同样遭遇的人。

解决掉这个案件之后，浮竹被局长叫去办公室。以为工作上有什么不对的他，却得到了表扬，有些意外的他很快恢复，这个老头子，教训人时那股气势哪里去了？居然舍得称赞，还真是难得。

“这次的案件你们完成的很好，浮竹。尤其是你们组的黑崎一护探员，他是这次成功破案的关键吧？”

“嗯，他立了大功。”浮竹话中带笑。

“很好，我这里有三份推荐信，一份来自美国的FBI，一份是英国的军情六处，最后一份是CIA。这三份推荐信都乐意将黑崎一护探员作为同事邀请进来，即就是说，他的能力已经得到认可。”山本局长平静的语气，让浮竹听了后心里很不是滋味。

“我知道你舍不得，但警局每年都会有探员被推荐上去。更何况这次还是他们主动求合作，这个请求我不好拒绝。你也清楚那些被调动的探员，最后都得到了很好的任命，我相信你们组的黑崎一护探员，也不会让我失望。”

“呼——”

走出局长办公室的浮竹不由得叹气，关好门的他面露难色，不是说舍不得，他也不清楚该怎么形容现在的心情，一护作为一组的成员，能力确实很出众。他担心的是，以现在一护的想法，会不会和FBI他们起冲突，杀害朝山鸣鸟的凶手还在逍遥法外。以他对一护的了解，被拒绝的可能性很大，这样会影响到警局之后的名额推荐，真让人进退两难。

“只能相信船到桥头自然直了啊。”

浮竹无奈的扶额，回到办公室的他看着一护再看着其余下属，更觉得难办。他的权力把这件事压不了多久，局长完全可以越过他直接告知，他希望在那之前，还有时间抓捕到杀害朝山鸣鸟的凶手。

待续


	7. Chapter 7

浮竹知道那三份推荐信，以他的权力压不了多久，既然推荐信已经到了局长的手中，就表示这是时间问题，等到合适的时机。FBI、CIA、军情六处会有专人进行审核，那时候就是任命状而不是推荐信，他们没有说不的权利。

想到得力下属过不了多久会去异国他乡，浮竹心里有种说不出的郁闷。他辛苦培养的下属因为一纸文书被调走，即使站在领导者的立场，仍然难以释怀。

不过，走一步看一步吧。最终决定权在一护手中，如果一护执意不去，谁也没办法把他怎样。

正在浮竹想着事情的时候，制服外套右口袋的手机在震动，接过电话听到夜一的声音，他立刻快步走向办公室。先把这件事暂时搁置，如果一护真的和专员们起冲突，他会尽力调节。

走进办公室的浮竹站稳后，其余人立刻起身说了句长官。他摆手示意他们可以坐下。夜一见所有人都已到齐，开始进行详细的通报。电脑屏幕上是一个40多岁的男人的照片，浮竹认得他，是一名律师，专为各种小人物打官司。

“他叫水川彰，今年42岁，有自己的水川律师事务所，今早11:34分他妻子水川美惠报警，说他的丈夫彻夜未归。我让西区那边的警员查了查，监控录像显示，水川彰昨晚8:56分打完一场青少年抢劫案的官司后，按照往常的路线回家遭到抢劫，那条路很偏僻没什么人，属于监控死角。如果这是抢劫，水川彰会有危险。”

“他胜诉还是败诉了？夜一。”弓亲提出自己的疑问。

“胜诉，水川彰算是西区小有名气的律师。我查了一下，在他作为律师的26年时间，他一共打过386起官司，只有3起败诉，其余的全部胜诉。”夜一补充道。

“这么厉害的吗？那这起案件会不会是败诉者对他的报复？”

“不太可能，那些败诉者都是些生活比较拮据的人，不太可能为了报复，让自己陷入官司，更何况对手是巧舌如簧的律师。”

“会不会是，他曾经的对手？”

“说不准，据他的妻子和邻居说，水川彰是个很热心肠的人，很少惹是生非，也没有出轨行为，平时的生活也很普通，休假时间大都在家睡觉。”

疑点出来了——凶手不太好锁定范围，这让弓亲不由得皱眉。既然不会是同行也不会是败诉者，那么谁会去抢劫一个律师？如果是激情作案，凶手不可能特意避开街边摄像头，并且知道水川彰的回家路线，只能推测，凶手认识他。

众人商议了半个小时，依然毫无进展，最终浮竹决定去现场勘察，现场会告诉他们，有用的信息，仅靠这张照片和少量的口供，不能对破案有用。

到达现场后浮竹和当地的警员简单打完招呼，两人一起看着现场。水川彰的车没有被毁坏，也没有出现砸车窗的行为，后备箱除过一个工具包以外，再没其他的东西。车内空无一物，常见的车内挂饰也没有，鉴识科没有提取到可疑的指纹。

“这个凶手也许精通反侦查技术。”负责案件的当地警员佐仓鹰推测，浮竹点头表示赞同。

“现场井井有条，不太可能是激情作案，凶手已经盯上水川彰，为此会去蹲守。以我的推断，佐仓探员，凶手不止一人，要想将一个成年男人不留任何痕迹带出汽车车内，必须两人合力，一个人的力量不太可能做到。”

“如果是水川彰自愿离开呢？”

“如果是出自他的自愿，在意识到不对劲时他一定会反抗，但现场没有任何反抗留下的痕迹。他可能是被凶手利用某种办法迷晕，和同伙抬出汽车，再带去别的地方。”

浮竹说完后，佐仓鹰和他一起陷入沉默，没有目击者也没有物证，这起案件很巧妙。手中还有其他案件在手的佐仓，向浮竹道谢后离开现场。解救水川彰的任务便落在刑事科一组这里，然而他们对此没有有用的线索。

正在浮竹准备返回警局时，他看到一护弯腰在汽车后座内找什么，没一会儿手里多了一颗巧克力糖，戴着橡胶手套的他将糖放进物证袋，走过来交给浮竹，告诉他现在有了物证。一旁的弓亲有点惊讶，这可怕的洞察力，都不知道在哪里锻炼的。

“这颗巧克力糖刚刚被拆开，它掉在了后座座椅的缝隙，那里是个死角，鉴识科应该没发现。这糖让夜一查一下吧，长官，我的推测，凶手不止一个人，最少也有三个人。其中一名精通反侦查技术。”

这下开始轮到一角龇牙咧嘴，他看了看弓亲，弓亲又看了看雏森，三人面面相觑，露出这是个神人的表情。看来他们可以稍微歇歇，有一护在，或许可以忙中偷闲。

弓亲三人坏心眼想着，同时不忘搜索有用的物证。白色的福特车停在路边，两旁的枯草被风吹的不停摇晃，从开始到现在，半个小时也没有一辆车路过。车辆右前方可以看到远处的房屋，目测开车也要五六分钟。这从侧面反映，水川彰早已被盯上。

调查完现场之后，浮竹又和下属返回，雏森询问水川美惠，问了她很多细节。已经是准妈妈的水川美惠，抹着眼泪将知道的全部说出口，不敢相信尚未出世的儿子，会遇到这种事。她哭的不能自已，却还是尽量稳定下情绪。

雏森的询问结束后，知道的状况是，水川彰有过一任前妻，却在结婚后的第二年，妻子美禾稻因宫颈癌去世。在前妻去世的半年后，他又很快与水川美惠坠入爱河，两人情投意合，已经怀有宝宝。

据水川美惠的话，水川彰是个非常贴心非常聪明的丈夫，即使下班再晚，也会提前告诉妻子，这次既没有短信也没有电话，水川美惠这才意识到不对，随即报警。

让雏森比较在意的是，水川彰的两任婚姻间隔时间太短。按照常理，失去心爱的人，很难在半年内缓和心情，有的人甚至终身不娶。或者是前妻美禾稻与他关系不和，但无论怎样说，半年就立刻结婚，这速度太令人在意。

这是在说，他们应该对凶手加重调查而不是水川彰？雏森只觉得很别扭，说不出的别扭。水川彰可以说是完美的人，他们也询问过那三起败诉案的当事人，都说水川彰不像那些高傲自大的律师。这就很奇怪，所有人都对水川彰的评价很好，那为什么，凶手偏偏要抢劫并绑架他呢？

案件进入死角，查不到水川彰的可疑行为，也查不到关于凶手的信息，那颗糖上面没有唾液和指纹。一组所有人开始梳理案情，假如说水川彰是这样的完美人，只可能是别人得罪他，他不太可能去招惹别人，职业决定他要尽量低调，律师遇害这种案件并不少，看得出水川彰很谨慎也很聪明。

“既然从凶手这里查不到有用的，那就从水川开始，凶手的犯罪行为看得出有点急躁，推测可能是青少年，或者20出头的。你们觉得呢？”浮竹说着推断，其余人一致赞同。

“长官，我认为应该着重查水川彰的过去，他的妻子水川美惠说，他们是在水川彰前妻美禾稻，去世后半年后结的婚，这让我很在意。”雏森立刻补充，这引起了始终沉默的一护的注意。

“不清楚，如果真的是掩饰，那又是在掩饰什么？”雏森疑惑不解的问。

“会不会是，掩饰他的过去？”

“一护……”一角有点惊讶，不理解他为什么会这样说。

“浮竹长官您刚刚说了吧？凶手是团伙作案，年龄可能是青少年或者20出头，假设这个推断成立，我觉得我们应该再对水川彰调查一下，再问一下水川美惠，我总感觉她在隐瞒什么。”

“你确定你的推断是对的吗？”

浮竹认真的问，一护点头表示他会负责。见他这样，浮竹下令夜一深挖水川彰，将刚刚到家的水川美惠再次叫回警局询问，没有允许暂时不能离开警局。

为了保证案件尽快破解，浮竹让一护去询问水川美惠。见换了一个警探，水川美惠不明白这是在做什么，两人握手打完招呼后，一护直接开门见山。顾及到水川美惠是孕妇，尽量缓和语气，不让她太激动影响到肚子里的孩子。

一护在询问浮竹这边也没闲着，夜一将西区15–23岁的男性，与有过前科或犯罪记录的交叉搜索，筛选出56名男性，再对比进过少年管教所的，也只剔除2名。最终结果不如人意，在这剩下的54名男性中，凶手很可能就在其中，但还是缺少证据。

究竟哪一步走的不准确，一组成员陷入沉思，是看漏了什么还是忽略了什么？

凶手如果是少年犯，那么犯罪行为不会像成年人那样成熟，随时会改变思想，随时会对水川彰的生命构成威胁。能不顾后果的绑架，只能说明，凶手认识水川彰，至少曾经相处过，相处……花太郎忽然想到了什么，正要开口，就见一护急匆匆走了进来。

“夜一，查一下10年前受过严重性侵的儿童，大概是5-7岁的儿童，顺便看看这些儿童在这期间，有没有过住院记录。”

“水川美惠那边出什么问题了吗？一护。”

见他这么敏感，弓亲猜想不会是什么好事，果然听到一护开口：“她说水川彰似乎对小男孩比较有兴趣，经常会邀请邻居的两个小孩来家里做客，也会留宿亲戚的小孩。我问了他们的年龄，平均不到10岁。又问他水川彰平时除过回家和工作，还会去什么地方。她想起水川彰在给青少年辩护之前，曾经当过西区欢心儿童福利院的法律顾问，后来因为工作太忙就没再去。”

“如果说他是个恋童癖，他可以利用职位去接近那些毫无防备的儿童。我猜他之所以为青少年辩护，是为了一己之私，很少有人会对律师产生怀疑，更不用说，请求他帮忙的都是些还没有独立的青少年。”

“凶手应该是被他性侵过的儿童，不然我们找不到其他合理的犯罪动机。”

一护话音刚落，夜一很快给了结果，符合特征的一共有6人，有2名男性三月前离开西区，搬去了国外。剩下的4名有通过社交网络进行不定期的联系，就在水川彰被绑架的前五天，其中一名叫石原重的20岁男性出车祸死亡。这件事很可能刺激到了凶手，迫使他们不得不提前计划。

剩下的3名男性：一个是长相清秀的石田船雪；一个是长相略微阴柔的夏月铃；一个是长相有些老成的月岛空二。有过同样经历的一护看着他们的照片，明白为什么会被水川彰选中，这种相貌在这个国家很危险，他比谁都清楚。

“需要告诉水川女士，这件事吗？长官，她会很伤心的吧？”

花太郎试探性的问，浮竹微微皱眉，最后叹了口气，让他去告知水川美惠。即使会影响到孩子也必须如实告知，为了不让水川彰继续利用职务之便性侵这些无辜的儿童。

“那么现在的任务是，找到这三人藏匿水川彰的地点，如果他们有联系，那么很可能早有计划，石原的死是导火索。夜一，查一下这三人的信用卡消费记录，看看他们平时都会去什么地方，有没有人持有车辆。”

浮竹心中五味陈杂，说完命令后的他觉得水川彰罪有应得，他以为这只是凶手的临时起意，没有料到会牵扯到这些隐秘的过往。

因为那四名少年都在童年时期受过严重的性侵犯，这导致他们心智不健全，成了问题儿童。听着夜一说着关于四名“受害者”的遭遇，除过一护其余人纷纷皱紧眉头，性侵比设想中严重，或者说，他们能长大成人是个奇迹。

“长官，我刚刚联系了欢心儿童福利院，他们说水川彰名下还有一套房，就在西区14街96号，那个地方水川彰只对福利院院长说过，他的妻子水川美惠也不知晓。”

一角从门外走进来说道，很快查到具体地址的夜一熟练的点击发送按键，除过刚刚入职两个月的雏森和去照顾水川美惠的花太郎，其余人都去了现场。解决掉一半案件的夜一坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰。

“别担心，他们会平安归来的，雏森。”夜一拍拍她的肩膀安慰道。

飞速到达目的地后，众人和正欲逃跑的石田船雪撞了个正着，见到是警察他立刻将浑身是血的水川彰拉起，将他作为人质与浮竹对峙。胆子比较小的夏月铃拿着枪大声喊道不准过来，比较老成的月岛空二则拿着一把弹簧刀。

场面有点混乱，被吓到的三人走下台阶，看着黑漆漆的枪口情绪非常激动，这很可能会让水川彰被杀，这样对谁都不好。看到这里的一护突然收起枪，举起双手试图去靠近石田船雪，担心他的一角正要阻止，站在他旁边的浮竹悄声告诉他别这样。

“放下你手里的刀，石田船雪，听我的，放下刀。”

“我凭什么要听你的？这个混蛋把我们折磨的不成人形，这是他应得的！”想起那些可怕的过往，石田船雪忍不住落泪。

“是，他是个混蛋，但你和你的朋友，没必要为了混蛋丢命，我明白你们的感受，放下刀，只要你放下刀，我们不会深究。”

“你明白？你明白什么？我们被这个混蛋折磨的时候，你们又在哪里？我才不信！”

“我当然明白，因为我遇到过同样的事。那时候也没人救我，但在我得到自由后，选择成为警察。我知道，那些记忆除非到死才会忘记，可你们不能向他屈服，我们已经知道水川彰对你们做了什么，他会被判重刑。那样也好让他在监狱里好好反省，你们死去的朋友石原重在天上会很高兴。别把自己的未来葬送在这个混蛋身上，也别让家人伤心，可以吗？放下刀，石田先生，如果将来你们结婚生子，难道希望孩子去接受，他的父亲是个绑架犯的残酷事实吗？”

一护的话动摇了原本就有些怕的石田船雪，其余二人见他放下刀，也都识相的扔掉武器。奄奄一息的水川彰很快被救护车送去医院，临走前石田船雪特意停在一护面前，问他未来会不会变好。他笑着说会，只要你愿意去相信。得到答案的三人含泪道谢，随即坐上警车。看到汽车最后变成一个小黑点，众人顿时舒了口气。

啊……好像说了一些很自以为是的话。一护不由得撇了撇嘴，那些话都是他忽然想出来的，没料到真的会有用，他都做好了铤而走险的准备。

回警局的路上，在想事情的一护没有注意到，浮竹对着他露出一个信赖备至的笑容。一角和弓亲拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他别去想那些过往，他愣了愣接着道谢，心中忽然感到一丝暖意。

破案成功的一组悄悄举行了一场小小的庆功宴，爱惜下属的浮竹看他们的笑容，觉得这样很不错。一护喝着水听夜一不知道在哪里得来的八卦，笑的直不起腰，呛了好几口才缓过来。难得忙里偷闲，懂得调节心情的他们很感谢开明的浮竹。

下班后一护按照往常去车库取车，顺利到家后才想起昨天做饭时，不小心把料理刀刀刃弄坏，只好去附近的超市买新的。想着没几步路他准备步行，希望这个时间超市门还没有关。

买了料理刀的一护正要去结账，抬头看见一个不该出现在这里的人，那个人也看到了他，还对他点头示意。这让他感到一阵火气，正好同时结完账两人向超市出口走去，强忍怒火的一护正要去问，却被突然冲出来的人影打断，还没等他反应，只听咔嚓一声，左手手腕多了一副手铐，虽然只有半边。

“唉？”

一护注意到另一半在眼前人的右手腕，表情顿时僵了僵。没给他任何时间去理解发生的事，就见朽木白哉拉着他进了一辆汽车，因为右手被束缚他开车时不是很灵活，好几次都让一护扑到他怀里，头枕着他的膝盖。

“遇上你准没好事！”气不过的一护大声抗议，可惜被无视。

“刚刚那个人是我的追求者，她应该是把你当成了我的新欢，所以才会这样。”

“谁管你啊？赶紧解开手铐，你有钥匙的吧？”一护气的不能说话。

“没有，钥匙只有她有，那个女人，我拒绝过很多次但她不听，这是特制的手铐，以你们警局的技术，解开应该也不容易。”白哉开着车，一本正经的解释。

“我不听，你赶紧解开这个烦人的手铐，你的追求者和我有什么关系？你……”

没说完的话停在半空，只见一个转弯一护再次扑进白哉怀里，直直撞到他的胸膛，头晕眼花的他感觉有很多星星转啊转。见他终于安静，白哉拉着他进到一家酒店，怎么都不肯走的一护扒着车门，没办法的白哉悄悄告诉他，不听话就吻他，一听这话更生气的他放开手就要抗议，见他上当的白哉走到前台去登记，期间被阻挠了好几次。

“您需要帮忙吗？朽木先生。”前台见一护不肯走，礼貌性的问，就听他这样解释：“哦，他只是皮痒了，我很快就让他安静，谢谢你。”

“不用，您太客气了，朽木先生。”前台有些担忧的看着，不知道这又是客人们哪里来的情趣。

“放开我，放开我，你玩够了吗？”

被强行拉着进到酒店房间的一护怒火冲天，无视他的白哉站在窗前看向远处，没有发现被跟踪也没有可疑的人，拉上窗帘准备睡觉。

“你到底是不是黑帮老大？有你这样的吗？你赶紧把这个手铐解开，我告诉你，不然我……”

“不然你怎样？”

“我……”

一护我了半天也没说出话，见他稍微冷静下来，白哉握住他的左手手腕，让他别乱动，这个手铐越乱动越紧。哪里听他的一护就要离开，白哉立刻伸手去拉，却被没站稳的他牵连到，扑通一声跌倒在地。

跌坐在地，双腿张开的一护，看到半跪在他双腿中间的白哉正要开口，却听到一句让他更加愤怒的话：“看起来，你很熟悉这种事。”

“你！”

“我要去洗澡，你要是不介意可以一起。”

不想去听的白哉找到剪刀将上衣右袖全部剪掉，正要脱掉裤子，实在看不下去的一护大声让他停止。见他红了脸，白哉也不好再继续，进到浴室打开花洒测试水温，一护站在他右手边开口问道：“我刚刚的动作，是很熟悉那种事的表现吗？”

“嗯，比一般人熟悉，怎么了？”白哉不清楚他为什么会突然这样问，诚实的回答。却没有看到一护微微颤抖的手。“你继续吧，这个手铐比较长，我在门外等，你洗好了告诉我一声，可以的话，请让那位女士解开这幅手铐。”

“你怎么……”

没等白哉说完，一护已经关好门走了出去。坐在浴室外的地毯上，他支起左腿将左手放在膝盖上面，右手则拿出手机翻看，没发现警情松了口气。他太大意，居然被陌生人察觉，以后不能再这样。

“为什么那个时候，不把我带走呢？”

一护看着手机相册里鸟俊美的脸自言自语，为什么那个时候，死的不是他呢？他想不通，凶手要选鸟的原因，谁也比不上鸟，谁也不是他，谁也替代不了他。

“你一定在怪我没去救你，所以才会死不瞑目吧。”

烦躁的揉着头发，一护将手机放在地毯上落下泪来，说了句我不会放过那个凶手的，即使要化为恶鬼，即使要在法则之下。

待续


	8. Chapter 8

白哉洗完澡推开浴室的门之后，看见右手边的一护偏头睡去，露出来的左侧脖颈在柔和的灯光下，肌肤白的有些透明。半蹲的他仔细看着这个警探，长得不错，只是对他来说，这样的容貌见多了。

白哉伸出右手食指去戳一护的左脸，却被柔软的触感惊讶到，没想到这么细皮嫩肉，他恶趣味的加重力道，放开手后见那处肌肤有很明显的红印，不由得勾起嘴角。

“你是不是有点太不设防，警探先生，还是说，你很自信和我可以和平相处？”

没有回答。

见一护睡得很沉，白哉看了看左手的手铐，只好勉为其难的将地上的人抱起。很快又因为手中过轻的重量微微睁眼，长得这么高体重却不符合这个年龄该有的，这小子平时难道只吃茶泡饭？

注意到头发乱糟糟的一护，白哉有些忍俊不禁，顺手帮他抚平乱翘的发。见他别在左裤腰的警官证，伸手摘下后仔细观察，看完后用手机拍了照片。

警官证上的人表情认真严肃，完全不像被铐住向他抗议的警探。他知道警界的不成文规定，拍摄警官证时绝不能笑，因为谁也不清楚他们什么时候会牺牲，如果没有照片，警官证上的证件照可以作为遗照。

这样想着的白哉又将一护的警官证别回原处，枪都随身携带，证明当时出门的他很急，真是个一点也不知道照顾自己的人，奇怪的无法理解。

这个碍事的手铐要等到明天早上才能解开，拿着钥匙的亲信正在M国的N市，明早8:20的飞机，没料到那个女人会一直跟踪他到超市，真是个不可理喻的疯女人，不，本来就是。白哉庆幸他洗澡后顺便洗了脸刷了牙，看这个警探现在的状况，也不知道什么时候能醒来。

嗯？这小子是不是比他小？

躺在床上的白哉忽然想到，按照警官证上的年龄，他们相差7岁，他今年34，难怪这小子那么激动。

想着事情的白哉凌晨两点多才有了困意，刚刚关灯没多久，只听一声惨叫。原本睡在他左边的一护掀开被子突然坐起，满天大汗的急促喘息，按着头的他咳嗽了好几声，似乎做了噩梦，到最后咳嗽声越来越剧烈。

被惊到的白哉看着黑暗中的他，转身打开手边的台灯，拿过他刚刚喝了一口的温水递过去，被右手边突然出现的人吓到的一护，大喊了句不要碰我。发现是谁后又立刻道歉，只说是太累。

“你在发抖。”

“没什么，打扰到你了不好意思。”

“可是你在发抖，需要叫医生吗？”

“不需要，我习惯了，你睡吧，不用管我。”

一护怪异的举动让白哉困惑不解，怎么都像是在做噩梦，他发现这个警探很神秘，也许身上有很多迷。与朝山口中所说的有很大不同，还是说，朝山被迷惑所以分不清立场了？看这个警探的一举一动，都不像是会耍心机的性格。

背对背的两人各怀心事，一护紧紧握着左手试图缓解恐惧，他的动作使得手铐的锁链发出声音，好几次被吵醒的白哉本想发火，但考虑到不太好又收起自己的想法。

无论怎样暗示也不能缓解的一护紧紧皱眉，知道他吵醒了白哉，他准备起身睡在地上，这个长度应该可以。掀开被子正要动作，后背突然贴上一个陌生的温度，被吓到的他还没开口，嘴唇却被一双手捂住，顿时有些手足无措。

“你有过度呼吸症吧？尽量别用嘴用鼻子去呼吸，我不会对你做什么，只是看你很痛苦，试着憋半分钟的气，这样会好一点。”

照做的一护眼泪滴在了白哉的左手，紧密贴合的他们没有意识到，这个动作有多暧昧。

深呼吸几口终于平复的一护连声道谢，见他不再颤抖白哉随即放开手，台灯略微昏暗的光照在房间，背对着白哉的一护死死抓住床单，没再发出声响。未做完的噩梦开始在脑中回放，他想起石田船雪求助的目光，紧紧闭眼告诉自己别去想太多，那些事情都已经过去。

“你如果真的睡不着，我陪你说说话，你不想讲清楚原因我也不会追问。”

“假设你知道，你喜欢的人的过去并不干净，会怎么做？”

“没有这个假设，不干净的人，一般不会入我的眼。即便是普通人，也会介意，不是吗？”

白哉不理解为什么一护会问出这种话，他觉得这个警探至少是聪明型，问这种话想做什么？想让他放松警惕吗？

“你说的不干净是指哪种？”

“可能会让对方不适。”

“这种事情分人。”

“如果发生在你身上，你会怎么做？”

尽管白哉不太想回答，但还是说出内心的真实想法。一护听了后抓住床单的右手握得更紧，他也不知道为什么要问这个无聊的问题，大概是疯了。

“没有如果，我不会和这样的人在一起，无论男女。”

果然，大部分人还是会介意。

一护忍不住苦笑，道谢后闭眼睡去，他觉得他有些自取其辱。眼前的人是黑帮老大，什么人都见过，真要有这种例外，肯定早会被丢掉，他干嘛要说这种蠢话，来掩饰内心的不安？笨到家了。

第二天早上，先醒来的白哉听到敲门声让亲信进来，特意在这之前用被子盖住一护的头，好让他别被察觉到。

“需要帮他也解开吗？BOSS。”

亲信小声问着，白哉想了想最终亲手解开一护左手的手铐，活动了手腕随即穿好亲信带来的干净衣物，两人迈步离开，安静的房间内只剩下一护。原本想退房的白哉又加了一天，那个警探睡得那么晚，也许需要好好休息，他可不想落人情。

下午三点多，一护这才睡眼惺忪的苏醒，一看手机差点从床上跳起来。

会被那个严格的局长教训的啊！

想到局长可怕的口头教育，一护连忙起身穿衣服，嗯？他怎么记得他睡觉前是穿着衣服的？怎么现在穿着睡衣？难道说……一护顿时红了脸，太丢人了，问出那种话还在无意识的状况下被脱掉衣服，他的脸红的像西红柿。

现在哪有时间去想那么多？！赶紧上班才是最要紧的。

立刻拨打浮竹电话的一护在想该怎么解释这件事，五秒过后电话接通，那边传来熟悉的声音。

“嗯？一护，你感冒好了吗？这么快就能回来工作？”

“啊？我没感冒啊，长官。”他一头雾水。

“没有？今天早上有人用你的电话打过来，说你感冒了，可能没办法来上班，他说是你的朋友。”

一护感觉头疼。

“我现在感觉好了不少，可以回警局。”

“真的吗？别勉强自己哦。”

“嗯，我很好，我朋友他应该是误会了，我马上来。”

恶劣的人。一护挂掉电话后对白哉下着定论，忘了昨晚还与他“同床共枕”的事实。穿好西装外套的他去前台退房，却被告知房间续费到第二天12点，知道这是谁干的，一向冷静的一护有些嫌弃的皱眉。

急匆匆赶往警局的一护几乎是跑进办公室，见他进门，一角像哄孩子一样拿出巧克力，要他多补充点营养。雏森甚至帮他泡清热解火的花茶，告诉他别太激动对身体不好。

一护看着同事奇怪的举动，不明白这是做什么，一脸迷茫的愣在原地。看他呆呆的不知所措，好心的花太郎开口解释，听到那些话后他感觉头更疼了。

“长官说那个人和你是很亲密的朋友，他说你很少和朋友整晚在一起。所以觉得你是不好意思承认，如果是亲密的朋友，可以理解你为什么会请假。”

配合着夜一意味深长的笑，一护顿时明白他们想到了那种地方，就要开口解释，却被从门外进来的浮竹打断。

“没事，我们都懂你的难处，快坐下歇歇，你这些天太累了。”

“我不是……”

“要吃点对腰好的东西吗？”浮竹一脸我都懂的表情，惹得一护有口难言。

“我真的没有……”

“没事没事，恭喜你肯放下过去，开始新的恋情。”

果然如此。

一护知道他有多少嘴都说不清了，只好顺着浮竹的话，好在同事都不是喜欢深究的人，不然他就是乱编也要编出一个，根本就不存在的恋人。都是那个黑帮老大的错，什么亲密的朋友？哪里得来的这种说法？气死人了。

众人闹完后开始下午的工作，这次是他们熟悉的再不能熟悉的潜入工作。这次的目标比较大，不能太急躁，会打草惊蛇。想到目标背后的势力，浮竹认为一定要让有经验的人去，贸然开始行动，很可能打草惊蛇。

“干嘛都看着我？”

一护注意到同事向他投来的目光，明白准没好事。就要逃跑却被夜一抓住右肩按在椅子上，告诉他推脱是没用的，这是对早上没出勤的人的惩罚。

“具体怎么做我想你们都懂，如果有什么建议，现在就提出来，目标警惕性很强，一定要小心。”

“我可以不去吗，长官。”一护有些心虚的问。

“你觉得呢？”浮竹加深笑容。

“好的我知道了谢谢您。”

又不是他故意要请假的！

气不过的一护在内心把白哉的祖先问候了个遍，那个恶劣的人肯定是故意的，肯定是故意报复他。

“那我们现在就开始吧。夜一，你和雏森把东西准备好了吗，没问题的话，我们立刻动身去G酒店。”

见一护没再提出异议浮竹命令下属动身，乐的合不拢嘴的弓亲，看见一护去休息室之后，终于忍不住哈哈大笑。夜一拍着桌子仰面狂笑，不知道的还以为他们失心疯。

不明状况的雏森到了G酒店，才知道为什么两位前辈笑成那样。原来是浮竹长官为了更好的接近目标，特意让经验足的前辈出手，花太郎和一角身形不符合，弓亲没有缺席夜一不太喜欢这种场面，于是这个任务，自然而然落在了一护身上。

“为什么是我？弓亲比我更擅长吧？长官。”

小声抗议的一护被无情驳回，得意洋洋的弓亲拿出早已准备好的晚礼服，告诉他现在说什么都没用。夜一负责化妆雏森负责做造型搭配，没有他置喙的余地。听到后的一护就要跑，再次被夜一按在椅子上。

“我不要！”

无视他抗议的夜一阴笑着接近，听前辈话的雏森按着乱动的一护，两人开始准备。浮竹三人去检查酒店的安保，房间内剩下夜一雏森两人，知道怎么抗议也不能改变的一护，干脆安然接受，闭着眼让两位同事在他脸上化妆。

两个小时后，化妆结束。

雏森拿出准备好的橘色假发，戴在闭着眼的一护头上。直发遮盖住他有些锐利的眼，又因为淡色眼影的衬托，他看着是个眼神温和而英气十足的女人，正红的口红涂上之后，又多了一份狂野，夜一对自己的“作品”很满意，高兴的点头称赞。

换好晚礼服的一护看着镜子里的人，表情出现一瞬间的僵硬，如果不是为了完成任务，他才不会穿成这样。垫胸难受的让他很想将那东西扔掉，最受不了的是，夜一居然准备好了女用吊带袜，还是带着蕾丝边的，还美名其曰这样更能以假乱真，他可不信。

“我没脸见人了。”

害羞到不行的一护蹲下身不敢去看，夜一见他这样，告诉他得到目标信任立刻脱掉就行。雏森安慰他别太在意，他们的工作就是这样，没办法有不满。听到这些的一护只好打消心中的抗拒，转而积极面对。

弓亲挑选的晚礼服是一件黑色的抹胸鱼尾长裙，左侧高开叉，带了一个小拖尾。这很考验穿衣人的姿态礼仪，如果稍微不留意会走光，后背一直露到腰部的设计，让习惯穿制服的一护很不适应。

换衣服时一护很庆幸平时有多锻炼，不然这么细的腰部设计，他也许穿不上去，那样就更会尴尬。

夜一拿出自己最喜欢的一款项链给一护戴上，铂金制的链条上设计有一颗圆形的红宝石，这么贵重的项链一护一开始不肯戴，不过夜一一再坚持，他也只好接受。鞋则是一双露趾的细带细高跟，与晚礼服同色的8厘米高跟鞋，穿上之后让他显得更加身形挺翘。

“幸好你骨架小，才能穿着不显得太违和。目标是小野田纪合，他表面经营着一家服装公司，私底下却在向M国非法贩卖军火，这次是为了让他说出，他们与买家交易的地点，小心这个人，他男女不忌。”

“我知道，不会有问题的。”

看着准备好的一护，夜一还是有点担心，想了想又觉得这是不信任他的表现。最终再次叮嘱别被识破身份，如果情况不对立刻撤离，警局这边会有专人接应，不要一个人去独自应战。

“你这是在怀疑我的能力吗？我不会有事的。”

一护耸了耸肩说道。夜一惊讶他居然会还嘴，告诉他任务完成可以休假，但却被回绝。知道他没有放弃追查小指缺失案的凶手，身为长辈的夜一安慰了几句，要他做好警惕。

轻声嗯了句的一护与浮竹对着程序，看到他露出笑容，一角微微舒了口气，他怎么感觉一护很适合这身女装？他是不是傻了？

“那我走了，长官。”

“嗯，注意安全。”

说完一护迈步走向酒店宴会厅，打开门的那一刻他深呼吸了一口，观察着宴会厅的安全出口和安保人员，在脑中记下后开始执行任务，没什么害羞的，他早已习惯被别人用异样眼光看待。

待续


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一护女装注意

“这身衣服，意外的很适合你呢，不要让我们失望，一护。”

“不要再说了啊！”

一角神情严肃的拍了拍他的肩膀，点头告诉他别在意，男人嘛，勇敢一点。越听越不是滋味的一护只想找个地缝钻进去。

可恶，就不应该和那个黑帮老大有关系！

气不打一处来的一护咬牙切齿，恨不能将“罪魁祸首”就地正法。无奈他只知道黑帮老大的名字，除了把朽木白哉的祖先问候个遍以外，没别的可以做，他后悔的不知道该怎么形容此刻的心情。

还好以后不会和那个黑帮老大有太多交集，不然他一定会忍不住把朽木白哉揍一顿。

内心做着斗争的一护很快又平静下来，他环视一周，发现目标还没有出现。转而吃着宴会上的红丝绒蛋糕，因为口感很好多吃了几块，却不知道沾到口红，稍微影响了妆容。

“这位美丽的女士，感觉蛋糕好吃吗？”

一护正专心思考是喝白开水还是果汁，耳边突然响起一个陌生男人的声音，转头去看，发现并不是小野田纪合。他微笑着随口编了个名字，信以为真的男人吻了吻他的右手，动作绅士到了极点。

眼前的男人大约50来岁，虽然已到中年，但从他的五官可以很明显感觉到，年轻时很俊美。那双褐色的眼，却始终盯着一护不放，仿佛他是唾手可得的食物，下一秒会被这个眼光毒辣的“猎手”扑倒吞下。

一护清楚这种宴会鱼龙混杂，怎样的人都有。多的是喜欢借着机会，去挑选合适的“艺术品”供自己消遣的，在这些人眼里，他们这些装扮举止略微胆怯的人，是再好不过的。

“我叫幸田四季，小野淡橘女士，很高兴认识你。”

“您太客气了，幸田先生，能和您这样的成功人士相遇，是我的荣幸。”

“哈哈，你很会说话哦，我喜欢你这样的。”

“哪有，幸田先生才是，我这样的只能算是皮毛。”

说话时的幸田四季，右手摸着一护的臀部，被吓到的他噫了句，浑身打了个激灵。看他反应这么激烈，幸田四季不由得笑意更浓，张口在他右背留下一个吻痕，没有人注意到这边发生的事，即使真的会有人看到也会视而不见。

“这么可爱，一定没少被疼爱过吧？小野女士，你的皮肤手感真好，看来我中大奖了。”

“请适可而止，幸田先生。”

感觉到男人的手伸进衣服内使劲揉捏着臀部，担心会暴露的一护咬牙强忍。如果这里不是宴会厅，他估计这个老变态恨不得立刻将他压倒。还有更重要的事要做，这样下去会没完没了。

“请您自重，幸田先生。”

忍无可忍的一护及时抽出那双作恶的手，道歉后去了洗手间。见他很抗拒，幸田四季露出玩味的笑容，他发现小野女士并不是口中所说的那样，真实性别是男人，这样更有意思，他对这种类型的最中意。

止不住反胃感的一护走到没人的男洗手间，干呕了好几次，用右手手掌擦去唇上残留的奶油，不小心抹到口红的他，嘴角也被染成红色。有些气恼的他知道，那个幸田四季不会罢手，他忽然有点不想返回宴会厅。

一护冷静的思考着下一步该怎么做，打开水龙头洗干净手的他很庆幸没有被别人看到，整理好衣服的看到镜中的自己微微眯眼。

不太能适应高跟鞋的一护走路有点不稳，但他努力在调整姿势。刚走出洗手间，迎面碰上了一个留着络腮胡穿着深蓝色西装的男人，见到他这幅打扮，随即露出厌恶的表情。对此早已习惯的他瞪了男人一眼，看的男人立刻溜进隔间，生怕被缠上。

这下麻烦了，他没有口红，现在妆花了，小野田还没出现，一护可是懊恼。这幅样子肯定不能返回宴会厅，怎么也擦不掉嘴角沾到的口红，急得他紧皱眉头。

“需要帮忙吗？警探先生。”

听到这个熟悉的声音，一护惊讶的睁眼。转头看见微笑着的白哉，他忽然有种做坏事被当场抓获的别扭感觉，还没来得及拒绝，却被拉住右手走到一处没人的角落，看到白哉从外套右口袋拿出一支口红。

“别动，正好我替妹妹买了一支，和你唇上涂的很像的口红，放心，我没下毒，外面的包装盒我都没扔。”

像是为了证明，白哉特意拿出口红的外包装纸盒。一护偏头没去看他，感觉有些不好意思，可以清楚感觉到这个人呼吸时的热气，他不由得红了脸。

“把嘴角沾到的遮住就好，我来。”

正好买了一套的白哉拿出遮瑕用的气垫，盖住一护嘴角的口红，熟练拆开包装的他始终保持安静，见他动作很熟练，不好发作的一护选择不动，却还是没去看那双黑色的眼。

“好了。”

一护听到后随即睁开眼，就见白哉笑着收起气垫放回外套右口袋，连忙道谢的他便要返回宴会厅，却被白哉接下来的话惊到。

“你是要去找小野田纪合，对吧？”

“你怎么……”

“我当然知道你的目的，我的情报网遍布整个A市，小野田纪合这一年来动作太大，难免会被盯上，那个自视甚高的男人，前一阵子来找过我。”

“那……”

“我猜你们想知道的，是他这次的买家和交易地点，以及他那家服装公司的注册名，我可以告诉你，如果你选择相信我的话。”

白哉双手插进裤兜，语气平静淡漠，一护觉得这人太有攻击性。

“他这次的买家是来自M国的麦迪可家族，交易地点就在东区的海湾角码头，至于他注册的服装公司，名字叫道井制造。这些应该可以在你们警局的资料库里面查到，你似乎想问我为什么要把这么重要的事告诉你，很简单，多一个朋友多一条路，总比多一个敌人强。”

“不过还有一个原因，小野田纪合那个下半身长在脑袋上的儿子，差点害得我妹妹失去清白。他和他儿子假装没发生，我可不能当做不存在。有了这些情报，该怎么做你比我清楚，最好是倒了他的窝，那样我会很感谢你。”

“……”

一护保持沉默，他也不知道该说什么，信任还是怀疑，取决于他。这个人信誓旦旦的说这些，几乎是命令式的语气，平时发号施令惯了，估计现在正想着怎么得到他的信任。

“你要走吗？”

白哉见一护转身，走过去伸出右手拦住他，看着他的眼睛开口：“你如果去找小野田纪合，他会对你做比刚刚那个男人，更过分的事情。你差点吐了，你很不喜欢被男人触碰，小野田对你这样，主动送上门的最中意。即使这样，你也要去完成任务？”

“这是我的工作，没什么喜欢不喜欢。我不知道你说的是不是准确的，即使是准确的，我也要亲自去确认，不是一两句话就能结束。”

说完一护迈步离开，白哉见他执意不听，轻声叹气之后，快步走过去将他按在背后的墙面。张口在他左侧脖颈咬去，留下一排牙印后，又在锁骨吻了吻，两处很明显的地方留下的痕迹，很容易让人浮想联翩。

像是觉得还不够尽兴，白哉用右手大拇指把一护下唇的口红向嘴角抹去，看着似乎是与人接过吻。再对比牙印和吻痕，更是加重了印象，始作俑者冷冷的看着，知道这样做的后果是什么，但他愿意为此担责。

“别乱动，你想让这么多人看到，你这幅样子吗？”

软了腰的一护没说什么，转而冷静的去看白哉，没有刚刚的急躁，眼睛里掠过一丝恐慌。

“我知道了，就这样吧，谢谢你提供的情报。”

一护推开白哉后脚步不稳的离开原地，看到他后背的吻痕之后，白哉微微皱眉，隐约感觉到他做的不太对。他不清楚为什么，会对一个警探做出这种事，一开始他本来是要杀死他，这已经背离初衷。

站在宴会厅的幸田四季看到后，不得不打消内心的想法，原来是朽木白哉的人，难怪敢反抗他，只能说他没挑好目标，但那样显眼而特殊的发色，想不注意都难。

回到房间后一护将白哉所说的告诉浮竹，将信将疑的夜一试着在电脑上搜索，结果出乎意料，情报准确无误，精确的无法形容。惊讶于一护居然能在这么短的时间内完成任务，浮竹要他去换衣服，见到他身上的痕迹之后，明白发生了什么。

夜一见一护穿好制服后开始给他卸妆，闭眼任凭她在脸上涂涂抹抹，表情像一只很享受主人抚摸的猫。忍不住的夜一掐了掐他的左脸，好确认这个可爱的晚辈会不会变成猫，感觉到手感不错又捏了几下，这才满意的放手。

“不过，你是怎么在一个小时，得到这么多情报的？小野田纪合很谨慎，能在这么短的时间攻破？”

“他看见我鬼迷心窍，所以才会说出这么多，长官。”

心虚的一护当然不会承认是谁的功劳，重新带好枪的他感觉安心很多，可惜没用这个在朽木白哉头上敲一下，告诉他这么多又怎么样？还是一样态度恶劣。

查到具体地址的夜一很快将之发到待命的警探手里，接到命令的警探开始部署警力，准备将双方一网打尽，经过近半个月的计划，终于可以宣告结束。

“长官，有警情，1423房间发现一具失去右手小指的尸体，死因是钝器击打。凶器初步判断是房间内的花瓶，死者是来这里进行珠宝交易的有泽梅，今年42，她的尸体没有被硫酸毁掉。”

正当众人准备收拾东西离开房间时，推门而入的花太郎带来新的案件通报。等他说完后一护快步走到1423，居然和他们在同一层，凶手的心理素质已经超出预期。他们所在的1421与1423只隔了一个房间，居然没有发现案情。

花太郎汇报完警情，夜一立刻通知酒店负责人她要调取监控，浮竹则让酒店将消息封锁，不要惊动媒体。突发的命案让酒店所有人神经紧绷，大堂经理颤抖着双手不敢去看地上的尸体，显然没有见过这种场面的他，险些失态的吐出来。

没有指纹没有可供参考的目击者，监控录像显示，从始至终1423房间只有有泽梅一人进出，凶手是事先藏在房间内的吗？一护蹲下身翻看尸体，注意到她的右耳处有类似于针眼的痕迹，这是注射器留下的，但夜一告诉他，有泽梅没有吸毒史也没有生病，为什么会有这个痕迹无从得知，一般不会有人故意用注射器穿刺这处死角。

会是模仿犯罪吗？还是随机作案？

有泽梅的身上没有挣扎留下的抓痕，指甲干净整齐，也没有检测出其他人体组织。凶手再次全身而退，奇怪的是，这次没有做出毁灭尸体的行为，与之前的案件不同，有泽梅没有经历任何痛苦，这不符合凶手一贯的风格。

检查不到有用的线索，一组将尸体装进裹尸袋送去解剖，同时通知家属。考虑到名誉受损，酒店所有工作人员对此保持缄默，不向外界透露任何有关命案的信息，这起案件就此打住。

“一护，喝点酒吧，水没办法让人冷静下来，一杯就行。”

他接过一角递过来的酒杯仰头一饮而尽，想着案情的他想起自己酒量不好，再去看发现酒杯已经空了，这才反应过来是被算计，一角露出狡黠的笑容，告诉一护别太紧张。

“你已经四个多月没有休假，长官让你休息休息，不然身体会吃不消。”

“放心，这点小事不会把我怎么样的。”

一护露出一种不会放弃的表情，看着他侧颜的一角拍拍他的右肩，也不知道该怎么去安慰。

凶手再次作案，不清楚是出于哪种动机，受害者与凶手也许认识，因为这是第一起女性遇害，以往都是男性受害者。或许可以推翻，凶手是个恐同症的定论。杀害女性就表示，凶手已经不能满足对同性施加折磨，他可能会不分性别的选择下手目标，这是他们最不想看到的，小指缺失案一直没有告破，凶手背后也许有不为人知的势力。

等一组所有人完成手头的工作之后已经是晚上9:56，有泽梅的家属已经将女儿的遗体领回。如一护预料的那样，法医没有解剖出有用的线索，值得注意的是，有泽梅体内有麻醉剂。尽管已经被稀释过，但麻醉剂残留的成分仍然可以检测出来。

凶手为什么会使用麻醉剂？

这个问题难住了所有人，监控录像显示，进出1423房间的只有有泽梅一人，在此期间客房服务也没有去检查，现场又显示这不可能是自杀。没人可以够到后脑再用花瓶自杀，除非有泽梅长了第三只手，但那更不可能。

“啊……陷入死胡同了。”

一护靠在椅背上望着天花板，安静的办公室剩下他一人。专心想着案件的他，没有注意到门外站着的身影。那个身影闪过后很快消失不见，像恐怖电影里面出现的鬼魅，眨眼没了踪影。

想来想去也没有可行之法的一护离开办公室，关灯锁门后下班，现在最重要的是休息好，才有精力对付接下来的工作。

眼前的景象开始模糊不清，清楚这是醉酒的关系一护抬手叫出租车，结果右手还没举起眼前彻底模糊，闭眼便要倒地。就在这一刻，有人将他托住随即背起，走了一段路之后那人调整姿势继续向前。

白哉是来将一护掉落的项链物归原主，知道中央警局地址的他，处理完手头的委托后，命令司机将车停在警局对面的街边，刚刚过马路就见一护摇摇晃晃的走出大门，很明显是喝多了。

“你先回去吧，田杉，等我的命令，别暴露行踪。”

“是，BOSS。”

白哉命令下属别跟着，被他这个行为惊讶到的田杉本，仿佛看到了难以理解的画面，他没看错吧，这是那个严厉谨慎的BOSS吗？居然会背着一个警探，不行，他一定出现了幻觉。

迷糊中感觉到一个有些熟悉的体温，一护呢喃了句好温暖。不自觉靠近热源，隐隐约约听得到风吹过的声音，还有一个人的脚步声，到底是谁他也不清楚，可耻的是，他却不想推开。

“你住的地方在哪儿？”

“嗯……14街57号的二层公寓……钥匙在我右裤带……只有我一个人住着……所以……”

醉酒让一护放松警惕，非常顺从的将住址说出。白哉想着地址还有15分钟的距离，离得不是很远，睡去的一护没再说话，再次不自觉靠近热源。

两人就那样走到住处，一护呼吸时的热气洒在白哉的右侧脖颈。他觉得这个警探是故意的，这种无意识的挑逗，才最让人受不了，他记得警探是有关于色诱术的训练课程，但他背上这个，只是站着就是一种诱惑。

“你到底是喝醉了还是故意的？”

“……嗯……好啰嗦啊你……往前走啊……”

被打扰到的一护不耐烦的开口，仿佛换了个人，白哉有种想把他丢在路边的想法，他好像惹了一个大麻烦。

“不好好走的话……你会后悔的……”

喝醉还不忘威胁人的一护惹得白哉皱眉，没见过这种警探，会对他这个黑帮老大这样松懈，不怕被杀还是本身就心太大？说到底他为什么会背着警探招摇过市，还要被看到的路人指指点点，他也被影响的，开始分不清是非了。

“把你扔掉得了。”

“不行，这个不行。”

听到这种话就很清醒，三岁小孩吗？白哉见快要到目的地，准备打电话将下属过来，稍微找回一点意识的一护紧紧抱住他的脖子，不准他离开。

无可奈何之下他只好用钥匙开门，刚刚站稳忽然被背上的一护压倒在地，两人一起倒在玄关处，白哉正要推开，比他更快的一护从左侧抱住他，语气带着颤音的说道：“三分钟，只要三分钟。”

“你……”

“三分钟就好。”

你其实是清醒的吧？这句话白哉没有问出口，他躺在地板上看着闭眼的一护，透过昏暗的路灯灯光才注意到，眼前的人在悄悄落泪。

待续


	10. Chapter 10

露琪亚最近发现自家兄长有些不一样。

具体不一样在哪里，作为妹妹的露琪亚说不清楚，可以预测的是，这是在想什么的表现。

好奇心旺盛的露琪亚悄悄去询问白哉的亲信，看到亲信含含糊糊的样子，明白一定发生了什么。

施计套话失败后露琪亚更加确定，兄长在对她隐瞒某些事。自从母亲去世后，很少有过情绪波动的兄长，居然出现难得的笑容，或许其他人没有注意到，但了解他的妹妹一眼便能看穿。

是找到那个害死朝山大哥的人了？还是有大的委托，可以长期合作？又或是家族影响在扩大？露琪亚在脑中做着各种猜想。

朝山鸣鸟的突然离去，让白哉痛失这个非常重要的亲信与朋友，说不怀念不愤怒是假的，但在调查并且亲眼见过朝山口中，描述的那个恋人后，他在心中打了个问号。

说到做到的一护抱了三分钟随即放手，这期间没再开口说一个字。白哉本想将他就这样扔在玄关，顿了顿觉得很不符合母亲教他的礼节，于是背着地上的人走到二楼，路过客厅他注意到电视柜旁边的相框，有些好奇的他打开灯去看，发现那是朝山与黑崎一护的合照。

相片里面的两人似乎是在公园，背后有一座很大的喷泉，朝山搂着旁边的人，笑得非常开心，仿佛没什么能够阻挡他们。在那样人来人往的地方拍照，难怪会被凶手盯上，还死得那么难看。

放下相框，白哉将一护背进卧室，开灯后发觉房间内的东西很少，除过靠门的床以外，就剩下床头柜和台灯，正对面的飘窗放着厚厚的书本，衣柜与桌椅也没有，完全不像有人在这里生活，没有人该有的生机。

白哉将背上的人轻放在床，又替他脱掉外套与鞋盖好被子，呼吸均匀的一护睡得很沉，即使是这种动作也没吵醒他。

“真是个奇怪的人。”

那上次在酒店的表现是在做什么？博取同情吗？一边设想一边找卫生间的白哉，随手推开最近的门，摸到开关后打开灯，却被眼前看到的景象震惊到。

这间房的四面墙壁贴着各种各样的便利贴与纸，上面密密麻麻写了很多字，有日语也有英语，甚至还有物理公式。地板上没有地毯，干净整洁的与墙壁形成鲜明对比，看着地板的颜色，能感觉到之前地板上也写过东西，可惜被擦洗过无数次之后，保护漆掉落导致褐色的地板有些发白。

鬼使神差的是，白哉想走近仔细去看，站在房间中央的他转了一圈，发现无论从哪个角度，都无法忽略贴满墙面的字。这里的窗户没有安装窗帘，玻璃上也全是五颜六色的便利贴。

如果这不是睡在隔壁的黑崎一护的房间，他都怀疑写下这么多字的是个反社会的，而不该是一个，除暴安良的警探。

他忽然觉得有些冷，不是因为害怕，而是因为字看得他头疼。他闭上眼似乎能够看到这样的画面：那个警探疯了一样写下这些又无数次推翻自己的定论，等陷入思维困境后急得无处发泄，只好用便利贴提醒自己别失控。

看到这些的白哉清楚，从现在起，他对黑崎一护的怀疑已经为零。他不知道这个警探竟然这么执着，明明看着很正常，私底下却一直计划要将杀害朝山的凶手查出来，这种意志力来做警探真是太可惜。

“如你所见，找不到任何有用的线索。”

白哉立刻回头去看，就见刚刚还睡意朦胧的一护，抱胸靠着门框，语气平静的说出这句话。对他这种表现，仿佛早已习惯。

“有人在保护着这个凶手，我设想过无数种可能，最后只能推出，凶手被保护着。”

一护没去看观察他的白哉的目光，走过去坐在冰凉的地板上，拿起旁边吃了一半的面包撕下一小块，放进口中随便咀嚼后吞咽。站在他身后的白哉很明显的感觉到，这个警探仿佛换了个人一样，浑身都透出一股若有若无的攻击性。

“你不需要这么警惕，朽木先生，我和他说好，不会对你出手。”

他？是在说谁？指的是黑崎一护？

白哉不懂这话是什么意思，像是知道他在想什么的一护转过头来，微笑着继续道：“不过要是你把今天，在这个房间看到的告诉别人，我会杀了你，即使你是黑帮老大。”

他顿时反应过来，眼前的人到底是谁。说是黑崎一护也是，说不是也不是，或者坦白讲，这个警探有人格分裂症。

“难得我和他达成共识，决定和平相处。要是你破坏了我们之间的约定，我会毫不犹豫的在这里杀了你，朽木先生，所以这是警告。”

说完的一护看到面无表情的白哉，忍不住冷哼，带着嘲讽的语气，态度非常恶劣。这已经不是在G酒店见到的那个黑崎一护，准确来说，眼前的是一颗危险的不定时炸弹。

还真是碰见了有意思的事情。

很快察觉到的白哉露齿而笑，为这个大发现感到兴奋。中央警局的精英探员，居然会患有这种病症，而且还能和普通人一样生活，真的很有趣，他还没见过这样的警探，说出口估计竞争对手都会觉得他是个蠢货。

“朽木先生，你是个聪明人，我也就不需要多费口舌。在他还没有苏醒之前，劝你最好离开，他可没有我这么好说话。如果他知道，你发现了这个房间的秘密，一定会把你大卸八块，我比谁都清楚他的脾气。我没有开玩笑，这也不是威胁，你还想走出门的话，最好现在就动作。”

说话时的一护没有去看白哉，他把声音压得很低。平时说话就比较沙哑，此刻听着让人有种毛骨悚然的感觉，但这些对见多识广的白哉来说，并不能构成威胁，相反，让他久违的兴奋了。

“他什么时候会苏醒？”

“不知道，随时都会，但也可能是明天。”

“有其他人知道吗？”白哉继续追问。

“如果真有，你觉得你现在还能和我对话？”一护表现得非常平静，像是早有预料会被这样问。

“你认为，他是怎样的人？”说出这句话时，白哉惊讶的无以言表，就连他也不知道，为什么会这样开口。

“可怜的人，但不值得同情。我这么说的原因在于，他6岁时被一个男人，当做古代电影里的娈童，宠爱了很多年。因为那个男人太爱他的缘故，让他不惜让我也来分担这份喜悦。你清楚的，这个国家对小孩子，总是格外的宠爱。”

那样具有毁灭性的事实被如此云淡风轻的描述，甚至于白哉也错觉，当时的黑崎一护很享受。转念一想，才发现这些话背后的真正含义，宠爱，这个充满爱怜的词被用在这种事之上，真是有够讽刺。

“我说他不值得同情，也是在告诉你，别太靠近。被他喜欢的人，没一个有好下场，假设，我是说假设，你也是其中之一，最好现在就退出。顺便收起要一探究竟的想法，你应该是异性恋，哪怕是为了新鲜感，终有一天会厌倦，人本身就是喜新厌旧的。你和他不一样，不是同性恋，干嘛要委屈自己，和他站在这里？”

“你走吧，我压制不了他多久，我说了，人是非常喜新厌旧的。即便你现在再怎么在意，终有一天会厌倦。最好别越过同性恋这道线，不然你会后悔，有些事情，是强求不来的。”

语气带笑的一护盯着墙面的字，用着一种今天天气不错的口吻，将过去的事情一笔带过。他始终没去看白哉，自顾自的忙着手里的活，拿过散落在地上的卷宗一张张翻看，仿佛房间内只有他一人。

最终，白哉带着这个秘密离开，临走前特意关好门好不打扰到一护。

那个正一个人专心致志破案的警探，自从朝山过世后就一直过着这种生活，他可以感觉到那种深深地无力，好像站在黑崎一护旁边，就会被那股浓烈的孤独吞噬，因此白哉才会选择尽快抽身，或者说逃离更恰当。

田杉接到顶头上司的电话之后，熄灭嘴里的烟扔进街边的垃圾桶，立刻坐进车里赶往目的地。BOSS过了快一个小时才出来，再没动静他就差吩咐下属去找那个警探，这么反常的BOSS他很少见过。上一次还是因为，被和矢清介搞砸的那笔军火交易，但那也是半年前的事。

“BOSS，我们回去吗？”

顺利接到白哉的田杉问着坐在后座的人。嗯了句的他看着车窗外忽明忽暗的风景，不由自主的皱眉。他做了个错误的决定，在听到那些话之后不该离开，哪怕只是和黑崎一护说说话，也不会造成那样的僵局。

娈童？古代电影里面的娈童？提起这些的白哉不可控制的想到，某些难以形容的画面，某些不能向他人透露的画面。

高中时期他和其他人看过这种影片，尽管他们清楚这是违法的，但好奇心盖过伦理，让他们点开那部电影。他和另外三个同学，带着懵懂的心情看完整部影片，事后还觉得那个小演员太夸张，只是剧本而已，根本没那么可怕。却在看到影片结束后的那句，根据真实故事改编的台词之后，笑容全部僵直在脸上。

现在还记得的只有，有人说了句，还是赶紧删除这部影片吧。他们一致同意并且及时删除影片，侥幸的逃过一劫，没有被老师叫去写检讨书。

白哉试着将那部影片里的小演员换成黑崎一护的脸，这才惊觉，当时他们四个一边笑一边看的行为，是多么愚蠢和不可理喻。他隐约想起，从被盯上的那一刻起，小演员饰演的角色，哭的非常悲伤。可惜没有人察觉到，最后那个角色在17岁时，选择自杀结束这一切。讽刺的是，那天正好是他的生日。

“BOSS，我们到了。”

下属的声音将正想着事情的白哉拉回现实，他微微睁眼又立刻恢复，走出车门后发现天空下起雪来，又突然想起，那部电影里面的角色，也是死在类似的雪天。

“BOSS，您不进门吗？这样会感冒的。”田杉见白哉看着白茫茫的天空发呆，适时提醒了句，却发现没有用。

“走吧。”

田杉见他动作，立刻替白哉撑伞。雪静静地飘落，加快脚步的白哉不清楚自己为什么，会对着空无一物的天空发呆。是因为那部电影的结局，还是因为演员是他喜欢的所以不忍心看他自杀，可是就连他也不清楚，心情不好的具体原因。

“下雪了吗？”

正计算着一系列复杂公式的一护，感觉房间有些冷转头去看，发现外面飘着雪，略微惊讶的挑眉。连忙放下手中的纸笔跑下二楼，又立刻打开门走出去好去确认。因为太急没来得及穿鞋的他，赤足站在冰冷的石阶上抬头看着天空，雪落在他的发与肩膀，闭上眼的时候，他想起初遇就是在这样的雪天。

大约在雪地里站了十分钟之后，一护返回房间。锁好门的他走到电视柜前，看着相框里的人暗下眼神，伸出右手将相框上的污渍擦掉。像是感觉不到寒意的他，静静地看着相框，猜不透在想什么。

“凶手再次作案，但却不是在万圣节，并且使用了麻醉剂。你觉得他在想什么？”

相框里的人始终笑着，自言自语的一护知道不会得到回应，却还是说下去：“你如果知道什么的话，稍微给我一点提示。我已经决定，等抓到，不，杀了那个害死你的凶手后，就辞掉警局的工作，别说我任性，你已经化成灰，没有资格质问我。”

所有的所有都表示那个凶手背后有人，这个人的权力不小，否则不会将这样的恶性案件压制这么久。

凶手不像是很会处理现场的人，他在鸟的案件中表现出一种类似于，憎恨的情绪，所以才会做出侮辱尸体的行为。而这次的受害者有泽梅，却很好的被保存了尸体，这太反常，像是有人在诱导他们，别把两起案件混为一谈。

以往作案后，那个凶手都会用水果刀切掉受害者的右手小指，但这次的切口很粗糙。

浦原告诉一护，切掉小指的凶器推测是剃须用的刀片。这次的不同于之前的案件，凶手使用了别的凶器，这样明显的转变，不会出现在一个经验老道的连环杀手身上，除非有什么特殊原因，迫使凶手改变。

“这不是一两天就能破解的案件，他那么执着，结果还不是没用？他和你一样，愚蠢的无法形容，我说鸣鸟，你都把他缠了这么久，也该从他的脑中出去了，否则早晚会酿成大祸，你觉得我说的对吗？”

没有人回答这个问题。一护笑着将相框转向墙壁，不允许这个人再对他傻笑，简直碍眼到了极点，看着就让他恼火。

让这一切早点结束，才是最重要的，到时候，谁也无法改变他的决定，谁也不能质疑他的决定。

待续


	11. Chapter 11

雪越下越大，A市被蒙在一层纯白之下。

零下的温度使得行人不得不裹紧衣服，匆匆走回家，道路上的积雪被车辆和脚印染黑。暖色调的路灯稍微驱散了些寒意，有小孩追逐着打闹被父母及时制止。

还有不到一星期圣诞节便会来临，这个一年一度的节日，带给孩子成长的喜悦与成人重逢的幸福。街道两边红绿色的装饰品很有节日气氛，商场里巨大的圣诞树吸引人们拍照驻足，欢声笑语的他们，翘首以盼圣诞节的到来。

“兄长，你说我的房间里，是放这个100厘米的圣诞树，还是这个120厘米的？”

正看着书的白哉被悄悄跑进来的妹妹打断，露琪亚将手机拿出来放在他面前，一脸期待的等。仔细看着商家的详情介绍与示意图，再对比房间的具体高度，他选了100厘米。圣诞树所需的装饰品也没有买，加上树顶的星星，会超过原本的100厘米，安全起见，就选这个高度。

“谢谢你，兄长，你继续看书吧，我不打扰了。”

“嗯。”

露琪亚说完后像是突然想起什么，又连忙开口：“兄长最近遇到什么烦心事了吗？我看你总是心不在焉，自从母亲去世，我很少见你这样。”

“为什么会有这样的想法？”白哉不理解的反问，思考了几秒钟露琪亚回答道：“是杀害朝山大哥的凶手很难查吗？”“与他无关，我只是需要静一静。”“好的，那我走了。”

识趣的露琪亚接着离开，直到听见关门声，白哉才从书里抬起头来，坐在舒适的单人沙发上，他转头看向身后的窗户。雪无声无息的飘落，收起书站在窗前的他心情不太好，他有表现得这么明显？竟然被露琪亚轻松的看出来，真的太过大意和疏忽。

房间里木炭的声音在哔啵作响，欣赏着雪景的白哉忽然想起昨天见到的画面，那个冰冷的房间以及气势汹汹的警探。不知道最后有没有恢复正常，或者说，那样的黑崎一护才是他本来的性格。

“到底发生了什么？”

有些懊恼的白哉不清楚怎么会想起这个人，理智在告诉他，他们不能太亲密，也不能走的太近。但又有一个声音在说，没办法放着不管。看到那样的画面，没办法视而不见听而不闻，他不至于冷血到丝毫没有人情味。

是的，没办法放着不管。

在见到黑崎一护独自坐在房间里，吞咽着变干的面包时，有一瞬间让他想起来露琪亚，想起来妹妹在险些失去贞洁后，眼里露出的恐惧与不安。

他第一次见坚强的妹妹吓得说不出话，不停的发抖，叫嚷着不要过来。哪怕是父亲与他这个亲哥哥的触碰，都能让她失声尖叫。那种感觉他绝不想再次体验，那是比什么都让他痛苦又无力的体验。

如果这个对象换成别人，换成黑崎一护会怎么样？

白哉有听过露琪亚详细描述当时的心情，妹妹抱着身体止不住的颤抖，说她除过绝望更多的是无助，是对无法改变既定事实的无助。尽管她已经拼尽全力去抵抗，尽管她大声呼喊但都没有用。等绝望过后，余下的是难以名状的耻辱，是刻在脑中无法清除的耻辱。

索性妹妹只是受了轻伤，没有被真的怎么样。

每次想起这件事，白哉便会无比愤怒。小野田纪明利用露琪亚对他的感情，支走房外的保镖以防被打扰，诱导失败后本性毕露，随即准备强行求爱。如果不是临时需要取忘记在露琪亚房间的资料，他也许会就此失去她。

劫后余生的妹妹花了十几分钟才理解，最终她没有被怎么样，获救的她抱着哥哥哭得撕心裂肺。也就是在那时，身为长兄的白哉才醒悟，他对妹妹的保护太过清浅，只是嘴上说说，根本不能当做真话。

好在现在这些都已经过去，露琪亚也很少再去回想这件事。看着窗外的雪，白哉不由得叹气，他是在同情那个警探吗？怎么可能。黑手党的世界，不允许这个可笑的词出现。

“一护，早上好——————”

听到这句话的他连忙躲避，却还是晚了一步。妮露成功扑进一护怀里后笑着去蹭他的胸膛，为了不让他逃跑，立刻用双手双脚禁锢住。被抱的呼吸困难的他，拍打着妮露的背，让她赶紧下来，可惜被抱的更紧。

“我真的……会死的……妮露……快点……咳咳……”

“我不要，一护你难得来一次法务科，我不能让你就这么回去。”

“放……放开……要死……”

完蛋，眼前开始发黑。一护在想他会不会成为警局第一个被勒死的，妮露的力气比一般的女生大了太多，虽说平时有体能训练的原因，但这个力气实在太大，他真的快要窒息。

“你没事吧？”

救星出现了。一护从没有一刻觉得乌尔奇奥拉是这么好，等妮露终于从身上离开，他咳嗽了好几分钟，见他这么痛苦，二话不说的妮露又要扑，却被路过的葛力姆乔抓住衣领拉走，这才躲过一劫。

“这是你要的资料，蓝染长官临时去出差，让我把这个交给你。”

“好的，谢谢你。”

一护接过乌尔奇奥拉手中的档案袋，快速离开法务科办公室，现在不走妮露有时间还会再给他一个飞扑。那不是飞扑而是攻击，虽说他确实在一次案件中救了妮露，但这种事情还是少一点比较好。

返回一组的一护放下档案袋之后，花太郎跑来他的办公室，告诉他有新的案件出现。两人便走向会议室，桌上放着的档案袋封面，写着一个人的名字——朝山鸣鸟。

早上起床路过客厅时，一护发现鸟的照片被刻意的朝向墙壁，会是那个黑帮老大做的吗？他疑惑不解，不太可能。他觉得以朽木白哉的性格，不太可能做出这种事，那会是谁？无从得知。或者是他打扫房间忘记将相框放好，也有这种可能性。

“我们的大帅哥，你又在想什么呢？想这么入神。”

夜一帮一护倒好咖啡递过来，见他低头沉思忍不住调侃道。听完后的他嗯了句，惹得夜一笑出声，伸出左手戳了戳他的左脸。

“你啊，是不是睡傻了？”

“没有，我的睡眠质量这几天非常好。”一护认真的解释，惹得夜一哈哈大笑。

“长官，您还是给这位下属放个假吧，我看他需要去看看医生，这孩子彻底傻了。”

其余人也在笑羞红了脸的一护，浮竹顺势说句好。不好发作的一护装作听不懂，拿起右手的咖啡喝了口，见他这么不服气，弓亲和一角看着彼此，笑得更加开心。

“行了行了，别闹一护，都坐回自己的座位，我来讲这次的案件详情，有什么问题直接说出来。”

“好的，长官。”

浮竹开始描述案情，正说到重点，忽然发生停电，但在三秒内备用电源很快启动。电脑并没有受到影响，该说什么还是说什么，也许是接近年关用电量比较大，警局内部对此习以为常。

解决掉案件之后，距离圣诞节不到两天，越是大型节日越要提高警惕，人群聚集的地方总是暗藏危险。

到圣诞节那天，中央警局照常上班出勤，案件只增不减。正如他们预料的那样，什么人都出来了，用一句不好听的话来说：妖魔鬼怪也需要缓解压力。

“明天见，各位。”

“路上小心啊，明天见。”

“明天见。”

一组成员彼此道别后，收拾东西准备回家，比平时早下班一个小时，当然要好好珍惜，有约的夜一临走前特意化了个妆，带着雏森眨眼不见了人。

一角和弓亲预定好酒屋准备去喝个尽兴，浮竹则要回家照顾心爱的宠物。至于花太郎，也被夜一强行拉去壮大队伍。剩下一护一个人，看着“人去楼空”的一组办公室，无奈的摇头。

为了迎接圣诞节的到来，警局里大部分警探都已提前回家，留在这里的都是些需要值班或者手头有案子的。

一护返回办公室的时候，发现那份档案不见了，停在办公桌前想了很久还是毫无头绪，他应该是放在桌子上的，怎么会凭空消失？翻找所有抽屉仍然找不到，这里是警局内部，难道是清洁人员把它当垃圾丢了？

这下麻烦了，没有那份档案，要仔细去追踪凶手的作案细节，会变得很困难。一护蹲下身翻找着柜子，注意到地板上有一颗巧克力糖，他用纸巾包裹住手拿起观察，发现这颗糖和水川彰那起绑架案的很像，是巧合吗？

手中椭圆形的巧克力糖上面刻有FJ字样，像是某个英文单词的首字母缩写，查一下这颗糖吧，看糖面似乎是刚刚拆开还没来得及吃，这和在水川彰汽车里发现的是同样的物证。

一护将糖用纸巾包好放进左裤袋，他没注意到，他刚刚离开，办公室暗处出现的那个一闪而过的身影。

提前下班也没什么安排的一护，将车随便开进一家商场的地下车库，锁好车门后向外走去，有人的交谈声从不远处传来，刻意压低的声音在宽敞的车库里听的格外清晰。

因为圣诞节的到来，商场内外都布置着圣诞装饰品，门外的一棵超高圣诞树绕了一圈彩灯，金色的彩灯闪闪发光，还有雪花形状的塑料泡沫模型，树底放置着各式各样的礼盒。

由于商场是双子星设计，在两座商场的室外走道顶部，布置有天使形状的彩灯，一护抬头看着彩灯发呆，他想起被埋葬在内心深处的过往。不知道向往的光明会不会出现，身上压着的陌生男人粗声喘息，黑暗中有极度压制的啜泣，恐惧让反抗显得力不从心，却被误解成有意识的挑逗，随之而来的是刺骨而又钻心的痛。

为什么会想起这些事？

惊觉差点深陷其中的一护立刻收起动作，他在脑中思索着要买什么，想来想去也想不出来。

忽然间右裤带的手机震动，接过电话的一护听到的是妹妹的声音，两个妹妹埋怨他又不接电话。看了看未接来电，才发现有6通的他立刻道歉，惹得夏梨游子笑出声，说他总是这样容易上当。

“那哥哥你就在那条街道等着我们，别失约啊。”

“好，你们路上小心点。”

挂掉电话的一护站在原地等待，没多久就见两个妹妹牵着手小跑过来，见面给了他一个很大的拥抱。摸了摸两个妹妹的头发，三人便向商场里面走去，喜欢圣诞树的游子特意在树前照了照片，笑得格外开心。

两个妹妹拍完照后，又逛了一圈彩灯街才进到商场。走在后面的一护微笑看着两个妹妹，就在他快要踏进商场的时刻，被一个兴奋的行人撞了一下后背。

没站稳的一护眼看就要倒向左手旁的圣诞树，通了电的圣诞树极度危险，没来得及反应的他吓得游子顿时惊叫，然而就在这千钧一发的时刻，左手臂却被一只手抓住，及时化解这个危机。

“怎么这么不小心？”

“不，只是没看到而已，谢谢你。”

夏梨游子惊讶的看着他们的对话，仿佛多年未见的老朋友。露琪亚疑惑不解的眯眼，他怎么不记得自家兄长有这样的朋友？还这么亲密。

“要一起逛吗？一直站在这里会挡住别人。”

“嗯。”

喂你俩适可而止啊，哪有这样的朋友？露琪亚在心中抗议，明明是来陪她过圣诞节的，现在抱着一个陌生男人是怎么回事？不对，看兄长都快贴到这个人脸上，她忽然想到，也许这几天很反常的兄长，就是因为他。

哦——原来这里有情况啊。露琪亚露出意味深长的表情，转而看着还躺在白哉怀里的一护，这要不是在商场入口，她感觉兄长能吻下去。

离开白哉怀抱的一护站好后，和他一起走进商场，夏梨和游子狐疑的看着，属于女生的直觉告诉她们，事情没这么简单。于是三个女生聚在一起，你一言我一语的讨论，走在后面的两个当事人，不明白她们在说什么，只觉得女生之间的友谊很神奇。

本来要买衣服的露琪亚，想到这里有情况立刻起了兴趣，和夏梨游子说了一个多小时，这才想起还有更重要的事要做。三人便一路逛吃，负责买单的白哉感叹妹妹太有精力，买了三身衣服还不够，还要去看鞋和化妆品，不过看她心情很好的样子，就这样吧。

“谢谢你帮我两个妹妹买单，等一会儿结束，我将钱给你，可以称呼你为朽木先生吗？”说话时的一护有些脸红。

“可以，称呼我为白哉也可以。那么换我提问，我能叫你一护吗？”注意到的白哉心情很不错。

“当然可以，随朽木先生你喜欢。”

“是白哉，你称呼错了。”

“好，白哉先生。”

“……”

无言以对的他只好装作没听到，停了停补了句：“钱你不需要给我，这是我自愿请你和两个妹妹的，她们很可爱。”

“这怎么行，这不合适啊，我……”

“我说我是自愿的，同样的话别让我说第二遍，那样我会很不高兴，一护。”

“这……”

见他有些不情愿，白哉有种恶作剧成功的喜悦，两人并排走着没再说话，气氛有点冷，一护看着对面穿着亲子装的一家出神，脚步有些慢。他似乎在想什么，露出类似于落寞而又羡慕的眼神，不清楚他为什么会有这种反应，白哉正要叫他，却被回过神的他打断。

“对不起我刚刚有点失态。”

开口道歉的一护很不安，他按着眉心停了一会儿，这才继续向前走。站在他左侧的白哉，有些担忧的看着，最后也只是拍了拍他的左肩，告诉他一切都会好的。

就是说，一星期前见到的那个人格，已经换过来了？白哉看着一护，知道那个充满攻击性的人格，已经沉睡。他很惊讶于自己能把日期记得这么清楚。按理来说，不会对一个，只见了几面的陌生人这样上心，更何况，黑崎一护是个警探，站在黑手党对立面的警探。

露琪亚带着夏梨游子，这两个比她小的妹妹，玩的非常开心，从服装店到鞋店再到珠宝店，最后是化妆品店。买够所需的东西后，又买了电影票去看电影。

三个女生对爱情电影发自内心的喜欢，忍着泪水为男女主角的爱情感动。其余看电影的人也都是些女生在哭，男生对此表示无法理解，却又不敢表现出来，只在一旁给女友递纸。

对这种电影没兴趣的白哉，觉得很无趣。他转头看着坐在旁边的一护，发现他不知什么时候，偏头靠在椅背上睡着了。

放映室只有电影的声音，所有人都专心致志坐着。电影放映到三分之二时，病重的女主闭眼离去。男主在她的病床前泣不成声，克服了重重阻碍与身份的他们，最终还是阴阳两隔。

悲剧的结局。

走出电影院的露琪亚还在抽抽搭搭的落泪，游子夏梨红着眼眶安慰她，睡得迷迷糊糊被叫醒，一护不知道发生了什么，那副样子惹得白哉差点笑出声。

“露琪亚，你们先在这里等着，我们有事要说。”

说完白哉拉着不明所以的一护，走到一处没人的走廊，纯白的走廊内只有他们，隔绝了外界的嘈杂，似乎能听得见呼吸声。

“你还是要给我钱吧？”白哉问着，一护点头算是回答。

“我不会收下的，不过你可以用你的某个东西作为补偿。”

“嗯，什么？”

“吻。”像是怕一护听不到，白哉再次重复道：“给我你的吻。”

“这不……”

没说完的话停在嘴边，等不及的白哉已经抱着一护的腰，在他犹豫不决时，闭眼吻了上去，撬开怀中人紧闭的唇去吻，直到尽兴才放手。

“心情不好的话，可以通过亲吻调节，警探先生。”

结束一吻的白哉语气带着笑意，被吻的红了脸的一护没有回答。他感受不到实感，轻飘飘的不落痕迹，眉头皱的更紧，同时在心中默默叹气。面上却保持笑容道谢，随后移开目光，没再去看眼前的人。

你不是异性恋吗？本想问出这句话的一护选择收起。这个人只是为了一时的新鲜感，他明白，等新鲜感过去，剩下的，只是也只有无穷无尽的孤独。

待续


	12. Chapter 12

圣诞节过后，警局接到一个新案件，毒贩再次进入A市。

亚迪逊的势力已经被打击取缔，但与他私交不浅的麦尔，很快替代他拿下A市的市场。像是为了给朋友报仇，麦尔的手段与相对温和的亚迪逊相比，太过残酷没人性。

也许是麦尔来自被称为毒贩天堂的M国，他的作风与亚迪逊截然相反。与M国的毒贩一样，他无视法律法规，认为A市是新的战场，朋友栽了跟头不代表他会，所有毒贩敢做的他都做，不敢做的他也做。

M国与金三角的毒贩不同，他们甚至拥有自己的军队。因为毒贩会给予当地农民酬劳，所以M国随处可见罂粟种植园。这种与虞美人极其相似的花，却能轻易毁灭一个人的一生，只需要几克，便能彻底摧毁一个人的意志。

M国毒贩经常与当地政府发生战争，为此会去刺杀总统或者市长，凡是反对毒品的国家政要，基本没能存活。上个月毒贩奸杀M国新上任的女市长，在这样的险峻情况下，M国的经济一蹶不振，本就不景气的前提下，战争无疑是在雪上加霜。

即使是中央警局，也很少会将探员派去M国执行任务，身份特殊的他们一旦去，只会凶多吉少。毒贩会不分缘由与国籍进行屠杀，当地政府并不能战胜强大的毒贩，因此M国才会被成为“毒贩天堂。”

这次的任务是去一家地下赌场，将麦尔的亲信迪赛尼抓获，并让他说出麦尔的下落。有训练有素的保镖保护，想要接近迪赛尼很难。好在警局安排的线人告诉他们，迪赛尼每周三会去地下赌场豪掷千金，只为了博得喜欢的“美人”欢笑。

迪赛尼喜欢的“美人”与众不同，之所以这样说，因为“美人”是男人。

见过不少美人的迪赛尼，唯独对东方男性非常痴迷，尤其是相貌出众身材挺翘的少年。如果被他看上，即使对方不情愿，也只会落得被迷奸的悲剧下场。控制欲和占有欲强于常人的迪赛尼，最讨厌被反抗。

“我觉得还是色诱比较好，长官。”

分析了一下情况的夜一，平静的说出自己的想法，一直信奉暴力不行就用色诱术的她，仿佛不知道这句话的杀伤力有多大。

“你来吗？”

浮竹没好气的看了她一眼，立刻摇头的夜一谢绝这个提议，再次开口问道：“要不换弓亲？”

“我的天哪，拉皮条都没见这样的！”大声抗议的弓亲感觉背后的汗毛都竖了起来。

“要不我去，长官。”一角认真的说道，浮竹露出有些为难的表情，不知道该怎么回答。

“哈哈哈哈你认真的吗，你就不怕迪赛尼看到你之后，气得把你当场杀了吗？哈哈哈哈你是对自己的相貌多有自信。”

听他这样说的弓亲笑到捶桌，恼羞成怒的一角上手狠狠捏着他的脸，疼得弓亲顿时尖叫。两人开始互损，看得浮竹无奈摇头。

虽说弓亲这话有些不好听，但也确实在理。浮竹思前想后，也找不到合适的人选，可以的话，他不想使用这种办法，按照目前的局势，似乎也只有这一种。花太郎太过胆小，很可能还没见到迪赛尼就会吓晕，雏森毫无经验可言。

“我来。”

听到一护这句话的他们纷纷看着，露出你不能去的表情。无视这些目光，一护再次重复了句我来。仿佛没什么能阻止他。

“只有这个办法不是吗？长官，我是唯一合适的人选，夜一和雏森是女人，迪赛尼不会去看她们，您肯定也不想看她们出事。弓亲他在警校时，色诱术这门课程勉强及格。一角也不合适，花太郎去做后勤更好，这样的话，不是只有我了吗？”

“你……”

“只有我符合不是吗？长官。”

浮竹进退两难，一护的话句句在理，没有一个字是多余的。事实也是这样，上次小野田纪合的事，他还没问清楚，这次的迪赛尼，会更危险更无法预测。

“不用担心我，我知道怎么做。这种事我做过很多次，对这些人来说，再没有什么比主动出手的东方美人，更让他们兴奋的了。当然我不算，只能说勉强及格。”

无法冷静的夜一要求一护收回这些话，将他当成弟弟看待的她，不能容忍这种事再次出现。弓亲见她这么激动，伸出右手去阻拦，告诉她这是没办法的，对手是M国的毒贩，和A市本地的不一样，根本不是一个级别。

听到这里的夜一不能接受，仍然要阻止。一护看到后，微笑着对她说：“这是您母亲救下我的报恩，从村堂隆和村堂信手中拼死救下我的恩情，虽然她已经因公殉职，但我永远感激她和四枫院家。”

夜一越听越不是滋味，因为这是一场危险的赌博。

“那你为什么能在那么短的时间内，得到那么多关于小野田纪合的情报？”

“这件事，我能说的只有，贵人相助。”

“……”夜一选择沉默。

气氛顿时陷入僵局，浮竹觉得头疼，作为领导者的他，每下一条命令，意味着下属会为之拼尽全力。经历过九死一生的他们，比谁都明白，但也正因为如此，命令只能对不能错。

“你想好了？一护。”

“嗯，我早已有心理准备。”

为了表示心意已决的他，每个字都说的清晰明了，阻止不了他的夜一，闭眼叹了口气道句随你吧。清楚一护性格的弓亲一角，不会浪费口水劝说，他们知道说了也没用，没有人可以改变一护的原则。

“那我们就尽全力做好后勤工作吧，可以保证黑崎前辈，能够放心的去执行任务，长官。”

见气氛有些凝重，雏森立刻进行调节，花太郎也在一旁安慰。除过一护的其余四人，也只能接受既定事实。

按照计划，迪赛尼会在8:00进入地下赌场，很讲诚信的他从不迟到。在他进场之前，三组会安排便衣来回巡视，会场内禁止携带武器，禁止吸烟。这会有些难度，但对浮竹来说，安排人将枪提前放置好，还是可以做到的。

线人将枪放在赌场东南向洗手间，第二个马桶的管道连接处。为了避免留下指纹与其余痕迹，提前用胶带缠好，拿到枪之后要把胶带及时销毁，如果被麦尔或者赌场的工作人员发现，有私自携带枪支，事情会变得很麻烦。

浮竹将命令下达之后，一组成员立刻待命。夜一负责黑进赌场的监控摄像头，实时为每个探员传达警情。弓亲负责东南向的安全出口，一角则是西北方。花太郎监视正门，雏森在后门观察，以防迪赛尼从后门逃走。

内外场都安排着最大程度的警力，任务只能成功不能失败，一旦迪赛尼察觉，即使是杀了他也不能让他回去。麦尔这头敏锐的野兽，对于危险的嗅觉灵敏的如同鬣狗。

冲在最前面的一护感觉压力有点大，不是他想临阵脱逃，而是这样大张旗鼓，很可能会打草惊蛇。他不太赞同这种做法，但是浮竹长官还有山本局长不允许，一致同意不让一个警探牺牲或受伤。

“你们是花了几十万甚至几百万培养出来的，以为我会轻易让你们死吗？！敢死试试看！一群蠢货！”

山本局长的话仿佛还在耳边回荡，老人家虽然年龄有点大，但教训人的气势能把新人吓哭，花太郎曾经就被吓晕过。

一护看了看右手腕的表，现在是晚上7:50，还有10分钟迪赛尼会进到这里。地下赌场无烟的环境下，很方便观察，于是他就在这样的情况下，看到了一个不速之客，准确来说，是一个阴魂不散的人，现在这个人正向他走来。

如果直接跑掉会很奇怪，选择正面应对的一护眼看着白哉越来越近，忽然有种妻子出轨被捉奸的奇异感。他不知道为什么会这样想，也不知道该怎么形容现在的心情。只是感觉很尴尬，明明被占便宜的是他，他却觉得很不好意思。

出乎预料的是，白哉并没有和一护打招呼或者说话，而是直接绕过他走掉。正和朋友交谈的他，甚至都没去看，这让一护松了口气，还好还好，天晓得他刚刚有多么紧张，面对穷凶极恶的犯人他都没这样过，果然是克星。

距离8:00还有两分钟，一护整理好赌场里的侍者制服，开始执行任务。

赌场里的侍者制服，与普通的没有区别，想办法可以很轻易拿到一身。上身的西装马甲，要在后腰扣紧，这意味着脱掉也很简单，一护对设计者的恶趣味表示不屑。他是知道，赌场里有的侍者兼顾卖身，这里的性交易是合法的。

这衣服尺码有点大啊。他就知道一角会买错，没办法，只能穿着。一护右手端着酒水，注意到迪赛尼已经进场，就在赌场中央的那个赌桌。吵闹的赌场里，金发碧眼的目标非常显眼，简直就像在说我在这里，你们快来抓我一样。

径直走向赌桌的一护，知道怎么做才是这些人最喜欢的。他装出一副惊慌失措的样子，故意将酒水洒在迪赛尼的保镖身上。利用清洁的名义大约摸了摸保镖的衣服，意识到并没有枪，知道迪赛尼有遵守赌场的规矩。

保镖见一个侍者这么笨手笨脚，抬手便要给他一巴掌，却被迪赛尼呵斥，对待“美人”太粗暴，应该多多体谅。

“谢谢你，这位先生，我很高兴你替我说话。”

“哪里哪里，我对你这样的美人，一向很宽容。”

“先生过奖了。”

脸都快笑僵的一护暗骂了句死变态。面上却保持笑容，没有露出一丝不满。道歉后他走向东南向的洗手间，去取线人放置的枪。注意到他走后迪赛尼有对保镖说什么，不用想也知道内容，他这么明显，傻子都能看出来他的用意。

取到枪的一护将胶带烧掉后顺着马桶冲走，这样可以保证不留痕迹，将枪放在前裤腰处的他，若无其事的走出洗手间。

一护重新倒好酒水走进赌场，在他距离迪赛尼的赌桌大约五米远时，刚刚被撞到的保镖走过来，告诉他他们老板有话要说。知道目标已经上钩的他，有些受宠若惊的说了句真的吗。仿佛一个涉世未深的学生，还不清楚成人世界的险恶。

迪赛尼见“美人”没有拒绝，笑的更加开心。今天一直处在上风，连赢五次的他心情好到极点，对这个侍者不小心的举动也能装作没看到，更何况，侍者很明显有求于他。

“我可以和先生赌一场吗？”

走到迪赛尼身边时，一护弯腰在他右耳说道。此刻注意力都在他身上的男人，闭着眼去闻他身上的味道，那是他喜欢的海盐与花香混合的香味，这个侍者有备而来。

“哦？怎么个赌法？你没有筹码不是吗？”

“这个，就赌我拥有的吧。如果我输了，先生可以让我做任何事，反之，希望您可以听听我的愿望，不会太为难您，可以吗？”

“不用称呼先生，太生疏了。叫我迪尔先生，这是我的小名。”

“好的，谢谢您答应我的请求，迪尔先生。”

说完一护坐在迪赛尼对面，手边空无一物的他，表现得极度平静，像是知道会发生什么。这个反应让迪赛尼起了兴趣，开始想着要怎样让这个侍者伺候他，他已经有了反应。

抬手示意可以开始，迪赛尼注视着对面人的一举一动，包括他因有点热，那颗从额头滑落至下巴尖的汗珠。他想着待会儿这东方美人会躺在床上，任凭他索取，便兴奋的更加难以自持。即使真的输掉这场赌局，他也不会让这个侍者逃走。

保养得当的迪赛尼对自己的身材很有信心，年近四十的他猎人无数，什么样的人都见过。唯独眼前这个，天生拥有一头橘发的侍者，他是第一次见。他有种错觉，这个侍者只是坐着，都带有性感的气息，像熟透的果实，正向外散发出诱惑的香味。

赌局最后以迪赛尼输掉告终，早有预料的他并不生气，反倒很乐意败给这个侍者。输赢这种事，太计较对身体和生意都不好。

“那么现在，就轮到迪尔先生，来听听我的愿望了。”

一护笑着走到迪赛尼身边，保镖见到后要阻止，却被巧妙的躲过，反倒让迪赛尼兴致更浓。

赌场并不会干预客人的行为，只要别太过火，工作人员都会睁只眼闭只眼。这里是地下赌场，本身就不干净，老板也不怎么会去惹这些客人，那样对双方都不利。

“迪尔先生，您长得还真是一表人才。”

一护坐在迪赛尼眼前的赌桌上，伸出手去抚摸男人的右脸，带着笑容的他极具诱惑力。保镖注意到老板下半身有了反应，知道再去打扰会很不识相，也就没再继续动作。察觉到的一护笑意更浓，清楚这会更有利于任务完成。

为了更好的打消男人的疑虑，一护主动将他的手放在自己的后腰处，让他按着那个固定用的纽扣。这是什么用意一看便知，俯下身的他拥抱着迪赛尼，挺翘的臀部就那样直勾勾面对男人，惹得他更加心猿意马。

“我可以更近一点吗？迪尔先生。”

耳边略带沙哑的声音让他呼吸加快，迪赛尼紧紧抱着眼前的侍者，埋头在他的左侧脖颈猛嗅，去汲取那迷惑性的香味。顺势骑跨在他腿上的侍者，不安分的乱动，像是在抗拒又像是在邀请。

他喜欢这些东方美人不是没有原因的！

迪赛尼忍不住在一护脖颈亲吻，感叹着东方美人太具有诱惑力。有些痒的他轻笑，仿佛进入发情期的猫，眼里全是媚意，如果不是顾及到这里是赌场，男人早已将他享用。

“迪尔先生，您那里可是硬的不得了呢，您是想要进来吧，想用您的东西，进到我的这里对吗？”一护指了指下身，已经到忍耐极限的迪赛尼，恨不能现在就将他放在赌桌上干。

“您不用勉强自己，这里欢迎您的到来，可以想象一下，您的东西已经进到我的身体里，我因为太享受，喊着您的名字。迪尔先生，迪尔先生，您的动作越来越大，快感开始由内而外升起，您的东西也已经涨到极限，结束这次美梦，仿佛到了天堂。这种感觉您无法抗拒，最后，我们结合的证明，被慢慢放进我的身体，随之保留在彼此的记忆中。”

妖精，眼前的侍者是个勾人心魄的妖精。

迪赛尼的下身快要爆炸一样的疼，一护装作没看到，从左裤袋掏出一把枪，在距离男人额头一指的距离扣动扳机，保镖见此正要上前动作，却再次被制止。见过大风大浪的他明白，这个侍者不会蠢到在大庭广众之下杀人。

“那种感觉，就像这样。”

说完一护扣动扳机，玩具枪发出嘭的声音，枪口的彩带落在迪赛尼的裤子上，展开的彩纸上写着四个字。

“生日快乐，迪尔先生。”

一护念出彩纸上的字，随即将枪放回左裤袋。已经被他迷得神魂颠倒的迪赛尼，此刻只想着将这个妖精狠狠干一顿，干得这个妖精再也没力气为止。

“所以，这是礼物。”

俯下身的一护再次拥抱迪赛尼，熟练的拿出刚刚装作放枪提前准备好的注射器，伸出右手将针头对准男人的脖颈刺入，左手则捂着他的嘴，在右耳轻轻说道：“这是惊喜，迪赛尼。”

等保镖注意到为时已晚，被迷惑的迪赛尼感觉不到针头刺入肌肤的感觉，完成任务的一护收起笑容，恶心的啐了口。

折断针头扔进赌桌死角处的一护，双手撑着迪赛尼坐着的椅背上方，抬腿踢中站在两边的保镖的腿弯，同时在保镖反应过来拔枪后，将昏迷的迪赛尼当做盾牌护身，这时弓亲一角已经赶过来。

三人交接完后，站在赌桌上的一护看着四散逃跑的人群，捏了捏手指，关节发出的哔啵声听的格外清晰。他偏头躲过迪赛尼保镖向左耳扔出的酒杯，冷冷的看着站在地上的他们，早已没了一开始的温和，转换人格的他，知道这些人必须全部打倒。

站在赌桌上的一护抬腿踢中一个保镖的脖颈，后方的保镖正要拔刀，却被踢中腹部倒地不起，左右两侧袭来的被按着头狠狠撞击。带着军刀的保镖将刀投向这边，右手撑着赌桌的他转身一个后空翻熟练的躲开，捡起桌子上的香槟酒瓶扔向保镖的头，听他发出一声闷哼哇哦了句。

拍拍手解决掉7个保镖的一护舒了口气，站在安全地带的白哉看完全程，黑色的眼透出某种可以称之为惊艳的感觉。见他站在原地的一护愣了愣，觉得这个人肯定精神不正常。

“这有什么好看的啊，大少爷你是没见过打架吗？”

救人心切的一护拉过白哉的右手跑向出口，越过阻碍的两人很快走出去，狼藉一片的赌场只剩下保镖们的呻吟。跟在一护身后的白哉看着他的侧脸，心情出奇的好，他总觉得这个警探，还有很多他没见过的一面。

“别看了，我很好看吗？”

被盯着的一护不满的抗议，白哉嗯了句。惹得他嘴角抽了抽，觉得这个黑帮老大真是不可理喻。

“你是不是傻了？大少爷，要我帮你叫救护车吗？”

一护皱着眉头发问，白哉有些无奈的笑，右手被握着的时刻，他感觉到这个警探体温很凉，与他想象的不太一样。

“不需要，我很正常，谢谢你救了我，一护。”

到达安全地带的两人，一个微笑一个皱眉，放开手的一护接着去向浮竹汇报案情，没时间和白哉斗嘴的他临走前说道：“你为什么会在哪里啊？为什么我走哪儿你都在啊？”

“可能，命中注定？”

白哉语气带笑，一护听了后抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，回答我不管你了，你让保镖保护你回去吧。

“等等，我有话要说。”

见一护要走白哉拉住他的衣角，将疑惑不解的他转过来面对面，随即伸出手去摸他的前裤腰，不清楚状况的一护眼睁睁看着，白哉将枪从某个危险的地方取出来，放在他眼前，调笑的开口：“这个放在这里，不会很难受？刚刚你制服保镖的时候，我观察到的。”

花了好几秒才反应过来的一护，先是睁大双眼接着红了脸，最后你你你了半天也没说出一句完整的话。白哉若无其事看着他，一副我什么也没做的表情，惹得他的脸红的快要滴血。

“会被看到的啊你这个人！”

恼羞成怒的他几乎是夺过枪，气呼呼离开赌场出口的一护，在他身后的白哉看来格外可爱，并没有人看向这边。

刚刚取枪时，白哉帮一护系好后腰的固定用纽扣，顺手摸了摸他的窄腰，不过这些都没有被注意到，当时的他只顾着生气。现在回想起来，手感确实很不错，难怪迪赛尼那个老男人会那么痴迷，站在旁边看完色诱全程，只觉得那一幕很碍眼，尽管白哉也不清楚，为什么会这样想。

待续


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

“兄长，你是不是恋爱了啊？”

露琪亚发觉这几天自家兄长，总是莫名其妙对着某个方向微笑。她不知道发生了什么事，能让平时不苟言笑的兄长，露出这种表情。

女生的直觉告诉露琪亚，她兄长有了心上人。

快点回答啊，一直愣着是什么意思啊？急到不行的露琪亚在心中默默吐槽，每到这时候，她就很不喜欢兄长含糊不清的态度，大方承认不就好了吗？她又不会告诉别人。

所以说为什么还不回答啊？一直沉默是几个意思啊！不要再看那本书了回答我的问题啊！

焦躁的露琪亚只差上前揪住白哉的衣领质问，平时在学校，她就喜欢这样教训那些欺负人的同学。可惜对象是她敬爱的兄长，除过在心里大声抗议之外，她也不敢有什么大动作。

“为什么要这么说？”

合上书的白哉反问，被他惹得有些难为情的露琪亚，想了几秒趁热打铁道：“你比之前爱笑，还有，圣诞节那天，你抱着的那个人是谁？他该不会就是兄长的心上人？对不对？”

越说越激动的露琪亚，一连串的问题听的白哉笑意更浓，接着回答：“你想多了，那个人只是我认识的熟人，另外，他是同性恋。”

“那……”露琪亚顿时明白原因，睁大双眼的她呢喃道。“那兄长呢？决定和他只做普通朋友吗？”

“不然呢？我可没说过，我是同性恋。”

“可是……”

“我并不会歧视同性恋，只是作为家族首领，有的事身不由己。”

被打断的露琪亚听到这句话后叹了口气，她想起之前发生的一件不愉快的事。

在兄长继承家族首领之前，也就是大学毕业，他和一个同班同学坠入爱河。本想着这是一份两情相悦的感情，未曾料到的是，那个女生同时交往了三个男生，兄长是第四个。

知道这件事的兄长除过惊讶更多的是愤怒，那个女生被拆穿后不以为然，趁着兄长忙于家族事务的两天，和其中一个男生做了两天两夜。他们选择的地点，在兄长为女生租住的高端公寓，就在一星期前，兄长和她第一次初尝禁果。

之后的结果是：兄长因此患上某种难以治愈的心理洁癖，为此尝试过不少办法，却都无济于事。作为元凶的女生，在威逼利诱下敲诈了一笔钱，随后人间蒸发。留下的是被嘲笑讽刺的兄长，和另外三个同样惊讶的男生，没有人知道那个女生最后去了哪里，也没有人知道，她的真名是什么。

“都过去了不是吗？兄长，已经十多年了，忘掉那个女生好吗？”

“露琪亚，你不要重蹈我的覆辙，你圣诞节见到的那个人，我并不准备，对他做什么，他不符合我的要求。”

是的，无论是男是女，都不能不干净。

想到这里的白哉，看着妹妹有些垂头丧气，开口安慰了几句，同时告诉亲信注意观察她的情绪，别让她想起小野田纪明。

“啊……我真是哪壶不开提哪壶，为什么会问出那种话啊？”

离开首领办公室的露琪亚懊恼到不行，她脑袋一热，就提起来那件往事。明知道兄长很不喜欢被触怒，她却偏偏要往枪口上撞，啊啊真是太糟糕了。

“你说我要不要向兄长道歉呢？田杉大哥。”

露琪亚转头问着赶来安慰她的人，看她这么烦恼，田杉忽然想起他也有一个，和小姐差不多年龄的妹妹。于是伸手拍拍她的肩膀，告诉她不需要，BOSS并不会计较。

“那他在圣诞节遇到的那个男人又是怎么回事？”

“您是说，那个有着橘色头发的先生吗？”

“嗯，就是他，对了你怎么知道？”露琪亚顿时来了兴致。

“这个嘛，我有见过BOSS，把他送回家，并且还是背回去的。明明可以坐车，但BOSS选择走路，还问我他那样是不是很反常。”

田杉诉说着事实，听的露琪亚睁大眼睛，这不对啊，兄长什么时候这么会关心人了？还说不会做什么，都已经这么明显，到底有什么值得否认的？

“啊啊好烦人，我就不该去问。”

越想越焦躁的露琪亚气得踢了踢庭院的藤椅，到底是怎么回事？所以那个男的到底是什么身份？能让兄长这么挂念？

“各位，今早7:55分，迪赛尼在中央监狱咬舌自尽。”

浮竹将这个消息告知一组成员时，所有人露出难以置信的表情，失去迪赛尼就意味着，麦尔的所在地无人知晓。他们为之努力的目标，也会越来越远。

“怎么会这样呢？长官。”

弓亲不敢相信这是事实，浮竹再次重复迪赛尼已经确认死亡。昨天还在审讯的毒贩，今天就那样自尽，这是多么可笑而又讽刺。

“我知道你们也很不甘心，但迪赛尼对麦尔极度忠诚，即使审讯人员用了不少药剂，也没能让他说出一句有用的情报。”

“你就没有什么要说的吗，一护？！”

一角情绪有些激动，被点名的人舒了口气，用一种非常平静的语气，回答着疑问：“迪赛尼死亡，加上亚迪逊被捕，麦尔很可能会对警局进行报复，现在不是纠结这个的时候，而是去想下一步该怎么做。”

“麦尔是个有仇必报的人，更是M国臭名昭著的毒贩，他不会咽下这口气，我有预感。”

事情不会这么简单就结束，一护冷静分析现状。迪赛尼已经死亡，这意味着此次任务失败，知道迪赛尼死亡的麦尔，不会就这样善罢甘休。

亲信的离去可能会让麦尔失控，进而威胁到警局。一护不是没有和毒贩打过交道，这种人对自己都特别狠，更不用说无关紧要的死对头。如果不是A市禁枪，也许他现在就会开始动作。

“一护，你觉得我们该怎么做？”

“提高警惕，保护好家人，暂时能做的只有这样，长官。麦尔在暗我们在明，谁也无法预测到他的行动。”

不能就这样放弃，如果放弃，后果会怎样无法想象。

一组商议后决定向局长汇报案情，警局里的警探都会是麦尔的目标，不止是警探本身，家人以及朋友也可能是。对毒贩来讲，人情永远是最不会考虑的因素。

也许是印证了这个猜测，就在迪赛尼死亡的第二天，开车上班的浮竹在警局门口遭到刺杀。

突发状况让警局顿时明白事情的严重性，一组所有人等待医生的诊断，被连刺五刀的浮竹伤及内脏，陷入重度昏迷，没有人清楚凶手是谁，等接到报案，浮竹已经倒在血泊中。

“混蛋，这速度也太快了！”

无法容忍的夜一忍不住说脏话，咬牙切齿的她很难冷静，受伤的是她的长官而不是其他人。谁能想到报复对象会是浮竹而不是别人？麦尔这个混蛋，等抓到他一定要狠狠揍一顿。

“别太激动，夜一，现在还不能确定，凶手就是麦尔派来的人，没有直接证据，不能妄下定论。”

弓亲说着不能成安慰的话，夜一听了后更加愤怒，强行忍耐的她深呼吸一口，不断在心中默数一二三，数了四次后稍微好了些。

“凶手直接选择在警局大门下手，不太可能是毒贩会做出的举动。麦尔虽然毫无人性，但他不会冒险在这样的地方行刺，凶器是刀而不是枪，对讲究速战速决的毒贩团伙来讲，冷兵器效率不如枪，我们都知道他们对热兵器极度崇拜不是吗？”

一角坐在椅子上开口道，花太郎与雏森一致同意这个推断，或许并不是麦尔，而是其他人。妄下定论会对破案造成干扰，感情用事是不可取的。

稍微慌了一点阵脚的一组很快又重新振作，掌握着整个A市以及整个国家最大资料库的警局，不能因为长官受伤自乱方寸，这是最忌讳的事情。

想到做到的众人坐下来分析着整个案件，从开始到结束，凶手用了不到一分钟，证明凶手是个经验丰富的老手。敢在警局正门行刺，也许凶手很仇视警探，才会让他或她不顾后果，这不是一般的案件。

正在众人商议怎么找突破口的时候，夜一的电脑上又多了一份案件，同时二组那边也接到报案，受害者都是被水果刀连刺五刀，并且都是警探。凶手没有下杀手，似乎是在警告，又像是在炫耀。

假设凶手对警职人员抱有敌意，那么他或她会有意无意表现出愤世嫉俗的行为。弓亲让夜一查了查因破坏公物和袭警被逮捕的人，两条线索对比下来，一共有153名，再筛选曾经参与过街头暴乱的，剔除掉20名，剩下133名嫌疑人。

“线索还是不够，不可能把这133名嫌疑人全部审讯一遍，那样费时费力。也许在这期间，凶手会再次犯案，不值得冒险，浮竹长官还在昏迷，我们不能慌张，凶手想看的就是这个。”

终于冷静下来的夜一，临时担任起浮竹的职责。安抚着每个人，始终一语不发的一护，安静听着目前掌握的所有证据与线索，以他的推断，凶手不会是麦尔，而是一个普通人。

“查一下和警职人员有关系的人怎么样？比如说朋友、亲戚和配偶，还有子女。”花太郎补充道。

“哎呀，怎么没想到这个。”

恍然大悟的夜一立刻查找，一阵敲击键盘声结束，结果很快出现，这次剔除掉的人一共54名，还剩下79名。

“凶手拥有过人的心理素质，或许他或她曾经与警职人员有过冲突，并且与这个人关系密切，无法摆脱的情况下，凶手将仇恨与愤怒，转移到无关的警职人员身上。按照这个速度，凶手又会再次作案，能在众目睽睽之下刺杀中央警局的高级探员，也许凶手已经无法控制自己的思想，再继续发展下去，凶手很可能会选择刺杀一般市民。”

雏森的话再次点醒众人，有些钻牛角尖的他们只顾着搜寻凶手，不曾想陷入了死胡同。不能被凶手牵着鼻子走，那样会正中下怀。

“夜一，查一下30年前，与A市警职人员有过婚姻的女性，医生说刺杀的力度不大，因此凶手才会连刺五刀。如果是男性，一般两三刀就会罢手。这个凶手伤到了受害者的内脏，她可能受过同样的创伤，警局里大量的刺杀案表明，男性更倾向于刺杀心脏这样的致命器官，而不是胃部这样相对次要的人体器官。”

“还有，三起刺杀案的报案时间与案发时间相差不到五分钟，除非警员有预知未来的能力，否则不可能在这么短的时间内将受害者送往医院。浮竹长官也是，他是在警局正门遇害，而不是上班路上。所有的线索表明，凶手不希望出人命，只是她控制不了自己。”

“嗯？为什么要这样看着我？”

说完话的一护注意到其余人都看着他，气氛有一两秒的停滞，他被看的有些挂不住，只好转移目光。正巧坐在圆桌左上角最显眼的位置，他不得不在注视下装作若无其事，以掩饰内心的慌乱。

“我们继续吧。”

一角说完，除过一护的其余人开始讨论，被无视的他抗议道：“我有说错什么吗？干嘛要这样？”

“话都被你讲完了，我们说什么呢，笨蛋。”

一角不服气的补充，弓亲在旁边偷笑，瞪了他一眼的一角，用眼神告诉他安分点。

“什么嘛，原来是因为这个，我以为是什么呢。”一护揉了揉后脑处的头发，无奈的继续：“你们都太专注抓到凶手，才会这样。我只是在提醒，别这么计较，我会很不好意思。”

“那就按你说的搜索一下，祝我们好运吧，天才。”

“都说了别这样叫我啊。”他忍不住抗议。

“哦——天才也会生气的吗？”夜一调侃着红了脸的一护。

“是啊，而且我不是天才。”

“你们听到了吗？天才宝宝在否认自己的能力呢。”

“……”

被说的无言以对的一护败下阵来，喝着右手的咖啡，很快查出来的一组成员，筛选出13名嫌疑人。再用有过感情创伤和看过心理医生的纪录，电脑显示剩下5名。剔除掉性别，只剩下2名，然而其中一个人的名字，却让一护看的紧皱眉头。

凶手最后在层层推断下被确认是一名叫藤冈花子的女性，35岁，在南区37街260号的一家超市当理货员。父亲藤冈片成曾经是南区一名警员，曾因酗酒及暴力问题进过监狱，而被当成出气筒的便是藤冈花子，母亲中岛顺在她6岁时，因为同样遭遇过家暴，与藤冈片成离婚。

有了详细地址，夜一立刻让弓亲、雏森、一护出外勤，到了目的地，三人表明身份却发现房间内空无一人，持枪踹开门的一护检查着眼前的房间，发现没有隔层或者暗门，说了句安全。

黑暗中雏森和弓亲的声音同时响起，后门与一楼同样安全，不知道藤冈花子去了哪里。

“看来我们没来对时间，暂时撤退吧。”

三人汇合后一护边收枪边说，弓亲与雏森点头后，他们便开车离开，刚回到警局却听到一个不好的消息，南区又有一名警员遇刺。

浮竹仍然昏迷不醒，经过两次手术的他被转移到ICU，由护士24小时看护。警局正在全力追查刺杀案的凶手，仿佛消失的藤冈花子，没有人知道她的去向，也没有人知道她下一个目标是谁。

压力慢慢在警局内聚集蔓延，无孔不入的媒体争相报道这件事，尽管山本局长下令控制舆论，但占得先机的媒体，盯准这个新闻不放弃，如果媒体介入事情只会更麻烦。

事情发展到这个地步，已经不是一句简单的失职就能解释。网络上有人开始鼓吹阴谋论，谣言四起，不得已抓捕几个造谣者以安抚民心的警局，抓住藤冈花子的任务迫在眉睫。

“有一个人也许知道，藤冈花子会在哪儿。”

“是谁？”

听到一护这样说，找不到头绪的弓亲连忙询问，其余人也等着回答。见他们这样急切，暗中握紧拳头的他开口道。

“村堂隆。他是藤冈花子的前男友，我之前听村堂隆提过，这个藤冈花子对他很痴迷，甚至到了崇拜的地步。”

“可……”

弓亲有些不能理解，这个村堂隆，就是性侵好友的其中一名恋童癖，另一名村堂信在逃跑过程中不小心掉进河里溺水身亡，作为他哥哥的村堂隆正在中央监狱服刑，被判终身监禁的他对此不以为然。

“如果他们之间还有往来的话，那么藤冈花子会去探监村堂隆，我们可以从这里找到线索。”

“不要露出那种奇怪的表情看着我啊，夜一，因为事关重大，所以不管怎样的办法，都要去尝试。”一护的语气听不出任何情绪。

“还有，监狱里有狱警，不会出问题的。”

似乎对此信心十足的一护云淡风轻，说着与自己无关的事。夜一再三确认，得到相同的回答后转头看了看其余人，见没有人阻止开始向局长请示，说明一组探员黑崎一护准备对村堂隆探监。

山本局长那边没有任何犹豫点头允许，接着向中央监狱局长通话，只用十分钟讲明来电目的。得到双方授权后，探监令被下发至一护手中，看到上面白纸黑字的内容，他忽然有些害怕。

藤冈花子没有亲人没有朋友，唯一和她有过联系的只有村堂隆这个前男友，这是唯一的可行之法。

一组这边派出弓亲陪同，以及两名持枪特警。到达监狱顺利交接后四人走进监狱，早已在接待室等待的村堂隆，在见到一护时目不转睛的看，生怕他会是美好的幻觉。

为了不打扰到喜静的村堂隆，让他更好的说出情报，接待室只留下他和一护两人。特警在外面持枪随时待命，弓亲在一旁的观察室忐忑不安的等待，隔着玻璃里面的声音是听不到的。

表明来意的一护准备速战速决，和这个人多相处一秒就多一份危险。他已经尽力表现得很镇定，不让混乱的情绪影响到思维，但微微颤抖的双手，出卖了他的心情，这让对面的人看的非常高兴。

对话进行了二十分钟，按耐不住的村堂隆死死盯着一护，上下打量着这个他最爱的小孩。如他所料，长大后非常一表人才，头脑也是，在他性侵过的39名孩子中，他最爱的还是他的小一护。

他爱小一护的所有，尤其是他那双与琥珀石相似的眼睛，以及那头仿佛夕阳般的橘发，都让他无比沉迷。

“你到底要怎样，才肯说出藤冈花子可能在的地方？”

没有多少耐心的一护开门见山，村堂隆看着坐立不安的他回答道：“你长得很漂亮呢，7岁的你可爱的让我爱不释手，我的小一护，我喜欢你的所有。”

“你到底要怎样？我不是来听你说这些的。”

冷汗从额头滑下的一护，不能压制内心的恐惧。尽管对面的村堂隆被脚铐限制住行动，手铐也完好无损，可想到童年的遭遇，他无论如何也无法冷静下来。

“我这不是在和你说吗？你不听的话，我不方便讲出来不是吗？”

“你说，我听。”

“这才对嘛，这才是好孩子。”

听到这句话的一护紧紧皱眉，这句话他只要听到，脑中便会条件反射想起，村堂隆是怎么把那个东西狠狠插进来，在体内肆虐的画面，他忘不了那种感觉，那是比什么都可怕的噩梦。

“你知道吗，你是那39个孩子里面，最得我心的。每当我和弟弟，要你伺候我们时，你是最听话最温顺的，我原本以为你会一直和我们在一起，没想到你竟然利用我和邻居说话的时候，偷偷给她传递纸条。你还真敢啊，小一护，你知道我有多信任你吗？你怎么能辜负我的信任？”村堂隆皮笑肉不笑的说道，一护咬紧下唇不做回答。

“所以为了让你更听话，当晚我就让信把你好好疼爱了，你当时很害怕，哭喊着不要。可怜的我都有些不好意思。但那是你背叛我们的惩罚，事到如今，我弟弟已经被你害死，你还有脸来问我花子的下落，你认为我会告诉你吗？”

“我……不是……”

被问的哑口无言的一护，双手抖得更加厉害。村堂隆看到后笑而不语，静坐的他心情非常好，别的不说，能见到这个最爱的孩子，比什么都让他兴奋。

“想让我告诉你很简单，我有条件。”

“什么？”

“解开我的手铐脚铐，去附近的公园，和我聊会儿天，我自然会告诉你。前提是，不能监听我们的对话，也不能监视。”

“你……”一护被气得再次无言以对。

“不答应吗？很好，那我现在就回牢房，如果你再来，我会拒绝探监，至于你的同事，他们的生死和我无关。”

“……”

思前想后的一护只好答应，考虑到诸多因素，他最终起身将这个要求告诉特警与监狱长。弓亲看着接待室的村堂隆，恨不能将他立刻杀死，无奈只能想想。

“如果他有什么可疑举动，请黑崎探员立刻向我们求助，我们会在肉眼看得到的范围安排特警，请不要害怕。”

监狱长再三叮嘱，一护点头后重新走进接待室，狱警打开村堂隆的脚铐手铐，得到自由的他甩了甩手，感受久违的舒畅。四名特警押着他走出接待室，禁止他与身份特殊的高级探员交谈，直到坐上警车，也没有放松警惕。

心情不错的村堂隆哼着小曲，看着车窗外的行人与风景笑了笑，坐在副驾驶的一护从汽车前镜看到他，心烦意乱的闭眼选择视而不见，车内只有他不成调的歌声。

汽车安全到达公园后，换了一身普通衣服的村堂隆，为眼前的绿色惊叹。特警没有跟上来，只有一护站在他后方，右侧腰的枪套被宽大的制服盖住，看不出任何异样，这是为了不惊扰到公园里的一般市民。

“在这里歇一歇吧。”

走到一处树荫下的连座椅面前，村堂隆开口对冷着脸的一护说道。两人坐下后，兴奋不已的男人滔滔不绝，将过去的事全部摊开，迫使一护去面对，那些不堪回首的往事。

“你应该知道，我为什么会性侵你和剩下的38名孩子，那个原因，你们警局应该知道吧。”

“嗯。”

“童年被性侵过的人，长大后很少再去性侵孩子，他们更多的是，将恐惧转换成暴力，变成所谓的问题儿童。不过我和他们不一样，10岁被我那个继父，压在客厅的沙发上时，我就知道，我的人生已经完了。”

“说这些，是想做什么？”一护很不理解村堂隆。

“为了让我所经历的，在你身上重演一遍。”

“无耻。”

看着他咬牙的样子，男人心情更加愉悦，伸手抚摸着一护左腿内侧的村堂隆，即使有布料的阻碍，也能想象到那之下的皮肤，是多么的细腻光滑。

“你是39名孩子里面，最惹人注目的。我还记得，第一次在这里见到你的画面，你拉着父母的手笑得格外开心，当我帮你捡起掉在我脚边的足球后，我决定，将你视为新的作品培养，你笑容满面的向我道谢，那一刻我清楚的明白，我已经被你俘获。”

“别恶心人，不要把你的犯罪说得好像是我的错。”

“不，我可没有，我只是在陈述事实。我记得当你第一次被选中时，眼里充满的无助、恐惧、绝望、愤怒、不甘，再没有什么比那个表情更好。可惜之后的你再没露出那种表情，这就是为什么，我会教育你的原因。四年的时间，也许我和信那里的形状，你的身体都记得清清楚楚。”

“你的体内，真的很让我们留恋。我和信经常为谁先疼爱你争吵，每当我胜利后，就会尽情的在你湿滑紧致的可爱身体内，把我们结合的证明射进去。你兴奋的在哭，我因此更加激动，到现在你的一举一动都能让我痴迷，我输了，小一护，输给了你。”

“够了，别再说了，不要再说了！”

一护痛苦的按着头，试图让混乱的情绪冷静下来，他当然记得村堂隆说的每一个画面，他记得自己在黑暗中，不敢出声呼喊的绝望。他的手腕经常被绳子勒的发痒破皮，没有光明也没有希望，意识陷入黑暗的混沌，直到再也没力气反抗。

“这可不行哦。我可是对小一护你，爱的无法自拔呢。你不知道你的身体有多喜欢我的插入，我越是粗暴它越是兴奋，你是身体的主人也控制不了。你喝了那么多次我和信的精液，应该觉得很美味吧？如果不是，那又为什么会哭，我想知道原因。”

“住口，你给我住口！我不是你说的那样！”

一护忍无可忍，抬手便给了村堂隆一个巴掌，被打的男人面上保持微笑，看着愤怒不甘的他，语气欢快。

“你觉得，爱情这种事，会来找你吗？它会笑着说，你应该获得幸福？”

男人见一护沉默，不由得轻笑，随即伸出右手擦去他左眼的泪，看他露出惊讶的表情，继续说：“不可能的，你比谁都明白，你的身体，给不了任何人幸福，不是吗？”

“我……”

听到这里的一护无声落泪，面对这个毁了他一生的凶手，他除过哭泣，什么也做不了。尽管不远处有特警在看护，但内心深处的恐惧不能掩盖住，他从心底里畏惧村堂隆，畏惧这个可怕的人。

“花子的话，在我大学毕业之后住的地方，那个地方很偏僻，不太好找。地址是南区13街的130号公寓，很吉利的数字不是吗？西方世界里，13不是个好数字。可却是我的幸运数字。”

“你到底……”

“看你这幅样子，一定是想起来了某个人，不过，就像我刚刚说的话，你给不了任何人幸福，任何人也不会喜欢你爱上你。敢打赌吗？赌注是你的未来。”

村堂隆用左手食指指着一护的心口，褐色的眼里平静似水，他看到移开目光的一护随即轻笑，知道这个赌，会是谁赢。

“不会有人爱上我和你这样的，即使有例外，也会给他们带去厄运。在你还可以抽身之前，记住我的话。”

说完村堂隆站起身走向警车，一护坐在椅子上久久不能回神，有一个足球顺着草坪滚在左脚脚边，他伸手去捡时忽然想起鸟，过了几秒鸟的脸却换成朽木白哉，他才发觉自己全身都在剧烈颤抖。

待续


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

一组最终在村堂隆所说的地点，成功抓获正欲自杀的藤冈花子。

女人看见带头的是谁后瞬间暴怒，拿过手边的水杯，将冰凉的水向一护迎面泼上，见她这样特警立刻将她压制，铐上手铐押向警车，临走前的她忍不住大声咒骂。

“你不得好死，小隆是无罪的，你这个恶心的死人妖！是你勾引小隆的，是你这个无耻的死人妖干的，放开我，你们放开我，我要杀了这个死人妖！”

藤冈花子不安分的挣扎，特警只好强制性将她带上警车。仍然不死心的她，在车门关闭的前一秒再次开口：“你会遭报应的，恶心的死人妖！你一定会遭报应！”

女人尖利的声音听的一护脑中嗡嗡响，他闭眼抬手，示意特警将藤冈花子带走。

随同的乱菊拿出纸巾帮一护擦去脸上的水，反应过来道谢后他接过纸巾自己擦拭，水顺着脖颈一路滑下，与冰冷的空气接触后，让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“别去听那个疯女人的话。”

“谢谢你，乱菊。”

“你太客气了，快回警局复命，浮竹长官现在脱离了危险期，算是有点安慰，现场有我和别的探员负责，你先回吧。”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢你。”

嘴上说着没事的一护，心里却不是滋味。村堂隆对他做那些事的时候，很多次藤冈花子有亲眼目睹，他们两个互相包庇对方，直到村堂隆服刑之前，藤冈花子还不死心，认为她可以救男友出狱。

事情似乎变得很麻烦。

这个不确定性让一护很煎熬，迪赛尼自杀身亡，他有预感，麦尔很快会找上门来。

回到警局后，另一个震惊的消息传来，听到这个消息的一护，手中的咖啡杯掉落在地，发出清脆的碎裂声。夜一看着他难以置信的表情，冷静的说道。

“没有错，村堂隆是自杀。他趁放风时夺了狱警的枪，随即开枪自杀，已经确认这个消息是无误的。他不知道在哪儿得到的纸笔，有留下遗书，只有一句话——‘再见了，我的。’他没有说明是谁，可能是藤冈花子。”

“他是在什么时候死亡的？”

冷汗直流的一护语气颤抖，他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，本应该与他无关，与他无关。

“早上6:37分，和他关押在一起的犯人说，当晚村堂隆彻夜难眠，一直在说一个陌生人的名字。狱警审讯了他，他说是你的名字。”

夜一见一护紧皱眉头的样子，有些不忍心再说下去，转念一想，她不能隐瞒案情，还是选择继续。

“那个犯人说，自从村堂隆知道有人要来探监，就兴奋的难以入睡。在探监的前一小时，平时不注重身体的他，请求狱警帮他理发。这些反常的举动，表明他对要来探监的人极度期待，即使是藤冈花子的到来，也没让村堂隆这么高兴。”

“所以他一直在等我去探监吗？”

睁大双眼的一护喃喃自语，弓亲见状要安慰，他按着额头谢绝。随即蹲下身去捡散落在地的杯子碎片，右手却在微微颤抖。

“别碰，会割伤手指的。”

一角立刻阻止着一护，他却回答不用，不尽早处理可能会割伤清洁大叔。看得出他只是想用这种办法转移注意力的一角，重重叹气后无奈摇头。这个事实对好友的打击，不知道会有多么可怕。

“我没事，我们继续讨论案情吧。”

为了照顾到他的感受，其余人没再多说一句。装作没发生什么，开始说着最新的案件，已经昏迷三天的浮竹无法回到警局，夜一由局长授命暂时指挥一组，任命会等到浮竹康复为止。

A市的命案并不会因为任何外因停止，报案人的恐慌与受害者的痛苦，常常令接线员压力巨大。

媒体那边有山本局长和法务科来应付，刑事科该做什么还是做什么，一组全体成员，都在等待浮竹早点出院康复。没有人会畏惧，也没有人因此停滞不前。

村堂隆自杀的消息很快过去，新年快要到来，所有人开始期盼新年。这意味着，一年一度的烟火大会即将来临。

“下班后我们一起去吃饭，怎么样？我知道有一家酒吧的侍者，长得超正的，完了去看烟火大会。有没有兴趣，乱菊。”

“没问题，等我处理完手中的案件就来。”

又来了又来了。日番谷无奈的看着眼前这两个，为找美男操碎心的探员，觉得山本局长应该将她们关禁闭。不要因为是在休息室就口无遮拦，要是被山本局长知道，不挨顿教训是不可能的。

“我们也去烟火大会怎么样？听说在烟花下许愿会成真的哦，雏森。”

“好……好的。”

觉得队伍不够大的夜一，又开始怂恿着雏森。不好拒绝的她点头答应，顺便看了看邻桌的日番谷，想着能不能解下围。却发现日番谷正被乱菊缠着不能脱身，只好无奈的说我去。

“你也一起来！”

故意狠狠拍着一护的夜一，见他刚刚喝进嘴的水呛了几口，恶作剧的哈哈大笑，迫于压力的他也点头答应。花太郎在一旁龇牙咧嘴，想着幸好不是他被拍，要不肺都能出来。

新年到来的那天，为了图耳根清净的山本局长，特意让警局提前两个小时下班，刚刚下令就听警局内一阵欢呼，听的他想立刻收回命令。

唯恐天下不乱的乱菊和夜一两个人，把一组二组甚至三组很多探员叫来，一行人浩浩荡荡的向烟火大会出发，不知道的还以为是黑帮聚会。

也许是到了新年好消息不断，浮竹在昏迷8天后苏醒。尽管还不能下床走动，但对一组和整个警局来讲，能让他们松口气，真是感谢老天爷的不杀之恩。

烟火大会不出预料的人挤人，不太喜欢热闹的一护想打退堂鼓，却被揪着衣领强行拉进大会会场，便走边说的乱菊告诉他，再不高兴就把他放进河里冷静。不敢去惹的他满脸笑容，立刻说了句我不会走的。

“这个好吃，哇，这个也不错，快来快来！”

一组到三组的女性探员，聚在一起有说有笑，吃得非常高兴，不过被当成置物架的男性探员，就没她们这么轻松。个个双手都拿着不少纸袋，负责提着这些不好拿的小吃饮料，如果撒了或者冷了，等着被女性探员群起而攻之吧。

“还不如让我回家睡觉。”

不知道哪个不怕死的男性探员说了这句话，顿时被耳尖的夜一听到，逮住便是一顿说教。最后被说的头疼的他，只好不停的道歉，其余人看到后，纷纷保持距离，生怕被卷进去。

“嗯？是那天见到的那个人啊，兄长，我们去和他打个招呼。”

白哉和露琪亚也来了烟火大会，眼尖的露琪亚不知道怎么，一眼就看到了与他们隔了较远距离的一护。随后拉着白哉的手，快速向前跑去，没给白哉太多反应时间，像是怕他会反悔一样。

一护正喝着奶茶忽然后背被拍了拍，转过头发现是圣诞节见到的露琪亚，点头说了句你好。再一看旁边站着白哉，愣了愣才说真巧。露琪亚眯眼看着这两个人，仿佛嗅到了恋爱的味道。

“烟火大会马上就要开始了，我们倒计时吧，兄长。”

“嗯。”

都看得出神了还说自己没动心，真是口是心非。露琪亚见白哉从始至终眼神没有离开过一护的脸，忍不住在心里吐槽。表现得这么明显，有什么可掩饰的？她可没见过自家兄长，能在一个不在乎的人身上看这么久。

“一护，我们要走了哦，不管你了。”

“啊？等……”

不远处飘来弓亲的声音，一护正要迈步追上，衣角却被身后的白哉拉住，回头去看听到句别去。两人都有些惊讶，露琪亚在心里大喊不要放开手兄长。眼睛都快从眼眶蹦出来了，急得就差亲自上阵。

弓亲见一护迟迟不来，小跑着过来催促。见他身边站着两个陌生人，有些疑惑的询问，开口解释的他说是偶尔遇到了高中时的朋友，正巧兄妹两个都来了，所以说了会话。

“好吧，那我就不打扰了，把东西给我吧，你们叙旧。”

“唉？不要走啊，弓亲，我……”

好不容易碰见解围的却没成功，一护连忙叫住弓亲，顿了顿又觉得这样更可疑只好作罢。回过头的弓亲偏头嗯了句，他解释说只是担心你们的安全。没察觉到异样的弓亲随即离开，剩下依然被拉着衣角的一护站在原地。

“那我们走吧。”

没办法，只能硬着头皮上了。有些为难的一护不知道，为什么会觉得很别扭，像是无法安静下来，当他被抓住衣角，总感觉身后的人像要把他吃了一样，那种偏执的眼神，让他有些不舒服。

整个烟火大会下来，白哉都一直看着走在他右侧的一护，看他被绽放开来的烟花仿佛包裹在内，五颜六色的烟花爆炸后发出哔啵声，人群发出欢呼，有兴奋的小孩在鼓掌大笑。

烟花一个接着一个冲向天空，各式各样的开始绽放出令人惊叹的花朵，站在安全区域欣赏的人们闭眼许愿，有哭声有笑声，都在这一刻被烟花声淹没。

一护看着烟花，忽然想起被解救的那一天，正好是烟火大会开始的那天，母亲牵着他的手，告诉他只要向烟花许愿就能成真。他许了一个希望可以忘记过往的愿望，到现在才发现，这句话是骗人的。

也许母亲那个时候只是为了安慰他，只是为了转移他的注意力。这样想着的一护，突然间有些释然，随即露出笑容，专注看着烟花，不再为村堂隆自杀这件事烦恼。

“兄长，我一个人去玩了，刚刚碰见同学，有事打电话给我。”

露琪亚悄声在白哉耳边说着，得到允许后很快离开，没有注意到的一护，依然目不转睛的看着烟花，像是陷了进去，对周围的一切没有反应。

站在他左侧的白哉，鬼使神差的吻了上去，烟花还在燃放，照亮此刻并排站在河边的他们。结束后看着呆愣的一护，语气上扬的说道：“新年快乐。”

“你……”

没料到会被吻的一护好久才找回意识，想着要怎么面对现在的状况，见他这样，白哉拉过他，快步走到一旁的树林，将他的背靠在一颗树干上再次吻了上去，树影在烟花的照耀下闪闪发光，略微昏暗的路灯，又盖住树林里正在发生的事。

“……嗯……不……不要……”

嘴唇被咬破的刺痛感提醒着白哉，他的举动很疯狂，很不可取。挣扎着推拒的一护，所有的反抗都被压制，越吻越深的白哉并没有因为唇上的刺痛停止，更加大力的去咬去舔，不放过怀里人任何一个反应。

快要不能呼吸了，窒息感惹得一护呼吸急促，两人的唾液混合，顺着嘴角流出。舌尖发麻牙齿颤抖，激烈的吻让一护可以清楚的感觉到，白哉是怎样控制着现在的状况，又是怎样在口中肆无忌惮。

“感觉怎么样？”

放开手的白哉微微喘气，一护瞪着他，同时用右手擦去嘴角的唾液。这个举动没想到触到了他的感官，再次被吻到气喘吁吁才解脱，这时的一护软了腰，早已没心情再去说话。

“我想进到你后面。”

“一护，你听到了吗？我想进到你后面。”

没用多久反应过来的他喘气看着眼前的人，白哉捧着他的脸，认真严肃的说着。想了想，一护最终选择推开，他清楚这个人知道那些难以启齿的过去，不会有人不介意，有些事情，身不由己。

“烟火大会快结束了，我明天还要上班，就这样吧。”

“一……”

“我说了，有些事不能强求，你不用勉强，我知道你的想法，就这样吧。再靠近我的话，会被传染，你不知道吧？同性恋是会传染的。”

就像高一时喜欢的那个男生说的那样，同性恋是会传染的。强迫异性恋去跨过这道线，是最不能做的，就像村堂隆和一护下的赌注，输家永远是他，赌注大的他无法承受。

“你会遇到比我更好的人，朽木先生，我相信你。”

一次次告诫自己别太沉迷的一护，走出树林后，对着脸色不好的白哉再次提醒道。

“手机给我。”

“干什么？”

“别问，给我。”

习惯发号施令的白哉无视一护的不解，拿过手机后将自己的私人号码输进去同时接通，看到来电显示挂断后立刻保存。一连串的动作，让眼前的人更为不解。

“你可以拒绝，但我希望，我们可以是朋友。这个号码只有你和极少数人知道，有什么困难可以直接拨通，我会尽力帮你。你可以当做是我在发疯，因为，我不想失去你这个朋友。”

“朋友会像刚刚那样亲吻吗？”

一护忍不住调侃。白哉没有回答，只是微笑着，仿佛在告诉他，你说什么就是什么，我不做任何表态。

烟火大会即将结束的时候，露琪亚打电话找到白哉，两人与一护告别后坐车离开。坚持要送一护回家的白哉被婉言拒绝。如果不是表白失败，他觉得他当时就能在树林里，做出一些不理智的事。

“我想进到你后面。”

回去的路上想到这句话的一护不禁浑身发抖，肉麻的无法形容啊，这个黑帮老大说的话。是在书上学来的还是临时想的？真让人不舒服，嘶，起鸡皮疙瘩了。

和同事告别后，一护开门返回住处。走路走的有些腿疼，他倒在玄关休息，看着天花板轻轻舒了口气，不知道为什么，会有这种无力感。

“喂，你被盯上了呢。小健，哈哈哈哈，这个人妖看上你了，哈哈哈还给你表白，真是笑死人，人妖不应该去找同样的人妖吗？我们小健很正常，才不会对你感兴趣。”

“是啊，不要脸的死人妖，呸！恶心的还对我们老大说喜欢，别惹人笑话啊你。”

“不要碰我，同性恋是会传染的。”

被迫想起高一时喜欢的男生，以及这句让他难以忘记的话，一直不去在意的一护，用右手臂遮住嘴唇，悄悄地落泪。同性恋是会传染的，他比谁都明白，他比谁都痛恨，自己是个男人这件事。

只有不动声色，才能生存下去。

他不会去用以前的经历，去绑架或者利用喜欢的人，更不会到处宣扬，以前的他到底过着怎样的生活。唯一让他清楚意识到的，即就是男人这件事。他是男人而不是女人，每当确认这个事实，他都会无比痛恨。

鸟离去的时候，一护从没有那么一刻，厌恶的想将这具男人的身体扔掉，他从内心厌恶自己的身体。羡慕可以天生做母亲的女性，但也只能羡慕，身体发肤受之父母，他不可能去变性，更不可能把错误归在父母身上。

没在玄关躺多久，一护起身去了卧室，大约过了三十分钟，再次被噩梦惊醒。

一护穿着衣服进到卫生间，他头疼的厉害，而就在这时，一楼传来轻微的脚步声，回到卧室取枪的他，拉开枪栓警惕的观察四周，判断脚步声的远近。

这动作不像是入室抢劫，也不像是黑帮。

头脑清醒之后，他走出卧室，举枪对着脚步声的来源处扣动扳机。提前装好消音器的枪声，被弱化了很多倍，子弹飞出的火花照亮黑暗的一楼，只见四个拿着重型武器的男人，全部将目光投向二楼的一护。

是美国产的AK47，认出四人携带的武器之后，一护知道这些人身份不简单。这种枪在当地禁止出售禁止私人持有，能明目张胆的使用这种禁枪，他想也只有M国的毒贩了。

“我跟你们走，不要开枪，我不想打扰到邻居。”

一护举起双手表示不会反抗，四人见他这么顺从，看了眼彼此后派出一人，将他用手铐铐住带走，用黑色的布料蒙眼，保证他不会记下路线。在车上又帮他将鞋穿好，贴心的仿佛不像毒贩手下的人。

四人没有注意到，在被带走前，一护悄悄将一张印有罂粟花的纸扔在卧室，如果被警局的同事发现，这个可以当成线索搜查。他不会坐以待毙，事情发展到这个地步，不用想也知道这是麦尔派来的人，算算时间也差不多。

汽车开了两分钟左右，一护就被带着迷药的布迷晕。失去意识之前他知道这一去凶多吉少，并不是他打不过这四个人，也不是害怕死亡，而是一旦交战，势必会将无辜的一般市民牵扯进来，这是最不可取的办法。

黑色的汽车在夜色的掩护下，悄无声息的离开A市，没人知道车里有一名中央警局的高级探员，也没人知道，这辆车的目的地。只有无边无际的黑暗，包裹住深夜的A市。

或许这就是，藤冈花子所说的报应。

被冰冷的水泼醒后，一护脑中第一个想法就是这句话。不知道还能不能活着走出去，他想起父母想起两个妹妹，又想起鸟，最后的最后，想起来那个说我要和你做朋友的黑帮老大。

“把他吊起来，我有很多话要问。”

手腕的锁链强行将躺在地上的一护吊起，跪在地上的他再次被水迎面泼到，忍不住咳嗽了几声。他看到眼前站着一个气势逼人的男人，嘴里正抽着雪茄，一双蓝色的眼睛，居高临下的看着他。

“初次见面，我是麦尔。”

呵呵，一护在心里不禁冷笑。没想到这么轻松就能见到，这个在M国叱咤风云的毒贩，他可真够幸运的。

男人露出一副看见朋友的笑容，这让他那张颇显年轻的脸，看着更加不怒自威。准确来说，麦尔很像电影里，那些杀人越货的斯文败类，面上平静无害，背地里却坏事做尽，这种人，比亚迪逊更难看透更难对付。

单看这张脸，很难将麦尔与毒贩联系在一起。一护自嘲的笑，看着男人半蹲下身，伸手捏着他的下颚，像是要将他的骨头捏碎，又吐出口中的烟，被呛到的他咳嗽着，男人见到后心情更加愉悦。

“看来我们带了一个，很不错的人回来。”

麦尔放开手站好，随即命令手下再次将冷水泼向一语不发的一护，此刻浑身上下都被浸湿的他，暴露在外的皮肤开始泛起寒意。

“准备好了吗？”

话音刚落，有人拿着鞭子走过来，麦尔一边擦去右手的水，一边怜悯的看着一护，被看的人明白，这个笑容不简单。

刚刚被泼醒的时候，有咸味从口中传来，这是盐水。再结合鞭子，不用想也知道接下来会发生什么，一护冷冷的看着向他走来的陌生男人，知道身体上的折磨即将来临。

鞭子抽打在人体上的声音，在安静的房间里极为响亮，盐水助长了皮鞭的疼痛，咬牙强忍的一护看了看左侧的小窗，判断不出现在是黑夜还是白天，这里应该是地下室，光线从进来到现在一直没有改变。

“裘德，你是没吃饭吗？他可不是你喜欢的大胸女人，不要怜香惜玉。”

麦尔抽着烟坐在一护的右手边不远处，左手夹着烟的他，很不满意下手的力气，听他这样说，男人不得不加重力道，以示忠心。

“老大，等把他的嘴撬开，我可以在他身上找找乐子吗？虽然我喜欢大胸女人，但这种男人我也不介意，我看他长得也不错，不好好享用，总感觉亏了，可以吗？”

“随你喜欢，把他泼醒，才打了二十一下就晕过去，这可不行。”

“谢谢您，老大，我这就照做。”

身材瘦削的裘德，对眼前的人露出猥琐的笑容。不知情的一护闭着眼，长睫上挂着水珠，鞭伤在水的浸泡下泛粉，破烂不堪的衬衣遮盖不住光滑细腻的皮肤，跪着的姿势很方便，对这个男人做一些快乐的事。

待续


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意，轻度血腥画面描述，有原创角色与一护强迫性性行为

中央警局高级探员失踪的新闻，很快被山本局长利用权势压制。为了避免引起不必要的恐慌，禁止一切商业媒体介入，只通过官方发布最新消息，同时安抚人心，防止有人刻意利用这次事件造谣惑众。

知道这个消息的浮竹，拿着水杯的右手停了停，有伤在身的他不方便行动，只好将指挥权暂时交由夜一。心急如焚的他想亲眼勘察现场，无奈医生禁止他走动。

失踪一名高级探员，对中央警局的损失很大，一旦警局内部有警探失踪，多半凶多吉少。考虑到重要性的浮竹，打电话告知远在国外执行任务的黑崎夫妇，希望可以藉由他们的力量，找到一护被关押的地点。

收到这个消息的黑崎夫妇，却因为重大任务在身，无法抽身参与救援。浮竹无奈的叹气，不知道该怎么形容，偏偏是这个时候，凶手算准时间进行犯案，凭感觉也能隐约猜到，不是一般人。

一组接到命令后立刻出动前往现场，特警已经准备就位，拉着警戒线禁止无关人员进入。黄色的警戒线上印着加粗加黑的“禁止入内”字眼，来往的警探仔细勘察，不放过任何一个细节。

“我在二楼楼梯口，发现了这个。”

一角戴着橡胶手套，拿起皱成一团的纸摊开。看着上面印有鲜红色的罂粟花，夜一疑惑不解的偏头。不清楚这是什么意思，将画当做装饰品来装修房间很正常，这会是谁留下的？

“鉴识课刚刚确认，这幅画上，只有一护的指纹，就是说，他故意留下的这个，好提醒我们破案。”

“可是，这幅画看着并没有什么特别的，罂粟花……”夜一沉思着，想不明白这其中的用意。

“罂粟花不就是毒品的制作原料吗？如果是毒品，那就不会是入室抢劫，房间内也没有发现任何打斗痕迹，只有右侧楼梯口的枪痕。屋内也没有东西被偷，干净整洁，这表示，一护是在有意识的情况下被带走，他也没有和对方发生冲突。”

弓亲摸了摸枪痕，站起身说着自己的推断，三人都注意到电视柜的相框，明白那个惨死的朝山鸣鸟，就是一护之前的恋人。会是本地的黑帮？如果是，那就需要查个清楚。

“这会不会是报复？发生这种案件，对我们来说是家常便饭，那么凶手是谁？这幅画又是在暗示什么？”

花太郎将右手放在唇上说道，如果画是一护扔的，就表示他是在保持清醒的状态下，并且没有被凶手注意到的状况下，将画揉成一团扔在二楼走廊。根据门外草坪的踩踏痕迹，可以判断凶手有四人。

假设凶手没有携带武器，按照一护的性格，一定会将四人制服，但现实是，他看着更像是自愿被带走。这表明，凶手携带有重型武器或者杀伤力强的武器，这让一护无法反抗，他在判断结果之后，选择了一个最安全的办法。

“抢劫犯不会有这么大的胆量，黑帮也不太可能，携带杀伤性武器还能带走中央警局的探员，可能性不大。A市的黑帮大多数都与警方泾渭分明，他们不会冒险做这种事，刻意挑起警界与黑帮的战争。黑帮更偏向于速战速决不遮掩，凶手犯案时间是在深夜，我认为，黑帮不太会挑选这个时间。一般来讲，只要没有触碰到底线，他们不会这样做。”

夜一向其余人说着自己的想法，他们开始一步步猜测，犯案的团伙会是谁。黑帮可以排除抢劫犯也可以排除，再结合作案时间与地点，也只剩下一种可能——毒贩。

几乎同时想到的一组成员，全部睁大双眼看着彼此。如果是毒贩，那么一护扔的那副画就有了解释，毒贩又可以通过非法手段获取重型武器，也就是说，带走一护的是毒贩。

有了这个线索，一组开始搜查A市主要的毒品交易地点，以及各类毒贩。然而并没有找到需要的线索，得罪的人倒是不少。本地毒贩不太可能蠢到在中央警局眼皮底下犯案，这样的话，就只有国外势力。

“会不会是麦尔？一护之前不是说过吗，这个人报复心很强，他才刚来A市，就发生了这起案件。亚迪逊和他是朋友，迪赛尼又是他的亲信，而他们都是一护抓获的，这样的话，麦尔为什么会对一护出手而不是其他人，不就可以解释清楚了吗？”

“雏森，你是说……”

“没有错，极有可能是麦尔派来的人。A市本地的毒贩还有黑帮，不会这么遮遮掩掩，而M国的毒贩拥有自己的军队，他们能明目张胆的犯案，就说明绝不是普通的毒贩。”

听到这些话的夜一仔细分析案件，确实如此，按照这个推断，也只可能是麦尔。他有着充足的动机和力量，又无视法律法规，只可能是他，不会有别人。

问题在于，麦尔的藏身地点在哪里？是在A市还是M国？如果已经离开A市，他的行踪会难以预测，返回M国，在自己的地盘上，他可以随心所欲。M国政府都不敢惹这些毒贩，更别说国外的警力，即便一护真的回不来，也不值得惊讶。

怎么可能？！

生气的夜一拍着桌子咬牙，如果放任不管，一护很可能会被折磨致死。她可是知道，M国的毒贩不会对警职人员手下留情，更何况在麦尔看来，一护是他的仇人。

“这件事必须上报给山本局长，请求他的指示，已经过去10个小时，我们布下这么多警力却一无所获，说明麦尔已经离开A市，要尽快找到他在M国的藏身地点。不需要将他击毙，只要能让一护活着回来就好。对麦尔这样的毒贩来讲，警察的话威慑力不大。和他谈条件，这是最保险的办法。”

说完夜一整理好报告，准备将案件上报给局长，浮竹那边由雏森去告知。想到长官有伤在身还要担心受怕，一组成员又气愤又懊恼，假如一护真的有危险，不敢想象会对他们造成多大的打击。

“尽快动作，越早越好。”

夜一下令后，其余人开始各司其职，然而层出不穷的案件，又让他们必须抽身去出勘现场。一时间分身乏术，被带走的一护不知道现在的状况怎么样，现在也只能期盼，能够早点找到麦尔的藏身地点。

“哗啦——”

冰冷的水从头浇下的时候，一护咬紧牙关没有出声，鞭伤疼得厉害，烧灼一般的发痛发痒。10多个小时没有进食没有喝水，他的意识开始涣散不清，被手腕处的粗壮锁链吊起，又不得不强行保持清醒，还不如直接杀了他来的好。

“他还是不肯说，是谁害死了迪尔大哥，老大，这个警察嘴太硬了。”

麦尔的亲信悄声在他耳边说道，抽到第三根烟时，他走过去抓住一护的头发，迫使他仰头看着自己。烟灰掉落在地，想到一个好办法，他命令手下将房间内的水桶抽满水。

真是个麻烦的硬骨头。

麦尔一边想着，一边将烟嘴放进一护嘴里，捏着他的下巴，强制性让他吸烟。被呛到的他剧烈咳嗽，喉咙烧的难受，干渴的无法出声说话，只感觉眼前的所有都在转圈。

“把他放下，我要亲自来。”

手下听到命令后，放下锁链。看着麦尔哼着歌，用右手快速的将一护的头按进放满水的水桶，和汽油桶差不多的水桶，足以容纳得下一个人。

“还不说吗？警察先生，你这么顽固，对自己可不好。”

回答他的是沉默，见状的麦尔再次将一护按进水中，等了差不多一分钟才放手。如此来回往复十几次，喝了不少水的一护开始咳嗽，却又再次被吊起，双手手腕用一根锁链束缚，他即使想动也没办法。

“现在想说了吗？”

麦尔半蹲着发问，一护冷笑道：“无可奉告。”听到后的他挑了挑眉，下令将房间外的人带进来。看到那个人的容貌，他惊讶的睁眼，有点不敢相信，水珠顺着发梢掉落在地，他开始发冷。

“这个人似乎认识你，他叫拉德，你应该有印象，你们曾经都是维和部队的。老朋友见面，他有份礼物要给你。”

“你这个……卑鄙小人……”

愤怒的一护忍不住骂道，拉德因为作风问题被维和部队开除，原因再简单不过——强奸。拉德在维和部队的两年，一共强奸过7名男性未成年新人。被查出后立刻逃跑，没想到投靠到了麦尔这里。他还真是幸运，碰上这样的“老朋友”。

“还有另外两个人想见你。”

麦尔话音刚落，从房外走进来两个金发碧眼的小男孩，看着这两个孩子可爱的长相，原本沉默不语的一护，突然间暴怒。骂了句你们这两个人渣，别把无辜的孩子牵扯进来。

两个孩子看到一护后，高兴的扑过去给了他一个拥抱。甜甜的喊着哥哥，看得出他们很喜欢他，双胞胎关心的问这是在做什么，久久不能从震惊中回神的他，不知道该怎么面对现在的状况。

这两个孩子是他在一次执行任务中救下的，他们的父母在任务中殉职，之后将两个孩子交由他照顾，在一护转职到中央警局前，一直有和他们保持联系。后来为了保护他们和养父母的安全，会不定期寄钱。看这状况，养父母肯定出了事，不然不可能轻易将孩子带来。

“你们这些无耻混蛋。”

一护从没有感觉这种发自内心的怒火，没等他和两个孩子说话，拉德强行拉过他们，让他看着不情愿的孩子，听他们大声挣扎。

恐惧的孩子大喊救命，皱紧眉头的一护让拉德放手，体型宽大的男人笑着，随即提出来一个条件。

“要我放开他们也行，你将害死迪赛尼的人说出来，我就放过这两个小可爱。”

“我不会说的。”

“真的不说？你如果不说……”拉德掏出手里的枪，将枪口对准双胞胎中的哥哥希尔斯，弟弟比尔斯看到后吓得大哭，比一般的小孩早熟的他们，知道这是什么东西。“我会杀了他们。”

“放下他们，你这个人渣。”一护咬牙切齿。

“你不说出你同事的情报，我不会放手。或者我们可以换一种办法，我想这个办法，对我们都有利。”

“你想干什么？”

一护见拉德放下希尔斯，预感到事情不对劲。果真就见他伸手去脱孩子的衣服，一旁的比尔斯立刻上前去掰男人的右手，无奈力量悬殊太大，反倒被一巴掌拍的摔倒在地。

希尔斯大声喊着不要，哭声充满恐慌，明白那种感觉的一护让拉德放手，不准碰。装作没听到的男人继续动作，伸出舌头舔弄希尔斯的右耳垂，上身半裸的小孩向一护求救，痛苦的声音仿佛尖锐的质问，刺的他身心交瘁。

“你们到底要干什么？别把他们牵扯进来。”

忍无可忍的一护挣扎着，试图摆脱束缚，四周充斥着恶意的笑，他看到两个孩子被脱下裤子，强行压在地上准备施暴。想起儿时的经历他紧紧皱眉，不想再让同样的事情发生在两个孩子身上，不想他们也经历一样的折磨，他只好开口。

“有什么事我来，我来替他们！”

这句话出来后，原本注意力在希尔斯身上的拉德，将眼神转移到满身鞭伤的一护胸膛，看着他隐忍的表情舔唇。随后让麦尔的下手裘德放开比尔斯，惊魂未定的孩子穿好衣服，抽泣着颤抖着，碧绿的眼睛充满恐惧，这一幕刺到了冷静的一护，他开口说了句对不起。

“不过，你的反应太迟，所以——”

“嘭！”

枪声与拉德的声音同时响起，一护难以置信的睁大眼睛，两个孩子就那样在他面前被杀。因为隔得比较近，希尔斯的血甚至溅到了他的脸上，无法控制的他颤抖着，开始剧烈喘息。

“你知道吗黑崎，从我第一眼看见你，我早就想这样做了，你长得很漂亮，比我在维和部队见到的那7个人漂亮多了，但是你很少看我。现在我有机会，当然不能放过，好好感受啊，我对你的喜欢。”

急促喘息的一护听不清楚附在耳边说话的声音，感受到的只有无尽的愤怒以及悔恨。就在他准备开口说话的时候，唇上却被一只手紧紧捂住，体内强行进入的东西，疼的他目眦尽裂。

白哉从新闻里知道，中央警局失踪的警探是谁后，正在和合作伙伴谈生意的他，惊讶的微微睁眼。见他露出这样一副表情，合作伙伴连忙关切的问，他回答道有点累精神不集中。心里却想着立刻结束这次谈话。

和合作伙伴大约谈了半个小时，白哉发觉自己有些心不在焉，告诉对方有时间再说。见他不是很想继续，识相的人也就没多问，两人道别后约好时间，等待下次机会。

“查出是谁带走这个警探了吗？中原。”

送走合作伙伴后白哉坐在沙发上发问，亲信中原田稻回答是M国的毒贩麦尔，警方有通过官媒说明。听到这个名字，正喝着红茶的他顿了顿，再次确认消息无误，不禁在心中担忧起来。

真是太不好，居然招惹到麦尔这鬣狗。

微微皱眉的白哉拿过手机，拨通一个熟人的电话，同时在脑中计划，该怎么将身陷困境的一护救出M国。既然落到麦尔手中，就别想着能完好无损，他听过这个毒贩的名字，不止一次。

“费罗先生，我是朽木白哉，有件事想请您帮忙。”

要请出情报屋才能解决问题，电话那边的费罗听到后，有些惊讶于，朽木白哉这个大忙人，居然会光顾他这小生意。连忙满脸堆笑迎上，这可是大客户，如果交易成功的话，他以后不愁没生意可做。

五分钟后，白哉的手机响起，听到费罗的声音他打开电脑，发现有新的文件，点击看到一个坐标，还有一个面容略显俊秀的男人的照片，他想这应该就是麦尔。

“朽木先生要小心这个人，他在M国可是敢和政府作对的，和A市的毒贩不一样。如果您要是靠近，最好别被牵扯进去。这是我对您的忠告，一定要小心。”

“谢谢，费罗先生，我会的。”

“以后如果有需要，您可以找我，酬劳都好说。”

“嗯，我知道。”

两人结束电话，白哉看着电脑屏幕，看到精准的经纬度，下令中原田稻通知M国的成员准备武器。再派四名杀手对麦尔的藏身地点提前探查，家族事务暂时由露琪亚坐镇。

临走前白哉将一切安排好，叮嘱妹妹别对委托人太放心，别信他们的每一句话。如果有意外情况发生，随时联系他的私人电话，他会告诉她怎么做才是最好的，照顾好父亲和祖父，不要让两位长辈担心。

“兄长放心去吧，我知道怎么做。”

露琪亚胸有成竹的保证，白哉嗯了句随后带着下手前往目的地。带着三个亲信的他，脚步匆匆的走向私人飞机停机坪，踏上飞机的那一刻，他隐约有种不好的预感。

为什么要违背原则去救一个警探，原因为何白哉也不清楚，只是觉得如果不去做，他会后悔。他不能放着那个人不管，也不想看他为过去的记忆痛苦压抑，没办法放着不管。

亲信与得力下属见到白哉这幅表情，清楚即将要去救得人，在BOSS心里地位很高。尽管BOSS说去救很好的朋友，但明眼人一看便知，那不是担心朋友该有的表现。

周围的嘲笑声越来越大，吵的令人烦闷。一护听得到清晰的肉体碰撞声，锁链的咔哒声和射精声，抬头去看，发现麦尔正坐在对面，好整以暇的欣赏。

“你也不想被这样吧？可惜你太缺乏判断，失去了救那两个孩子的机会。放心，我已经让人把他们安葬好了，他们的灵魂会得到安息。”

“无耻……之徒……嗯……不得好死……”

汗水浸湿一护的发，眼前模糊不清，但听声音也知道是谁的。勉强支撑意识的他，只要开口，便是压制不住的甜腻呻吟，体内进出的异物让他极度恐慌，拉德粗重的喘息，每时每刻都在提醒他，他们在做什么。

一护想起来，当初在维和部队时，拉德就曾经对他有过表示。被拒绝后反倒更加兴致勃勃，现在有机会，这个男人肯定不会放过，不然动作不会这么狠，疼的他头皮发麻。

“你果然是个硬骨头啊，黑崎，我没看错你。都到这步了还有心情骂人，看来你是真的厉害。”

拉德一边动作一边低喘，他的汗水滴在一护的臀部，混着精液与血丝，让这场交合更加淫乱不堪。啪啪的水声听的旁边一直在看的裘德，早已忍耐不住，脑中幻想着很多画面。如果不是麦尔在，下一秒，他就会立刻冲上去，将眼前的人吞吃入腹。

“你还是不肯说吗？不说的话，接下来会是我。什么时候你开口，什么时候收手，警探先生，还是不肯说吗？”

麦尔对这种画面司空见惯，平静的问面色通红的一护，得到句你妄想的回答后。故作遗憾的扶额，说了句真可惜。看他这种假惺惺的动作，一护简直要吐出来。

“拉德，你刚刚听见我们的警探先生说的话了，他还是不肯开口。”

心领神会的男人听到收起动作，穿好裤子，做了个请的手势，一护没去看麦尔，闭眼选择视而不见。

见他装作无视的样子，麦尔将右手食指与中指伸进一护口中，结果刚刚触碰便被狠狠咬了下，不怒反笑的他扶着勃起的性器，顺势捅了进去。

泪水源源不断的从眼中流出，昏黄的灯光让人有种迷醉的感觉，已经不清楚现在是什么时候的一护，只想着立刻解脱。

“嘿嘿，终于到我了。”

是那个叫裘德的男人，这种状况下居然还能分辨出，自嘲的一护几乎要放声大笑。因为忍耐，他将下唇咬的出血，红色的液体滑下嘴角，而就在这时，他却忽然间想起那个对他说新年快乐的人，睁大眼的时候他意识到，那并不是玩笑话。

泪水开始不受控制的流出，被捂住唇只能嗯唔出声的一护，想起不久前，他还在和同事看着一年一度的烟火大会。浮竹长官也打电话过来，让他们好好玩别想太多。现在这些都在慢慢模糊，发疼的胳膊似乎开始脱臼。

“一护，你真可爱啊哈哈，可爱的让我忍不住，想将叔叔的东西好好的让你感受，你知道吗？只要你和叔叔做过这种事，就能有孩子，是属于我们的孩子，知道为什么会这样吗？因为你不听话，不听话的孩子，是要接受惩罚的。”

“我……没有……做错什么……”

年幼的他被压在地板上，任凭村堂隆的东西进出，隐忍的抽泣声响在黑暗的房间，从小小的窗户可以看到烟花，还有节日用的彩灯。

尽情发泄兽欲的男人对一护的抗议听而不闻，只是发狠的将粗壮的性器插入，直到再也听不见令他厌烦的抽泣声。

不知道为什么会有一种不甘心的感觉。

都到了这里，他在想什么呢？他明明拒绝过那个黑帮老大，事到如今，竟然奢望会让他来解救自己。一护听不清楚声音，也不清楚已经过了多久，只有体内的性器在进进出出，没有停下来的意思。

“撑住了，黑崎，你感觉很爽吧？是不是？妈的你不知道我有多想捅你的屁股，就像现在这样，把这个东西全部射进去，你当初那么冰清玉洁，看着就让我不爽。哈，越说你还缩得越紧，你要把我夹断吗？你这个婊子！如果不是要捅你，我才不会被抓住，婊子！”

抓住机会尽情释放不满的拉德，强硬的掰开眼前挺翘洁白的臀部，随后再次将性器插入。

湿滑紧致的体内，仿佛催促着拉德加快动作，毫不客气的他大开大合的抽插。一边咒骂一边拍打，一护的臀部很快被响亮的巴掌拍的发红发痛，更刺激了正在身后为所欲为的男人。

“嘿嘿嘿，小美人，可要把我的东西好好含住啊。我等这一刻很久了，你不要生气，你这样的东方美人，在我们这里可是稀有物品，谁看到都会心痒难耐。”

按耐不住的裘德，露出猥琐的笑容搓了搓手，着魔一样的舔弄着一护，胸前的鞭伤在唾液的刺激下，疼得无法形容。男人捏住乱动的他，迫使他仰头承受着，快要爆炸的欲望。

两个男人极尽所能的挑逗，不得不做出自然的生理反应的一护，无比痛恨欲望这件事。他也是男人，经不起撩拨，很快就在裘德的舔弄下有了反应，这让他无比羞耻，却又无能为力。

“拉德先生把你伺候的很舒服吧？小美人，你都哭了，我看着好心疼。你跟着我们老大，一定会吃喝不愁，等会儿我们老大也要进来，你要给他一个面子，我的小美人。”

不行，这样下去真的会失控。

意识到不妙的一护想挣扎，想立刻逃离这个地方。这时眼前却站着笑得格外开心的麦尔，抬眼去看的他，却在这个笑容中，感受到了阴森。

就在一护准备呼喊的时候，麦尔已经捏住他的下巴，将硬挺的性器一插到底。被顶弄得无比难受的他，眼神开始涣散，摇晃着的锁链表明这场交合有多么激烈，到最后剩下的，只有承受不住的黑暗欲望。

自然的生理需要，让一护不由自主的做着回应，这三个正在身上施虐的男人。身经百战的麦尔，似乎对眼前这具身体非常满意，伸手抚摸着诱惑他的优美的腰线，低头在泛粉的肩头啃咬，沉醉其中无法自拔。

悬吊在空中的锁链，发出连续不断的咔哒声，只听这声音，也能想象到麦尔的动作有多么的快速有力，拉德与裘德一个亲吻，一个舔弄。被夹在中间动弹不得的一护，气喘吁吁，呼吸急促，下一秒却又被拉进深渊，让他苦不堪言。

“哈哈，早知道就这样让他软下态度了，老大，被这样对待还能不吭声，小美人还真是能忍。拉德先生的眼光很不错，能和这样的人共赴云雨，想想就让我无比兴奋。”

“是吗？那就拜托裘德你，好好招待我们的美人，要是错过，下次就不知道，是什么时候了。”

拉德幸灾乐祸的刺激，正在兴头上的裘德，惹得他眼睛发红，死死盯着已经意识不清的一护，想要将眼前的人狠狠干一顿，想听到更多美妙的声音。

“唔——”

只能发出破碎的呻吟，私处传来的刺痛，让一护紧紧抓着束缚住手腕的锁链，才能保证不被戳穿。

一护仿佛回到7岁那年，回到被村堂隆第一次性侵的那年。睁开眼看到的是那间黑暗的屋子，被勒住嘴无法出声的自己，为什么要想起这件事？为什么要这样想？他不知道，他什么都不知道。

“老大，不好了，有人刚刚轰炸了我们的弹药库。上方也有直升机在扫射，有人说，是J国A市那边的黑帮。”

麦尔正射精完，下属慌张的跑来告诉他这个消息。三人穿好裤子，一起走出房间，勉强睁开眼去看的一护，只能听得到凌乱的脚步声，气息微弱的他，被灯光刺的头疼难耐。

爆炸产生的剧烈震动响起在耳边，应该是发生了交战。枪声和人的痛呼声互相交织，迷迷糊糊的一护开始出现脱水症状，闭眼前他看到了一个人影，尽管不清楚这个人影是谁，他已经失去辨别能力。

“你们退后，没我的命令别进来。”

白哉命令下属一个个搜寻房间时，发现这个暗藏的地下室，一种不详的预感袭来。他仿佛有感知能力一般，抬手阻止正要破门而入的下属，开枪破坏掉门锁之后，独自一人走进。尽职尽责的亲信们立刻站在房门两边，警惕所有可疑人员。

如果可以的话白哉宁愿自己永远看不到这幅画面，他不久前才刚刚表白过的人，现在却被一根锁链束缚着双手手腕，吊起在肮脏的房间内。地上的水已经干涸，不远处的桌子上放着电击枪，潮湿的房间内一股霉味扑面而来。

因为愤怒抑制不住的白哉，双手在微微颤抖。按着右手的他深呼吸一口气，告诉自己现在不能生气，等确认一护没事再说。然而紧拧的眉头，表示他现在怒火攻心。

白哉脱下西装外套盖住一护的上身，注意到他后背的精液，以及私处的血丝白浊，不用想也知道发生了什么。

帮一护穿好裤子的白哉，忍不住在他额头落下一吻，眼中露出心疼的神色。保证这样不会让那些难以形容的痕迹被下属看去，他抱起昏迷不醒的一护走出房间，拿过怀里人破皮的手腕吻了吻。

距离麦尔派人去A市已经过去48个小时，这期间他与拉德、裘德一直在折磨无法反抗的一护，当着他的面，枪杀两名孩童，三人轮流对一护施暴，直到被白哉打断。

中央警局到达后开始清算现场，却没发现本该出现的高级探员，只能根据现状判断出，这里发生过一场持续了几个小时的激战。有人救了或者说带走了一护，这个人拥有一支训练有素的杀手队伍，同时精通反侦查技术。

田杉见白哉带了一个男人回来，看清楚容貌后恍然大悟，原来是那个有着特殊发色的警探。难怪这次BOSS这么紧张，甚至还出动了老爷的势力，看来是真的动心了，嗯，有必要告诉露琪亚小姐。

从被解救到现在已经过去一个小时，白哉一直抱着剧烈颤抖的一护，稍微想想也知道他经历了什么。此刻的他抖得不能控制自己，即使处于昏迷状态，颤抖也没有停止。这在另一种方面提醒着白哉，麦尔以及那两个该死的男人，必须好好的给一个教训再杀掉。

“没事，你已经得救，没事了。”

白哉无比懊悔没有在烟火大会结束后送一护回家，如果他的态度稍微强硬一点，就不会发生这种无可挽回的事。但现在懊悔没用，他知道接下来要做的事很多，这会比完成委托与敌对家族火拼，更令他头疼。

待续


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意，轻度色情描述

白哉将一护带回A市后立刻转入医院，医护人员推着推车，将昏迷不醒的患者推进手术室，医生立刻准备仔细检查。

身体抽搐并伴有轻微脱水症状，医生看了看一护的上身，轻易便能猜到，他在昏迷前经历过什么。受过严重的性侵，还能保持这样的状态已经很不错。如果是意志力薄弱的人，很可能早已深度昏迷。

医生开始指挥护士进行清洁工作，包括残留在一护体内的精液，如果不及时处理，会引发炎症，进而导致腹泻呕吐。现在患者的体温是39°7，已经处于高烧状态，首先要做的就是退烧。

护士在清理一护体内的精液时，不由得皱眉，医院每天送来的被性侵者多到数不清，她很少看见这种，危及到生命的性侵。如果患者没有得到及时救助，很可能会导致肛裂，那样的话，他一辈子只能靠人工肛门活下去。

所幸患者被及时救助下来，这才没酿成大祸。护士小心翼翼的使用医用消毒棉，擦拭干净一护腿根的精液。臀部留下的指印与牙印，需要一星期才能消除，专心做着疏导的她，慢慢将一护体内的精液清理掉，同时注射消炎药品，做好必备的消毒。

察觉到一护因为疼痛不断抽搐的医生，让护士又注射了一剂长效麻药，帮助他缓解。作为人体最脆弱的地方之一，私处尤其是男人的肛门，必须在同性性行为之后及时做好清洁，否则会落下后遗症。

手术大约进行了三个多小时，医生与护士将患者推出手术室转到普通病房，摘下口罩的医生对心急如焚的白哉，详细说明一护的身体状况。告诉他尽量不要打扰患者的睡眠，如果出现腹泻呕吐，都是正常现象不需要惊慌，现在，该让患者好好休息。

白哉道谢后连忙去往病房，护士正在更换新的消炎药，旁边的桌子上放着7、8瓶不同规格的点滴。确认一护没有出现不良反应后，护士叮嘱白哉要密切关注病情，一旦发现不对，立刻按下呼叫器，医生会第一时间赶来。

再次道谢的白哉目送护士离去，坐在沙发上的他有种喘不过气的感觉。似乎是因为药品的关系，一护不再抽搐，呼吸也渐渐平稳，闭眼沉睡的他，不像平时那样冷漠锐利，看着像是劳累过度的大学生。

如果真是劳累过度就好了。白哉不由得自嘲，只因为顾及到一护的感受，没有送他回家，转眼便出了这事。尽管现在人已经救下，但麦尔的所作所为，会在原本就恐惧性爱的一护身上，留下不可磨灭的痕迹，留下无法愈合的伤口。

不知怎么，白哉被迫想起那部电影，他记得男主角在压力的驱使下，通过暴力和犯罪来缓解痛苦。小小年纪却懂得很多大人都不理解的事，众叛亲离的他，开始辗转于各种类型的情色场所，被各种男人当做泄欲工具。

男主角的这种生活一直持续到17岁，作为性瘾者的他，身体变成没有性爱会活不下去的糟糕状态。性瘾似毒瘾一般折磨吞没着他，一开始他只和一个人做，到最后发展到两个人三个人甚至更多。

直到快要成年，男主角也没有停止追求性爱带来的愉悦，他不再犯罪不再使用暴力，找到新方法的他，大笑着落泪，感叹自己再也不是孤身一人。有很多人陪着他，尽管都只是贪图他的身体，但这就已足够。

“我不是正常人，我要去另一个世界，那个世界没有性侵没有痛苦，只有我喜欢的一切。我知道，那个世界正在向我走来，我抗拒不了，所以我去追寻它，我清楚这是获得幸福的方式。”

电影的最终，男主角在住处留下这样的遗书后，在一个风和日丽的晴天，选择跳海自尽。有影评说，男主角之所以选择大海而不是别的自杀方式，是因为他想洗干净那份污浊。海水是咸的，和生理盐水一样，在受过性侵的人心里，那是净化的力量。

白哉记得他和同学看完电影之后，全部不由自主的落泪，没有人嘲笑他们，快要成人了居然会因为一部电影难过。想到这是真实事件，又让他们无比绝望，现实中的那个男主角，究竟过着怎样的生活，无从得知，电影的最后已经告诉观众结果。

时至今日，想到电影里面的某些片段，白哉还是会为之动容。他清楚这不该出现在家族首领的感情中，但当一护经历过电影里面的事情之后，他决定让那些无聊的规则全部靠边。

“同性恋是会传染的，朽木先生。”

想起这句话的白哉只觉得可笑，这世界上没有那么多明确的定义，去判断一个人到底是什么性取向。

人类本身就是理性动物，无论是异性恋同性恋双性恋，甚至人兽恋人物恋，都不过是最原始的喜爱。谁也没有资格，藉由道德制高点，肆意评判一个人的性取向。

之前在商场的时候，白哉留意到，一护对那些带着孩子的父母，会有意无意的观察。会对大胆牵手的男同女同，露出躲闪不及的眼神，而在那之下，是一种向往的神色，看得出来，一护一直在掩饰自己的性取向，没有告诉任何人，他其实喜欢男人。

现在只能希望一护能立刻苏醒，忙于家族事务的白哉，会尽量抽出时间来医院。

在过去的三天内，处于昏迷状态的一护，偶尔会出现抽搐，但在药物的效用下，这种病况很快被治疗。医生告诉白哉，患者体内的炎症已经恢复正常，高烧已退，剩下的就是等待患者苏醒，检查有没有其他的并发症。

“每天的清洁工作也要做好，朽木先生，护士应该有教您具体的步骤。如果您觉得难为情，可以呼叫护士帮忙。”

“不会，我知道怎么做，谢谢你。”

“嗯，请一定耐心点不能急躁。”

“好，我会做的。”

医生说完话再次检查一护的身体，见他身上的痕迹散去不少，也就放心的交由患者家属照顾。取下听诊器的他又叮嘱了几句才离开，白哉送走医生后，转而看着沉睡的一护，无奈的皱眉。

还不知道苏醒后的一护会是怎样的反应，会怎样去面对发生的事，又会怎样面对自己。未知数太多，担忧他的白哉，暂时没有想到应对方法，不过，无论发生什么，他都不会生气。

昏迷五天后，终于从沉睡中醒来，一护看着四周的环境，判断出他应该在医院，是谁救了他？又是谁帮他叫的医生？房间内只有他一人，如果是警局的同事，至少会有人陪。

“嘶——”

起身准备活动的一护，感觉头疼难耐，昏迷前发生的事，猛然涌进脑中。按着额头的他死死皱眉，想起拉德与裘德，是怎么将性器插入，又是怎么在体内横冲直撞。

头疼的几乎要裂开，心跳加快呼吸急促，剧烈咳嗽的一护压制不住，那种快要窒息的感觉。他开始颤抖，身体也出现轻微抽搐，按着额头的左手手腕处，没有完全消散的红痕，隐约做着提醒，告诉他那不是梦。

“别乱动，你现在不能下床。”

这个声音说完话，一护随后落入一个温暖的怀抱，他睁大眼无声落泪，不清楚是谁抱着他。颤抖的手仿佛抱住救命稻草一般，紧紧抓住这个怀抱不肯松开，用力过大的情况下，被回抱的白哉伸手摸了摸他的发，随即俯下身去吻。

“已经过去了，你已经得救，不要害怕。”

一护闭眼没有说话，只是安静的抱着，将下巴放在白哉的右肩，左手微微颤抖的动作，预示着此刻的他极度恐慌。他气喘吁吁的难以平复心情，过了很久才开口说话。

“五分钟，五分钟就好，只要五分钟，不要推开我。”

“嗯。”

“谢谢你。”

只穿着衬衣的白哉，感到背上的力度愈来愈重，指甲刺进肉里的感觉让他清楚，现在的一护有多么恐惧。隔着一层薄薄的衣料，也不能阻止他的动作，第一次见到这样脆弱的他，仿佛松开这个怀抱，会让他立刻碎裂成渣。

渐渐感觉到暖意的一护不再颤抖，也不再恐慌，等心情平复下来他放开手再次沉睡。只苏醒不到十分钟，再次陷入昏迷状态。

“是做噩梦了吧？”

医生诊断完之后告诉白哉，这是正常现象。受过严重性侵的人，会在潜意识的驱使下，做出这种不受控制的举动。这是在向外界求助的表现，证明在患者沉睡的这五天，他一直在做噩梦，等压力积累到一定程度，会通过潜意识表现出来，不需要惊慌，这很正常。

医生的话让白哉放下心来，他出门去买干净的毛巾，回来就见一护按着额头痛苦的皱眉。立刻将毛巾扔向沙发的他，伸手抱紧冷汗直流的一护，安抚他的情绪，告诉他所有的事情都会好起来。

从进医院到出医院已经过去8天，这期间白哉有吩咐亲信，告知一护的同事和家人，现在的他已经得救，只是暂时还不能出勤。终于得到确切消息的他们，悬着的心也就能放下，没事就好，只要人没事就好。

为了不让一护受到惊扰，白哉特意将家族的私人医生请来，让他24小时关注一护的病情，确保万无一失。尽职尽责的医生仔细检查，发现没有大的问题，告诉白哉可以试着让一护下床走动，不再注射流食。

私人医生解释，迟迟没有苏醒的一护是因为精神打击太大，过重的压力，会导致昏迷不醒。不过不用担心，这种情况可以通过药物治疗，适当的交流也可以帮助缓解，等到合适的时间，自然会醒来。

“您就当是，他做了一个很长的梦。”

“嗯。”

送走私人医生的白哉叹了口气，抚摸着床上的一护，低头在他额头落下一吻，告诉他要尽快苏醒，还有很多事等着他去做。

在沉睡第9天后，一护彻底苏醒。拿着清洁工具的白哉，惊讶之余又不免有些失落，苏醒就意味着要分开，他不觉得以一护的性格，会乖乖待在床上等待康复。

从白哉进门到走近，床上的一护一语不发，只是盯着他的动作。正当白哉准备脱下一护的裤子，帮他上药时，原本安静的他忽然拿过床边的水果刀，眨眼将白哉压在床上，在他没有反应过来的时间，将水果刀刺下。

刀尖擦过左脸的触感，让白哉知道一定见了血。处于上方的一护，跪立在床上，右手将刀扎进软枕，血液从白哉的左脸流进白色的软枕，他冷静的看着，并不觉得可怕或者惊慌。

“你想做什么？”

声音的变化意味着，现在掌握这具身体的不是白哉熟知的一护，是另一个他。

“帮你做好清洁工作，免得发炎。”

“多此一举。”

“炎症会让你，不，会让他呕吐腹泻，进而导致噩梦不断，你愿意看到他这样，我倒是可以不做清洁。”

听到这些话的一护微微眯眼，随即拔出刀放回原地，主动脱下裤子让白哉做清洁。第一人格的他绝不会这样开放，这是次人格又或者是第二人格。

“为什么不是他而是你？”

白哉不解的提问，一护不耐烦的啧了句，开口解释：“他接受不了发生那种事，所以选择逃避。麦尔还有剩下的两个男人，是对他做出性侵行为。和我没有关系，他难受是他的事，接受不了也是他的事，我不会同情他。”

“还有，是他太讲究所谓的道义，才会害死那两个小鬼。如果他稍微软化态度，就不会发生这种事，居然还选择逃避，真是让我笑掉大牙。明明是他创造出的我，让我去保护他，现在顺序颠倒过来，你说为什么？”

这个一护显然对所有人都充满轻蔑，包括白哉，尽管救命恩人近在眼前，但却没说一个谢字。反倒觉得这是理所应当，是应该要做的。

“我看你对他挺上心的，该不会另有企图？我可是知道，靠近他的男人，没几个有正经心思。他高中的时候，跑去和一个直男表白，然而那个直男，联合班上其余人天天称呼他是个死基佬。直男告诉他同性恋是会传染的。他就记住了这句话，到现在也不敢承认自己的性取向。真可笑，是我就会杀了那个直男，让他永远闭上嘴。”

“对了对了，还有一件事。他毕业后有参加过维和部队，这次在他身上留下痕迹最多的那个拉德，就曾经对他动过心思。这男人是个强奸犯，一个性欲旺盛到无处发泄的强奸犯。”

“还有什么你要知道的吗？现在掌握这具身体的是我，他还在当懦夫，短时间内应该不会苏醒。要问什么尽快问，我都可以一一解答。”

白哉看着眨着眼睛，一脸期待的一护，心中顿时五味陈杂。做完清洁，他让佣人将带血的消毒棉扔掉，不知道该怎么去和这样的一护相处。

“哦我差点忘了，你是他的救命恩人，应该报答你。你不缺钱也不缺追求者，我想只有用身体，才可以感谢你。说吧，口交还是做完全程，或者两个都要，我替他报答你。”

“……”

如果是陌生人说这种话，一定会被白哉一脚踹出房门，但说话的是一护，因此他什么也没做，只是叮嘱他好好休息，别牵扯到伤口。说完迈步离开，头也不回的离开。

“切，真是个奇怪的人，不图身体干嘛要大动干戈的救人？无法理解。”

感觉无趣的一护躺在床上看向窗外，心情不错的他留意到不远处的喷泉，有些惊讶的睁眼。被修剪的整齐的草坪，此时在天空落下的白雪中，与四周的大树一起，默默地诉说着什么。

白哉见一护不再做噩梦也不再发抖，随即下令下属将麦尔与拉德和裘德带到他面前，三个被五花大绑的男人，剧烈挣扎，试图摆脱束缚。

“哦——我认识你，你是朽木白哉对吧？A市最大的黑帮朽木家族的首领。”

麦尔在见到眼前的白哉后，幸灾乐祸的套着近乎。栽在这个人手里算他倒霉，不过要是能够逃出去，他还会东山再起。

“老大，他看着好像很生气，您这样说没事吧？”裘德小声询问，麦尔只是大笑。“他恨不得杀了我们，你说呢？”“这……这……”

无法理解现状的裘德，看着端坐的白哉，感觉他身上散发出无形的压力，这种气势令人毛骨悚然，脊背发凉，仿佛面对的是怪物而不是人。

“你们对一护，也就是那个警探，做了什么还记得吗。”

“做什么？那不是显而易见吗？你是黑帮老大，不会不知道，那是什么吧？”拉德大声的嗤笑，白哉保持沉默，听着他继续说下去。“就是性侵，不，准确来说是轮奸，我们有和他交流，可惜被拒绝。到最后他也没说出我们要的话，没办法，只能让他好好记住这个教训。”

“是吗？你们是怎么做的呢？”

不怒反笑的白哉双腿分开，弯下腰将双手交叉放在嘴边，见裘德撞了撞口无遮拦的拉德，不禁笑意更浓。

“喂你没发现他是在套你的话吗？你这蠢蛋。”裘德小声提醒，不怕死的拉德故意回答道：“横竖都是死，怕什么？”“……”

“没想到拉德先生这么有胆识，确实，我不会放过你们任何一个。但在死之前，我允许你们说清楚遗言，这样下地狱时，不至于懊悔的无法自拔。”

白哉语气带笑，麦尔见他这幅气定神闲的样子，不禁气从心来，他不信这个该死的黑帮老大敢动他。

“麦尔先生，您似乎有话要说，我想听听。”

“你敢动我吗？”

“为什么不敢？”

“你会死的很难看，我告诉你。”

“哦，是吗？从我坐上家族首领这个位置之前，我就不觉得，我可以死的很体面，还有什么要说的吗？”

白哉反问道，麦尔被他说的无言以对，见他这样的拉德不服气，认为这样的他非常懦弱怕死。

“呵呵，他话说的这么好，干那个警探时可是比我还狠，我已经尽量手下留情。而他，觉得那个警探无法反抗，正面来了两次，后面又来了一次。我听到那个警探的忍痛声，有告诉他别太过火，可惜没用。”

“克里斯·拉德，你在说什么！信不信我现在就杀了你！提出让我和老大加入的人是你吧！别在这儿血口喷人！”

听不下去的裘德立刻驳回，麦尔大声喊让他们安静。怒火中烧的两人充耳不闻，言语间将细节全盘托出。坐着的白哉听到后，额头上青筋暴起，良好的修养又让他保持镇静，等这两人吵完再继续询问。

“谁不知道你对那个警探垂涎已久，你喜欢的不就是那样的东方人？还要将责任全部推到我身上。真是可笑，先射进他嘴里又逼他喝下精液的是谁，裘德先生一点印象都没有吗？别告诉我你忘了。”

“给我闭嘴！你还有脸说，那个警探知道你早就想干他，昏迷之前有让你慢点。可你呢，不仅没有反而变本加厉，即使他的膝盖已经被地面磨得破皮流血，你也没有停止，这件事你怎么不提？”

“哈哈拉德先生到现在还不死心，你说那样做会得到好处，我才会答应。别忘了，你可是准备爽完后杀了那个警探，这句话我和老大听的清清楚楚。”

“你话太多了裘德，老子就是看他不顺眼，想干他怎么了？恶心的人妖，长着那样一张脸，还死不承认被干的很舒服，老子就是要往死的干他！”

“都给我安静，看不出来这是圈套吗？你们中了激将法！一群蠢货！”

麦尔的提醒这才让争吵的他们反应过来，白哉拿出外套右口袋的录音笔，挑眉说道：“感谢三位的认罪，辛苦了。”说完关掉录音笔命令下属保管好的他，站起身走向麦尔，冷漠的神情下，暗藏着令人恐惧的威压。

拍拍手的白哉示意门外的医生可以进来，进门的医生说了句朽木先生您好，我知道怎么做。随即打开手提箱，看到箱子里形状各异的阉割工具后，三人这才惊觉，这不是在开玩笑。

“先给他们打麻药，不过，只给下半身注射，做那种事主要靠的是下半身，上半身是无辜的。”

“是。”

白哉话音刚落，四周的下属立刻压制住剧烈挣扎的三人，用绳子紧紧勒住他们正欲呼喊的嘴巴，将声音强行压制，清楚接下来会发生什么，三人激烈反抗。

医生按照顺序先给拉德注射麻醉剂，再是裘德，最后是麦尔。觉得这样效率太低，白哉又让门外等着的两个医生进来，让他们同时工作。听着三人嗯唔的呻吟，想到一护经历的比现在更绝望，他的眼睛眨也不眨，抬手让医生动作快。

“啊——————”

拉德凄厉的惨叫，听的白哉有些头疼，看着他疼得在地上翻滚。裘德与麦尔满脸大汗，没给他们太多反应时间，医生手起刀落，将他们的性器切除，钻心的疼痛袭来时，裘德只顾破口大骂。

“我差点忘了，我一直都喜欢以其人之道还治其人之身，听你们的话，似乎很享受性爱。既然这样，我给你们机会亲身体验，礼尚往来，是我的待客之道。”

白哉看着地上死死瞪着他的三人，居高临下的说道。他走过去踩着提出那个“好主意”的拉德，故意在他的下身用硬质的鞋底踩踏，开口告诉他这是礼物。

“田中，去把我们的客人请来，告诉他们有好东西。”

“是，BOSS。”

大约过了三十秒，田中请来五名身材魁梧的肌肉壮汉，见到他们的麦尔不禁抖了抖。白哉站在一旁看着跃跃欲试的壮汉们，下令可以开始。阴笑着靠近的五人，手痒难耐。

“留他们一口气，做完后扔进街边的垃圾桶，我还等着警察治他们的罪。”

“是的，朽木先生。”

“事成之后酬劳会派专人送去，各位以及三名医生，可要替我保密，谢谢你们的帮助。”

“哪里哪里，您这话严重了，朽木先生不用担心，我们知道怎么做。”

“辛苦各位。”

白哉话音刚落，拳头击打在人体的声音，密密麻麻的响起，惨叫声此起彼伏，听声音也知道发生了什么，安静站在一旁观看的白哉，心中的愤怒依然没有消散。即使阉了这三个垃圾，也不能弥补任何事，即使杀了他们，也不能改变发生在一护身上的痛苦。

“但至少，可以一报还一报。”

自言自语的白哉看向窗外，小窗透出的阳光，照的明亮的房间内有点刺眼，他见差不多，让五人随心所欲，只是别要了那三人的命。身为专业打手的五人，对性侵犯最为不耻，下手也比平时重了很多。

“BOSS，您要去看黑崎先生吗？”

“嗯。”

田中耀寺看着白哉，觉得他今天多了一份人情味，比平时那样冷漠的神情好太多，他还以为BOSS自从被骗后，就不会再动情。出乎预料的是，这次BOSS喜欢的，是一名警探，并且同为男性。

“怎么了？一直那样看着。”

“不，只是很高兴而已，BOSS您不需要在意。”

田杉说的话不是假的。BOSS确实有重新开始新的恋情，虽然田中觉得两人身份相差太多，但对BOSS来说，这是很好的征兆。

白哉走到一护在的房间内，见他正坐在床上欣赏雪景，听到脚步声回头说道你来了我有事找你。

“你想去外面？”

“嗯，你真聪明，一下就猜中了。”

“你的身体不适合，等彻底康复再说。”

“你过来，我有话要说。”

一护示意白哉走近，在他刚刚站稳的时候，猛然抓住他的领带，在他右脸落下一吻。结束后仔细回味，为这奇妙的感觉。

“这是在贿赂你。不要不情愿，如果不是我没办法做太大的动作，你就危险了。”一护坏心眼的说道，白哉被激起好奇心，问他什么是危险。便听他回答：“我也许会忍不住，上了你。”

“你真有那种能力？”被逗笑的白哉，只觉得很有趣。

“不是我，是你。你有那种能力，我会自己动，你只负责出卖色相，你比很多男明星都长得俊美，要是在床上这张脸因为忍耐汗水淋漓，我想会比现在更美。我可不想做上面那个，太累。”

“走吧，去外面。”

“你别急着无视啊，他不行我可以，我帮你们牵线搭桥。”

没去理会这个毫无羞耻心的一护，白哉背着他走向庭院。达成目的的他伸手抱住白哉的脖颈，笑他这么容易就被看出心思。

“嗯……好温暖……”

靠在白哉背上的一护呢喃着，笑得格外开心。雪静静地飘落，将西式庭院染成纯白，两人走向那棵最大的梧桐树。

看着树上结成的冰晶，一护伸手去触碰，冷意袭来时他没有躲开。有不知名的小鸟叽叽喳喳的站在枝头，正巧落在他们的头顶，过了几秒又飞走，被抖落的雪掉进他的脖颈，惹得他倒吸了一口凉气。

“不怕着凉？”担心的白哉要他注意点。

“没什么，他当年不听话，被村堂信赤身裸体的扔进雪地里，比现在冷得多。这种程度，对我们来说，并不能构成威胁。”

云淡风轻的说着这些过往，一护毫不在意被看轻，他已经习惯。白哉保持沉默，没再多说。

“走吧，去喷泉那里再返回。你不需要觉得难受，他也许会在意，但我不会，我不是他。”

两个不同的人格，两种不一样的感觉。同时存在于一护脑中的这两个人格，让白哉分不清楚，该信谁的话。他在意的到底是主人格还是次人格，又或者，两个都在意。

之后又过了两天，白哉要去参加一场小型会议，见他很忙，一护没有要求把自己也带上。只问了地点和出席的人，嗯了声盖好被子睡觉，大有赖着不走的意思。

被他耍赖的行为逗笑的白哉，告诉他很快会回来。从被子里露出眼睛的一护，闷闷不乐的小声说：“我又不是你老婆，那种语气我不喜欢。”

没听到的白哉知道他要休息也就没打扰，穿戴整齐后前往目的地。听着汽车离去声，烦躁不安的一护有些后悔，应该让白哉带他去，这里的人对他太毕恭毕敬，让他很不舒服。

到达目的地的白哉，与一同出席的其余四人问好后，开始真正的会议内容。

因为是同行之间的会议，不需要顾及大型宴会的礼仪，其余四人都带了男伴或女伴，单独出席的白哉便显得有些不合群。他回应着四人话中藏针的询问，面上冷漠如常，并不觉得这样有什么不妥。

不知谁提到那个让白哉无比厌恶的女人，于是其余三人也跟着起哄，嘲讽着倒霉的白哉，说他不走运碰上这种女人，还被敲诈了一大笔钱。田中和中原看到后，气得当场要上前和那四人理论，却被白哉抬手阻止，坐在正中央的他，始终带着得体的笑容。

“我听说，朽木你和那女人只上过一次床，就被无情抛弃。是不是你的技术不好，惹得人家不高兴？”

“您技术好，也没见一天宠爱多名男伴啊。”

“这话说的，哪比得上您呢，被那女人伤害的没再碰过别人，可怜的。”

男人故意嘲讽微笑的白哉，见他没有回答，有些洋洋得意。其余三人互相使了个眼色，围坐在单人沙发上的他们，将这个年轻的黑帮首领视为眼中钉，恨不能立刻除掉。

“哎呀原来你在这儿，我找的好辛苦，亲爱的。”

正当白哉准备开口的时候，一个熟悉的声音响起，他微微睁眼，就见一护穿着一身西装，快步走过来，其余四人见到后，不敢相信的发愣，仿佛见到了鬼。

“亲爱的，昨天晚上，你怎么一句话不说就走了？我等你等得心急，就过来了。”

同样没理解状况的白哉，眼睁睁看着一护坐在他的腿上，像一只发情期的猫，依偎在他怀里寻求爱抚。甚至不安分的在某个要命的地方动来动去，他用眼神警告却被宣告无效，回应他的是一个吻。

一护抱着还在发呆的白哉激烈的吻，接吻产生的啧啧水声，听的其余四人怒火中烧。田中与中原惊讶的看着正和他们BOSS热吻的一护，不知道这是什么意思，两个人眼珠都快瞪出来。

更让白哉没想到的是，一护一边吻着他，一边摸着某个重要部位，像是故意做给那四个人看的。即使被推开，也会伸出舌头立刻扑上来，气喘吁吁的要更多，还嫌弃他不懂情趣。

抓住下身的手力度刚好，能够挑起情欲却不至于让人失控。白哉只好回应这个吻，一护感觉到之后轻笑着，告诉他这是报恩，因为那四个人的态度让他很不爽。鼻息间溢出的笑意，让忍耐力强于常人的他，产生一个不可取的办法。

“给我……还想要更多……想要你……”

是个人都受不了这种刺激，更何况此刻的一护一边吻一边将身体靠近，白哉紧紧皱眉，忽然觉得迪赛尼当时忍得很辛苦。难怪会在那么多人面前有反应，他也有点招架不住，好在理智尚存，不至于做出一些不合规矩的事。

“哈啊……哈啊……别推开我……想要你……昨天晚上你在床上……嗯……可不是这样的……你不知道你那东西有多大……我差点以为会被撕碎……白哉……想要更多……给我……我等不及啊……”

他的额头不由得滑下一滴冷汗，坐在怀里的人还在挑逗，语气中带着哭腔，白哉有些苦不堪言。

“亲爱的你说句话啊……我真的很想要……呀……不要推开我……”

其余四人见到后，觉得这是一种非常嚣张的挑衅。最开始嘲讽的男人抬手命令，只见刚刚还忘情的与白哉接吻的一护，掏出后腰处的枪，对准正要动作的保镖，用枪口警告他再近一步立刻等死。

左手揉捏白哉下半身的一护，右手保持不动，即使没看到正要上前的保镖，根据脚步声也能判断出他的位置。结束激吻的一护嘴唇泛红泛肿，看着气急败坏的男人，只觉得心情非常好。

“回去我们继续，白哉，我还没够。”

故意加重语气的一护，动手前又吻了吻，见他忍得很辛苦，却又不好发作，情不自禁的偷笑。他发现这种事很有意思，能看到这个平时面无表情的黑帮老大，被整成这幅样子，很值。

恶作剧成功的一护非常高兴，被恶作剧的白哉，就没有那么轻松，深呼吸好几次才压下欲望。他非常无奈，不知道这个人格的一护究竟在想什么，就像一个随心所欲不服管教的孩子，要求身边的人都要对他好，不然会立刻进行报复。

待续


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐，轻度色情描述，暴力血腥画面描述

四人见到持枪的一护后，也就不再掩饰，被戳穿目的的他们，很快显出真面目。

没过多长时间，四人携带的保镖，将一护团团包围，站在原地的他毫不畏惧，数了数人头，一共12个。加上那四人是16个。拍拍手的他对此司空见惯，他高中打群架那会儿，还不知道这些人在哪里呢。

决定速战速决的一护，将枪别回后腰处，利落的拔出放在右侧胯部的武士刀。这是他临走前向照顾他的那个，叫田杉的人要的，据说是跟着白哉曾经闯天下的刀。大学时他有学过剑道，因此，熟练使用武士刀绰绰有余。

举行会议的地方是在一个沙发酒吧的包间，打斗时难免会碰到酒水，一护判断局势。明白要从这里出去，这12个人要先打倒，完事再去收拾那4个人。

想到便立刻动作的一护，左手抓住向他扑过来的一个保镖，同时右手快速夺去男人手中的匕首，将男人的领带拉向木制桌面，转动匕首，随后将之插进领带中央。被固定在桌面上的男人开始挣扎，刀刃深深刺入木桌，想要趴着拔出来很难。

站在桌子上的一护抬起右腿，狠踢着所有向他扑来的保镖，黑帮做事向来严谨，因此没有保镖携带枪支。双方都握着长短不一的刀，将三名保镖踢倒在地的一护，翻身顺着站立的沙发滚下去，见他这样，其余的人立刻上前，齐刷刷将刀砍向目标。

保镖没有注意的是，这个沙发在房间的角落，与沙发后的空隙一起，形成一个死角，而死角刚好够藏进一个人。见他们不由分说的砍向这边，一护知道鱼儿上了勾，不禁心情大好。

三名保镖的刀尖刺入墙内无法拔出，左手撑着沙发背的一护，一个侧翻进到安全地带，抬手割伤他们的小腿，让他们失去战斗力，但没有下杀手。

剩下的五名保镖看到后，不由得面面相觑，就在他们发愣的时候，先发制人的一护已经用刀割伤一名保镖的胳膊。

注意到最先上前的保镖还在拔刀，一护笑了笑随即抬起右腿，用脚踩中匕首尾部，将刀刃刺入木桌。穿透桌面的匕首彻底拔不出来，偏偏领带勒的男人喘不过气，于是想拔出的动作更加微弱。

其余四名保镖见到后，决定一起进攻。然而就在他们准备动作时，抢先一步的一护，已经抬手将两名保镖的胸膛割伤。这种堪称鬼魅的动作，让剩下的两名保镖不寒而栗，顿时慌了手脚，一齐向眼前的人砍去，可惜他们选了最错误的办法。

刀尖向一护砍来的时候，他闪身巧妙躲过，用力过大的两名保镖，眼看着刀尖刺向地面，但却无法阻止。抬起左腿同时踩中刀镡的一护，屈起右腿膝盖，重重的踢向离他最近的男人下巴，见他倒地再起不能。转身给最后一名保镖一记猛踢，这场争斗也就此画上句号。

12名保镖不到二十分钟内，全部倒地呻吟，见到这里的那四人，不禁咽了咽口水。

一护看着他们，开口要求道歉，骄傲自满的他们不答应。他用右脚踩着趴在木桌上的保镖后背，左脚站在地上，拔出刺在领带的匕首，向四人中的带头人扔过去。

没来得及反应的男人，瞥眼看着向外渗血的左脸，惊恐的大叫，似乎对被刺到脸这件事极度恐慌。大喊着扑过来，要和一护拼命。受不了这种噪音，一护捡起木桌上的玻璃酒杯，直直扔向男人的额头，见他被砸晕，这才收起动作。

迫于压力的三人，只好开口向白哉道歉，让他放过自己，是他们老糊涂不知道该给年轻人让位。

听着这毫无诚意的语气，一护大喊跪下。被吓到的他们立刻照做，请求原谅。看得田中和中原非常解气，这四个臭老头，早就该这样教训一顿，可惜BOSS出于晚辈的立场不方便动手，现在有黑崎先生帮忙，这四个臭老头吃了瘪，肯定会长记性。

“白哉，你对这样的报恩满意吗？”

一护站在白哉左侧，故意幸灾乐祸的问，知道他玩心大发，白哉回答很满意。接着命令田中与中原离开，看着狼藉一片的包间，本想出钱处理的他觉得有些不妥，想了想便作罢，就当是杀鸡儆猴吧。这也好警告别的黑帮，最好小心点。

田中与中原看着一护，仿佛看到天神下凡。两人用着十分崇拜的眼神，羡慕的不得了。没想到BOSS居然认识这样的人，太不可思议，和那个欺骗他人感情的女人，完全不是一种类型！

BOSS真是太厉害了，居然能将这样的人收服。两人对一护的崇拜，很快转化为对白哉的尊敬。目不转睛的看着坐在后座的他们，看到后视镜里的互动，激动的无以言表。

回到朽木宅邸后，白哉被一护拉着进到之前休息的那个房间，没等他说话，激烈的吻已经开始。一护抱着白哉的后背，将他压在床上狠狠地吻，即使舌尖发麻发痛，也没有丝毫缓和。

接吻时产生的唾液顺着白哉嘴角流出，他扣住一护的后脑，情不自禁的去回应。用舌尖舔过上方的人口中的每一寸，不愿意错过他任何一个动作，嗯唔呻吟的声音，刺激的两人的吻愈加激烈。

“哈啊……我说过了吧……我还没够……”

结束一吻的一护，双手撑在白哉的耳边，忘情的说道。微微皱眉的他，再次低头吻住喘息的白哉，隔着衣料双手刺入他的后背，像是要将这个时刻保留下来，用力大的衬衣起了很多褶皱。

不甘示弱的白哉左手扣着一护的后脑，右手掀起他的西装外套，胡乱的伸进他的衬衣内，揉捏挺翘的臀部。

感觉到白哉的轻声呻吟，一护笑着感叹身下的人真是太能忍。

“没多少时间让我们继续，刚刚打架耗费掉太多精力。我很快就要沉睡，保持这个状态，会对他造成精神伤害，时间越长越危险。趁还有机会，白哉，我帮你口交，你可以射进来。”

激吻结束后，一护喘息未定的说道。没有拒绝的白哉也就任由他继续动作，一种无力感忽然袭来。他最先遇到的是主人格，这个次人格却和他各方面都很投机，一旦主人格占据主导，次人格会被无限压制。

尽管知晓两个人格所经历的事情互不干扰，但白哉还是不舒服。并不是不能和一护顺利上床这件事，而是主人格回来，那些事情会再次席卷而来。他不觉得，主人格可以承受，即使是站在他这个旁人的立场，那种事也太过残忍。

“你不需要为他担心，我知道你在想什么，那种程度的伤害，还不足以击垮他。你要做的就是，相信他，不要刻意计较过去。”

“他会记得，这些天发生的事？”白哉仍然不肯承认，是自己有所期待，才会这样问。

“不会，即使你现在在这里上了我，他也不知道。”

“果然。”

“但你不用太失落，他多少可以感觉得到，这些天是谁救了他，不会分不清是非。”

一护含住白哉的性器，口齿不清的解释。他仿佛在品尝着糖果，闭眼用舌尖在柱身留下痕迹，舔弄着两个囊带，又不停的亲吻。从顶端到底部，再从底部到顶端，刻意放慢的动作，很快就让白哉起了反应。

“你想射就射，我不会介意。”

舔弄了快一小时，嘴巴酸痛的不行，一护这才示弱。白哉摸着他的发，不知道该怎么做。只安静的看，性器被包裹在湿滑的口腔内，这种触感让他很兴奋，更何况，这次的口交是一护主动。

“嗯……你射了好多……这么浓……是有多喜欢啊……”

调侃着白哉的一护，边说边舔去嘴角和右臂外侧的精液。听到吞咽声后，白哉知道此刻的一护体内，已经有了他的东西。这些天来的相处，让他知道这个人格的一护，更像是心灵相通的朋友，而不似主人格，带给自己的情动与渴望。

不过，无论哪种人格，白哉都能接受。

一护再次帮白哉出来后，擦去脸上残留的精液，他不再有任何动作，穿好裤子的白哉抱着疲惫不堪的他，在他额头落下一吻。暂时不能让主人格的一护看到这幅样子，会吓到他。

拥抱着怀里人微凉的身体，白哉轻抚着他的后背，帮他整理好凌乱的衣服，好让他不必过度惊慌。

等一护睁眼，看到的是微笑的白哉，注意到他们正抱着彼此，立刻伸手推开，同时说了句朽木先生你好。观察四周的环境，他发现不是自己的住处也不是医院，低头发觉身上的痕迹已经完全消散，明白是眼前的人救了他，又连忙道谢。

“晚饭已经准备好了，要吃吗？”

回答白哉的是一护难为情的嗯。他笑了笑，随即让佣人将晚饭呈上来，等了差不多两分钟，佣人推着餐车，将晚饭放在房间的餐桌上，摆好餐具又手脚利落的离开。全程看着她的动作，一护转动眼珠确定没有发现可疑的人，这才微微卸下防备。

拒绝白哉喂食的一护选择自己动手，拿着勺子的他右手抖得不能控制，清楚这是什么原因造成，他皱眉用左手按着右手，想让颤抖停止。

看不下去的白哉，握着他的右手，告诉他那些事已经过去，麦尔已经不能对他构成威胁。可这并不能带给一护安慰，反而让他全身都开始颤抖。勺子掉落在餐盘上发出叮当声，这个声音很像锁链被扯动的声音，仿佛有了条件反射的他，头疼欲裂，双手按着耳朵不想去听任何声响。

“看着我，一护，看着我的眼睛。没事了，都过去了，都已经过去了。你不用害怕，一切都已经过去。”

他看着那双黑色的眸，无声落泪。拥抱着跌坐在地毯上的人，白哉只觉得心如刀绞，他知道第二人格的一护，只是一种自我逃避的幻象。但在看到主人格的他这样痛苦时，他倒是宁愿，别让主人格掌握这具身体。

“都已经……过去了……过去了吗？”

一护呆愣着喃喃自语，像是感觉不到任何东西，只是重复过去了这三个字。白哉半跪着抱紧他，想通过拥抱告诉他，一切都会过去一切都会好起来。察觉到他的意图，怀里的人轻声道谢，谢谢他救了自己。

“是吗？原来都已经过去。”

自问自答的一护回抱着白哉，伸出手的时刻，他依然在颤抖。却在额头落下一吻时，惊讶的睁眼，同时悄悄说了句谢谢你朽木先生。

“我没有，做错什么吧？没有做错什么吗？”

“没有，你什么也没有做错。”

“可是，那两个孩子，就在我面前被杀，他们很信任我，他们相信我会救他们，我……”

越说越激动的一护，伸出手去抓，看不下去的白哉，只好更用力的抱着他，让他不要去想。意识到那不是幻觉的他，闭上眼睛落泪，声音沙哑的说道：“那不是假的，不是假的。”

“别去想那些不开心的事，你的职责是什么？不要忘了。”

白哉一句话点醒正在自责的一护，慢慢冷静下来之后，他擦去脸上的泪水，准备吃晚饭。看着微微勾起嘴角的白哉，一护有些不好意思，移开目光不去看，总感觉这个人是带着某种，很微妙的眼神。

一护很想对白哉说你不要再这样看我了，碍于情面也不好讲出来。担心他精神状况的白哉，只差上去亲手喂他，好让他能多吃点。

“医药费的话，你已经还给我了，别想着用钱就让这件事一笔勾销，是我自愿救你，而且，你帮了我一个不小的忙，理应如此。”

“可是……”

“不用可是，我说了这是出自我的自愿，朋友之间，别这么斤斤计较。同样的话，我不想重复第三次。”

一护也只好选择接受，有时他觉得这个人很强势，有时又很温柔，明明是黑帮老大，长相与举止却完全没有，别的黑帮老大该有的戾气。更像是一个，受过良好教育的贵公子，真是个捉摸不透的人。

晚饭就在两人的沉默中结束。从小就被教导用餐时不能说话的白哉，保持着非常得体的餐桌礼仪。一护则像一个，被教训受了委屈的小孩，只一个劲地往嘴里胡乱的塞，也不知道有没有尝到味道。他似乎是在有意的避免，和白哉四目相对。

等佣人收拾完餐桌，一护已经吃的不想再吃，连续9天靠注射流食维持基本生命体征，他都快忘了饱腹感应该是怎样的。白哉提议出门散散步，点头答应的他跟在后面，一语不发的走出房间。

朽木宅邸城堡式的建筑，给了两人很好的散步地点。冬季的庭院裹着一层薄薄的霜，温度低得呼吸仿佛都带着冰，自小就怕冷的一护，不禁拢了拢衣服，在心中默默感叹，天气冷的有些过分。

走在前面的白哉注意到一护开始发抖，转身握住他的手放进自己的大衣内。暖意从手背传来时，他抬头去看白哉，见他露出某种意味不明的表情，不清楚这是什么意思。

“我真的很想现在就抱你。”

“不是已经在做了吗？”

“不是这种，我要的不是这种。”

深呼吸的白哉不知道要用怎样的意志，才能压下难以克制的欲望。月光照耀下，一护那头鲜艳的橘发，仿佛有了生命一般，邀请他去触碰抚摸，禁不住这种诱惑的他伸手去拥抱。略微粗重的喘息，预示着他的忍耐到达极限。

“我真的很想和你共赴云雨，这样说你懂了吗？”

“唉？你是认真的吗？”

听到这句话的一护顿时羞红了脸，没敢去看盯着他的白哉，闭上眼装作没听到。抱着腰的力道愈来愈重，同为男人，他清楚这是什么意思，但现在他没有做好准备。

“等我抓到杀害鸟，也就是我前男友的凶手，就答应你，到时候，你想怎样就怎样，可以吗？不会太久，我已经有了线索，只差合适的时机。”

这些话提醒着白哉，最开始他接触一护的原因是什么。他没有告诉他，原本他是准备杀了这个陌生的警探，不曾想会和下属喜欢上同一个人，该说是老天爷作弄人吗？他不禁轻笑。

“好，这可是你说的，不要食言。”

该不该告诉一护真相，白哉想了想决定暂时隐瞒。如果说出口，好像会破坏现在的气氛，吻着怀中人的发，他无比珍惜这难得的温存。

两人散步完回去，有些累的一护想睡觉，白哉担心他的身体状况，提议睡在一起，发生什么事也好及时照顾他。在那样的目光注视下，不答应好像会很残忍，他点头应允，果然再次被抱紧，不得不说的是，他觉得这个人长得过分漂亮了。

不出白哉所料，整晚一护都在做噩梦，被吓醒的次数太多，以至于他也难以入睡。即使拥抱也不能缓解，看实际状况也许比预想更糟糕，那么独自一人的一护，又是怎样面对的？不敢想象那会多难熬。

“你睡吧，不用管我，我习惯了。”

按着作乱的头一护的话几乎是从嘴里挤出来的，白哉从后背抱住他，捂住他的口鼻，就像上次在酒店一样。告诉他先别着急用嘴和鼻子呼吸，试着憋半分钟的气，深呼吸几口再慢慢平静。照做的他试了试，果然有效果，身体也不再颤抖。

没办法放着不管。

已经深陷其中的白哉想到，没办法对既定事实放任不管，从小到大，他很少经历过失败，可以说人生一直都是顺风顺水。除过母亲的过世以及那个女人，让他一段时间内很痛苦之外，再没别的刻骨铭心的记忆。

假如要算上露琪亚，那就是三件事。但对从小见惯尔虞我诈黑帮斗争的白哉来说，这些都不足以成为威胁，反倒让他更加坚定勇敢。重要的是，害他不悦的人最后都得到了惩罚，这是最让他满意的。

“无论你经历过怎样的痛苦，我会陪着你，一护，我会成为你的光。”

听到这句话的他惊讶的睁大眼睛，难以置信的回头去看，正巧和抱着他的白哉撞上。鼻尖对鼻尖的状况下，他移开目光回抱住微笑的人，轻声说了句谢谢我知道了。

从白哉的角度可以看到一护羞红的右耳根，披散着发深情注视着怀里人的他，却不知道这种状况对一护的杀伤力有多大。安静享受的他只顾着高兴，感情终于得到实质进展。

中央警局接到报案已经是案发后的第十天，有老妇人倒垃圾发现被扔在街边的三个外国人，吓得她连忙报警。

与此同时，浮竹收到一份邮件，拆开后发现是一支录音笔。半信半疑的他按下开关，这才反应过来这是罪证，录音笔里是麦尔、拉德和裘德的声音，还有另外一个声音，但是被处理过听不清楚。不过，这些录音可以当做证据，要求国际法庭仲裁。

紧接着，失踪了12天的一护，完好无损的回到一组，仿佛没有受过伤害一样，他的脸上出现难得的笑容。夜一给了他一个大大的拥抱，告诉他回来就好没事就好。雏森抹着泪，口齿不清的说黑崎前辈幸好没事，她快吓死了。

弓亲和一角也给了他一个拥抱，点头鼓励他终于得救。浮竹拍拍他的右肩，很高兴他可以成功脱险。没人去问是谁救了一护，敏锐的他们知道，有些事最好不要太计较，拥有那种财力和行动力，还能正面对抗麦尔的人，绝不会是警局里的人。

“给，这是你的警官证和枪。好好拿着别再丢了，你知道有多少案件等着你这个天才吗？”

“夜一，你别开我玩笑了。”

一护接过后不好意思的笑。很少见他有这种表情，其余人使了个眼色，知道这是什么表现，看来是恋爱了，人只有在恋爱时，才会有这种表情。真是可喜可贺，可惜不知道对方的身份，不然他们就有好戏看了。

山本局长与警局其余探员知道这个消息后，不由得松了口气，妮露大哭着，趁一护从局长办公室出来后，给了他一个熟悉的飞扑。被撞到头晕眼花的他笑着摸了摸妮露的头发，告诉她别太用力，这样对身体不好。

“那让我再抱一会儿！”

趁机讨价还价的妮露蹭着一护的胸膛，见他没有拒绝只是微笑，高兴的猛亲一口。擦去左脸上闪着光的口水印，他看起来心情很好。

“一护从以前开始就这么温柔呢，我很喜欢！”

一边拥抱一边表白的妮露，化身牛皮糖粘着他，没好气的他说那只是表象。不去听的妮露又吸了吸鼻子，说你没事就好，这12天快要被吓死，还好只是虚惊一场。

失踪了近半个月，平安过来的一护，处理完手中的案件，立刻拨通两个妹妹的电话，告诉她们他没事。接着又告知远在国外的父母，他已经安全得救。家人全部放心的舒了口气，暗中庆幸哥哥（儿子）没事，再没什么比这更好的消息。

一个月很快过去，2·14情人节这天，警局接到一个报案。一具失去右手小指，被残忍剥皮的男性，在西区的一处荒地被发现。抛尸地点距离住宅区很远，开车也需要20分钟，警局接到报案后立刻派出警力出勤。

浮竹带着花太郎雏森和一护迅速到达现场，开始仔细勘察，荒地四周是一片未开发的农田，枯草被冷风吹得不停摇摆，没有发现脚印也没有发现指纹。推测凶手是在雪融化前，已经将受害者杀害，雪融后脚印散去，这才能不留痕迹。

受害者的身份需要带回警局进一步确认，等待法医的解剖。一护半蹲下身看到受害者，被硫酸腐蚀掉的下半身，明白凶手不但没有死亡，反倒进化了不少。看受害者的表情，多半是生前被剥皮，扭曲的表情预示着，受害者是在经历过非人的折磨后死亡。

既然这样，有泽梅的死亡现场又该怎么解释？那起案件里，凶手使用了麻醉剂，在这前6起的受害者体内，都没有出现过的东西，为什么会用在有泽梅这样一个女性身上？如果这些案件没有关联性，为什么有泽梅会被割去右手小指？疑点太多，线索又太少，没办法回答这么多问题。

这起案件的受害者，失去的右手小指切口干净利落，与有泽梅略显粗糙的切口大不一样。如果能有什么工具，可以很轻易切掉带骨的人指，一护能想到的也只有手术刀。

一组有对所有法医以及医生进行过彻底的资料调查，但却一无所获，没有人具备他们推断的凶手特征。即使是持有医生执照的实习生，他们也都查过，男性女性一起搜查，仍然没能抓获凶手，这个凶手手段高明，懂得利用漏洞犯罪。很不巧的是，这个漏洞，让一组很为之头疼。

“我认为男性的嫌疑最大，以大部分女性的力气，很难一刀切掉成年男性的手指。假设凶手是男性，他一定精通外科手术，因为没有医师执照，所以他可以很好的隐藏身份。我们有必要查一下，那些地下医生，他们之中大部分都是没有合格医师执照的医生。”

一护做着自己的推断，法医告诉他们受害者是一名，在酒吧当调酒师的向井鸣太，今年26岁。死亡时间是在报案前两天，那时候A市正下着雪，那处荒地平时人烟稀少，这么久才发现尸体不足为奇。凶手选择这样的抛弃地点，足以证明，他对西区很了解。

A市西区坐落着11座大学，是有名的大学城。远离城郊的大学，会建在郊区很正常，不少大学翻过墙就是农田。这是不是在说，凶手在大学城里，不是在喧闹的城区？

法医报告显示，受害者向井鸣太是在生前，被活生生剥皮，凶手在这之前，有强迫他喝下硫酸。与前6起案件的犯案手法一样，被腐蚀变黑的生殖器，是在死后进行。

凶手在持续进化，开始寻求感官刺激，心理层面的触感，已经不能让他满足，再这样下去，下一个受害者，会得到更加残忍的对待。必须尽快抓捕凶手，否则这起恶性案件，只会愈演愈烈。

受害者家属最终将遗体认领，明白抓捕迫在眉睫的一组，清楚案件不能再继续拖下去，越拖越麻烦。

A市每天接到的案件太多，小指缺失案又缺乏证据，一组只好暂时将它搁置，转而处理别的紧急案件。又是一阵忙碌，上紧发条的警局按照程序运行，每个齿轮都在发挥着必要的作用。

下班后，一护照常开车回家，看到仪表盘显示油量不足，他将车开进加油站。下车后去加油站旁边的便利店，买了一瓶水，感觉口渴的他付钱后，拧开瓶盖喝了三分之一。

这时从门外走进一个男人，一护转身离开银台，出于职业病，他看了看这个身形瘦削的中年男人。这一瞥不要紧，他在男人的右手无名指上，发现了一枚戒指。如果这是一枚普通的戒指，他不会这么警觉，原因在于，男人手上的戒指，和鸟送给他的一模一样。

“等……”

男人似乎察觉到有人在看着他，推倒银台放着口香糖的货架，没有结完账便逃离。反应过来的一护踏过地上的障碍物，顺着男人逃离的方向追去，然而并没有看到他。

返回便利店的一护帮助店员捡起货架与散落在地的口香糖，随即出示自己的警官证，要求查看监控录像。却被店员告知，老板觉得监控录像没必要，就没安装。失望的他只好暗下眼神，替男人付了刚刚未结账的东西，接着迈步离开。

没有错，那不是错觉。那种特殊的花纹，确实是鸟手上的戒指，一护开车离开加油站，一路都在想着那个男人。

冬季人们穿的都很厚，那个男人上身穿着黑色的羽绒服，下身则是一条黑色的牛仔裤，脚上是一双白色的运动鞋。戴着帽子和口罩，还有一副墨镜。正因为穿成这样，他才觉得可疑，没想到会因此看到戒指。

等等，那个男人似乎没有右手小指。惊觉的睁大眼睛，这才反应过来的一护气得咬牙，他与那个男人擦肩而过，短短几秒的时间，男人不见踪影。问过加油站的工作人员，也没人留意到这个男人，他们觉得，那样的装扮在零下的温度下很正常。

“妈的！”

忍不住说脏话的一护紧紧皱眉，他将车停在路边，等情绪稳定下来才重新启动。要去见两个妹妹，他不想让失控的情绪伤害到家人，现在最需要的是冷静，他要尽量冷静。

心里这样想着的他，车速却没有减缓，眨眼到目的地。忘记提前打电话告诉两个妹妹，敲门时他深呼吸一口气，露出笑容去迎接喜笑颜开的妹妹。

看不出任何异样的他，面上保持着微笑，已经做好晚饭就等着他的游子，立刻去叫正在打游戏的夏梨。明白一护工作的特殊性，两个妹妹也没多问，很快将饭菜端来，三人开始用餐。

必须杀了那个凶手。

一护笑着与妹妹说话，心中却在计划怎样抓到那个男人，他不会犹豫也不会手下留情，那个男人必须死。

待续


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

法则之上，是腐朽的权力，法则之下，是肮脏的欲望。

追查近5年终于有了线索，终于知道凶手还活着。一护返回住处后，打开那间被锁起来的房间。看着墙上的纸张与便利贴，他紧紧皱眉，感觉真是老天爷捉弄人，明明和嫌疑人离得那么近，却没有抓到他，真可笑。

“好了，朝山，你马上就能从他脑中滚出去了，没有你这个碍眼的家伙，我可以做任何我想做的事。你以为为什么我要配合他写这么多字，因为我要杀了他，这具身体的主人是我，他才是那个多余的。”

“那么首先，就从让他精神崩溃开始。”

被第二人格占据思想的一护，拿起地上的记号笔，在面前的墙面，贴着他与朝山鸣鸟照片上，狠狠划下一个红色的叉并在外围画了个圆圈。这是刑事案件中，用来标记死刑犯的记号。

“等抓到那个男人，我会烧了这里，连同你们的照片和所有的记忆，一起烧掉。”

具有毁灭性人格的第二个一护，语气出现难得的轻松。演了这么久的戏，是时候夺回属于他的，他不会去顾及第一人格的安全，他本来就是第一人格分裂出来的，掌握主动权不是情有可原吗？

他记得那个黑帮老大说过，不干净的人入不了眼。那不像是谎话，可笑的是，第一人格的他信了，还准备交付真心，真让人作呕。

从7岁被性侵的那一刻，幸福这种事，就与他们无关。朝山鸣鸟只是个例外，是个无法预测的例外。

越想越开心的一护哈哈大笑，费尽心机连续失眠无数个夜晚，独自一人在四面墙写下这些，他早已失去理智。宣告终结的时刻快要来临，当然不能哭丧着脸面对，他巴不得早点杀了那个男人。

转换人格的他仿佛一颗不定时炸弹，开始在脑中回忆那个男人的身形，还有进到便利店之后的举止。可以肯定的是，他就是害死朝山的凶手，这世界上不会有那么多巧合。

至今为止，他被这起案件折磨的生不如死。现在终于得到有用的线索，即使不择手段，也要查出那个男人的真实身份，然后以牙还牙。

第二天照常去上班的一护，看不出昨夜有多么失控。恢复正常的他专心致志开着车，路上救了一只差点被撞的流浪猫。见猫咪被吓得趴在地上不敢动，他将车停在安全地带，准备找个地方放生，可惜猫咪似乎被冻僵了。

皱着眉的他无可奈何之下，将猫咪小心翼翼的抱起，放在副驾驶座。打开车内暖气的他看着黑色的猫咪，心中突然有种奇异的感觉，或许他可以考虑，收养这只猫咪。

到达警局的一护将猫咪放进怀中，尽量不被同事察觉到，如果被发现他带了一只猫，这些人一定不会放过这只可怜的猫咪，况且流浪猫身上一般携带着细菌，还是检查之后再说。

装作若无其事的他藏好猫咪后，大踏步的走进刑事科一组办公室，幸运的是，开早会时猫咪很配合的没有叫。正要趁休息时间带猫咪去附近的宠物医院，没想到一直乖巧的猫咪，从外套内探出头，歪头看着眼前的人，不解的喵呜了句。

“啊——————”

最先注意到的雏森，突然间大声尖叫。被吓到的其余人都去看她，包括一护在内。再次尖叫的她，露出一副仿佛母亲看到孩子的慈爱表情，警惕看着四周的浮竹，以为出了什么事，但想到这里是警局，再去看才明白原因。

“是……是一只孟买猫啊……我最喜欢的孟买猫……我的天哪……它好可爱。”

雏森捂着嘴激动的开始颤抖，见她这么喜欢，一护随即将猫咪从衣内拿出来，不愿意离开温暖地方的猫咪不满的喵呜。这时雏森已经接过它，极其怜爱的捧在怀里，生怕它受到惊吓。

“你们看到了吗？它在往我怀里钻，天啊它太可爱了。”

已经被可爱的猫咪融化的雏森，泪眼汪汪的看着它，猫咪金色的瞳孔干净纯粹，仿佛透明的玻璃球。抵抗不了的她抱起它蹭了蹭，性情温和的孟买猫没有抓挠，只是伸出左前爪放在她的发上。

“你喜欢的话就拿去吧，是在路上捡到的，它被冻僵了，我不得已才会带到警局。”

“真的吗？黑崎前辈，我可以收养它？”雏森惊喜的问，一护点头回答可以。

“嗯嗯，以后它就跟我了，我会好好对它的。”

雏森再次忍不住蹭了蹭猫咪柔软的肚子，趁着休息时间，将猫咪暂时放在附近的宠物医院，等下班再带回去。喜欢猫咪的她，高兴的对一护连连道谢，同时在心里想着，该给猫咪起什么样的名字。

这个小插曲过去，一组开始处理今天接到的报案。

正在所有人准备分析割喉案时，夜一的电脑提醒声音响起，她打开来看，不由得微微眯眼。

“各位，听我说，又发生了一起案件。这次依然是西区，据当地警员说，受害者是一名32岁的男性，被切掉右手小指，全身上下都被硫酸腐蚀，生殖器被切掉。和之前的不同，凶手直接切掉了受害者的生殖器，看来他进化了。”

是被逼得狗急跳墙了吗？

一护听完这些话想到。看来凶手意识到，自己的身份已经暴露，所以才会再次犯案，并且挑选这个时候，他已经乱了手脚，还真是沉不住气。

其余人注意到这次的一护，没有以往情绪激动。浮竹问他原因，他选择实话实说，听着他的描述，他们不由得紧皱眉头。

“他一定是知道，迟早会被查到，昨晚和我打了个正面，他也许觉得，我记住了他的长相，气急败坏之下再次犯案。看得出这次的犯罪手法很没有头绪，他直接切掉受害者的生殖器，而不是像以往一样，用硫酸腐蚀掉。足以说明，他已经压制不住怒火。”

“真是个可笑的凶手，犯下8起案件，还以为能全身而退吗？”

一护不由得嗤笑，见他这样，敏锐的浮竹察觉到不对。平时的他没有这么放松，浑身都紧绷着，仿佛一张拉开弓的弦，随时等着将凶手绳之以法。

这不是好的征兆，浮竹可以隐约感觉到，但具体不对劲在哪里，他也不清楚。但，眼下最重要的是破解割喉案，小指缺失案依然缺乏必要的证据。这样想着的浮竹，命令下属专心于眼前的事，小指缺失案会抽出时间去调查。

即使这样，也没有看到一护表现出来不满，他似乎早有预料，冷静的和同事一起，分析着割喉案的所有细节。这样反常的表现，让一直注视着他的浮竹，不免担忧起来。

忙完一天的工作，警局照常下班，明天休息的一护，和同事打完招呼，准备开车回去。雏森见他正要离开办公室，连忙过去请求他和自己一同去宠物医院，没有拒绝的他，心情看着非常不错。

两人到达宠物医院之后，孟买猫已经被清洗干净打完疫苗，雏森倍加小心的抱着猫咪，生怕它被摔到。纯黑的孟买猫仿佛一只缩小版的黑豹，想了想，雏森决定叫它小豹，这也很符合猫咪的性别。

“黑崎前辈要抱抱他吗？”

雏森睁着大大的眼睛，托起猫咪说道。一护笑着拿过，就见小豹嗖的钻进他的怀里，喵呜喵呜的叫。这种似乎在撒娇的表现，惹得雏森更加喜爱。

“他很喜欢前辈啊，可能是因为，前辈救了他。”

“也可能，它只是冷，想往温暖的地方去。”

一护摸了摸猫咪柔软的毛发，随即将它交由雏森。抱着猫咪的她，掩饰不住内心的喜爱，再次道谢后，她目送着一护离开，完事忍不住亲了亲小豹的额头。

已经去过新的犯罪现场，也看到了受害者宫井启生前的遭遇，回去后一护拿出外套右口袋的糖，眯眼看着这颗椭圆形的巧克力糖，他预感得到，有人在背后保护着这个凶手。

吃过饭洗漱完，一护坐在那个房间开始工作，他计算着可能的结果，在电脑上搜索可用的信息。向夜一借来的这个资料库，详细登记着A市所有医生的个人档案，既然地下医生也不符合推断，那就表示，调查方向应该转移。

这8起案件，所有受害者都是男性，唯独有泽梅是女性，加上她一共是9起。先排除掉有泽梅，从剩下的8名受害者分析，凶手不会是随即选择作案目标，这8名受害者，一定有什么关联。

努力在脑中开始回想，鸟遇害前去的地方，一护感觉头开始疼了，与之而来的，还有童年的可耻过往。按着额头的他大声喊给我安静。这才使得汹涌的回忆稍微少了点，他一直不想去提及，一直不去面对，但现在，容不得他。

之前在朽木宅邸说的那些话，准确来讲，那只是鬼迷心窍。一护清楚那个黑帮老大也就是白哉，并不缺少追求者，他也记得，白哉说过，不会和不干净的人在一起。

听到那些告白的话，对当时的一护造成的冲击力很大，然而在冷静思考过之后，他决定放弃。他已经习惯身处黑暗，光明这种奢求，早已与他无缘。在还能全身而退之前，及时抽手才是最明智的选择。

什么都好，什么都可以过去，他的不幸不能怪在任何人身上。

停止思考这些儿女情长吧，那只会阻碍破案。

这样想着的一护，专心于手中的卷宗，他敲打着键盘，将持有医师执照的人与地下医生全部剔除。

他认为，凶手精通外科手术，有受过重大打击或者身患重疾，这个打击让他无法再正常工作，由此引发一系列问题。压力过大的情况下，身为医生的他开始通过杀人缓解，在尝试过一次后，再也不能控制，这才连续杀害8个人。

依照目前掌握的线索，有泽梅很可能不是这个凶手杀害，杀死她的另有其人。连环杀手在杀人后，不太会改变熟悉的作案手法，改变意味着会有风险以及不可预知的变数。和大部分人习惯去喜欢的餐厅吃饭一样，除非餐厅倒闭，否则他们不会轻易尝试别的口味。

万圣节这条线索，也有必要查清楚，一护在搜索20年前，在这一天发生过的地震和火灾，以及所有天灾人祸。又同时筛选有在医院登记过重大疾病，至少治疗半年以上的人，电脑屏幕显示共有237名嫌疑人。

看来掌握的线索还是不够，如果顺着遭遇变故的这条思路，也应该查询这些人的原生家庭。搜索童年受过虐待和性侵的人，剩下164名。

假设凶手遭遇过重大变故，作案时又能冷静到冷血，那么不可能会是普通人，医生的嫌疑最大。掌握精准的外科手术技术，一刀切掉人体小指，除过使用手术刀这样的特殊工具，还需要有过人的意志与心理承受能力，否则不会连续杀害8名受害者。

凶手经历的这个变故，改变了他的人生，迫使他由原先光鲜亮丽的工作，转变成默默无闻的无趣生活。接受不了这种打击的他，选择这些很受欢迎并且性格开朗的男性作为目标，这样的话，受害者之间就有了联系。

凶手在持续进化的过程中，心态也变得愈来愈不可控制。从第一起案件到第八起，他表现出的是一种掌握主权的行为，也许他想通过侮辱折磨同性，来达到心理层面的满足。

疼痛会给人脑带来快感，不同于性爱产生的愉悦，疼痛更能直击人脑的控制区，让人产生幻觉。以为置身于理想乡，那样的话，被疼痛控制的人，会做出怎样的事都很正常，也就会有自残行为。

一护在纸上写下推断，搜查着资料库里所有的人，去掉女性，还有92名。

房间内只能听见敲击键盘的声音，外面有车飞速驶过，已经是凌晨1:23分，四周的一切安静到出奇。就在这时，玄关处传来的脚步声，引起一护的注意，他关掉电脑屏幕，拿起枪轻声走下楼梯。这么晚会是谁？他不记得有得罪过什么人，要在这个时间点拜访。

“是我，一护，我看你房间的灯还亮着，就去便利店买了点吃的。”

“白哉？”

听到熟悉的声音，松口气的一护打开门，同时将枪放回枪套。第一次听他这样称呼自己，走进来的白哉忽然有些惊喜。

“我以为是谁呢，这么晚。”

“吓到你了？”

“没有，只是职业病犯了，你不用多想。我这里没有酒，帮你倒杯水。”

一护感叹自己太过神经质，接过白哉手里的东西放在客厅的茶几上，转身去往厨房。坐在沙发上的白哉，仔细打量着客厅的布置，上一次来没仔细看，他才发觉，客厅里的东西和一护的卧室一样很少。

白哉坐的是一套长形靠背沙发，脚下是深棕色的地毯，茶几上放着两本书，和他刚刚买的东西。对面是液晶电视，右侧则放着两个相框。除此之外，客厅再没别的东西，转头看向阳台，他发现有两盆被养的很好的绿萝。

“让你等久了，水刚烧开。”

一护双手将黑色马克杯递给白哉，随后坐在一旁的沙发，没有选择亲近，他看了看相框又转回目光，不知道在想什么。

“这么晚还不睡？想什么呢？”

“没事，我明天休息。我的职业也决定，我不可能早睡。”

童年的回忆又开始浮现在脑海，一护用右手心按着额头，闭上眼睛不去在意那些事。头疼欲裂，他无法控制，只要见到这个人，那些不堪回首的可耻经历，就会像海水一样涌进来。

白哉见他这样表现，放下水杯正要开口安慰，却见他转身去了卫生间。过了五六分钟返回客厅，发梢带着水珠，应该是洗过脸。

“我想起来前男友的事，他已经死了快五年，我知道这些话不该对你说，但我要说清楚原因。杀害他的凶手，还在逍遥法外，我不想放弃追查，如果放弃，我会看不起自己。”

双手微微颤抖的一护，尽量保持平静，去解释为什么他会这样。白哉看见后，上前抱住他颤抖的身体，能够给予的只有拥抱。

慢慢的，一护的颤抖停了下来。他将右手放在白哉的右臂，左手心按着作乱的头。颤抖在平静了一会儿之后，再次席卷而来，忍痛的他紧紧皱眉，并不愿意示弱。

见他这样痛苦，白哉俯下身亲吻一护的左手背，被这个举动惊到的他，睁大眼睛去看。客厅内暖色的灯光照着白哉，让他身周仿佛镀了一层光，这让仰头的一护看得有些呆楞。

听到轻笑声的一护连忙收回眼神，失态的他没再去看。他才刚刚想好，不会再对这个人有所表示，现在却又不由自主的想去靠近。

一护不清楚，本质是异性恋的白哉，会在什么时候失去新鲜感，又会在什么时候离去。唯一可以做的，只有视而不见听而不闻，他不想强迫这个人，因为新鲜感变成同性恋。J国还没有对同性恋宽容到这种地步，所以，能做的只有隐瞒。

同样，他也不会利用童年的回忆，从白哉那里获得同情，借此安慰自己还有机会。就像村堂隆说的那样，他们这种被侵犯过的人，永远得不到解脱，得不到所谓的幸福。

“谢谢你，我感觉好多了。”

可是安然接受白哉温柔的自己，某种程度上，不是很卑鄙吗？真要划清界限，一开始就应该拒绝，而不是放任这个人，越陷越深。主动权在他手里，早就该明白这个道理，就该告诫自己不能太过侥幸。

除过这些，还有一个问题——身份。他们是对立的关系，本应该为了坚持各自的正义，去维护内心的信仰。现在却像电视剧里的男女主人公，纠结于儿女情长，这不可取。

正在一护准备推开白哉时，一阵手机铃声响起，接过电话的白哉看到是妹妹，告诉他马上就回去，遇到了一点事。那边的露琪亚告诉他别一个人出门，太危险，要注意安全。点头答应的他说知道马上就回。

“不过，先看你吃完饭再说，你这么瘦，平时应该不好好吃饭。我去热便当，你就在客厅等着，微波炉两分钟就好。”

白哉拿出放在茶几上的便当，轻车熟路的走向厨房，一护看他放在沙发上还亮着屏的手机，鬼使神差之下，打开看了看。发现手机的通讯录加上他也就26个人，只有他的备注旁边，特意加了个星标。

“有那么好看吗？我的手机，你都看得出神了。”

被吓到的一护差点将手机扔掉，白哉抢先一步抓住被抛在空中的手机，忍着笑意问。立刻羞红脸的他，没敢回答这个问题。

“都没有什么秘密情人之类的？通讯录的备注都一本正经的存着名字。”不服气的一护，吃着热好的便当悄咪咪的说。

“非要说的话，你倒是最有可能成为我的秘密情人。”

“啊——你听到了？”

惊呼的一护结结巴巴的你你你了半天，白哉忍不住笑意，告诉他手机里面的通讯录，都是很重要的朋友。

“哪有朋友会大半夜的跑来啊？”

“是不会有，但我想你了，这个理由可以吗？”

“你闭嘴啊，自以为是的混蛋。”

恼羞成怒的一护夹起便当里的蛋卷，生气的塞进还在自言自语的白哉嘴中。见他安静下来这才舒了口气，只要一激动他就会语无伦次，刚刚都骂人了。

“还有吗？我还以为便利店的便当会不好吃，没想到味道还不错。”

“所以你是故意让我来尝味道的吗？”一护听到后更加生气。

“嗯。”

“……”

面对毫不犹豫就承认的白哉，气鼓鼓的一护决定不理他，转而夹起最后一块蛋卷，咬到一半感觉唇上传来温度，发现是白哉咬掉了剩下的，他的脸立刻从脖颈红到耳根，很像便当里面的番茄。

“这块比刚刚的更好吃。”

舔唇回味的白哉这样感叹，被说的羞红脸的一护，差点就要上手揍人。想了想不太好，转而安静吃着米饭，顺便瞪了某人一眼。

“我走了，有时间还会再来找你。”

“不用了，你赶紧走，省的惹我生气。”

“不会舍不得？”

“这话留着给你秘密情人说去吧。”

一护恨恨的咬牙，白哉穿好外套迈步离开，起身送走他的一护，看着黑色的汽车越走越远，脸上的笑容慢慢消失不见。他不知道该怎么去回应这个人，该怎么去正视这个人。

或许，不给予任何希望才是最好的。

不仅仅是对自己，也是对白哉。这20年来他都一个人承受，一个人面对，失去鸟之后，他已经忘记，被需要是什么感觉。一护抬头看着月亮，闭眼深呼吸了口，告诉自己，今后也只能是一个人。

他知道，他在一点点杀死自己的未来。

“还是工作吧，别想太多。”

转身返回房间的一护吃完便当后，埋头继续分析案件，被打扰的思路需要时间恢复，他看到鸟的照片被画了个叉，知道这是什么意思，自嘲的笑了笑。

已经不能再容忍凶手持续作案，这起案件的严重性，开始在媒体中间流传，尽快破解案件才是最首要的任务。一护在数据库里输入曾经作为医生的关键词，还剩下42名嫌疑人。

如果凶手的本职工作很好，他一定是某个很有名气的医生，或者拥有自己的工作室。

一步步抽丝剥茧再深入调查，最终结果显示，嫌疑人一共有13名。一护忽然想起，鸟在遇害前一天，有告诉他要去中央监狱探监，有朋友因为聚众闹事，被判了5个月。然而就在第二天，鸟遇害了，不会有这么巧合的事，探监时，鸟一定有和凶手发生过什么。

探监？监狱？接连遇害？

这三者之间应该有什么联系，鸟是个很谨慎的人，不会轻易将真实身份暴露。凶手也不可能会是正在服刑的他朋友，中央监狱的名号他多少还是知道的，如果真有服刑人员在服刑期间犯案，不可能拖这么久也没新闻报道。

一护又查了查8名受害者的日常消费记录，发现他们都有在中央监狱探监。第一起受害者中岛祥，是在遇害前三个月；第二起受害者田野雄一，是在遇害前两个月；第三起受害者城太浩，是在遇害前一个半月……一直到最新的受害者宫井启，是在前一星期。

加上鸟的话，所有受害者都有过探监记录，只是与遇害的时间长短不一。之前没想到这个可能性，单纯的以为，凶手只是妒忌同性，这样的话，凶手极有可能，是在中央监狱。

中央监狱？可以近距离接触受害者而不会被怀疑的工作，不是狱警就是狱医。狱警不具备外科手术该有的技术，那么唯一可能犯案的，就只有狱医。

一护查找那13人的资料，正在中央监狱工作的狱医一共4名，再对比狱医的入职时间，发现一名48岁的男性狱医上井清介，刚好是在第一起案件发生前的半年入职。

仔细查找着关于这个上井清介的个人资料，一护发现他毕业于A市最有名的R大学医学部，毕业后直接被推荐进中央医院。在担任主治医生期间，他的口碑与医术一直为人所称赞。

变故是发生在上井清介准备晋升副院长的那一年，原本要给一名患者做心脏搭桥手术的他，因一时疏忽大意，没有做好消毒，致使患者当场死亡。有着多年经验的他，最擅长的就是心脏搭桥手术，而患者的存活率高达95％，就是在这样的前提下，他害死了这名患者。

当时41岁的上井清介，因为这次手术失败，变成众矢之的。媒体铺天盖地的报道，当年的R大学高材生，竟然会致患者于死地。听闻这事的R大学随即发表官方声明，宣布开除他的学籍，剥夺医师执照，不承认他们有将这样的医生培养。

遭遇口诛笔伐的上井清介，在向患者家属公开道歉后，再没出现在人们的视野。他似乎一瞬间销声匿迹，原本唾手可得的副院长职位也与他无缘，那之后再没人听过他的消息。

事情不会这么简单，一护可以预感。像这样拥有近30年手术经验的医生，绝不可能在晋升这么重要的时刻，犯下这种错误。那么，唯一可能的就是，有人在背后做了手脚。

不出所料，上井清介是被陷害的。当时与他一起竞争的医生共有3名，而那两个医生，正好是小指缺失案的第一起及第三起受害者。这就可以解释，凶手杀害这两名医生的原因。

一护猜想，第一起受害者中岛祥与第三起受害者城太浩，应该是在上井清介使用消毒用品时动了手脚。将劣质的消毒用品替换成正规的，不明真相的上井清介，就那样上了手术台，用那名无辜患者的生命和自己一生的荣誉为代价。从为人称赞的医生，变成害人性命的刽子手。

好的是，上井清介的妻子小业美惠子，没有因为丈夫的失误与他离婚，反倒一直陪在他身边，直到去世，妻子小业美惠子去世的那一天，正好是万圣节。而就在妻子死亡的第二年，43岁的上井清介拿起手术刀，杀了害他家破人亡的中岛祥。

妻子的离去，成了压死上井清介的最后一根稻草。

一护注意到，上井清介拥有一个并不完美的家庭。父亲上井清水有严重的家暴倾向，母亲嘉和结衣在他8岁那年不堪忍受自杀。9岁时他有进过儿童医院进行右手小指的缝合手术。在41岁那年遭遇变故之后，他没再进行接指手术，查不到他的治疗记录。

毫无疑问，上井清介断掉的右手小指，是被父亲上井清水割的。而他的父亲，在他14岁那年再婚，每个月只给他寄点生活费，再没过问他的生死。

一护平静的看着电脑，眼中浮现出某种难以描述的感觉。他不觉得上井清介有什么值得同情，仅靠这些资料，还不能断定他是怎样的人，有必要询问一下上井清水，从他那里问出有用的线索。

可以确定的是，上井清介就是小指缺失案的凶手，这点毋庸置疑。他有着足够的作案动机与作案手法，从43岁变成狱医的那一刻起，他已经不可能再回到过去。狱医这个职位，可以让他无条件去靠近受害者不被发觉，很好的给他的犯罪提供有利条件。

“嗯……好困。”

伸了个懒腰的一护看了看手表，现在是凌晨3:16分，明早还要去拜访上井清水，还是早点睡吧。

起身关掉电脑，他看了看领带上在灯光的照耀下，闪闪发光的银色领带夹，伸出右手握住，似乎在做祈祷。这是他被从M国救下后，白哉送给他的，作为朋友之间的礼物。

“所以，给我一点勇气吧。”

一护吻了吻握着领带夹的右手背，暗中给自己加油打气，今晚遇到白哉，是很奇妙的经历。他没想到，白哉会在那么忙的情况下，特意跑去便利店买便当，之前在朽木宅邸，就见他忙到没时间喝水。

躺在床上闭眼休息的一护，这才感觉眼睛有些酸痛，很快睡着的他，出于条件反射，将枪放在枕边，不这样他没办法安然入睡。

或许这会是个好梦。

待续


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意，有暴力血腥画面描述

第二天清晨，一护按照计划去拜访上井清水，路上他一直在想，上井清水会是怎样的人。在作为上井清介父亲这一角色时，他是怎样对待亲生儿子，又是为什么，不惜切掉儿子的右手小指。

想问的话太多，不是一两句就能讲清楚，快要到达目的地时，一护舒了口气。好保证不要被感情左右，如果他太激动，做出不符合身份的事，最后遭殃的还是他自己。

当汽车停稳在路边时，一护看到的是一栋两层小公寓，一层门外的小庭院，种着不少花花草草，细心的屋主人用木质围栏将花草圈起。有只三花猫慵懒的趴在门口右侧的石阶上睡觉，见有人来打了个呵欠继续。

公寓从外侧看起来有些破败，看得出有被修整过，米黄色的外漆掉了一点，不过屋主人似乎并不介意，否则也不会有时间来养花花草草。

一护走上前敲了敲门，屋内很快传来一个硬朗的声音。拿出警官证表明身份的他，被上井清水请进门，老人头发花白，走路时却很有力，看得出平时有在锻炼。

“喝点水，警官先生，屋子里有点小，您别介意。”

一护看了看房内的布置，和普通家庭没什么区别。客厅里的小圆桌上，放着一大束玫瑰花。地上散落着不少花叶与花茎，颜色各异的礼品包装纸，整齐的放在单人沙发上。他判断，上井清水应该是以卖花为生。

“我就不拐弯抹角了，上井先生，看您也在忙，我们尽快结束。我今天来是想问问，关于您儿子，上井清介以及您妻子嘉和结衣的事。”

这句话刚说完。一护很明显注意到，上井清水皱紧了眉头，嘴角不自觉压下，这是在为某种情绪痛苦或者焦虑的表现。

“您想了解什么呢？”

尽管上井清水表现得很不想去提及这两个人，但他还是选择回答问题。

“问题比较多，但我会尽量精简语言。接下来我要说的话，都是我个人的猜测，请您不要着急。您应该知道，这几天新闻上报道的右手小指缺失案吧？”

“嗯，有在电视上看到过。”

“如果我的猜测没有问题，您儿子很可能就是，这些命案的凶手。”

“是吗？果然呢。”

老人苦笑着摇摇头，仿佛早有预料，一护看着他的表情，不明白这是什么意思，开口询问他。

“那孩子，最终还是走上了这条邪道，唉。警官先生您不要惊讶，当您来找我时，我就知道，事情已经不可挽回。我这个儿子，当初就不应该生下他。”

上井清水言语中透露出难以形容的悔恨，敏感的一护知道，这期间应该有发生什么，不然，已经老去的男人，不会过了这么久还念念不忘。

“我之所以怎么说的原因是，清介这孩子，自小就不怎么合群，我和结衣是在28岁时生下的他。当他5岁时，我和结衣有发现，他很喜欢虐待流浪猫狗。教育过他之后，他反倒更加得意，甚至会将猫狗的尸体带回家。我和结衣原本还有一个女儿，可惜，结衣那次在收拾垃圾时，被一只流浪猫的尸体吓到摔倒因此流产。后来我才知道，那是清介故意做的。”

“因为这件事，我狠狠批评了他一顿，不曾想，他将仇恨转移到了无辜的结衣身上。经常趁我不在家，对结衣拳打脚踢，他利用这个，告诉街坊邻居，是我干的。结果我被当成家暴犯，判刑两个月，这期间，他一直没有停止虐待猫狗，对结衣没再暴力相向。”

看来上井清介天生就是个反社会人格，一个小孩子，能做出这么多，并且利用大人的信任，污蔑上井清水，这不是一般人能做出来的事。直觉告诉一护，老人没有说谎，这些话可信度很高。

“说起结衣的死，都怪我。我应该早点将那个小混蛋送去少年管教所，不应该顾及那么多。结衣那次为了阻止他，和他大吵了一架，不曾想，他会一气之下，对结衣下杀手。我当时在出差，回来后才知道这件事，街坊邻居都怀疑是我干的，但负责现场勘察的警官说那是自杀。”

“怎么会呢，结衣和我聊天时还说准备送我生日礼物，她那么乐观，怎么可能突然自杀呢？我当时情绪很激动，质问那个警官。可在见到那个小混蛋的笑容后，我意识到，是他干的。他对我做了一个杀头的动作，转而向警官描述他有多么害怕。我想说清楚真相，但我也知道，没人会相信，一个8岁的孩子，会杀了自己的母亲。”

老人声泪俱下的诉说着那些过往，一护拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他，这个案子也许可以翻案。只要找到上井清介，就有机会让他沉冤昭雪。听到这些的他却不是很高兴，只说自己已经半条腿进了棺材，即便真的可以恢复清白，身边的人也不会相信。

“这是您的权利，清水先生。我为当时没有仔细查案的警官向您道歉，如果他们肯认真，您就不会白白受这么多年的污蔑。只要您允许，我会尽全力帮您翻案。”

“唉，不需要了。我今年已经82岁，没多少活头了。警官先生，我知道的事比较少，还有什么要问的，您尽管问。”老人抹去泪水，语气带着颤音。

“好，那就请您原谅我的不请自来。您儿子缺失的右手小指，是怎么回事呢？”

“那件事吗？我想想……是他非要我给他买一个玩具车，那个玩具车是样品，不对外售卖。他很喜欢那个玩具车，缠着我非要我给他买。店员也很为难，因为样品车老板禁止售卖，会影响到购物体验。他不听，赖在店里不走。我只好把他强行带走，没想到回家后，他趁我没注意，拿起厨房的料理刀，切掉了自己的右手小指。还说这是他的报复，是他对我不满足他心愿的报复。”

一护平静的听着，他意识到，上井清介是个纯粹的坏角色，生下来就是个反社会人格。这种人比较少见，很少有人单纯因为坏而去犯案，每个凶手都有自己的动机和理由。不会有人对一个萍水相逢的人产生杀意，但上井清介例外。

“那您觉得，他现在会在哪里呢？”

“这个？自从他高中开始和社会上的混混在一起后，我就没再管过他。他也不会听我的话，告诉我只负责给他生活费就行，其他的别多问，再多问就杀了我。”

“那他有没有，很要好的朋友或者什么人，可以接收他？”

“我想想啊，现在记性很差，请您稍等。”

像是忽然间想起来什么，上井清水上到二楼，很快又下来，手中多了一个相框。他将相框双手递给一护，指着照片里的三个人一一介绍。

“这是清介和他两个高中同学的合影，他们都穿着校服。左边那个比较胖的是大和丰太，中间是我儿子，右边是村濑水户，大和他大学和父母搬去了国外。就剩下水户还和清介有来往，或许您可以去问问水户，我知道他家地址，可以告诉警官先生。”

“嗯，谢谢您了，上井先生，打扰了这么久，您快点包好花去卖，我就不继续浪费您的时间。”

一护道谢后起身离开，上井清水目送着他直到离开，睡够的三花猫见主人出门，走到他的左脚边蹭痒。喜欢动物的老人蹲下身抱起它，开心的说：“哎呀，今天这么粘人，我的小布丁，带你去吃好吃的猫饼干。”

妄下定论果然是不对的，一护提醒自己。

上井清水的话，表明上井清介不会是个简单的人，也难怪，藏在他背后的凶手，会选择他作为刀尖，以此来试探，还有没有人在追查小指缺失案。很遗憾的是，他不会屈服，除非死亡。

很快到达村濑水户家的一护，向他出示警官证之后，进屋详细询问关于上井清介的事。育有一儿一女的村濑，听到案发细节吓得不停的打寒颤。他的妻子水禾抚子坐在一旁帮他顺心，让他别多想，那样对身体不好。

从村濑水户那里了解到，上井清介从高中毕业，就没再与任何同学有过来往。直到大学毕业，他的才能被媒体争相报道时，村濑才知道这个朋友的近况。这就表示，上井清介是主动切断与村濑的关系。

“那村濑先生，有没有想起什么，他可能会去的地方？或者你们曾经的秘密基地，类似于经常玩乐的固定地点？”

“这个嘛……我要好好想想怎么回答……嗯……经常玩乐的固定地点……”

村濑水户仔细回想，然而年代久远，他的记忆模糊不清，想了很久也没想出什么。妻子水禾抚子也在帮忙想，他和村濑是高中同学，大学毕业之后就结了婚，算是和上井清介认识。

“对了，水户，我记得那个时候，你们不是经常会去上井家的仓库吗？还喜欢在仓库外面玩棒球，我不喜欢棒球，你还非要我去看，都不知道被我拒绝多少次，还是乐此不疲。”

“哎呀，都是过去的事别说了，还有警官先生在，给我留点面子。”

被调侃的村濑不好意思的“警告”妻子，水禾抚子笑眯眯的没再说话，只觉得好玩。

“我可以把这个仓库，视为村濑先生，你和上井清介玩乐的老地方吗？”

“可以，清介很喜欢棒球，他打的非常好，我的棒球技巧还是他教的。地址的话，我想想，就在58街1369号，他家就在距离仓库两公里。就是不知道已经过去这么多年，那个仓库还在不在，他有没有搬家。”

“他不会搬家，犯下这么多案件，他不会跨洲犯罪。很感谢你和水禾女士提供的线索，我就不打扰了，再见。”

“再见，警官先生路上小心。”

告别村濑夫妇一护立刻去往仓库，汽车距离目的地愈来愈近，他眼中露出的冷漠，有些令人惧怕。

上井清介不太可能搬家或者去别的地方，这么多年过去，他心中的仇恨只增不减，而最近的抛尸地点，距离中央监狱不到五公里。这更加印证了一个事实：上井清介的职位就是狱医，而且十分熟悉中央监狱的环境。

汽车距离58街1369号只有1000米距离时，一护猛踩油门，瞬间到了村濑水户所说的仓库。

他下车关好车门上锁，快步走到仓库门口，不出意外，仓库的门虚掩着，打开门发现里面空荡荡的。这是一间大约500平米的仓库，四周各自安装了四扇窗户，破败的窗户玻璃碎裂的到处都是，看得出，这里已经被废弃。

一护弯腰捡起右手边第一个窗户的碎玻璃，用纸包好放进外套右口袋，留这个有用处，他有很多话要问这个该死的凶手。

既然仓库已经被废弃，那么再怎么等也是徒劳无功。一护选择直奔上井清介的住处，事情已经发展到这个地步，不是他想收手就能收手，他发过太多次誓言，不眠不休无数个夜晚，等的就是这一刻。

之所以选择今天休假，是因为他不想将一组其余人牵连进来，真要有什么意外，他会一人承担。

眨眼间到达上井清介住处的一护，关好车门，看着面前的公寓。从外面的小庭院来看，这里还有人在住，证明上井清介没有搬家。

一护掏出枪打开没有上锁的门，悄声走了进去，刚进门就被里面的场景震惊到。

这间房子比较小，一层玄关不到两米就是料理台，右手边是木质台阶。一股浓浓的腐尸味与血腥味充斥着鼻腔，见惯了犯罪现场的一护，面无表情的踩过地上的血迹，继续向内走去。

料理台左起是燃气灶口，第一个洗手台里，赫然放着一个人的左臂，看得出这是刚砍下来，手臂的切口有血液仍然向外流淌。中间的案板上则散落在大小不一的人体手指，血液已经将案板染红，新鲜的与陈旧的混在一起，那股味道难以描述。

这里就是一个屠宰现场。

一护看了看料理台对面的客厅，走到角落处的冰箱前打开。果然就见冰箱里面还冷藏着一个人头和一只右臂，被保鲜袋紧紧套住的人体器官，已经开始腐烂，他猜想那股腐尸味，就是从这里传出来的。

离开冰箱的一护顺着路一直走到里面连接着的庭院，绿色的草坪有四五处刚挖的坑，略微湿润的土表示这是两三天前挖的。他看见左手边有一根沾满血迹的棒球棍，只是不知道，这是被多少人的血染上，甚至于，包括鸟。

听到玄关处的声音，一护立刻快步走向门口，听到屋内传来的脚步声，警觉的上井清介意识到不对劲，立刻跑向仍然开着门的车，发动引擎准备逃跑。

“不是说不会被发现吗？！妈的！那这个人又是谁？！”

气急败坏的上井清介狠狠拍着方向盘，路上差点撞到一对正在过马路的母子。看着后视镜的他顿时大汗淋漓，恐惧让他不由得加快车速，连闯了好几次红灯，拦不住他的交警立刻躲闪，生怕被波及。

紧跟在他后面的一护，只觉得怒火中烧，紧紧皱眉的他，仿佛失去理智，将油门猛踩到底，毫不顾忌这是在市区。扔在副驾驶座的枪已经上膛，只要被他抓到上井清介，一定会杀了他。

路边的交警见有两辆车在路上疯狂行驶，不得不拨打总局电话要求支援，意识到这样对一般市民不太好，一护选择了一条近路。不知情的上井清介以为已经摆脱束缚，没想到身后的车距离他不到300米。

被吓到的上井清介继续加速，试图摆脱追踪。无奈一路上红灯较多，即使他想闯过去也没用，只能对着红灯读秒，希望前面碍事的车赶紧离开。

本来不想演变成这样的，本来他是想活捉上井清介，一护冷漠的想到。不曾想看见他后，上井清介居然选择逃跑，本就窝了一肚子火气的他，脑中产生一个绝不会放过你的想法。等注意到已经追了上去，事到如今想罢手也不可能，他倒是很乐意这样，如果上井清介不逃跑选择束手就擒，那会很没意思。

通过后视镜，上井清介看到身后的车距离他越来越远，慌不择路的他胡乱开车，故意弄倒一些路边的障碍物，好阻止一护追踪。可惜车技比他娴熟太多的人，早已预料到会这样，在这之前就已经躲过，反倒弄巧成拙，让原本就不远的距离，缩小到只剩一点。

只听刺耳的轮胎摩擦地面的尖锐声，一护停在上井清介的车前，逼停刚刚还在夺命狂奔的男人。

这条路上没多少人和车，他之所以步步紧逼，就是为了引导上井清介不要伤害到无辜的市民，现在这里只剩下他们，事情会很好办。

打开车门的一护气势汹汹的走向正欲逃跑的男人车前，见他表情阴森，眼神死死盯着自己，上井清介锁好车门不敢出去。拿起枪托砸碎车窗玻璃并强制开锁的一护，一句话也没说，却让男人冷汗直流浑身发冷。

一护右手将上井清介强行拽出车门，拉住他的领带让他因为窒息感不能反抗，涨红了脸的男人剧烈咳嗽，说不出一句完整的话。尽管知晓他杀人这件事迟早会败露，但他没想到会这么快，他没见过这种警察，仿佛下一秒就能将他用枪打成蜂巢。

走到路边的一座废弃的二层公寓，一护一脚踹开遮挡的薄铁皮，随后狠狠将上井清介扔向地板。他从开始到现在一句话也没说，居高临下的看着剧烈咳嗽的男人，用着一种令人恐惧的眼神。

“你就是这样，杀了那些受害者的吗？”

上井清介没有回答这个问题，险些被勒死的他只顾着咳嗽。见他不回答，一护将枪收起。拿出左裤带的玻璃碎片，一步步走向男人，踩着他的右脚踝，半蹲下身抬手，将碎片刺进他的右腿小腿内侧。

撕心裂肺的喊痛声响起在废弃的公寓，惹得天花板上的灰尘开始掉落，抱着右腿小腿的男人，此刻看着极其痛苦，但却不能激起一护的同情心。

“你在便利店见到我时，不是跑的挺快的吗？怎么现在不跑了，你杀人时怎么没想到还会有今天？是谁在背后包庇你，又是怎么指使你杀人的？”

“不……不能说……”

男人强忍疼痛，声音带着难以名状的颤抖，一护看他这样，忍不住轻笑。

“好，不说可以，我就不强迫你了。那换个问题，你为什么要杀人？”

“因为……压力太大……不这样会死……”

“是吗？你承认你确实有杀人，并且有虐待和肢解那些受害者吗？上井清介。”

“没有，那只是在帮他们解脱，因为很痛苦，所以要帮助他们。”

“原来如此，我知道了，还真是辛苦你了。”

说完，一护又从外套右口袋，掏出一把弹簧刀。见他这样，上井清介只好拖着伤腿向前爬去，血液在地板上流下拖曳的痕迹，越动玻璃便扎得越深，贸然拔出一定会导致血流不止，不敢乱动的男人，疼得泪水直流。

“我们继续，上井清介，我还有很多话要问你，你知道朝山鸣鸟吗？你们这样的连环杀人犯，应该对每个受害者都记得很清楚，我再问一遍，你知道朝山鸣鸟吗？你是怎么让他上当又是怎么杀了他，告诉我细节。”

“他……他是个长相俊美五官很赏心悦目的男人，我记得他，记得很清楚。他是那么多人里面，长得最好看的，因此我才没有对他做出过分的事。我有邀请他，做我的助手，可他拒绝了。还说这种事是重刑要我停手，可我不想听，他那样的长相都劝我，还不如毁掉。”

疼痛与恐惧让男人将细节全盘托出，一护的脚步声在他听来，不过是恶魔之音。

“我有把他保存完整，他临死前叫着一个人的名字，他说这个名字可以让他有信心，是他刚刚约好要结婚的恋人。他一遍遍叫着这个名字，直到再没力气。我知道他很疼，可我不想停下来，他清楚他逃不过去，选择安然接受，还说这样很对不起还在等他的恋人。”

说着说着突然意识到不对，上井清介立刻回头，这一看不要紧，身后的人眼神阴森恐怖，死死盯着他。

他这才想起，朝山鸣鸟有说过他的恋人是个警察，还是很厉害的那种。一种由内而外的恐惧感顿时吞没了他，吓得他不敢再说一个字。

“就是说，你很享受这个过程，支配这些受害者，让你觉得仿佛回到了熟悉的手术台，回到了当初意气风发的时代。也是呢，高材生的你，怎么能忍受这种羞辱，中岛祥和城太浩这两个人，真不识相，居然敢和你作对，那么，等待他们的只有死亡。我好同情你啊，没有人爱你也没有人关心你，从小你就是父母眼中的异类，好不容易走上正轨，却被两个不知道哪里来的毛头小子夺去唾手可得的职位，一辈子只能委曲求全，在中央监狱当个被犯人欺负的狱医。原本你可以家庭美满，一切却在瞬间化为泡影，我真的，好同情你啊，上井医生。”

“你胡说！你闭嘴！那不是我的错！是他们，是他们毁了我原本的生活，母亲也是父亲也是，凭什么不满足我的心愿！我不需要你这个垃圾的提醒，我可是知道的，你也不干净，有人告诉我，你这辈子也不可能得到幸福！哈哈，就像我一样，没有人会喜欢你爱你，我讨厌听到喜欢和爱这两个词，所以我杀了朝山！他到死还喊着的那个人就是你啊，就是你这个，在男人身下被羞辱还被录像拍照的垃圾！你没资格同情我！任何人都没有！我杀人了又怎么样？！那是他们应得的！”

大声吼完这些话之后，身心舒畅不少的上井清介哈哈大笑。他清楚眼前这个警察不会放过他，也清楚他的话，会对这个警察造成不小的刺激。他是故意的，目的就是想看看，这个人会怎么反应。

“你说完了吗？”

一护语气冰冷，上井清介嗤笑着看他，用着一种仿佛看到苍蝇的鄙夷眼神。而对这些司空见惯的他，只是半蹲下身，用弹簧刀的刀背抵在男人下颚，平静的开口。

“你应该有恐同症吧？鸟是唯一一个，被你那样对待的受害者，证明你从内心不喜欢同性恋。你的想法是正确的，同性恋确实很恶心，我自己也很痛恨，我是个男人这件事。你应该不知道，他们拍下的照片和录像，已经被多少人购买看过，就连我也不知道，有多少人见到我赤身裸体，躺在床上全身是伤的样子。我知道的只有，从不间断的快门声，那个声音从一开始就没停过，一直在响，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。照片不知道被打印了多少次，他们不满足于一个姿势，仅仅一种照片，根本不能卖到好价钱。然后他们逼我喝酒，目的是更好的展现出我喝醉后的样子，即使我哭求甚至跪求，也没有用。他们不会理睬，还是将那个东西插进来，有时是一个人，有时是两个人，我数不清有多少人。恐惧是没用的，所以我最后选择配合，这才得以逃脱。”

“也说不定，告诉你这些的那个人，他就是其中之一。也许他手中还保留着照片和录像，等着什么时候将我毁灭，不过，我已经有了准备。我知道我很恶心，你看不起我，但是那不关我的事。一切都是没办法的，我现在只需要杀了你，就能让脑子安静下来。”

越说越激动的一护已经将刀尖刺入上井清介的脖颈，他意识不到这是违法行为，脑中已经失去理智。

随着刀尖愈来愈深，不敢乱动的男人试图移开，却被推倒在地，再去看时，刀尖已经深深扎入左手心。惨叫的他被钉在地板上，踩着刀尾的一护，目眦尽裂的盯着，仿佛变成怪物。

“所以，必须杀了你才能结束这一切，你把鸟的右手小指放在哪里了？不说出来就杀了你。”

一护将枪对准男人的额头，站起身的他逆着光。上井清介可以清清楚楚看到他的表情，那是亡命之徒的眼神，他在监狱里见过不少这样的犯人，那是舍弃一切只为复仇的眼神。

“我不会说的，说了你也不会放过我。”

“嘭！”

毫不犹豫开枪的一护，冷漠的看着被打中左腿大腿的男人，已经失去理智的他，又向同样的位置连开两枪。不能反抗的上井清介惨叫着哭嚎着，却始终不肯说出藏匿手指的地点。

“该不会，你将手指放在，那个包庇你的人那里了，所以你才不肯说，你右手的那枚戒指，是鸟送我的婚戒，你没有资格佩戴，把它还给我。”

话音刚落一护便要取下戒指，不愿意的男人开始剧烈挣扎，嫌他碍事的人，将枪对着男人的左手心扣下扳机，血液飞溅在脸上的温热感，刺激的他露出笑容。

“我让你听话的，上井医生，为什么不听？我也不想这样，这是很重要的信物，不能丢，丢了就会很麻烦。你现在已经没有了价值，我可以杀了你，你知道我可以的，不是吗？”

看到脸上以及衬衣领口沾染着血迹的一护，明白已经在劫难逃的上井清介，咽了咽口水，随后坦然接受，闭上眼等待死亡来临。感觉额头抵上的冰冷物件，他知道那是枪。

“一护，住手！你想被起诉吗？！放下枪！听我的好吗？放下枪。”

就在这千钧一发的时刻，一个声音忽然响起，没有听进去的他依然选择扣动扳机，雏森看到后吓得捂唇，浮竹见状准备上前夺枪，却见房内走进一个人。这个人气度不凡，留着披肩发，五官俊美异常，浑身散发出的气场表明，他不是一般人。

“一护，你杀了他也不会改变什么，那些事情都已经过去，你即使真的在这里杀了他，等待你的也只有无穷无尽的牢狱生活。想想你的两个妹妹和父母，他们不愿意看你这样。”

白哉站在距离一护不到三米的距离开口道，依然没有听进去的他，对此置若罔闻。

有些生气的白哉，不得不大声喊：“就当是为了我，放下枪，可以吗？一护，放下枪，不会有人责怪你，我也不会，为了我们，放下枪，我一直在这里等着。”

“为了我们，放下那些过往吧，一护，不会有人责怪你的哦。”

忽然想起鸟的这句话，原本决心已定的他，开始出现动摇。

“不会有人责怪你的，我会在你身边。”

那时的鸟笑容满面，被拉回现实的一护左眼落下一滴泪，想了想还是选择不原谅。他拔出弹簧刀刺向毫无防备的上井清介，一组的其余成员大声惊呼，雏森担心的落泪，却还是看见，前辈将刀拿起。

白哉平静的看着背对着他的一护，暗中握了握手，意识模糊的上井清介，选择接受事实。刀尖刺过来的时候，他知道他再也见不到明天的太阳。

刀刃划破血肉的声音响起后，上井清介已经晕厥，冷冷的站起身看着他，一护将刀拔出扔向一旁，回头对所有人说道：“我没伤他要害。”

站在他对面的白哉见到他只是刺伤了男人的左臂，不由得在心里松了口气。正要上前却见他面色苍白，闭眼倒向地面，被血液染脏的脸上带着掩饰不住的疲惫。连忙上前接住一护，好保证他不会与地面来个亲密接触。白哉悄悄说了句你做的很好，没有被愤怒支配。

医护人员见争斗已经停止，立刻上前为上井清介做紧急处理。白哉忍不住悄悄吻了吻一护的额头，又帮他擦去脸上的血渍，亲信看见后惊讶的挑眉，看来BOSS真的动心了，这是件好事。

混乱中，没人看到他们的互动，直到一护被抬上担架，白哉这才放下心来。还好，最后有成功阻止，不然他不能想象，知法犯法的一护，等待他的会是怎样的重刑，还好。

趁着警局和医护人员都在忙碌的时间，白哉命令亲信轻声退出。废弃的公寓里有些吵闹，不太喜欢这种场景的他，最好还是尽早离开，现在的他只想着那个躺在医院的人。

跟着救护车一路到达医院后，经过诊断确定一护没有大碍，只是因为精神高度紧张外加劳累过度，才会引起晕厥。

担心的白哉不由得微笑，他等待着一护苏醒，想告诉他，杀害鸟的凶手已经被抓捕，他的生活可以回归正轨。

待续


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐，轻度色情描述

医院里安静的说话声音都要放低，空荡的走廊，只有护士轻声在说话，被安排在高级病房的一护，已经睡了两个小时。

医生告诉白哉，病人下午可能会苏醒，最迟是明天早上，这期间尽量陪在病人身边，以免发生意外。劳累过度一般休息12个小时，身体就会自行好转。

听到这些放下心的他，送走医生后转而看着沉睡的一护，知道他没事后，很久违的产生了某种安心感。

自从遇见这个警探，白哉发现他天天都要提心吊胆。当他在新闻上看到市区有两人飙车，再一看其中一人是谁，心想这小子又在随心所欲，还觉得闯的祸不够多吗？

“兄长，你看看，我未来的大嫂，就是这样给我做榜样的？”

这件事还被露琪亚当做调侃话题，幸灾乐祸的问了很久。他当时否认了，告诉妹妹别把大嫂的称呼乱用。可惜妹妹没有听，还说这个人很可能会成为她大嫂，是女人的直觉告诉她的。

古灵精怪的露琪亚，很热衷于给身为兄长及家族首领的白哉，寻觅第二春。当她看到最敬爱的兄长，和一个陌生男人在逛商场那么亲密，就知道事情不简单，果然就见兄长带着一名亲信，根据新闻上提供的地点，去了那个地方。

这是件好事啊！

露琪亚用左手握拳拍击右手心，能看到兄长放下情伤，去接受新的恋情，这对他和家族来说，都是一件好事。她一直担心兄长走不出来，看来老天爷还是长着眼睛的。

下午快4:47，沉睡近5个小时的一护苏醒，睁眼看到的果然又是医院。他有些烦躁的皱眉，不明白为什么会和医院这么有缘。

正欲起身的他看到沙发上睡着一个人，看清楚是白哉后，一种淡淡的失落感忽然产生，他又躺了回去，看着剩下三分之一的点滴发呆。

用左手扶额的他，想起之前对这个人做的承诺，如果白哉真的提出那种要求，他不会拒绝。这是水到渠成的事，一护很清楚。他有告诉过也有特意警告，无奈没用，反倒让他们之间的关系，变得微妙起来。

点滴快要打完时，闭眼休息的白哉很及时的醒来，帮一护拔掉枕头压着针眼，他的动作很熟练，似乎做过很多次。凭借经验，一护可以感觉到，眼前的人有过恋情，并且在那段恋情中，一直很用心，他也想象不到，白哉负心汉的样子。

“要吃点饭，不然你的身体会吃不消。我去买，你喜欢吃什么？”

“别太辣就好，我不是很有胃口。”

“好，我知道了。”

“谢谢你。”

“你太过见外，对我不需要说这句话。”

“嗯，我不会了。”

一护微笑着送走白哉，见他步履匆匆的走出去，好像很急的样子，忍不住笑了笑。也不知道他擅自做了这么多，局长会怎么处罚，或许会降职或许会停职，无论哪种方式，他都能接受。

窗外有鸟飞过，已经快到夏天，病房内的温度有点高。

不喜热的一护看向窗外，一株绿油油的松树，正向外散发出植物该有的气息，闭上眼的时刻，仿佛可以透过玻璃，闻到那股松香。

他已经按照誓言，查出来杀害鸟的凶手，是时候离开这里。可他却有点舍不得，但那会违背他在鸟墓碑前发过的誓，进退两难的一护，倒是宁愿，没有遇见过白哉。这样的话，他也不必为此烦恼。

正在一护想着事情的时候，白哉已经买好饭进门，打开饭盒，取出筷子与勺子的他，将习惯一个人生活的一护，惹得有些不好意思。

对这样无微不至的照料，一护表现得是手足无措，似乎越是关心越是疏远。白哉不清楚，该怎么去安慰此刻心情不佳的人，该说什么才能缓和气氛。能做的只有，帮助他早点解开心结。

“为什么，会这么在意我呢？你不是说过，不干净的人，不能入你的眼吗？白哉。”

“因为没办法放着不管，我心中有个声音说，没办法放着你不管。”

这种毫不犹豫的回答，让本就有些不确定的一护，心中升起不安感。他没吃几口就将饭盒放在一旁，说思绪很乱没办法正常与人交流。体谅他的白哉替他盖好被子，出门准备去买点甜食，他知道一护喜欢甜食，希望这些东西，可以让他心情好一点。

疲惫不堪的状况下，一护又很快睡去。梦里几乎都是不堪回首的过去，好几次出着冷汗惊醒的他，确认这里不是那间黑暗的小房间，这才安心的呼吸。

心口疼的难受，他抓紧病服试图通过深呼吸缓解，可眼前的场景仍然没有任何变化。见到的依然是，被村堂隆兄弟和陌生男人，强行压在床上对着相机拍照的那一幕，他快不能呼吸。

“试着憋气，我教过你的，别忘了。”

胡乱答应的一护听到后，用右手捂着唇和鼻子，反复憋气四次后，喘息慢慢稳住。冷汗直流的他，不怎么想让白哉看到这幅样子。

两人就那样有一搭没一搭的聊天，一护对此非常苦恼，白哉却觉得很难得。尽管地点不怎么合适，但他很喜欢和一护独处，没有人打扰他们，可以享受片刻安宁。

知道一护苏醒之后，一组其余成员都来探访。鸟的家人在这之前也有来过。有事要忙的白哉，中途离开医院回到朽木宅邸。见他的背影再也看不见，坐在病床上的一护，悄悄舒了口气，他真不知道该怎么去和这个人相处，该怎么去面对现在的心情。

浮竹告诉一护，当时那个被肢解的受害者，是一名名叫井口岸，担任一家保险公司业务员的26岁男性。冷藏在冰箱里的，是一名名叫坂田平桂，担任蛋糕店店长的32岁男性。

井口岸遇害是在一天前，坂田平桂则是在六天前。因为被冷藏的缘故，尸体没有出现高度腐烂，加上外面的温度不是很高，尸体被保存的比较完整，方便法医解剖检查。

另外，鉴识科还在上井清介的庭院里，挖出两具白骨。经过DNA鉴定，确认其中一名是他的妻子小业美惠子。另一名是一个失踪11年，名叫黑羽幸的男性。他的遇害时间是23岁，完全符合上井清介的作案手法。根据检测，黑羽幸生前有遭遇过虐待，不排除有受过性侵的可能性。

证据确凿，即使上井清介矢口否认，也不能改变判决结果，法院决定将他暂时关押在中央监狱，两天后开始审判。这期间可以帮他请律师，但费用由他来承担。

媒体已经将这件事通报给全国，这起骇人听闻的小指缺失案，就此画上句点。作为最大功臣的一护，正在为市民所口口称赞，甚至有人说，将来要嫁给这样帅气有型的警探，会很有安全感和幸福感。

“是吗？还好最终，没有人员伤亡。”

一护眼中含泪，很欣慰的说道。擦去泪水的他，选择明天就出院，却被告知，一个好消息和坏消息。

“好消息是，医生告诉我，你现在就可以出院，检查结果显示，你的身体很健康。”

“坏消息是，山本局长要我来告诉你，你要被停职12天。这期间你要在家深刻反省，这次的莽撞和不顾后果，对警局造成的影响。还有，写一万字检讨交到他的办公室。”

浮竹的话听得一护龇牙咧嘴，就知道会这样，那个严格的老头，肯定不会睁只眼闭只眼。见他不服气，坐在床边的人又继续说道。

“原本是要对你进行审判，刑法部那些人找上门来时，山本局长说，这是在警探休假时发生的，不属于警局可以管辖的范围，警探的私人行为，和警局无关。把刑法部的人说的一愣一愣的，都不知道该怎么接下去，哈哈，没想到山本局长这么会钻空子。”

“还真是难得啊。”一护不由得撇嘴。

“你应该感谢山本局长，要不是因为这个，你现在也许就在监狱。处罚改为停职12天，算是将功补过，局长也知道，舆论也不会允许对你重罚，所以他选择得过且过。”

“这个老奸巨猾的老头。”一护于是笑着接受。

“还有一件事，之前我担心你的精神状况，一直没告诉你。这是三份推荐信，来自FBI、CIA和英国军情六处。他们都想将你纳入麾下，成为他们其中一名员工，你可以自行选择喜欢的警局，我不强迫你。”

“唉？怎么会这么突然？”

惊讶睁眼的一护接过三份推荐信，仔细的看着，浮竹看他面露难色，判断可能是没有做好准备。

“这是对你能力的认可，你也可以拒绝，但我不建议。你还年轻，值得为将来做长久打算。再者，即使真的离开中央警局，你也还有机会回来，并不是再也无法相见。这件事我还没有告诉其他人，你先考虑考虑，等停职结束告诉我。”

“好的，长官，我知道了。”

“嗯，我就不打扰你休息，出院的话，医生建议是明天早上，再观察一晚，他才肯放你走。”

“好的，长官。”

“记得好好吃饭，别不懂得照顾自己。”

“是。”

叮嘱完毕的浮竹，这才放心的离开医院。一护看着推荐信陷入沉思，不自觉呢喃：“为什么偏偏，会是这个时候？”无奈的看向天花板，他只觉得更加心烦意乱。

他都已经准备，向局长和浮竹长官写好辞职信，好离开A市，一个人平静的度过后半生。这三份推荐信，却在阻止他，他明白，如果拒绝，会影响到其他同事的晋升，可他没有做好任何准备。

更重要的是，他开始有了一点期待，说不清楚具体是什么。这种感觉让他无法抗拒，像是不自觉，就会想起某些事和某个人，假如离开A市去别的地方，他有预感，这种感觉会很难再体验到。

“饶了我吧，我最讨厌的就是这种选择题。”

紧紧皱眉的一护，说不清楚是喜是悲。他应该高兴终于将上井清介绳之以法，可这三份推荐信，又让他束手无策。究竟该离开还是该留下，一直当机立断的他犯了难。

他之前明明很想逃离A市，很想抛弃这一切，去一个没人知道他过去的地方，无论如何，也比在这里好。可这个机会不请自来，对一护来说犹如烫手山芋，假设，真的去了国外，按照惯例，没有三四年肯定回不来，那样的话，他会觉得很对不起一组和某个人。

处理完家族事务和两个委托后，白哉结束一天的忙碌，洗漱完看了一个小时的书，准备关灯睡觉。

睡眠质量很好的他，却在中途惊醒过一次。摸了摸睡衣，白哉发觉他居然想着一护，梦到他们共赴云雨，激烈的用身体确认彼此的心意。很出乎预料的是，他对这个梦有了反应。

“真是，太糟糕了。”

白哉不得不起身，换掉被精液染脏的衣服，结果刚刚躺下，脑中又想起梦里的画面。他只好去往卫生间，很不情愿的将手伸向某个部位，这是一种很挑战他心理预期的事，即使是高中时代，他也很少去自慰。

“太糟糕了。”

自从他被那个女人背叛后，已经很久没有，对一个陌生人产生欲望。家庭教师也告诉他，别被欲望左右，要用脑子而不是下半身去看问题，这是每个家族首领，都应该知晓的道理。

然而，他却对一护，对同性产生了欲望。这股欲望是难以克制的，否则他也不会做春梦。

最终，不得不选择接受事实的白哉，还是想着一护的脸，想着他的窄腰和打架时的动作，想着他制服那12个保镖的得意表情，还有害羞的样子，在卫生间自慰了三次。

看着右手的精液，他想，他也许是真的喜欢并且对一护动了心，即使意志上还是有些不认同，但身体非常诚实。这不太好，难道他等不及得到答复，就已经被身体出卖？这种反应，真的不太好。

这和一开始的目的，差了很多。

白哉有些懊恼，擦去精液洗干净双手的他，重新躺回床上，闭眼后梦中的细节开始袭来。

他记得一护的皮肤，比想象中的硬，但触感让他很满意。以至于进去之后，因为那种难以描述的触感，白哉从一护的表情，都能看到自己有多么不温柔。可身体却不答应他慢下来，即使梦中的一护哭着喊着也没用。

这个旖旎的春梦太过真实，反倒让白哉觉得他太心急。他应该与一护划清界限，不仅是因为身份，还有他的心理障碍。

由于想着事情一夜无眠的白哉，第二天早上，这才感觉眼睛酸痛。他觉得他的态度转变的太快，原本只是为了调查朝山的恋人，却不曾想，他会和亲信，对同一个人动心，真是作弄人。

一护出院后用了两天的时间，完成一万字的检讨，太久没动笔，他的手在写完最后一个字后，酸痛的不行。嘶嘶抽气的他，发誓再也不会被感情左右，做出那些不合身份的事，天晓得这一万字，他是怎么咬牙切齿写完的。

到达警局将检讨交给山本局长，一护感觉手有点发抖，却又不敢说话，局长大发雷霆，狠狠批评教育了他一顿。他也只能忍着，闯祸的是他破案的也是他，也难怪局长会这么进退两难。

“把警官证和枪给我，等停职结束，我再让浮竹长官给你。”

“哦。”

一护很不情愿的交出这两样东西，局长注意到他的表情，再次批评了一顿。他只好缩了缩肩膀，表示他什么也没做，可惜瞒不过敏锐的局长，然后又被教训了一顿。

“嘶——感觉耳朵要聋了。”

被教训了三个小时才得以解脱，一护感觉脑袋嗡嗡响，山本局长明明是个老人，为什么吼人的声音那么大？他感觉天花板都快被局长的吼声震碎，又不敢多说话，一直站着接受批评，腿都快撑不住了。

回到住处的一护还被打电话过来的弓亲，很没良心的嘲笑了一番，强忍怒火的他，表示不和这个损友多说，那样伤身体。见他这样反应，弓亲笑得更加开心，如果不是停职期间没有紧急情况不准进警局，他现在就过去，把这个火上浇油的揍一顿。

刚刚挂完电话，就有新的打进来。一护按下接听键，听到那边传来的声音，不由得微微睁眼，他都不知道，手机里面还存有白哉的联系方式。

“身体好点了吗？我现在有时间，想去医院看看你。”

“我已经出院了，你想来的话，就来我的住处，你应该知道地址吧？”

“嗯，不过在那之前，先去外面走走，今天天气不错，适当散步对身体好。”

“可以，我准备一下。”

“嗯？今天怎么答应的这么快？”

感觉到不对劲，白哉疑惑的询问。一护回答自己从今天开始，被停职12天，因为他涉嫌故意伤害上井清介，这是警局的处罚。说话的语气还很不服气，惹得那边的人忍不住笑出声。

“如果不是最后你有及时收手，我会上去夺枪，即使你真的控制不了自己，我也会帮你。”

“啧，这肉麻的情话你在哪里看到的？”

一护不适应的抖了抖身体，白哉说是突发奇想。两人约好地点时间，见还有两个小时，挂断电话的一护进到浴室洗了个澡。他的嘴角带着笑容，难得露出这种表情，表示他现在心情不错。

洗完澡吹干头发，一护换上一件纯白的圆领薄毛衣，外面则是一件黑色的运动外套，下身穿着淡色牛仔裤，脚上是一双白色的运动鞋。出门散步，没必要穿的很拘束，他喜欢贴身舒适的衣服，这一身就可以。

约好的地点距离一护的住处不是很远，他没开车，而是选择走过去。差不多两公里，很快就能到目的地，路上他见街道两边的花已经盛开不少，绿叶植物也开始换新，看来春天真的来了，平时太忙都没注意到。

比白哉早到的一护，坐在公园的板凳上看着蔚蓝的天空，没等多久眼前出现一个人，立刻反应过来的他十分警惕。发现来人是谁后，不由得感叹职业病真是要不得。

“走吧，等很久了吗？”

白哉也不戳破，看着有些窘迫的一护微笑，坏心眼的想，这样的警探先生也很可爱。

“没有，我也只早到了两分钟。嗯……不觉得，你的衣服和我的很像吗？”

注意到这里的一护很惊讶，除过他的毛衣是暗纹，白哉的没有花纹以外，从外套到鞋，他们的穿着一模一样。

“情侣装。”

脱口而出的这三个字让一护顿时红了脸，连忙上前捂住白哉的唇，让他不要这样讲。

不以为然的白哉，故意抓住一护的右手腕吻了吻。公园里还有小孩子，一个差不多四岁的小男孩看见后，大声喊：“妈妈你看，那两个大哥哥穿着一样的衣服！”孩子妈妈听到后，立刻不好意思的拉走不懂事的小孩，同时向他们道歉，说孩子淘气别放在心上。

“没关系，他很聪明，长大肯定会是个人才。”

“谢谢先生的夸奖。”

听到陌生人这样夸赞自己的儿子，孩子妈妈高兴的合不拢嘴。白哉看着母子两人越走越远，特意看了看一护的表情，见他不好意思的扔下他一个人向前走，不得不上前追上。

“这是巧合，巧合啦！”

恼羞成怒的一护走的很快，白哉生怕他出事，立刻走在他左侧，看着四周的车辆和行人，过马路时拉过他的手腕，像是怕会就此失去他一样。

两人绕着公园走了两圈，吃过午饭又去附近新开的商场闲逛。这可苦了白哉的司机和亲信，要一直目不转睛盯着随心所欲的BOSS，不能让可疑人员接近他，也不能太明目张胆，因为BOSS不允许他们太高调。

“你怎么出门散步，还带着他们啊？不是天不怕地不怕吗？”

注意到商场侧门的那辆黑色汽车里的人，一护忍不住调侃道。白哉也很无奈，回答这不是他的本意，只是亲信太尽职尽责，认为家族首领必须随时随地有人保护，不然会很危险。

“我有说你就可以当我的保镖，可惜他们不听，说如果发生枪战，你会分身乏术。我都快被打败了，黑手党可不会在这样人群密集的地方争斗，这是我们默认的规矩。”

“喂，等下，我为什么要当你的保镖？你又没给我费用。”一护觉得不公平。

“既然这样的话，肉偿吧。”

“谁要你肉偿啊！被听到了怎么办？！”

立刻警觉的一护不满的抗议，白哉见他不好意思，特意偏头在他左耳补了句：“昨天晚上，我做了一个春梦，对象是你。”

猛然偏头看着面无表情的白哉，一护脸红的像和他名字谐音的水果，像是觉得还不够，恶趣味的人再次开口：“我想着你，自慰了三次。”

一护哪里受得了这种连番轰炸，红透的脸仿佛下一秒就会晕过去，而他也很合时宜的，闭上眼晕了。白哉早已预料到，伸出手及时接住他，防止他摔倒。

商场工作人员看到后立刻上前询问，以为是顾客突发疾病。白哉回答他怀里的人有些贫血，很快就会好，谢绝了工作人员准备叫救护车的要求。

过了三分钟，苏醒的一护这才反应过来他在哪儿，再去看一脸平静的始作俑者，恨不得揍他一顿。无奈他正在停职期，如果再控制不住自己，停职期会持续延长。

“走了走了，不玩了。”

被看穿心思的一护选择逃避，白哉没有反驳也没有阻止，出商场之后，抬手命令司机跟上。拉过自顾自走在前面的人坐进车后座，又在他还没反应过来之前系好安全带，聪明的司机很快发动引擎，给一护来了个措手不及。

“你可以跳车，不过我不会让你这样做。”

“不讲理的霸君。”

“你说是就是吧。”

“……”

“霸君！”

一护故意这样称呼。白哉不为所动，欣赏着车窗外的风景，“霸君”早就听惯了这种绰号，反倒觉得这是情趣。

汽车到达目的地后，一护抢先一步下去，白哉紧跟着怕他给自己来一个闭门羹，然而并没有。一护依然和上次一样，早没了在商场的激动。

“喝点水吧，走了这么久，你应该渴了。”

一护双手将水杯递过来，坐在沙发上的白哉伸手去接，以为他已经拿稳的人随即放手，不曾想掉落的水杯顺着白哉的毛衣一路滑下。洒出来的水顿时浸湿被波及的衣料，裤子也留了一点，不过看着不碍事。

“没事吧？我不是故意的。”

惊觉的一护立刻抽了几张纸巾擦拭，半蹲下身的他很自责，白哉见他这样，告诉他用纸巾是擦不干的。这才想起二楼还有一身替换衣服的他，带着白哉到了那个房间。

“给，你就暂时先穿这个吧。”

一护将一件黑色的V领薄毛衣递给白哉，没有多说的他接过来后直接穿上，等套上外套才发现有点紧，但不至于很难受。湿掉的毛衣已经被一护挂起，正向阳台滴滴答答的掉水。

“怎么感觉，有点紧，我还以为，我们体型一样。”

微微皱眉的白哉表示很困扰，有些幸灾乐祸的一护，忍不住哈哈大笑，笑他露出那种表情。因为很有趣，他笑得直不起腰，躺在地板上捂着肚子，被取笑的人脸上有些挂不住。

“看着我的眼睛，一护，看着我的眼睛。”

双手撑在他耳边的白哉开口说道，笑够的他转过头，才发现他们隔得很近，可以明显的感觉到白哉呼吸时的热气。微微红了脸的他，看着那双注视着他的眼睛，仿佛陷了进去，当吻落在额头时，他的身体抖了抖。

“可以吗？一护，我想要你。”

“……嗯……可以。”

不敢去看那双眼睛的他，闭上眼点头回应。羞红的耳根让他有些窘迫，但是，不答应不行。同为男人，他知道欲望有时很难控制，况且白哉早就想这样做，只是一直没有开口讲清楚。

即使从心底里恐惧性爱，即使再怎么抗拒，也不能改变事实。一护想起他和鸟在一起时，一般都是鸟主动提出，他才会答应。有时一个月只有两次，知道他过去的鸟，总是很温柔，很少埋怨他不懂情趣。

“真是难得，你居然会答应，我很高兴。”

“嗯，我这里没有安全套，我可能，不会让你做到最后。”

“没关系，我不介意。”

一护察觉到自己的声音在发抖，白哉吻了吻他的眼睛，让他放松点，不要太紧张。照做的他任凭身上的衣服一件件被脱下，温顺的有些不寻常，仿佛一只受伤的流浪猫。

这就是同性的身体？和想象中不一样。白哉用手去抚摸，掌中的肌肤有点硬，和梦里不太一样。触感细腻光滑，像玉石一样，他注意到一护的肌肤，泛着一层微弱的光。

和那个女人柔软的肌肤不同，这是一种全新的触感。白哉不敢相信，一护就这样顺其自然的答应。他知道接下来要做的，和与那个女人上床不一样，男人的身体，本来就和女人的构造不同。

当白哉脱掉一护的内裤，见到他赤身裸体的样子后，却不由得皱紧眉头。以为他在紧张，被压着的人连忙开口安慰：“你是第一次，这很正常，没关系，我有耐心等你。”

“嗯。”

事实上，恐惧性爱的一护，比白哉还紧张，与其说是紧张不如说是害怕。他身体僵直，不知道该怎么去回应，抚摸着右脸的手。鸟离开的近五年，一直清心寡欲的他，都快忘记，真正的性爱应该是怎样的。

除过在M国的那次意外，近五年内，他都没有和其他人产生感情，更不用说上床。某种程度上来讲，这也是一护的第一次，所以他做足准备，等着迎接新的开始。

“……白哉……你用力太大了……嗯……有点……”

一护话还没有说完，左侧脖颈传来的刺痛，让他忍不住将声音吞下去。他有种会被生吃的感觉，抱着上方的人不敢乱动，生怕再被咬一口。

尽管白哉已经努力说服自己，别去想其他事情，都已经想着一护自慰过，现在是要将梦境实现的机会。他却忽然想起，那个女人和另一个陌生男人，在他床上留下的精液。这个记忆惊到了他，让他不由自主的推开，正抱着他的人。

“……嗯……白……”

猝不及防被推倒在地，后脑撞到地板的一护，抬眼去看上方的白哉，当见到他的表情，一种不好的预感袭来，安静的房间内，响起熟悉的声音。

“抱歉，我做不到，一护。”

睁大双眼的他，花了十几秒才反应过来话中真意，有些愧疚的白哉，收起动作半蹲在他左手边，仿佛犯了大错。没有得到回应的他，抬头去看躺在地上的一护，却发现他在发呆。

“是吗？我差点忘了，你是异性恋，不用露出那种表情看着我，这不是你的问题。”

说这些话的一护，语气平静异常。似乎有预料到会这样，他起身让白哉将衣服递过来，地上还是有点凉，一直躺着不太好。

很快穿好毛衣的他，接着去穿内裤，系牛仔裤的纽扣时，一护的双手抖得不能自已，试了三次才穿好。他不知道为什么会颤抖，只知道双手不听指挥，自顾自的动作。

“恶心的是我，你不需要自责，白哉，是我太过自信，觉得你应该不会抗拒。想让你这样的正常人，跨过这道线成为同性恋，果然还是不可能，我说过，等新鲜感过去，一切都要回归正轨。但我还是很开心，可以和你做朋友，真的，很高兴认识你。”

“一护，我……”

“你不用说，我知道你在想什么。我没事的，我的身体，应该很可怕吧，才会让你这么警觉。应该道歉的是我，哈哈，你不要露出那种很奇怪的表情，那样的话，我会觉得很尴尬。”

态度坦然自若的一护，笑着对歉疚的白哉说道。还想再说什么，房间内忽然响起一阵手机铃声。

意识到那是他的，白哉立刻接过电话，听到亲信遭遇车祸的消息，他准备离开才想起一护，再去看发现地上的他，做了个你走吧的手势，笑得格外开心。

没多想的白哉迈步离开，到达玄关的他，拿着手机走到汽车后车门前。想到这样不太好，他又回头去看，却见一护站在门外，抬手向他道别，对他说不用担心我，我没事的。

一护看着越来越远的汽车，最终变成一个黑点消失不见，他嘴角的笑容顿时僵在脸上。锁好门的他走到二楼，准备收拾有点乱的房间，坐在冰凉的地板上，他才发现他在流泪，身后的窗户有微风吹进，睁大眼落泪的他，紧紧皱眉，试图将泪水控制住。

“为什么……我……没有做错什么……不正常的人原来还是我……”

剧烈咳嗽的他仿佛要将肺咳出来，因为动作太大干呕了好几次，捂住嘴巴的他止不住啜泣，没多久，啜泣变成哭泣。坐着的他用双手掌心捂着眼睛，泪水却从指缝溜走，他发现他控制不了自己。

泣不成声的一护，不得不将脸埋进腿弯，边哭边咳嗽的他，看着非常狼狈。也许从一开始，就是他在一厢情愿，他不知道为什么会变成这样，好像现实在告诉他，你配不上任何人。

“你明白的，我们这种被性侵过的身体，给不了任何人幸福。”

“你永远也得不到幸福！不会有人喜欢你爱你的！哈哈！”

“小一护，我的小一护，你为叔叔生个孩子吧，那样的话，叔叔会很高兴，会对你更好的。”

“别再说了……停下……拜托……别再说了……别……”

脑中忽然响起村堂隆和上井清介的声音，痛苦万分的一护按着头，声音小到几乎听不见。

眼前再次浮现，童年那些难以忘却的回忆。对面的墙面像投影仪一样，将过去的每一幕呈现，揭开那之上盖着的遮挡，毫不留情。

一护头疼欲裂，仿佛坠入黑暗的无底洞，伸出手时才发现，全身都被锁链束缚住，即使细微的动作，也只是徒劳无功。手腕上的锁链已经嵌入肉里，动一下都疼的难以忍受，他错的离谱，或者说，从一开始就错了。

急促喘息的他，只觉得心口疼的难受，紧紧抓住左胸处的衣料，却还是不能让颤抖停止。他后知后觉，恶心的，还是自己，一直都是一个人的状态，才是最符合他的。

待续


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

被挑起欲望的一护，擦干泪水走进卫生间，打开花洒的他洗着冷水澡。用了一个小时，才将有反应的下半身压下去，冰冷的水接触到皮肤，让他不由得打了个寒颤。

不能止步不前，也不能自怨自艾。

明白这个道理的他，擦干净身上的水穿好衣服，哭红的眼中有类似于期待的光芒消失。他冷静的想了想，发觉主动权一直在白哉手中，因为太渴望得到关心，他将好感误认为成喜欢，错的是他，不怪任何人。

预想的新生活不会来临。

苦笑着的一护像是做了个很重大的决定，深呼吸一口气之后，他的表情恢复到平时的淡漠。走到被锁着的那间卧室，他将手放在门把手上再次深呼吸，用钥匙打开门，脚步匆匆的进去。

既然杀害鸟的凶手已经抓捕，那么留着这些东西也没用。不可能一直原地踏步，沉浸在过去难以自拔。是时候结束这无聊的幻想，看清楚真正该做的是什么，不能为儿女情长整天患得患失，这不符合他的原则。

一护先从靠门的那面墙开始，伸手将便利贴与不同大小的纸张揭下，清脆的声音吵的有点头疼。他眼睛眨也不眨，由最开始的单手变为双手，快速有力的揭下墙上的纸，墙面很快恢复干净，他又转向紧挨着的那面。

地板上很快被撕下来的纸铺满，平静做着清洁的一护，已经忘记当初写下这么多字的心情。案件水落石出，这些东西留着也没用。

不到二十分钟，四面墙和窗户上的纸，已经被全部撕下。有胶带的印记残留，一护决定叫家政公司来清理，地板也需要重新刷上保护漆。他已经提前和房东先生打过招呼，先把手头的事处理完毕，他会承担所有费用。

一护找来一个大纸箱，将地上的纸全部丢进去，又将碎纸清理掉，很快就让地板恢复洁净。打开窗户通风，好让房间和他一样透透气，不然会发霉。

抱着纸箱的他走进后院，支起铁架，拿过撕下来的纸点燃，随着火势变大，他胡乱抓起纸箱里的纸张，扔进火盆中。做这些时他面无表情，早已不知道开心应该是什么感觉，不认为烧掉这些东西有什么值得惋惜的。

装到快满的纸箱，眨眼被烧到只剩几张纸，当一护看到那张被画了个叉的照片时，笑了笑还是扔进火盆，动作干净利落。

忽然想起客厅里还有留着的照片，快步走进的一护拿过电视柜旁的两个相框，毫不犹豫的扔进张牙舞爪的火舌中。冷冷看着被烧到焦黑的木制相框，他知道从现在开始，他要将鸟放在心底最深处，不让任何人取代。

有微风充当催化剂，火势很快将相框燃烧殆尽，一护找到所有他和鸟的照片，全部扔进火中。他准备和过去做了断，不再为鸟的死耿耿于怀，不再为没能救到鸟自责。

在所有事情尘埃落定之前，还有一个人等着和他算账。经过上井清介这件事，他可以确定，那个幕后操纵者就在警局内，那份失踪的卷宗也是那个人做的，包括那次意外停电。

按照一护的猜想，这个幕后黑手，是利用停电的简短时间，趁人不备拿走卷宗，试图阻止他继续调查小指缺失案。可惜，那份卷宗是空的，目的就是为了引诱幕后黑手上钩，真正的卷宗在他脑中保存着，而最原始的纸质版，已经被火烧成灰烬。

那个幕后黑手，一定知道他的过去，一定不会放过任何一个可以毁灭他的机会。清楚这件事的一护，知道如果他们相遇，必定要分出一个胜负，不是他死就是对方死，或者两败俱伤。不过无所谓，他已经做好准备。

某种程度上来讲，一护有点感谢他正在停职期，这样的话，他做什么都不会束手束脚，也不会有所顾忌。现在没有警官证和枪作为防身武器，反倒是件好事，如果被鉴识科查出枪支编号，会给一组带去很大麻烦。

所以，他选择一人面对，从7岁到现在，20年的时间过去，他都是一个人，以后也不会改变。20年，整整20年，他都活在童年回忆中无法逃脱，而这一次，一护决定亲手了断这一切，即便这意味着死亡。

失去鸟的近五年，都是仇恨支撑他在追查，如今上井清介已经被判终身监禁，这意味着，他可以放下仇恨。白哉的拒绝，不过是预料之中，不过是无关痛痒的事实，早在失去鸟之前，他就已经心如死灰。

烧掉照片与纸后，一护用水熄灭火盆，将灰烬装进垃圾袋扔掉。洗干净手的他爬上屋顶，一个人欣赏夕阳，温度不冷不热刚刚好，坐在屋顶的他抬头看天，不知道在想什么。

“难道你不想逃离这牢笼？难道你不想远走高飞？难道你不想和我一起离开？”

脑中响起这些话时，一护不由得嗤笑。他当然知道，身体里还有另一个人格，那个人格随时等着将主导权夺过来，好毁灭这具身体。作为创造另一个人格的他，认为还没到合适的时机，等结束一切，他会将主导权让出，至于另一个人格想做什么，都与他无关。

站起身的一护看着脚下虚无的大地，知晓他已经失去容身之所，仿佛有魔鬼在脑中盘旋。他现在无所畏惧，可以义正言辞的告诉别人，过去无法再将他束缚。

“不知道鸟你在天之灵，会怎么看呢？你应该会很生气，为这一切。我什么都知道，包括你效忠的那个人，是因为什么接近我。该怎么讲呢？他的演技太拙劣，也不想想我是做什么的，跟踪技术也太烂了点。”

独自坐在屋顶的一护自言自语，他从右裤袋掏出烟和打火机，这是鸟最喜欢的香烟品牌。点燃后他学着鸟的动作，用右手食指与中指夹住，闭上眼猛吸一口，被呛到的他是第一次吸烟。

烟灰向屋顶掉落时又被风吹走，一护向天空吐着烟，很快适应这股味道的他，开始明白为什么鸟喜欢吸烟。这种状态确实很能缓解压力，可以短时间内让他忘记那些不快的记忆，做一个干干净净的正常人。

夕阳快要落下，黑暗即将降临的时刻，一护已经抽掉第二根烟。他听得见吸烟时外层的烟纸燃烧的声音，感觉得到烟随着呼吸进入五脏六腑，这很奇妙。

夜晚的风还是有点冷，坐在屋顶的他眺望着远处的高楼，看着它们一个接一个亮起灯光。他不自觉的想起，第一次被村堂隆和村堂信压在地板上，就是像这样的天气。

没人清楚一护最终做了个怎样的决定，抽完两根烟的他，取下右手的戒指把玩，鸟的那枚已经还给他的家人。这段感情剩下的，只是这颗婚戒。他觉得有点可笑，嘴角牵起一个笑容，随后将婚戒抬手扔进泳池。

婚戒发出一声极其细微的声音接着沉入池中，一护没去看，而是选择无视。

他知道，幕后黑手被欺骗之后，一定会改变策略，也许现在正计划着，怎样将他碎尸万段。为了不让更多人被牵扯进来，他要做的就是，及时划清界限。

黑夜中只有烟头红色的微光在闪，城市很少有真正的黑夜，各色霓虹灯将夜晚照耀的如同白天。

一护吸着第三根烟，抬头看着一望无际的天空随即闭眼，微风拂面的惬意让他有些不舍得离开屋顶，这里空气新鲜，不远处还有交谈声，比一个人待在冰冷的房间舒服。

“咳……咳咳……”

医生不建议患有过度呼吸症的一护吸烟，那样会加重病情，甚至转变成哮喘。他不想听，被烟呛到后咳嗽好久才缓过来，憋的难受的他左手捂唇右手依然夹着烟，一个没注意，险些从屋顶掉下去。

渐渐的，温度开始变低。怕冷的一护离开屋顶，又从二楼走向后院，泳池底下可以很清楚的看到那枚戒指，他看着浸泡在水里的戒指愣了愣，脱掉外套与鞋袜，像是被蛊惑了一样，慢慢走进泳池。

这个季节的水还是有点冷，弯腰捡起戒指的一护，忽然间想明白一个道理——即使没有被推开，他也不会主动去触碰或者追求白哉。这是正常的，并不会有人不介意，假设他没有遇到那种事，也不会改变结局。

寒意由双足开始席卷至全身，泳池的水盖过腰部，他愈发觉得冷。右手握着的婚戒还在滴滴答答掉水，一护为自己的这个发现不由得落泪，静静站着不动的他，泪水止不住的掉入泳池。

“噗通——”

响亮的落水声结束，原本站着的一护跌进泳池，没有预料到的他开始挣扎，却发现双腿在抽筋。睁大眼的他看着身体距离池边越来越远，溺水感让他很难受，当背部接触到池底，他选择闭上眼去亲身体验，这种被冷水包围的窒息感。

冰冷的泳池让他有种错觉，会被水彻底吞没，湿透的衣服重的仿佛吸饱水的海绵，睁开眼的一护察觉到，越来越多的水顺着每次呼吸流进体内。反常的是，他居然在这样的情况下，冷静了很多。

等双腿不再抽筋，一护浑身已经湿透，站起身的他没站稳，差点再次跌入泳池。离开池边才发觉，水温冷的刺骨，不知道是什么原因，那股冷意是由内而外散发，让他忍不住连打了两个喷嚏。

重新戴好戒指的他随便吃了点晚饭，擦干净身体躺床上准备休息，半湿的发贴着软枕，他很快闭眼入睡。连日来的疲惫，让他难以招架，刚刚又在泳池里泡了很久，早已失去力气。

一护枕头下压着一把水果刀，没有枪的他决定用这个防身，警惕性太高的他，如果没有武器会难以入睡。不是怕死而是多年养成的习惯，或者说是童年记忆和职业病惹的祸。

因为吹过夜风的缘故，入睡前的一护没有注意时间，他倒在床上就睡着了，感觉头有点晕，没办法集中注意力。

睡到快10:30时，一护中途有醒来一次。他按着作乱的头，倒了杯水重新躺回床上，却没有察觉到，房间内的异常。

凌晨两点多，感觉头疼的一护起身准备喝点热水，这才发现他正躺在地上，右手血迹斑斑。起初以为是不小心撞到头的他，却在看到脚边的人时，惊讶的睁眼。

“这……”

被震惊到的他久久不能回神，再去看却发现从躺在地上到隔着半米远的床上，已经布满血迹，他身上也有很多。慌忙打开灯的他却听到走廊传来的脚步声，正要开灯的动作不由得僵直，站着的他右手拿着那把压在枕头下的水果刀，气喘吁吁的看着已经断气的上井清介。

“黑崎警官，我看你的房门没锁，就擅自进来了。我有急事想请求你帮忙，我儿子突发高烧，我的车正好被送去修理用不了，可以借你的车……啊——”

女人凄厉的声音响起，这才惊觉的一护转过头去看，满脸是血的他，吓得邻居顿时跌倒在地，慌慌张张的向外跑去。边跑边喊杀人了，救命啊。被吓得不轻的她哭出声来，没注意还摔了一跤，回去后立刻拨打电话报警，双手剧烈颤抖的她，抱着丈夫泣不成声。

没给一护太多时间反应，邻居眨眼间冲出门，不多时耳边响起警笛声，不得已扔掉刀的他脑中一片空白。被判刑的上井清介此刻倒在血泊里，很明显已经死亡，伤口一看就是水果刀刺伤造成的，根据经验，至少刺了6刀，并且刀刀命中心脏。

警笛声越来越近，睁大眼的一护在床单上擦干净手，上楼拿过白哉已经晾干的毛衣，又拿了一套换洗衣服，打开窗户从二楼跳下。后院同样有警员把守，他借着夜色迅速离开，身上的血腥味提醒着他，上井清介死亡时间不长。

这究竟是怎么回事？

无法理解现状的他只能尽快逃离，住处肯定不能返回，妹妹哪里也不行，能够躲藏的地方他也想不到。束手无策的他提着纸袋一路跑到离家不远的公园，借着公园的喷泉洗干净脸与脖子，血腥味令他作呕。

难道会是他无意识犯案的？会是第二人格干的吗？上井清介为什么会在他的住处？又是为什么会被杀掉？

一连串的疑问让一护头疼欲裂，他进到公园里的卫生间换好干净的衣服，将那套血衣扔进垃圾桶。当他刚刚走出去，又有一辆警车驶过，见行驶方向就是他的住处，他咬咬牙决定尽快逃离。

还有谁可以联系？还有什么地方可以留下来？

一护拿出手机翻找着通讯录，警局的同事肯定不行，那样会连累他们。出了这种事，如果有同事肯收留那会是包庇罪，朋友也不可以，会陷他们于不义。两个妹妹更不可以，如果让她们看到他这幅样子，一定会被吓到。

没时间让他细想，逃离的路上又有两辆警车驶过，他漫无目的的奔跑，略低的温度下，冷得有些让人受不了。头晕脑胀的一护，不清楚他究竟在哪里，只知道他一直在向与住处相反的方向逃离。

“哈啊……哈啊……怎么会这样……哈啊……”

跑到一处没人的角落，一护右手扶着路灯急促喘息，无法理解现状的他，明白他似乎杀了人。他有足够的动机和理由，将上井清介杀死，可对于这中间发生的过程，他完全没有记忆。

歇了一会儿不敢停留的一护，继续逃亡之旅，他清楚必须要逃。即使上井清介真的是他杀的，也要知道犯案细节，不可能平白无故被抓捕，他会不甘心。

无处躲藏的他只好去市图书馆睡了一夜，24小时营业的图书馆，这个时间的人不多。他找了最角落的凳子坐下，工作人员见他行色匆匆，上前询问需不需要帮助。谢绝的他将脸埋进臂弯，不让工作人员看去，他知道，新闻很快会将这件事报道出来。

“那我就不打扰先生休息了，祝您有个好梦。”

“谢谢你。”

工作人员见一护没有问题，转身去做未整理好的书。图书馆的休息区，加上他们只有不到十个人，这里暂时是安全的，但明天早上就不一定了。

想着要立刻逃离的一护，最终抵不过困意，趴在图书馆的桌子上闭眼睡去，即使在睡梦中也紧拧的眉头，没有一丝放松。

噩梦连连的他抽搐了几下，恢复平静后又继续恶性循环，工作人员见他在发抖，拿过薄毯为他披上。这个顾客似乎很害怕的样子，这么晚来也不知道怎么了，看着很痛苦，心生疑惑的工作人员，摇了摇头又去工作。

在图书馆度过一晚的一护，睡醒后立刻选择逃跑。打开手机的他发现现在是清晨6:23分，图书馆的休息区只有他和另一个女生。将披在身上的薄毯归还给前台他在想下一步该去哪里，图书馆的工作人员已经看见他的脸，肯定不能在这里。

中央警局的高级探员杀人的新闻，犹如落入平静湖面的石子，激起了媒体的大肆宣传。各路人士开始从各个方面分析这起案件的前因后果，有“热心”媒体扒出凶手的过去，将这名高级探员的过去公之于众，以此讽刺中央警局的选人不淑，用人不佳。

铺天盖地的报道，让A市顿时陷入恐慌，甚至有国外媒体也参与进来。

所有媒体都认为，是这名高级探员黑崎一护童年受过严重性侵，心里不健康才导致这起案件。因此他才会选择成为警探，卧薪尝胆，就为杀了受害者上井清介泄愤，真是个居心叵测的探员。

根据警方提供的资料，他们有在受害者体内发现这名探员残留的精液，尽管是以注射方式，但这说明，受害者上井清介可能受过性侵。另外，杀人凶器是一把水果刀，这把刀上留着黑崎一护的指纹，证据确凿，可以确定这是一起先奸后杀案，还在逃亡途中的凶手，很快就会被绳之以法。

“我知道这种事，你们看，那些童年受过性侵的人，长大后不都变成变态了吗？大数据显示，他们之中的大多数人，都变成了连环杀人犯，电视机前的各位观众朋友，可要小心了哦，千万别被这样的人盯上，如果身边有这样的人，千万不要靠近。”

“哈哈，就是就是，葛城先生说的对。对方可是中央警局的高级警探，想取得我们这些一般人的信任，还不是易如反掌？所以我在这里再次提醒各位观众朋友，一定要多留点心眼，尤其是对这样的人。”

“一派胡言！”

听到电视台里主持人与嘉宾的话，夜一气得拍桌，额上青筋暴起。一直将一护视为弟弟的他，气得只想将这两个装模作样的男人痛揍一顿。揭人伤疤不说，还在上面撒盐，这些不要脸的无良媒体，报道这种事比谁都积极！

“你先冷静下来，夜一。别这么激动，事情发展到这步，我们有必要听听二组的汇报，局长为了避嫌不允许一组调查，这让我们可以有时间去分析现场拍摄的照片，那些爱说闲话的人，就随他们去吧，你再生气对破案也没用。”

“可是我气不过，长官，凭什么要让一护遭受那么多猜忌，他不可能会杀了越狱的上井清介。”

“我知道，可凶器上检测到了一护的指纹，鉴识科又在离他住处一公里的垃圾桶中，发现了他当天穿的血衣，这又该怎么解释？”

“这……”

这个无法否认的事实，让夜一哑口无言，证据确凿到她想反驳也不行，可她又不认为，一护会是那种被愤怒冲昏头脑，做出不可挽回的事的性格。真要杀了上井清介，早在抓捕他时就会动手，不可能只刺伤他的手臂。

“我们坐下来冷静分析吧，大家先把个人感情抛弃，从案件本身入手，就当一护是不认识的陌生人，别被个人感情左右，失去判断能力。”

主持大局的浮竹命令下属先别激动。坐在圆桌中央的他，比谁都知晓这件事的严重性，他也不相信一护会杀害上井清介，可那是因为他们是朋友和上下属关系。别人不这么认为，特别是不明真相容易被媒体带偏的一般市民。

连续逃亡两天早已筋疲力尽的一护，分不清他现在在哪里，他找了处被废弃的工厂睡了一夜，感觉浑身无力酸痛。他知道他应该是感冒了，也是，泡在冷水里那么久还能健康才怪，况且他的免疫力本来就不好。

“啊啾——”

打了个喷嚏的他，知道再不及时治疗，感冒只会加重。但他不能太明目张胆，他知道他的脸已经被所有看到新闻的人记住，如果不小心谨慎，很可能会被抓捕。

思来想去的一护决定冒险去见见两个妹妹，他趁警员不注意溜进门，告诉无比恐惧的妹妹别担心，事情很快会被解决。夏梨和游子哭着抱紧作为长子的他，让他好好照顾自己，没什么事别露面，她们不觉得哥哥会杀人，她们相信他。

“谢谢你们，我走了。如果有媒体要求上门采访，你们知道什么就说什么，不要遮掩，那样会让我的嫌疑更重，知道了吗？”

“嗯嗯。”

妹妹含泪点头，细心的游子又替一护拿了点感冒药，告诉他要记得按时吃。揉了揉她的发又拍了拍夏梨的头，他头也不回的离开。见他步履匆匆，两个妹妹哭的不能自已，不知道怎么会这样，不知道哥哥为什么要被这样诋毁，她们从没见过这样脆弱的他。

告别妹妹的一护拨通了一个人的电话，过了五秒那边传来熟悉的声音，他愣了愣才说明来意。知道是他的白哉，告诉他朽木宅邸的具体地址，同时安排人去接他。谢绝的他只说是为了将衣服交回，不要连累无辜的人。

“我要当面还给你才放心，别多想，不属于我的，我不会强求。”

无奈叹气的白哉只好顺着他的意，没有安排人接应。这是一护第一次拨通这个私人电话，没想到却是在这样的情况下。那天回去之后，他想了很多，觉得还是要道歉，他的行为一定伤了一护的心，所以，必须要道歉。

按照地址找到朽木宅邸的一护，向门外的保镖说明身份后走了进去，他不知道媒体会怎么报道，也不知道白哉又会怎么选择。他有点心虚，准确来说，他很害怕，但事实摆在眼前，没有他置喙的余地。

“请进，黑崎先生，BOSS正在等您。”

一护快要走到白哉的办公室时，上次见过的其中一名亲信，替他打开门并做了个邀请的姿势。微微皱眉的他很不适应，进去后发现白哉正坐在单人沙发上，手中拿着一份报纸。

“衣服还给你，我走了。”

“等等。”

感觉浑身不自在的一护，明显嗅到空气中的不安因素。他正要转身离开，白哉已经放下报纸，快步走上前，将不断后退的他逼到身后的墙面。被圈在臂弯里的他抬眼去看，却发现注视着他的那双眼，除过失望，更多的是愤怒。

“警方说，上井清介体内有你的精液，虽然是通过注射器打入，这是怎么回事？”

“唉？可我……”

无比惊讶的一护还不知道有这回事，像是怕他没听清，白哉再次重复：“他是男人，体内为什么会有你的精液？”“我……”一护被问的哑口无言。

“凶器上有你的指纹，那套扔在公园垃圾桶里的血衣，就是你那天穿的。你现在还来找我，是太过自信还是太心急？”

“你这话什么意思？”

听到这些话的一护很生气，冷冷看着的白哉将右手的报纸放在他胸膛，让他自己看。接过的他打开报纸，发现整整两大版面都在报道这件事，包括他与上井清介的纠葛，包括他与鸟的感情，甚至包括他的童年。

过去被毫无巨细的刊登在报纸上，作为当事人的一护也很震惊。见他这样反应，生气的白哉夺过报纸扔在地上，用右手狠狠捏着他的下颚，语气冰冷的质问。

“你应该也注意到了，媒体顺藤摸瓜找到了我，因为这个原因，我刚刚损失了三个亿。这次的合作伙伴很重要，因为这篇报道让我和整个家族失去这笔生意，你说我为什么这么生气？”

“与我……无关……”

“啪！”

愤怒到极点的白哉抬手便给了一护一巴掌，由于用力过重，被打的他发现左侧嘴角在流血，脑袋疼得嗡嗡响。难以置信居然会被打，他气不过准备还手。比他速度更快的人，又在相同的地方来了一巴掌，同时开口道。

“你该不会在享受那种事？才会对上井清介那样的老男人出手，警探先生，你的谎话可真多，如果人不是你杀的，为什么凶器上会有你的指纹？为什么你的房间会有那个老男人的血迹？”

失去一笔生意外加亲信生死未卜，本就怒火中烧的白哉，在仔细看了报纸的详细情况后，更加难以忍受。他这辈子最不能忍受的就是背叛，那个女人已经让他付出惨痛的代价，同时踩进同一条河的他，蠢到不可救药。

“别不说话沉默，你是不是很享受，所以才会这样做？那么多人还不能满足你吗？你这样让我开始怀疑，你的童年回忆都是说出来骗我的，对不对？”

“我……没有……”

无言以对的一护，沉浸在被扇两次耳光的痛苦中无法说出话。头晕的厉害，他知道再不否认就会酿成大祸，可他浑身酸痛无力，又没得到充足的休息，根本没时间去考虑这件事。

“我让你回答我！”

怒火中烧的白哉见一护迟迟不回应，右手抓起他的衣领，左手握拳向他脸上挥去。

没料到的一护出于本能伸手去挡，看见他右手无名指上的戒指，紧紧皱眉的白哉愈加难以控制。加重力道的他狠狠地在眼前人左脸揍了一拳，旁边就是单人沙发，没反应过来的一护径直撞向扶手，疼得他顿时闷哼一声。

站在门外的保镖与亲信听到办公室的声音，立刻推开门走了进去，一护看着白哉只觉得心中无比悲凉，他开口道：“你不相信我吗？”

“证据确凿，我要怎么相信？你本来就不干净，有什么可辩解的？”

被反问的一护瞬间止住了声，冲进门的亲信见到倒在地上的他，又惊讶的去看正在气头的白哉，见上司面无表情，判断受伤的不是他。正要收枪却忽然被夺去，再去看时，发现枪口对准的是谁，他立刻上前阻拦。BOSS今天是怎么了？之前不是还背过黑崎先生回过家吗？怎么突然之间态度转变的这么快？

“请您冷静，BOSS，无论是出于怎样的原因，我都不建议您对黑崎先生下手，您……”田杉立刻开口阻止。

“闭嘴，再多说连你一起收拾。”

扔下这样一句话白哉将枪口对准无力反抗的一护，见他不是在开玩笑，田杉立刻示意保镖上前阻止。子弹偏离轨道，最终与一护的左手臂擦过，强撑起身的他找准时机撞碎离他最近的窗户，玻璃应声碎裂一地，即使这样，也没能让白哉冷静下来。

捂着受伤的左手臂，一护疼得无法想象，他呼吸急促，剧烈咳嗽。拼尽全力想要逃离，终于逃出正门回头去看，却发现白哉已经跟上，手中的枪已经上膛。

冷意让一护止不住的颤抖，重感冒的他此刻无比清醒，右手已经被血液染红，独自站着的他，看着阴森着脸的白哉，身体止不住的颤抖。

“白……白哉……不……不要这样……”

“嘭！”

回答他的是左腿传来的刺痛，被子弹擦伤的地方开始向外渗血。失去意识之前，一护只觉得可悲，他果然不该抱有期待，果然不该对幸福这种事过于奢求，他发觉他在屋顶上做的决定是那么明智。

待续


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

一护再次苏醒，发觉头疼的越发厉害，他扶额看着四周的环境，发现不是在医院，也不是在朋友家。正要起身房门突然被推开，有人向这边走来，警惕性极强的他立刻伸出手准备将来人制服，动作快到来不及眨眼。

“停停停，黑崎先生，我不是坏人，我是BOSS面前的亲信田杉本。您快点放开我，再不放胳膊要脱臼了。”

被压在床上，双手反拧在后背的田杉不禁感叹，真不愧是当警察的，这速度真是神了。如果不是黑崎先生手中没有武器，也许现在的他已经小命不保。

“对不起，我职业病太严重。”

一护确认无误立刻道歉，心大的田杉本说了句没关系我不介意。活动了一下肩膀他拿过床头柜上的药，告诉一护先别急着离开，吃点感冒药再说。

“这是我刚刚倒的热水，放心，只是普通的感冒药，没有毒。”

田杉将药递给狐疑的一护，示意他吃下去。看着他右手中五颜六色的药，想了想一护才接过来，如果这个人真的要杀他，早就动了手，不用等到现在。

“谢谢你。”

说完一护准备离开，动身才发现左腿发疼发痒，他忽然想起这伤是谁造成的，心中突然升起一阵失落感。察觉到的田杉没有回答，而是选择转移话题，让他别去在意那些事。

“为什么，我会在这里？这又是哪里？”

头疼的一护开口问道。田杉告诉他这里是他家，因为远离市区所以警察短时间内查不到。媒体正在报道上井清介的死亡案，似乎已经引起不小的轰动。

“我已经帮您包扎好伤口，我看了新闻，但我觉得凶手不会是黑崎先生。如果叫医生很可能会暴露您的藏身地点，对我也不利，所以我就擅自做主，替您包扎，请您别介意。这种事我平时有为家族成员做过，算是久病成医。”

“我不会介意，谢谢你，田杉先生。”

“BOSS他的话，您就当是他突然发疯吧。虽说这话有点难听，但我的直觉告诉我，您不可能是凶手。那个上井清介罪大恶极，新闻上说他就是小指缺失案的凶手。我知道那些案件，就连我这个见惯打打杀杀的黑手党成员，都感觉有点过分，更不用说那些受害者和他们的家人。这种人死了也是活该，您不必为了这种人生气难受。”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢你肯相信我，田杉先生，我很高兴。”

一护笑着对眼前的人说道，看不出任何悲伤或者不满。出于多年拼杀练成的感觉，田杉认为事情不会这么简单就结束。当他看到被BOSS伤害的黑崎先生，就有这种微妙的结论，说不出缘由，认为即将会发生一些不好的事。

“BOSS正在为失去的那3个亿生气，才会那样伤您，也怪我太自信，见您和BOSS关系好，觉得不会有问题才选择通报。您晕过去之后，我就多管闲事向BOSS请示，让您先来我这里避避风头。没想到会被允许，我看当时的BOSS，也不太会将您送去治疗，所以就擅自做了主。”

田杉一本正经的解释，惹得床上的一护笑了笑，说他太认真，太像他的顶头上司，明明看着有点难接近，却是个热心肠。被取笑的他也不气不恼，反倒觉得这是种夸奖，还不好意思的抓了抓头发。

因为职业关系，一护有时会参与进黑手党的斗争，警局有安排相应的探员来处理这方面的警情，所以他对黑手党并不陌生。像田杉本这样的黑手党见得也多，除非涉及到切身利益，一般情况下，警局与黑手党向来泾渭分明，舞刀弄枪的情况都很少见。

“按照我的经验，黑崎先生，您身上的伤，可能需要五天才能恢复。枪杀不同于一般的刀伤，愈合起来比较慢也比较耗时，这几天您就待在这里，我不在的时候，可以让我妻子帮忙照顾您。”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢你的关心。”

正说话间有人敲门，看到门外走进一个黑发褐眼的小女孩，一护笑着和她打招呼。小女孩揉着眼睛小跑过来，一把抱紧田杉的右腿，向他撒娇说饿了想吃蛋糕。

“不能吃太多甜食，爸爸不是告诉过你了吗？会长蛀牙的，会很疼的哦。”

抱起可爱的女儿向一护介绍，已为人父的田杉脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。调皮的田杉绘麻衣捏着他的脸，不依不饶的说她就不听就要吃蛋糕，昨天的考试她得了全班第一，应该有奖励，不然就不理他。

小女孩骄傲的扬起脸蛋，高兴的向爸爸邀功，大有你不买我就一直捏你的架势。拗不过女儿的男人只好答应，告诉他先去玩，他很快就来。

“嗯？是爸爸带回来的那个漂亮大哥哥，放我下来放我下来，我要和漂亮大哥哥说话！”

好奇心强的绘麻衣仔细看了看床上的一护，露出很开心的表情。她都不知道爸爸还有这样的朋友，她最喜欢的就是这样的漂亮大哥哥，就像妈妈喜欢的那些影视明星，真的很好看呀！

“我可以和漂亮大哥哥玩吗？爸爸，我想和他玩，拜托拜托，爸爸您这么英明神武，一定不会拒绝的对不对？好不好嘛？”

双手合十的绘麻衣使出杀手锏，今年8岁的她聪明伶俐，非常善于直击女儿控的田杉内心。受不住她这幅可爱模样，男人自然点头应允，同时告诉她只能在房间里不可以出门，不然就没有蛋糕吃。

“谢谢爸爸，我最爱您了！”

小女孩高兴的在田杉脸上亲了口。转而抱紧始终微笑的一护，一直想要一个哥哥的她，认为怀里的人就是很合适的理想目标，黏在他身上不肯下来。看得一旁的亲爸田杉有些惊讶，没想到女儿会这么喜欢黑崎先生。

“我带大哥哥你去看我房间里的玩具吧！那些都是爸爸妈妈给我买的，超级可爱！我很喜欢你，所以可以让大哥哥看哦。”

小女孩说完后拉着一护快步走向自己的房间，担心他伤势的田杉正要阻止，却见他摇头拒绝，说了句别担心，没什么大碍。随即跟在绘麻衣身后，假装很惊讶的说那我就拭目以待了。

“哼哼，大哥哥你一定会很喜欢的。”

越说越骄傲的小女孩挺起胸膛，惹得一护笑了笑，这个笑容让本就喜欢他的绘麻衣愣了愣。抬手要他低头，没多想便抱着他的脖颈，在他还没反应过来前，在他唇上亲了口，接着又在左脸亲了口。

“不要告诉爸爸或者妈妈哦，大哥哥，我看电视剧里都是这么演的，如果喜欢谁的话就会这样。我说过我很喜欢漂亮大哥哥，所以我觉得这样很正常。”

被吻得一护叹了叹气，不由得感叹现在的电视剧真是太开放，也不能这么说，但他总感觉哪里不对。于是半跪下来，耐心的告诉小女孩这种行为是不对的，别对他这样做，即使再喜欢也别这样。

不明白缘由的绘麻衣偏头表示不解。一护摸了摸她的发，微笑着说道：“你叫什么名字？”“田杉绘麻衣。”“我可以叫你绘麻衣吗？”“可以。”

见小女孩这幅毫无防备的样子，一护不由得响起7岁的自己，当时也是这样，不知道向他搭讪的村堂隆与村堂信的真实目的。以为只是单纯的问候，不曾想会因此陷入万劫不复的绝境，从此再无快乐而言。

“你应该不喜欢去医院吧？绘麻衣。”

“嗯，很害怕，每次去爸爸都会骗我说打针不疼，我可生气了。”

“这样的话，就别对我和其他人做刚刚的动作，即使是爸爸妈妈和别的亲密的人，如果你不愿意，也要及时拒绝或者说不。否则，打针吃药就会主动来找你，你是个聪明的孩子。如果还有什么不清楚的，可以去问爸爸妈妈，但刚刚那个动作，别再对我做了，知道了吗？”

一护用着一种不容反驳的语气，被吓到的绘麻衣郑重的点头。说她知道再不会了，只要你别露出这种快要哭出来的表情，她会照做。

“你做的很好哦，记住我的话。”

很多儿童性侵案的犯人是熟人，这种比例高的惊人，儿童不经间的动作，都能激起他们的兽欲。父母的疏忽和难以普及的性教育，种种原因导致儿童性侵案逐年增加，更棘手的是，对儿童性侵犯，目前为止没有法律可以制约。

“那你叫什么名字呢？漂亮大哥哥，我想知道。”

“黑崎一护，你可以叫我一护。”

“草莓？”

这个称呼让他的左脸抽了抽。不知道该怎么向绘麻衣解释名字的正确发音，越叫越起劲的小女孩大笑着，说她喜欢这个名字，她最喜欢的水果就是草莓。

“随你喜欢吧。”

和小孩子计较好像很幼稚，这样想的一护没有多说什么。小女孩拿出珍藏的兔子玩偶，献宝一样的炫耀，还要求一护必须抱着，这可是妈妈特意从A国带回来的，她只让喜欢的人碰。

“那就谢谢你喜欢我。”

一护笑弯了眼，抚摸着拥有一双灵动大眼的绘麻衣，小女孩很享受的闭眼，像一只依赖温暖的猫。

这样表现得她，让一护不由自主的想起村堂信在每次发泄完后，都会对他做这样的动作，但不是头发而是右脸。那种令他毛骨悚然的触碰，现在想起来都无比恐惧，他很抗拒与陌生人的亲密接触。当白哉抚摸他右脸时，他僵直了身体，一瞬间将眼前的人看成了村堂信。

还好，最后他有克服恐惧，选择直面问题，却没想到会被推开，那种耻辱与不安让他很害怕。他从没有那么一刻，痛恨自己是个男人，是个无法生育却又硬邦邦的男人。

“一护，你没事吧？你好像很难受的样子，我去叫爸爸。”

被绘麻衣担忧的声音唤醒的他，睁大眼阻止正要动作的小女孩。他听到厨房传来交谈声，判断田杉先生应该正在和妻子做饭，现在去打扰很不礼貌。

“可你真的没事吗？”

绘麻衣察觉到不对，却见一护露出笑容，再次说了句我没事，这个玩偶很可爱我很喜欢。有气无力的回答让担心的绘麻衣决定不顾阻拦，打开房门跑去告诉正在洗菜的田杉。

听到女儿的话，田杉立刻在围裙上擦干净手上的水，快步走向她的房间。刚刚站稳却见躺倒在地上的一护，他大声喊来妻子田杉穗，让她先忙，他去找认识的地下医生。

“爸爸，一护没事吧？他看着很疼的样子，是不是比打针还疼啊？爸爸，是不是我的错，我不应该让他下床。”

见自责的女儿哭的很伤心，田杉笑着说不是你的错，只是大哥哥有点累，睡一觉就会好。她再三确认没有问题，这才放心的喜笑颜开，抽噎着说你们赶紧回来，我还等着和你们一起吃饭呢。

“路上小心啊，爸爸，一定不要开太快啊。”

无比担忧的绘麻衣抱着妈妈的左腿。不敢相信刚刚还和他玩耍的一护，就像电视剧里演的那样一动不动。尽管她不知道那是什么，但直觉告诉她不会是好事，这让小女孩又害怕又自责。

“别把错误归责在你身上，绘麻衣，爸爸很快就会回来，我们先去做饭。等做完饭，爸爸和一护哥哥就会回来，可以吗？”

同样担忧的田杉穗开口安慰女儿，郑重点头的绘麻衣说我知道了妈妈，我帮你做饭。于是两人走进厨房继续忙碌，田杉穗紧皱眉头，预示着她比女儿还担心。现在到处都有黑崎先生的通缉令，要是被别人发现报警，事情会很麻烦。

唉，也只能走一步看一步。她相信丈夫可以巧妙避开，这么多年的相处，她还是很了解本的性格，希望不会出事吧。田杉穗打消脑中不好的设想，转而和绘麻衣一起做饭，等着丈夫和黑崎先生早点回来。

开车赶往地下医生住处的路上，田杉摸了摸一护的额头，发现烫的不寻常，判断他应该是在发高烧。也对，左臂和左腿都有伤，还没有得到充足休息，不这样才奇怪，现在就是希望医生可以有办法治疗黑崎先生，别耽误病情。

这就是说，在绘麻衣邀请黑崎先生玩耍时，他就已经撑不住了？难怪短时间内会出那么多汗，真是糟糕，田杉为自己的失误感到懊悔。不过，现在再怎么自责也没用，当务之急就是赶紧到达医生那里。

坐在副驾驶座的一护，朦朦胧胧中看了看后视镜，发现后面有车在跟踪，感觉无比麻烦的他，不禁在心中骂了句脏活。真会乘人之危，果然和他设想的一样，不会放过任何一个可以除掉他的机会。

“田杉先生，我来开，您先休息，这里的路有点陡，前面还有一个高坡，我熟悉这里的路况，我来。”

“不行，黑崎先生发着高烧，这样很危险。”

“有人在跟踪我们，你甩不掉他们的，我来。”

“这……”

田杉看到紧跟着的黑色汽车，惊讶的睁眼。一护再次说了句我来，如果你还想看到你的家人就听我的。

想了想田杉本将车停在路边，后面的车也随即放慢速度，交换位置之后，强撑着的一护告诉自己要集中精力。尽管高烧让他难以保持镇静，但他不会向幕后黑手屈服。

“黑崎先生，您真的不要紧吗？”田杉看到一护大汗淋漓，面色通红，担忧的不知如何是好。

“安静，你一说话我就会分心，最好闭嘴。”

“……”

以为他在生气的田杉也就没再多嘴。他发现眼前的人有点奇怪，说不出具体是哪里，好像换了个人，但又好像没有。

一护看了看后视镜，发现跟踪他们的那辆车不见了，这并没有让他放心，反而更加警惕。

夜晚的路况不同于白天，即使有路灯也要注意四周的环境，那些人不会就这样罢手。正想着事情的时候，突然从前方冲过来一辆车，反应敏捷的一护转动方向盘，有惊无险的避开，果然，他就知道不会这么简单。

刚刚避开一辆车，后面又紧追着一辆，感觉无比麻烦的一护，将油门踩到底。知道不好甩掉这些人，他没有选择小路，对方知道他熟悉A市的每条路，所以早有准备，冒然开进小路，无疑是在送死。

甩掉第二辆车后，一护的意识已经完全模糊，他握着方向盘的手在微微颤抖。正当他发呆的时刻，只见迎面直直冲来一辆货车，惊讶睁眼的他知道，对方一定有在观察，知道他不好对付，才会选择用货车直接结束这一切。

很不巧的是，受过伤的左腿开始作乱，为了平衡将全身重量压在右腿的一护，感觉右腿开始发抖。货车已经冲过来，明白躲不过去的他让田杉解开安全带跳车，慢慢放慢车速他大喊道。

“马上跳车，这些人是来找我的，我数一二三。”

“可是……”还想说什么的田杉，被接下来的话打断。

“给我闭嘴照做，想想你的家人，蠢货！”

被吓到的他只好动作，就在他跳车后，货车已经撞了过来。有草坪做缓冲他并没有什么问题，到这里他才明白，为什么黑崎先生要求交换座位还要靠着路边开，都是为了护他周全。

眼睁睁看着汽车被货车撞到支离破碎，田杉本震惊过后立刻拨通急救电话。扬长而去的货车没有牌照，即使真的想追查也会很困难，他又拨通白哉的私人手机，将车祸如实告知。

没多久救护车便赶来，额头与右脸有轻微擦伤的田杉，看着头上全是血的一护，自责的无法形容。为了安全起见医护人员也将他放在担架上，要他最好检查一下身体，如果落下后遗症就不好了。

到达医院后，医生立刻准备手术。闻讯赶来的田杉穗和田杉绘麻衣，在看见没有大碍的田杉本之后，抱在一起落泪，看着女儿哭花了眼，田杉的心中很不是滋味。

“爸爸，那一护哥哥呢？他怎么样了？为什么不见他？”

哭过之后绘麻衣焦急的问，田杉穗也露出疑惑不解的表情。看着她们的田杉本，叹了叹气说道：“是爸爸的失误，这条命是黑崎先生救下来的，他在撞车前要我跳车，医生还在手术，只能等手术结果出来。”

“怎么会……”

田杉穗惊讶的捂唇，泪水止不住的落下。绘麻衣看到爸爸的表情，明白不会很乐观，这次她却没有哭，而是握紧双手，一言不发的等着，安静的坐着手术室外的连座椅上。

“别伤心，绘麻衣，你要相信一护哥哥可以挺过来的。”

田杉穗跪下来安慰着心情不佳的女儿，抱紧她的小女孩忍着不哭，知道哭泣没用也会吵到别人，懂事的她只好默默流泪。

手术结束后，医生走过来向田杉说清楚病情，告诉他病人有轻微脑震荡，左腿有轻微骨折，应该是汽车上的安全气囊缓冲了撞击，这才没有造成生命危险。听到这里的他不由得舒了口气，回头告诉女儿一护没有事，睡一觉就会好。

医生说完话又去忙别的手术，送走他后田杉一家去病房看着沉睡的一护，最先跑到病床前的绘麻衣，见到床上的人，委屈又难过的抱紧妈妈。

之后过了两天，已经完全清醒的一护，知道是谁送他来的医院。一组成员在这期间有来探访，鉴于他嫌疑重大，刑法部的人几乎形影不离的跟着，生怕他利用间隙逃跑。

第三天，高烧已退枪伤也愈合的差不多，一护看着右手上碍眼的手铐皱眉，他明明是病人，有必要这么戒备吗？这幅手铐的构造他早就在警校记得滚瓜烂熟，想撬开易如反掌。

等身上不再传来刺痛感，一护决定离开医院。他趁刑法部的人出去打电话的时候，悄悄将手铐撬开，假装手铐还在右手腕，等刑法部的人回来见到睡着的他，觉得没什么问题放下心来，却在没有反应过来前，被一记手刀劈中脖颈，闭眼晕厥。

速度极快的一护换掉身上的病服，对晕厥的警员说了句对不起。随即穿着刑法部的制服准备逃离，他不知道另一名警员在做什么，但现在是很好的机会。

一护成功将自己与警员调包，重新把手铐铐在警员右手，这个警员和他身形很像，不仔细看看不出来，盖住警员的头好以假乱真。他穿着有点大的制服，打开窗户站在窗沿，准备逃离。

“你在做什么？不要命了吗？”

听到病房里响起的声音，一护惊讶的回头，却见白哉站在门口，冷着脸看着他。他没有回答，既然这个人不相信，那么他做什么也没用，不如就此别过。

跳窗前一护对着身后的人开口说道：“我只是在做，我认为正确的事。”

“你……”

说完，他没给白哉任何反应时间，扶着窗沿跳下，二楼不是很高，跳下去也不会有什么影响，下面还有软地做缓冲。他知道，这样的话，就能与幕后黑手摊牌，好好的与这一切告别。

“我不会原谅你的，你听到了吗？！”

“嗯，我知道。”

自嘲的笑了笑，一护自言自语。他拿着从夜一那里得到的U盘，这个U盘里面记载了所有中央警局的警员档案，他最后一步要做的，就是抽丝剥茧，在这些人里面找出幕后黑手。

这份无疾而终的感情，终于也要画上句点，一护头也不回的离开医院。跳窗逃跑的他明白，这种行为会加重嫌疑，只会让媒体更加肆无忌惮，只会让所有人都认为，他就是凶手。

不过，这些都无所谓。

做出这个决定的他，知道冲破牢笼的时刻即将来临，知道他可以远走高飞。很奇怪的是，他却不觉得痛苦，反而轻松了很多，仿佛身上的负担与压力全部都在瞬间消失。

跑累了的一护，倒在一处草坪看着湛蓝的天空哈哈大笑，没有人注意到这里，他笑得越发大声。他想明白了，明白过去的自己太蠢，只知道一味地将问题归责在别人身上，到头来才发现，执迷不悟的那个人只有自己。

“哈哈哈哈……”

笑到肚子疼的他决定亲手了断这一切，远离这是非之地，远离这烦人的喧嚣。这个决定很可能会导致他死亡，但那没什么，早在烧掉那些资料和鸟的照片后，他就已经做好准备，现在的状况，也在意料之中。

他知道，不会有人喜欢或者爱上他，鸟只是例外，是一个美好的例外。

一护看着右手的戒指，笑够之后，眼前开始模糊不清。泪水顺着眼角落入草地，他起身擦去代表软弱的泪水，继续向住处走去，现在住处应该不会有太多警力，他要趁现在，取出电脑和某样东西。

真相很快就要大白，已经接受事实的一护，清楚他要做的只剩一步，已经身败名裂的他，不介意在这之上雪上加霜。27年他都熬了过来，不急这一秒，他希望鸟在天之灵，可以让他顺利查出幕后黑手，接着亲手了结这一切。

回到住处的一护打开电脑，将U盘插进USB接口，房间内只有电脑屏幕的微弱光芒。拉上窗帘的他，独自一人敲击着键盘，仔细筛查每一个人的资料，幕后黑手不会是组长级别以下，剔除掉。

看到电脑屏幕上显示的数字，微微眯眼的他又用35以上的男性进行搜索，剩下123名探员。如果幕后黑手认识他，那么至少有和他打过照面，剔除掉科长与部长以下的，还剩下45名。

能在这么短的时间内安排三辆车进行追杀，这表示对方手握重权，有足够的人脉与金钱进行调动。中央警局掌握重权的一共有10名长官，这之上还有刑法部，刑法部上面还有国安部。

能潜进他的办公室拿走那份卷宗，并且能够不被怀疑，除非是职位非常大的人才能做到。他不觉得刑法部或者国安部的长官，会闲到没事干整天想着对付他这个小小的探员。

一护又查了查剩下的23名探员的资料，山本局长首先排除，那个老头子一身正气，肯定不会用阴险的招数。他判断对方和他有过节，查了查空降高位的长官，发现只剩4名，假设对方和他有冲突，那就不可能是他当上警探之前，不然他早已暴尸荒野。

一护想了想，和他有过最大冲突的，也就只有村堂信与村堂隆这对兄弟。村堂隆已经确认死亡，村堂信在逃亡途中溺水，将这两个人的面部特征与剩下的4人对比，不知道会发生什么。

结果很快出来，看着对比结果，一护只觉得有趣。原来如此，他居然没想到还能这样，难怪隐藏的这么深，难怪没人察觉到异常。

毫无疑问，此刻电脑屏幕上显示的人就是一切的操纵者。一护起身拿过房间内的一个东西，招财猫样的小摆件精致可爱，但这不是一般的小摆件，这是一部针孔摄像头。

他将小摆件打开连接电脑，平静的看着监控记录，看完后关掉电脑睡觉，现在有了物证，只差人证。他已经得到对方的联系方式，明天就是结束这一切的时机，最危险的地方是最安全的，他这样明目张胆的睡在自己的住处，估计刑法部做梦也不会想到。

“喂，您好，我是……”

拨通电话的一护向对方表明来意，那边的人早有预料，约好时间地点的他们，同时挂断电话，等着明天太阳升起。

这一去凶多吉少，清楚状况的一护看着窗外，有车飞速驶过，闭上眼的时刻，他知道，这一天终于来到。

等浮竹察觉到不对为时已晚，匆忙赶到的他打开一护的房门，发现干净的床上，放着一套刑法部的制服，以及一护那套中央警局的制服。两套制服被叠的整整齐齐，像是预示着不好的事情即将发生。

“长官，我没有找到一护，他好像已经清理掉所有生活痕迹，您有没有发现什么？我总有种不好的预感，长官，您有在听吗？我……”

弓亲边说边走到二楼，当他看见那两套制服时，和浮竹一样陷入可怕的沉默。脱掉这身制服意味着叛逃，这是非常严重的渎职行为，更别说现在刑法部怀疑他就是杀害上井清介的凶手。

“回警局，让夜一查出一护可能去的地点。”

“是。”

两人意识到严峻性，立刻开车返回警局。一路避让的私家汽车，看着这辆车速有点快的警车，不知道又发生了什么令人心痛的案件。

当一护赶到约定地点，他看着眼前的公寓眯眼，真是恶趣味，他不由得腹诽。穿着便衣的他走近，知道迈出第一步，就不能停止或者收手。

对方比一护早到，坐在椅子上的他，上下打量走进来的人。距离他三米远的正对面，还有一张椅子，很明显是有所准备，一护看着这间房的摆设，和7岁时一模一样。

“我们来让所有的事迎来结局吧。”

最先开口的一护坐在男人对面，平静的看着，气氛并没有想象中的剑拔弩张，更像是两个多年未见的老朋友在叙旧。他放下手中的纸袋，随即从外套内侧掏出烟盒和打火机，点燃后用右手食指中指夹住吸了一口，对面的男人疑惑不解道。

“为什么吸烟？我不记得你有这个习惯。”

“因为这样显得我很帅。”

“……”

男人不耐烦的样子惹得一护心情很好，他吐出烟圈翘着腿，仿佛很享受。这让男人有种被羞辱的耻感，但他没发作，眼神中带着轻蔑与鄙夷的他，这个表情被敏锐的一护全部看见，两人间的气氛有些微妙。

“来说正事吧，就在这里。或者说，我们分出一个胜负，看谁能活着从这里走出去。”

一护一边吸烟一边说道，他恢复到平时的冷漠理智，早没了之前的疯癫。男人看着他气定神闲的样子，只想立刻将他杀死，无奈有把柄被掌握，在这之前不能轻举妄动。

“好啊，求之不得呢。赶紧给我速战速决，你这个恶心的死人妖。”

男人听见自己这样回答。那种咬牙切齿的语气，恨不得将眼前的人立刻拧断脖子，从心底里看不起同性恋的他，认为和一护这样的人，多说一句都是在挑战底线。

“看你这气急败坏的样子，你迷奸我的时候，怎么不知道收敛呢？还那么享受，你没听过一句话？恐同即深柜。”

“你会死的很难看。”

男人眼中是快要喷发的怒火。一护依然翘着腿，点燃第二根烟的他勾起嘴角，露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，仿佛不知道，等待他的会是怎样的折磨。

“动手之前，我们先来把新账旧账一起算清楚，到时候也不迟。”

“我也是这样想的，死人妖。”

“好，你同意我就可以放心，那么，开始吧。”

一护眼前的烟雾迷了他的眼，来之前他就已经预测到结局。他不是男人的对手，单论体型都不可能，恐怕这个男人一拳过去，他能吐血，所以，谁输谁赢一目了然，但在那之前，他要证明自己的清白。

待续


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐，有原创角色与一护强迫性性行为，轻度血腥画面描述

一护清楚，想要从这长久的痛苦中解放，他必须要直面自己的内心，必须要将过去全部揭开，哪怕万劫不复。

他知道网络上的人都是怎么评价的，那些恶毒的诅咒和谩骂攻击，仿佛一把把尖刀，刺进他的心脏。他看见被刺的地方流出鲜红的血液，伤口还在不间断扩大，没有愈合迹象。

当一切崩塌碎裂之时，他站在满目疮痍的废墟上，眺望远处的风景，一如既往地与世无争。

“你这是什么意思？你以为你会是我的对手吗？”

男人强忍怒火，质问对面的一护。见他拍掉腿上的烟灰，慢条斯理的整理好衣服才回答问题。怒火攻心的他只想立刻将这个人剁成肉酱。

“正因为不是，我才会手握你的把柄，让你不能轻易对我出手。”一护针锋相对，惹得男人危险的眯眼。

“哦我忘了，我们现在是上下属关系，我应该叫你一声长官才对，是不是呢？副局长村堂秀奈先生。”

“你这个该死的婊子。”

“先别急着生气，我猜想，你是在你父亲村堂信溺水后，就开始计划报复。为了达成目的，你用你父亲的遗产进行整容，你母亲早早过世，因此失去村堂信的你成了孤儿。你是在15岁上高中开始，进行的第一次手术，3年时间下来，你的面貌已经大为改变。不过，再怎么动手术，面部骨架是改不了的，我对比了一下你和村堂信的面部构造，发现你们相似度高达93％。”

“那又怎么样？能证明什么？”

村堂秀奈露出笑容，冷冷的看着一护，他似乎已经恢复理智，没有一开始的激动，表情也放缓了很多。

“是不能证明什么，我也说了，这只是我的猜测。但有一个东西，我需要让你看看。”

说完，一护从放在地上的纸袋里，拿出一份文件举起，接着继续说道：“这是我查找到的，你当时整容的就诊信息，一共14次，上面详细记载了你每次手术前与复诊的时间。我看了看，当时负责的主治医生，就是上井清介，至于他后来为什么要转到外科手术，应该和你有关系。你应该有向他提出条件，逼他和你同谋，但却被拒绝。没想到之后会发生那件事，意识到机会来临，你立刻联系上井清介，要他按照你说的做，这样，你就可以保他高枕无忧。”

“你说的这些，有什么依据？”村堂秀奈嗤笑着，不愿承认。

“当然有，你应该不知道，上井清介有收集癖。他的这个习惯，对我来说非常好，我在他卧室的衣柜夹层，发现了10张照片。这些照片是你和他亲密接触的证据，也可以说，这是你们在一起的证据。”

一护将文件袋扔给村堂秀奈，接过的他翻看着，发现那是他和上井清介的床照，不由得紧皱眉头。

“这可不得了，你明明是身居高位的中央警局副局长，却和一个主治医生整天在一起，你还说你厌恶同性恋，不对，我见过不少你这种人，口口声声说同性恋恶心碍眼，强奸同性却比谁都狠。我在我的床底下发现一个空掉的迷药瓶，你是在我第一次起身，也就是快10:30的时候，偷偷从正门溜了进来，躲在床底下等我睡着，再用迷药将我迷晕。很不巧的是我正好感冒，没办法反抗，这正随了你的心愿。”

“你是怎么知道的这些？”

男人紧紧皱眉，一护看着他有些慌乱的表情，知道没有说错。从外套左口袋掏出那个招财猫摆件，他用右手捏着摆件的左脚，耐心的解释。

“这是一部针孔摄像头，我指的这个地方就是镜头。你还真是自信，就那样堂而皇之的进门，这个摄像头就放在我床头正对面的衣柜上。它只有人的小指一半这么大，是个精致的好东西，为了买到它，费了我不少功夫。”

村堂秀奈忍无可忍的看着摆弄摄像头的一护，无奈还有把柄被握在手里，不能急躁，否则他会前功尽弃。

“我知道，你现在恨不得杀了我，但我也知道，还没到时间。我看了监控录像，你在我第一次起身去卫生间时，偷偷打开门躲在床底下，以你的手段和头脑，我想一把小小的锁，是难不住你的。你应该有唆使上井清介越狱，不然，他不会轻易离开中央监狱。”

“是啊，我告诉他如果杀了你，他的女儿就能活下去，只要他越狱成功，我就放了她女儿。没想到在我要求他杀你的时候，他居然害怕了，说为了女儿不想再害人。真是可笑，他已经夺去那么多人的命，到这一步竟然选择退缩，所以我杀了他，不过我本来也没打算留他活命，他知道的太多。”

“这样的话，有泽梅应该也是你杀的吧？我让人查了查，她私底下有经营一家酒吧，明面上她是珠宝商，实际却是你的情妇。她应该有掌握你的什么，才会招致杀身之祸。而你想到上井清介，于是将现场伪造成小指缺失案的过程，但你犯了一个错误。你没有像上井清介那样虐杀有泽梅，或者说，你故意留下线索，好警告我最好别再追查。”

“聪明的设想，你都让我舍不得对你下手了，这么灵活的大脑，要是很快就要和中央警局告别，还真是令人惋惜。”

男人不禁夸赞道，脸上笑容满面，一护却不觉得高兴，反而越发警惕。村堂秀奈能在警局隐藏这么多年，现在才露出马脚，证明他有足够的能力瞒天过海，如果一味地激怒他，对破案也不利。

“照片你放哪里了，这是复印件，原照你在哪里放着？”

“很遗憾，已经被我烧掉扔进了垃圾桶，就在三天前。顺便一提，你想要的那份卷宗，也成了灰烬，真正的原件在这里……”一护用右手食指中指敲了敲头，继续补充道：“我的大脑不会背叛我，这里是最安全的存储点。”

“果然是个无耻的婊子。”

村堂秀奈清秀的脸上，全是掩饰不住的愤怒。他的表现早在一护的预料之中，假设他没这么表现还会很麻烦，那表明猜想是错误的。

“也就是说，是你杀了上井清介和有泽梅，也是你在背后包庇他，让他能够躲藏在暗处继续作案。你和他们同时保有关系，却在意识到他们没有价值后，选择将他们杀害，对不对？村堂副局长。”

一护跳过那句极具侮辱性的话，直接将话讲明，不想拐弯抹角的他，知道这样最能解决问题。

“是又怎么样？不要忘记你的身份，对付你这个小小的探员，只要我想，随时都能像捏死一只蚂蚁一样捏死你，你讲话最好注意点。”

男人的耐心渐渐在消逝，每个字都仿佛从牙齿中挤出来一样，大有要将眼前的人用眼神杀死的架势。

“这个没关系，在我来之前我就有了准备，赢得会是谁，你比我更清楚不是吗？”

“哼，将死之人还在挣扎，照片你不想说也可以，等我杀了你，再去你的住处找，总会有痕迹。”

“那就祝你好远，另外，你认识这个东西吗？”

一护拿出物证袋，将那颗巧克力糖举起，方便村堂秀奈查看，这个也是重要的物证。

“我在水川彰的车里以及有泽梅的案发现场，都发现了这颗糖。在我的办公室也有发现，而上井清介在死之前，有在地上用血画出FJ的英文字母。起初我不知道这是什么意思，直到我追踪生产厂商，发现这颗糖是一家名叫FUJIYA的公司制造，它们家生产的这种糖正好是椭圆形，并且糖面印有FJ的字样。”

“通过这条线索，我觉得这颗糖有点眼熟，这才想起，这就是你经常吃的那种。每当你看到被你父亲折磨过后的我时，你就会递给我这颗糖。现在20年过去，你也已经长大成人，但你的口味没有改变，我想你是想用这颗糖警告我，要我最好停手。可你选错了人，我已经不是当时那个被关在地下室，只能靠那扇窗户仅有的光芒生存下去的小孩。”

“少用这种同情的眼光看着我，父亲就是被你害死的。我咽不下这口气，我要你付出代价。事实证明，我可以做到，你现在已经沦为人人喊打的过街老鼠，只要你出门，就会被当成杀人犯看待。伯父也是因你而死，如果不是你的错，他们就不会离我而去，也不会丢下我一个人。都是你这个婊子的错，是你勾引的他们，父亲和伯父都是无辜的受害者，都是你这个婊子害我成了这样！”

越说越激动的村堂秀奈，阴森的表情仿佛地狱里的恶鬼。一护看着他，只觉得可笑，这个极其侮辱的称呼，从这个罪魁祸首嘴里出来是那么的顺理成章，受害者究竟是谁一目了然。

“所以你筹划了这么久，就为了让我身败名裂？既然这样的话，为什么不在一开始发现我的身份就动手？为什么要等这么久？”

“你在……”

“是权力吧，是权力让你选择这样做。”

“……”

一护故意打断村堂秀奈，看他露出被刺中要害的表情，知道没有说错。他没有停止，选择继续，到了这里不能轻易停止，如果放过这次机会，他不知道还有没有把握可以扳倒这个人。

“权力让你没办法就这样杀了我，用最快最好的方式解决。坐在副局长这样的位置，看到的风景和别人是不一样的，手握重权的你无法拒绝这种诱惑，只想继续往上爬。而在你发现我之后，明白我必须除掉，谁也不喜欢提及不光彩的过去，如果被人知道，你父亲是谁，会发生什么不用我多说。所以我必须被除掉，你手中的权力允许你这样做，但如果直接杀了我，顺藤摸瓜也会波及到你本身。因此你才会想到用上井清介的死嫁祸给我，好将我和他一网打尽，这个想法很好，可你要明白一个道理：计划永远赶不上变化。”

“上井清介也不是个蠢货，他知道你早就想除掉他。监控记录显示，他在最后的时刻给我留了提示，就是这颗糖。如果没有这个，我也想不到会是你，中央警局手握重权的长官之中，只有你符合我的猜想，我的推断正确吗？村堂秀奈。”

“……”

男人阴鸷的眼死死盯着对方，像是要将他碎尸万段。一护倒也不怕，转而继续抽起第三根烟。剑拔弩张的气氛开始升起，谁也没有再开口，一个已经说完一个不想说，因为清楚该讲明的都已经讲明，真相已经大白。

“你不承认吗？还是心虚了？”

“呵，我有什么害怕的，这都是你的一面之词。没人会信，现在这里只有我和你，只要我在这里杀了你，就不会有人知道我的过去。而你，这个杀害上井清介的凶手，如果宣告死亡，我想这对我有利无害。”

“哈哈哈——你啊，到这一步为什么还能这么自信？真是……”

听到村堂秀奈的话，一护笑得合不拢嘴。夹着烟的手指抖得不能自已，被激怒的男人安静看着，想知道他还有什么没拿出来的，到时候再一起毁掉也不迟。

“看来你还是不明白，你认为我会毫无准备，就这样一个人跑来和你见面吗？”笑够的一护平静的说道。

“什么意思？”

“就是这个意思……”

只见一护变戏法的从纸袋里掏出一支录音笔，看着惊讶睁眼的村堂秀奈按下关闭键，随即露出势在必得的笑容。

“这是实时传送的录音，你的口供已经被录下。对了，你手中的那份文件，是空白的，我知道你看不起我，所以撒了谎，事实上你整容是因为15岁的一起车祸。我猜你不会去看，所以才设下这个局，没想到你真的会上当。”

村堂秀奈这才惊觉，连忙去看手中的文件，果然全是白纸，被彻底激怒的他狠狠瞪着一护。站起身的他看见那支录音笔被对面的人扔在地上踩碎，这让他大为恼火，拿起手边的钢管便抡了上去。

毫无防备的一护就那样挨了这一击，血液从额头流下，他疼的闷哼。事实上他的伤势和感冒还没有完全愈合，即使想逃也力不从心，但那些都无所谓，他已经证明自己的清白。

“你这个该死的婊子！我一定要杀了你！敢设局算计我，你会死的很难看！你以为我花了多少心血才坐上这个位置，怎么可能会被你这个婊子毁掉？我杀了你！”

仿佛火山喷发一样的怒意，让村堂秀奈握紧右手，狠狠地向倒在地上的一护挥去。他半跪在地上，每次出拳的力道大的惊人，精通格斗术的知道，要怎么才能在不保证死亡的前提下，好好的教训这个不知天高地厚的臭小子。

“没用的，录音已经传到我认识的一个警局熟人那里，即使你真的杀了我，也改变不了事实。既然你这么看不起我，那我不需要使用光彩的手段，对你这样的，我也觉得没必要。”

头上血流如注，嘴角的血随着每次开口都会流出，这提醒着一护，他无法活着走出这里。

7岁的时候，他就是这样被村堂兄弟压在这里，一次又一次的折磨虐待，只要不听话，就会遭到毒打。20年过去，这里的摆设还是和那时一样，唯一不同的是，他已经变得面目全非。

“婊子！我一定不会放过你的！我就知道你是个无耻的婊子，被父亲和伯父当成泄欲工具还能笑出来，还能活到现在，只有你这样的婊子！是我装扮成有泽梅的样子躲过监控，向她注射麻醉剂，趁她不备用花瓶杀了她。是我迷奸了你，把你的精液注射进上井清介体内，这样就没人会怀疑你的嫌疑人身份。是我用藏在你枕头下的那把刀杀了那个懦夫，之后再将你拖到地上，栽赃嫁祸给你。很巧妙吧？如果没有你，不会有人知道还有这样的办法，你那个警局的熟人即使在向这边赶来，也为时已晚，没人可以救得了你，没有人。”

“你终于说出来了实情，我就知道，你会在被激怒的情况下承认。这个招财猫摆件既是摄像头也是录音笔，刚刚的话也已经实时传送到那边，很感谢你的供认不讳，杀人犯村堂秀奈先生。”

说完一护将一直紧握的右手放开，随即在男人反应过来之前，握拳将摆件砸碎。难以置信就这样自己将自己出卖的村堂秀奈，顿了顿接着冷笑。明白一切已经无法挽回的他，反倒冷静不少，那副表情让一护有种不好的预感。

“既然你是个婊子，那我就用最适合婊子的方式，来解决你。”

村堂秀奈抬起左手给了一护一个巴掌，直打得他半边脸立刻变肿。半跪着的男人，又将无力反抗的他转过身，抓住他的头发，将他的额头狠狠撞向地板。疼痛让一护发出呻吟，他无法理解现状，只知道即将发生一些不好的事。

“啊——————”

左手臂传来的疼痛让一护忍不住尖叫。他判断左手臂应该已经脱臼，只有脱臼才会这样。他的手臂在被村堂兄弟无数次使用后背位之后，变成习惯性脱臼。即使村堂秀奈没有用太大的力道，也能轻易造成这一结果。

“你有什么可喊的？失去父亲的我当时有多么痛苦，寄人篱下有多么痛苦，你根本就不知道！造成这些的是你这个婊子，是你勾引了父亲！都是你的错！”

“我没有……勾引……他……我……”

尽管此刻的一护声音小的只有他能听见，但村堂秀奈灵敏的听觉，还是让他听得一清二楚。这句犹如火上浇油的话，让他再次向地上的人挥拳。

看到无力反抗的一护，男人只是冷冷的看。不停咳血的一护意识模糊不清，早已没办法分清眼前看到的事物。他只能想起童年，想起他曾无数次靠近正对面这扇门，希望能够逃出去，却又不敢鼓起勇气。

“真可爱啊……一护……你真可爱啊……哥哥他说要你好好听话……他就不会让我这样对你……你那里真紧啊……紧的我都不想离开……你喜欢这样吧？你喜欢被男人被我和哥哥这样吧？否则你为什么要哭，这种事果然很舒服，才会让你哭出来，对吧？你喜欢这种事吗？告诉我，你喜欢吗？”

“……嗯……喜欢……很喜欢……不会不喜欢……”

“这才对，这才是我的好一护，来，把屁股再抬高点，让叔叔好好的疼你，你喜欢这种事不是吗？叔叔也很喜欢哦，喜欢的不得了。”

“……唔……喜欢……不会不喜欢……”

男人的喘息就像诅咒一样，让年幼的一护无法摆脱，他看着眼前的黑暗，哭泣着应答。地下室的小窗小的可怜，被蒙眼的他看不到任何光明，感觉肚子疼得快要裂开，那个地方也疼得走不成路。

男人强壮有力的手臂，和7岁的一护莲藕一样的形成鲜明对比。黑与白交织在昏暗的地下室，不敢反抗也不敢乱动的他，疼得无法形容，村堂信比村堂隆更喜欢性虐待，经常搞得一护全身是伤。就像此刻，他的儿子村堂秀奈一样。

“……唔……停下……停……嗯……”

与童年回忆一起进入脑海的，还有村堂秀奈的性器，强忍呻吟的一护不愿意发出声音，脱臼的左手臂又麻又痛。坚硬的地板刮得脸生疼，他睁眼看见的只有7岁的自己，站在面前冷冷的看，似乎在怪他没有好好照顾这具身体。

“为什么不在一开始就杀了他？”

7岁的自己半蹲下身质问。一护看着他，不知道该怎么回答，说是力不从心。却引来大声嘲笑，年幼的自己笑到眼泪直流，觉得这是个很无聊的借口。

“你错了，你只是在逃避，你只是不敢去面对现实。就像那个人说的，你本身就不干净，没有辩解的余地。不如说，在朽木白哉说出这句话后，你就在一心求死，真是动人的感情啊。可你不是比谁都清楚，没有人喜欢或者爱你的，为什么还要心存希望？无法理解。”

“因为……”

“因为什么？因为他救了你几次，因为他没有和高中的那个中岛西条，在你表白后说你恶心，因为他对你不一样，所以你动心了？”

7岁的自己挑眉，毫不留情的质问。一护被说的无言以对，因为这些话句句属实。

“别忘了，他接近你的目的，一开始他可是准备杀了你。在你想通之后，他不是把你推开了？这难道还不足以证明，不会有人喜欢你或者爱你？他是什么身份，你又是什么，你还不能死心吗？真是不可理喻。”

“可是……”一护忍不住落泪，想了想又不知道该怎么反驳，明明这个也是自己，他却不得不承认事实。

“快省省吧，别再自我催眠了，从始至终，只有你一个人。是你创造了我，让我来分担这份痛苦，但我也是你。从那两个人渣在你身上发泄时，我就一直在。你没发现，你在逃避这件事，从一开始，你就是孤身一人。”

“你是孤身一人。”

这句话深深刺痛了一护，再去看已经不见7岁的自己。只有村堂秀奈粗重的喘息响在耳边，他才恍然大悟，自始至终他都是一个人，他却错觉得以为，还有第二人格陪伴。

这个事实让他无声落泪，他似乎一直没有接受自己的缺陷，似乎一直在逃避。到现在这一步，也是他太过自信导致，如果没有迈出那一步，就不会被推开，就不会发生这么多事，不会……

这让一护觉得很难堪，他忍着全身的疼痛，不想再被束缚。越是在意越是寂寞，不如了断这一切，放自己和白哉自由。

村堂秀奈将无力反抗的一护，压在地上肆意索取，已经发泄过一次的他，将浓稠的精液射进身下人体内。像是为了让一护更好的屈服，又将他的衣服掀起，故意将残留的滴在他的后背。

由于动作过于粗暴，男人看到一护私处的血顺着大腿内侧，慢慢流向地板。这个反应刺激到了他，继承村堂信不良习惯的他，只觉得越发兴奋，尽管他很厌恶同性恋。

“放松点，你这婊子。这么紧我怎么进去，父亲那时也是这样的吧？他很喜欢像这样，将这个东西插进去，让你发出这种欲罢不能的声音。我说婊子，你这里都不知道被多少人干过，为什么还这么紧？哈哈，你该不会天生就是个婊子，是个应该被男人上的婊子吧？”

闭眼不去听这些污言秽语，一护默默咬紧下唇。他很疼，不知道还有什么办法，可以摆脱这种状态。他痛恨自己是个男人的同时，却不能否认这个残忍的事实。

一护不明白，他并没有做错什么，并没有伤害过谁，为什么要被如此对待。他无论如何也想不明白，为什么会这样，只有自己是男人的现实告诉他，这会是常态。

“你居然会流泪，不是说婊子不会动真心吗？看来你还有情有义。”

男人嗤笑的声音，听得一护的身体不由得僵直。他忽然想起来鸟，又想起来父母和妹妹，最后则是白哉。他不应该想起那个人，在这种场合下想起那个将他推开的人，可却不由自主的，想去触碰。

“你这么能忍，难怪父亲会这么喜欢。我看你似乎在想什么人，就趁现在有时间好好想，等我杀了你，在地狱你可就没机会了。还有，你这么有情有义，应该身上还藏着什么东西，我找找看。”

说完的村堂秀奈将手伸进一护的外套口袋，又翻了翻裤带，最终在外套右口袋发现一枚领带夹。这才惊觉的一护起身要去抓，却被按着后背强行压制在地板上，急了眼的他呢喃着什么。无奈声音太小，不能引起男人的注意。

“我认识这个领带夹，4万多的高级货，没想到还有人送你这种东西，真是意外。看你这么在意，我反倒有些不忍心了，但是，我很厌恶你，所以……”

“……不……不要……那是很重要的……”

勉强挤出这句话的一护看着领带夹，这是白哉送给他的礼物，他只戴过一次，因为舍不得一直放在身边。他想伸手去拿，无奈左手臂脱臼，右手被反拧在后背，村堂的性器还在不停深入，即使再怎么想也只是徒劳。

“……不要……不要这样……”

一护看着领带夹被男人用刀尖狠狠刺中，最终断成两截，即使被用强也没有落泪的他，瞬间泪如雨下。他看到，象征着他和白哉最后联系的信物被毁掉，口中传来的铁锈味，让他再次吐血。

“什么嘛，怎么容易就坏了，真是个中看不中用的垃圾。”

不屑一顾的村堂秀奈又将领带夹用手推到远处。一护挣扎着想去捡，看他这样的男人不由得心情大好，随即进行第二次射精。

“接下来就是你，臭婊子，给我撑好别动。你刚刚那副胸有成竹的样子去哪儿了？不是一副很得意的嘴脸吗？这样你还能威胁我吗？”

“……嗯……唔……”

村堂秀奈用右手死死捂住一护的口鼻，用刀缓缓的在他右腿内侧划下，疼痛让他想要尖叫，却又无法出声。随后左腿又被划了一刀，房间内响起明显的抽泣，始作俑者因此心情大好。

“结束这一切吧。”

语毕，男人便将刀慢慢刺入身下人的右侧腰腹，抽泣声比刚刚更加明显。他又很快将刀拔出，正要继续第二刀的时候，突然房门被人一脚踹开。还没来得及看清楚来人的相貌，他已经被提着衣领甩到地上，被摔得七荤八素的他，感觉肺快要从口中蹦出来。

“畜生！”

眉头皱成一团的白哉，看着村堂秀奈还在向外流出精液的性器，对着这个地方便是一枪，惨叫声立刻充斥着整个房间。

被吵醒的一护缓缓睁开眼，却发现他已经看不清楚，眼前站着的人是谁，只能根据枪声判断，有人发现了这里。他看着远处的领带夹，用最后的力气爬向那里，血液被拖行的痕迹留在暗色的地板上，他似乎察觉不到疼痛，只想捡回信物。

眼看着距离愈来愈近，筋疲力尽的一护感到一阵冷意。他颤巍巍的去够领带夹，伸出的右手血迹斑斑，为了更快的靠近，他一直在用右手捂住腰腹的刀伤。

终于成功的一护，握紧断成两截的领带夹落泪，耳边还能听见枪声，他苦笑着，知道他可能无法对这个人报恩。在黑暗即将吞噬意识的时刻，他仿佛看见有人向他走来，轻声细语的说道：“我们回家。”

“我带你走，去任何你想去的地方，只要你愿意，我会一直在，一护。”

杀掉村堂秀奈的白哉，又见到这让他无比痛心的一幕。他没有见过伤成这样的一护，即使在M国，也不是这样。眼角含泪的他用干净的纸巾，帮怀中人擦去腿上的精液与血迹，做完后又帮他穿好衣服。

“为什么会这样？为什么……”

白哉的泪终是落下，他见一护右手紧握，仿佛拿着什么东西的样子。于是拨开去看，当看到断成两截的领带夹后，他惊讶的久久不能回神。这才注意到地板上拖曳的血痕，泪水不受控制的流出，他不知道他送给一护的这个领带夹，能让他不惜忍受这么大的痛苦，也要捡回来。

“我来救你，我不会再让你孤身一人，你一定要平安无事，我还要向你道歉，别睡得太久，这是我的请求，一护，别睡得太久。”

白哉喃喃自语，他无比心痛的抱紧怀中的人，可惜他再也听不见。像是为了证明这一点，原本紧握右手的一护，在这些话结束后松开手。任凭断成两截的领带夹掉落在地，发出清脆的碰撞声。

救护车与警车一前一后的响起，匆忙赶到现场的一组，在看见已经被枪打成蜂巢的村堂秀奈，又看到浑身是血的一护。最先忍不住的是雏森，她跑出房门，捂着嘴不敢哭的太大声。

“他会没事的对吧？医生，他会没事的对不对？”

一角睁大眼抓住医生的双臂，质问着无法准确回答的医生。弓亲走过来拉住他，让他别碍事，多耽搁一秒就多一分危险。

夜一抹了抹眼角的泪，紧追不放却还是晚了一步，录音笔提示的线索太少，不能第一时间赶过来。她忽然有种不好的猜测，或许从一开始，一护就没想过活下来。

“别哭了，我们相信一护会挺过来的，不是吗？”

“可是，长官……”

花太郎没多说，只是不断的擦去眼角的泪。雏森在哭过之后镇静下来，安慰着忧心忡忡的他，然而自己却被颤抖的双手出卖。

坐在救护车上的白哉，没了刚开始的慌乱，他看着呼吸微弱到几乎没有的一护，眉头皱的更紧。他不敢想象，假如真的失去这个人，他会变成什么样，他会不会因此再也不去爱人。

“算是我的再次请求，不要离开我，一护，别离开我。”

白哉双手握拳放在额头，没有办法回应他的人，闭上眼陷入重度昏迷。被血液染红的上衣，是上次去公园约会的那件，这让他不由得再次落泪，只好默默祈祷阎王爷可以放过一护。除此之外，他再没别的办法。

到达医院后不敢耽误时间的医护人员，迅速将重伤的病人推进手术室。除去身上的衣服之后，主刀医师不由得皱了皱眉，这会有点棘手，但多年累积的临床经验，让他很快镇静下来。

手术进行6个小时才结束，护士将病人推进ICU进行详细的看护，医生没时间去告知病人家属，具体的病情。刚刚被推进ICU的病人，突然出现不良反应，医生立刻上前查看，护士看着心电图开口。

“山井医生，病人的心脏停止跳动了。”

山井野平看着显示器微微睁眼。听到这句话的白哉，感觉心顿时凉了半截，看到正在全力抢救的医生，他烦躁的不知道该怎么形容。

“不行，山井医生，病人的心跳还是没有恢复。”

护士焦急的说道。山井开口让她加大电压。已经加到人体能承受的最大压力，病人依然毫无反应，呼吸微弱，心脏已经停止跳动。

“不行了吗？山井医生，还需要继续加大电压吗？”

护士开口问道。山井抬手示意她可以停止，只听嘀的一声，病人的心电图变成一条直线。不忍去看的他紧紧皱眉，为没能及时救到病人痛心疾首。

“怎么会这样？”

夜一难以置信的呢喃，腿软到站不起来。雏森拉着花太郎的右臂不敢相信。浮竹无奈的扶额，一角安慰一直强装镇定的弓亲，看着泣不成声的他心如刀绞。

“一护，我……”白哉感觉他的声音在颤抖，他不知道该做什么，冷意从心头袭来的时候，他皱紧眉头没再说话。

就在所有人都陷入绝望的时候，护士注意到病人的心电图仿佛有了一点波动，她立刻呼叫山井医生。见到这里的他惊喜的睁眼，这不是错觉，心电图确实有波动，尽管微弱到几乎察觉不到。

“准备第二次手术。”

“是。”

没多说什么的医护人员将病人推进手术室。经历过心脏骤停的20秒，病人的呼吸渐渐平稳，短短20秒，却仿佛一个世纪那么长。山井医生知道不能高兴的太早，却又不由得感叹他做对了，这20秒对所有人来说，都非常难熬。

现在就是祈祷病人的求生意识可以战胜病痛，山井这样想着，但也清楚，哪怕只是一线希望也不能放弃。

待续


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

中央警局副局长村堂秀奈，涉嫌杀害有泽梅与上井清介两名受害者，并与两人保持不正当关系。父亲村堂信曾是儿童性侵犯，涉嫌侵犯包括中央警局高级探员黑崎一护在内的39名男童。这个新闻被媒体报道出来后，舆论立刻炸开锅一般沸腾。

原本的指责谩骂转向村堂秀奈，仿佛墙头草一样的网民，似乎集体选择性失忆。忘记他们一天前还在用最恶毒的语言，对无辜的受害者黑崎一护进行人身攻击。

这种丑闻，带给中央警局的是一种崩塌式的信任破裂。民众在对村堂秀奈议论纷纷的同时，也不忘质疑中央警局的办案能力。对于村堂秀奈这种穷凶极恶的人，却能让他身居高位，可见中央警局的用人不佳。

有所谓的知情人士在网络上进行造谣，用着唯恐天下不乱的语气，幸灾乐祸的讽刺司法系统及J国政府。这种言论得到不少人认可，容易被有心人利用的他们，没有多少辨别是非的能力，只知道一味地指责谩骂攻击。

这个有心人最后被发现，是一所高中的学生。正处于叛逆期的他，在看到村堂秀奈案件的始末后，决定利用这个发泄内心的不满。被当地警员发现并拘留7天后，他才知道事情的严重性，意识到网络并非法外之地，不能为所欲为的去高谈所谓的“言论自由”。

谣言事件平息后，中央警局立刻在村堂秀奈死后的第二天，召开新闻发布会。避重就轻的回答媒体的问题，同时安抚民心，好让那些容易被利用和煽动的网民理智点。

为了让民众不被影响，国安部、刑法部与司法部的高级官员，联合中央警局局长，四人一同承认这属于司法漏洞，是他们要承担的责任。并在发布会上承诺，会更加严格的筛选每个警探的个人背景，决不允许这种事再次发生。

“请相信我们，只要同心协力，我相信，J国的犯罪率一定会持续下降，我在这里拜托各位民众，请相信我们。”

四位手握重权的长官这样发言，再没有媒体或者个人，敢对村堂秀奈案多说一句。网民再次选择集体性失忆，该做什么还是做什么，这起案件就这样被压下。

除过一件事，中央警局没有向外公布。那就是被冤枉成杀人犯的高级探员黑崎一护，关于他的近况只字未提，人们这才想起，他就是破解小指缺失案的最大功臣。

一组最终在村堂秀奈住处的地下室，发现被泡在福尔马林里的受害者小指，9起受害者的小指都在。透明的玻璃瓶中，人体小指保存的非常完美，每个瓶身都有自己的名字。

弓亲发现那个写着朝山鸣鸟的瓶子，想了想决定向浮竹请示留下它，因为清楚这对一护来说有多么重要。想到案件已经破解，浮竹便点头答应，要求弓亲别弄坏这重要的物证。

“当然不会，长官您就放心吧。”

他拍着胸脯保证。惹得浮竹笑了笑，结束便开口让警员将其余8起受害者的小指，按照程序归还给受害者家属。领命后的警员，立刻将瓶子包装好不让太阳照射到。地下室有股淡淡的霉味，浮竹不由得庆幸发现的及时，不然这些小指会被毁掉。

“长官，雏森探员请您去二楼，她在村堂秀奈的卧室，发现了重要的物证。”

警员小声对正做着指挥的浮竹说道。他让弓亲先负责现场，他去雏森那里查看具体情况。得到回答后快步走出地下室，到达二楼后，他看见雏森面色凝重的拿着一个文件袋。

没有多问的他打开来看，发现是照片。于是一张张查看，越往后眉头皱得越紧，嘴角下压的他，感觉怒火攻心。

这些照片是那39名被性侵的儿童的，其中以一护的最多。大部分都是他赤裸着身体或者被虐待后的状态，很多场景让浮竹看了都觉得触目惊心，更别说当时只有7岁的一护。

有五六张照片是一护受过鞭伤，嘴角带血的样子，他眼神空洞，看着摄像头呆滞的没有一丝生机。还有十几张，他被村堂兄弟同时压在床上侵犯的照片，只凭表情便能感觉到，他有多么痛苦和害怕。甚至还有别的性侵犯，最多的时候是三个人。

“长官，这些照片要怎么处理？它们可以当做物证，虽然现在村堂秀奈已经死亡，但这些难得的物证，可以让他更好的接受惩罚。”

“烧掉吧，不能留。”

“可是长官……”

“如果将这些照片公之于众，你觉得对一护的二次伤害，他能承受住吗？”

雏森听到后恍然大悟，也没再多话。浮竹向随行的警员借来打火机，找到一处安全的地点把照片点燃，厚厚的照片很快被烧成灰烬。这份罪恶的物证由此宣布终结，没有了原件，相信不会有人再谈及这起案件。

警局顺着线索，在村堂秀奈的电脑中找到，他在用照片与买家进行交易的IP地址，最终查到一个儿童色情网站。将19名重要嫌疑人抓捕归案，同时关闭网站，并让技术人员向所有买家警告，交出手中的照片，否则他们会面临牢狱之灾。

生怕惹祸上身的买家，立刻听话照做。当警员去他们家里搜查时，这些人的特殊嗜好被家人及身边的人知晓，因此丢掉工作，妻离子散。这种结果，才是警局想看到的，而不是任凭他们逍遥法外，心存侥幸。

等村堂秀奈案件全部处理完，已经过去5天。他的妻子村堂毓敏在知道丈夫的真实面目后，哭的不能自已，抱着一儿一女的她，险些哭晕过去。而在知晓案件的来龙去脉后，她选择离婚，切断与村堂秀奈的所有关系，包括他身边的人。

在这不短不长的5天内，重伤的一护没有苏醒迹象，经过心脏骤停的20秒，度过危险期的他依然睡在ICU，由休假归来的父母日夜照顾。两个懂事的妹妹，有时间便会来看望哥哥，祈祷他能早点好起来。一家人好不容易团聚，这样难得的机会，哥哥却昏迷不醒，让她们无比担忧。

“我听说，一护他是一个人去见得村堂秀奈，这件事……”

“事情不是你想的那样，一心，一护他瞒着我们独自去见村堂秀奈，等夜一告诉我时，我立刻派人去村堂兄弟的住处，但还是没来得及。”

浮竹连忙向眼前的人解释，黑崎一心叹气后开口道：“我没有要责怪你的意思，我是想说，谢谢你对一护的照顾。谢谢你将他当成信赖的人看待，没有因为他小时候的事，对他另眼相看。你们组里的其他探员也是，谢谢你们没有看不起我儿子，谢谢你们肯站在他那边。”

“……”

一心诚恳的向浮竹和其余人道谢，他的话让浮竹惊讶的睁眼，没想到好友没有责怪而是选择原谅。他上前给了他一个拥抱，告诉他一护会没事的，会醒过来。哈哈大笑的一心回答那就借你吉言。却在抱着浮竹时，用力有点大，这表示他心中也很慌乱。

“没事，我家那臭小子命硬，车祸都要不了他的命，他会没事的，相信我这个当爹的吧。”

你这样才让人觉得可疑吧？哪有你这样当爸的？浮竹不禁在心中表示不解。他没见过一心这样的父亲，也真亏他没把儿子也教育成这样。好在一护的性格随了他母亲。

等到第8天，终于有时间来医院的白哉，在看到一护的父亲后，他忽然有种莫名的熟悉感，见到他的一心没用多久便想起，他在哪儿见过这张脸。

“你父亲应该是叫朽木苍纯吧？”

“嗯，您怎么知道？”

“我们是大学同学，那时候关系很要好，还整天称兄道弟呢，毕业我们也有联系。”

“嗯，原来如此。”

一心笑着解释，听到这里的白哉却感觉很不妙。既然他父亲和一护的父亲是兄弟，那他和一护不也是？真麻烦，他都不知道，他们的父亲认识。

“怎么了？你看着有心事的样子，没事吧？”

擅长察言观色的一心，注意到白哉的异样开口问。他说了句没什么只是身体不舒服。没有怀疑的一心便让他坐下，简单问了一些关于苍纯的近况。面上保持平静内心却不安的白哉，真不想接受这个事实。

“那你今天是代替苍纯，来看望一护的？”

“……嗯。”

有些心不在焉的白哉只好顺势答应。一心见他不是很想继续，也就没再提问。转而说起别的话题，不知怎么的又讲到一护身上，这让白哉面色更加不自然。

“我家臭小子没想到还会有你这样的朋友，正巧苍纯和我是好友，不如我替你们做主，让你们做一对兄弟，可以吗？要是你不愿意，我不强迫你。我儿子那边我帮你做思想工作，这个建议怎么样？”

“……嗯……可以。”

白哉不知道该说什么。一心见他没有拒绝，露出爽朗的笑容。高兴不太喜欢与人接触的儿子，有了新朋友，这个新朋友的父亲还和他是大学同学，简直不能再有缘分。

一心很欢喜白哉却觉得很不是滋味，不曾想到他和一护双方的父亲，还有这层关系。他很少听父亲谈起这件事，更多时候只是教导他黑手党首领要做的事，或者和他一起进行各种训练。

这都是什么事？

心情烦躁的白哉，找了个借口离开病房。拨通父亲的电话，他开门见山的讲明来意。没想到父亲在听到一心的名字后，高兴的不得了，问清楚医院的地址，表示要和这个故友好好叙叙旧。

弄巧成拙的白哉更加烦躁不安，他如实说明医院地址随即挂断电话。看着一护病房的方向，紧皱的眉表示他现在极度不爽，却又不能发作，只好忍气吞声，当做什么也不知道。

苍纯赶到医院后，见到一心的他，两人同时伸出手，给了对方一个久违的拥抱。白哉看着他们的互动，不由得嗤之以鼻，他不会和一护做兄弟，也不会止步于所谓的朋友关系。

即使父亲和黑崎伯父都反对，也不能改变白哉的决定。他差点失去一护，曾经两次眼睁睁看着他从死亡线上被拉回，那种感觉他再也不想体验，再也不想对自己的决定后悔莫及。

“哎呀，当初那个小不点，已经长这么大了啊？小时候他还缠着白哉，喜欢追着他玩或者要糖吃。没想到现在长得这么俊，不愧是你儿子，一心。”

“哈哈苍纯你太客气了，白哉也长得很俊美，丝毫不输给我家这个臭小子。”

白哉坐在沙发上，听着这两人的互夸，觉得真是两个不正经。不知道病房里要保持安静，不能太大声吗？正在他这样想着的时候，却见父亲和黑崎伯父，两人笑着离开病房，临走前要他照顾一护，他们要去吃饭。

点头答应的白哉站起身关好门，他走到病床前，看着一护不禁皱眉。

头部遭遇重创的一护，又因为尚未痊愈的感冒和枪伤，迟迟不能苏醒。旧伤未愈又添新伤，能活下来已经是个奇迹。山井医生说，也许是病人的求生意识太强，才没有酿成悲剧。

“等黑崎先生脑中的血块消除的差不多，他应该就会苏醒，但我也不能说清楚具体的时间，没有成为植物人，已经算是不幸中的万幸。血块会引起其余的并发症，因此我给的药比治疗同样病情的患者，相对来说量大，如果出现异常情况，请立刻呼叫护士。”

山井医生的话还在耳边回荡。白哉心中五味陈杂，没了刚刚的烦躁，他摸着一护缠着绷带的额头，又摸了摸被他打伤的左手臂，觉得他简直不可理喻到了极点。

如果不是他最后的决定，也就不会引起这一连串的蝴蝶效应。身手敏捷的一护，完全可以制服村堂秀奈，不用被压在地板上做那种事，更不用冒着危险独自一人和那个凶手对峙。他不该推开，更不该对这一切不闻不问，选择站在对立面。

“那种事让你很享受吧？你本来就不干净，有什么可辩解的？”

白哉不知道那时的他，为什么会说出这种混账话，为什么会在一护的伤口上撒盐。他是被气疯了，才会说出这种伤人于无形的话，他现在很后悔，即使想道歉，也为时已晚，他不知道等一护苏醒，要怎么去面对。

第14天，一护终于苏醒。

等到心力交瘁的白哉，见他睁开眼的样子，高兴又惊讶。立刻呼叫护士的他，自觉让出路让医生检查，在确保一护没事之后，他不禁松了口气。这14天的每一秒都像一个世纪那么长，以至于当一护苏醒，他感觉很不现实。

“不要碰我……别碰我……”

就在白哉伸出手准备拥抱床上的人时，却见他面露难色，眼中全是惧意，呢喃着拒绝的话。以为是幻听的他，依然选择伸出手，却在即将触碰到一护肩膀的时刻被推开。

“不要碰我……我说了不要碰我……我会听话……不会再逃……只要别碰我……我会乖乖的……别碰我……我求你别碰我……求你。”

痛苦万分的一护按着发疼的头，胡乱说着话。白哉想上前查看，伸出的右手却被一掌挥开。他见床上的人露出极度恐慌的表情，仿佛看到恶鬼，不自觉向后退去。

等退到墙角再没退路，一护不断摇头，似乎陷入魔怔。他抓起被子盖住身体，只露出眼睛，在看清楚白哉的容貌之后，又扔掉被子爬过来。他跪在床上，抓住白哉的双臂，一边流泪一边说道。

“只要我听话，你就不会把那个东西插进来对不对？只要我听话，你就不会说我是坏孩子，说我是不要脸的婊子对不对？我知道我不干净，我知道我很肮脏，你不要生气好不好？不要打我，你说了，只要我听你的不出声，就可以吃饭。”

“算我求你了，我真的很害怕，这里没有一点光，不要丢下我一个人。我没有在辩解，我也没有在享受，发生那种事我也没有办法。是啊，我就是个无耻的婊子，哈哈哈，可你不是对婊子欲罢不能吗？”

被震惊到的白哉喊着一护的名字，却没有得到回应。再次按下呼叫器的他，没注意被一护扑倒在床，再去看脖子已经被紧紧勒住，窒息感传来时，他呼喊着上方的人，还是没有得到回应。

“只要杀了你，鸟就会回到我身边，白哉也不会嫌弃我的身体很可怕。只要在这里杀了你，我就能解脱，我知道你不是我的对手，我可以杀了你，这样我就能自由。都是你的错，都是你干的好事，我没有不干净，我每天都有做清洁。可那些污渍洗不掉，怎么洗都洗不掉，即使破了皮，它们也没有消失。都是你的错，都是你造成的。”

流泪的一护边说边加重双手的力道，白哉看着胡言乱语的他，却不觉得害怕，反倒很心痛。山井医生与两名护士见到后，立刻将骑在他身上的一护拉开。

“放开我，我要杀了他！我一定要杀了他！这一切都是他的错！我……”

咳嗽好几声的白哉渐渐平稳呼吸，他看着被注射镇静剂的一护，不知道这是什么情况。医生用听诊器检查着一护的心跳，察觉到不对，又将他推出病房进行下一步的诊断。

又是长达3个小时的治疗。

结束后，山井医生告诉白哉，之所以一护会那样是因为记忆混乱。原本就一直压抑着恐惧的他，在感冒和性侵同时造成的作用下，头部又遭遇重击。接受不了这种折磨，记忆杂乱在一起，加上血块压迫神经，才会出现这种情况。

“我已经用了镇静和控制情绪的药，等黑崎先生再次苏醒，他就会恢复正常。但尽量别和他有肢体接触，性侵后留下的心理创伤，会让他拒绝与他人建立关系。可以试着先用言语去接近，不能急躁，这些话也请转告给其他家属，朽木先生。”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢你山井医生。”

等一护再次苏醒已经是凌晨一点多。躺在病床上的他一言不发，望着天花板发呆，过很久才会调整姿势，又对着窗户发呆，仿佛人偶一样。

白哉试着伸出手去拥抱，这次没有被推开，但也没有得到回应。一护望着右手边的窗户，感觉有人抱着他，随即缓缓转过头。他没有去看白哉，对着墙面发呆，好半天才会眨一次眼。

不得已的白哉再次呼叫山井医生。诊断过后的他告诉白哉，这是PTSD的不良反应，一般两三天就会好。这期间不能让一护受刺激，保证情绪稳定，后续治疗会用到神经类药物，因此前期的准备工作很重要。

到底该怎么办？送走医生后白哉紧紧皱眉。一护看着眼前的人，不知道他在做什么，隐约感觉到他似乎心情很差，于是开口安慰。

“你不要去看一下医生吗？”

“我很好，不需要去看……”

意识到这是谁的声音，惊觉的白哉立刻回头去看。见一护睁大眼睛，一副什么也不知道的样子看着他，眨眨眼的他，露出疑惑的表情。

“你知道我是谁吗？一护。”

“不知道，但既然你在这里，就表示你认识我，应该是我的朋友，很高兴认识你。”

“……”

一护伸出手以表礼貌，白哉惊讶之余又有点悲伤，PTSD虽然已经过去，但却出现新的病症。他快束手无策，不清楚该怎么回应，只是伸出手握住一护的，同时说了句我也很高兴认识你。

“太好了，这样我就多了一个朋友，你叫什么名字？我不知道我叫什么，等想起来会告诉你。”

“朽木白哉。”

“哦——很好的名字，朽木先生。”

听到这个称呼的他感觉心如刀绞，不明白他为什么会露出这种表情，一护起身给了白哉一个拥抱，告诉他悲伤的事很快就会过去，一切都会好的。

立场互换的两人间气氛有些微妙，被拥抱的白哉更觉得心痛难耐。本应该是他来告诉一护这些话，现在却反了过来，真是可笑又可悲。

山井医生及时通知一护的家人，见他没有大碍终于放下心来，出现那种病症是因为脑中没有完全消散的血块，只是短暂性失忆，过一星期就会慢慢恢复正常。

“唉——”

一心常常叹气，为儿子的九死一生，短暂性失忆就失忆吧，只要人没事就好。这些天的治疗，他快要被吓死，生怕一护有什么三长两短，那样他没办法面对两个女儿，也会让妻子真咲自责担忧。

尽管白哉知道他这样想不太好，但有那么一瞬间，他希望一护永远不要想起那些不愉快的事，保持现在这种状态就可以。不要再被童年折磨，不要再想起他带给他的伤害，别再独自一人承受。

“哈哈哈真的吗？我有这样说过吗？”

看着一护笑着与同事互动，白哉更加坚定这个想法，他知道这种想法很自私，但他宁愿让一护重新认识他，也不想看在乎的人痛苦万分。

正如山井医生说的那样，一星期后，一护的记忆慢慢恢复，他脸上的笑容也随之消失。变成仿佛和他站在一起，就会被同化的孤独感。这让白哉有点不悦，想着失忆为什么不能多持续几天。

在医院躺了近一个月，本就闲不住的一护终于可以出院，他懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰。看着病房窗外绿油油的树笑了笑。

从鬼门关走过的这次，让一护想明白很多，也想通白哉为什么会有那种反应。假设他在意的人是杀人犯，他大概会立刻和那个人划清界限，更别说继续保持联系。

山井医生在最后检查完一护的身体后，确保没有问题开口让他出院，可以离开自带死亡气息的医院，他高兴的不得了。

收拾完东西的一护等着父亲来接他回家，他已经搬回原来的家，之前的住处已经退租，房东先生也重新装修好地板和那间房。他没有多少牵挂，两个妹妹早就希望他可以回家，上井清介与村堂秀奈已经认罪，他可以从这场长久的噩梦中苏醒，去迎接新生活。

而对于白哉，一护已经释然。他特意放慢动作，不打扰到两边都要照顾的人，没用多久已经收拾完所有东西。白哉睡在病房里的沙发上，看着极度疲惫，也是，这些天他只要睁眼就能看到他，还有家族事务要忙的首领，不累才奇怪。

“嗯……原来你睡着的样子是这样的？”

一护半蹲下身去观察，自言自语的他伸出右手想去触碰，在看到白哉冷峻的左脸，鬼使神差的想去近距离触碰。就在指尖即将碰到的时刻，想了想又觉得不合适的他，微笑着收回手。

“请你忘了我，这是我的心愿。”

一护笑中带泪的说道。他闭上眼在白哉的左脸落下一吻，尽量不打扰到休息的人。有风从窗户吹过，吹起他的发梢，安静的病房里只有他们，以及那个蜻蜓点水的吻。

“一护，我来接你回家，一心伯父说他临时有事来不了。嗯？朽木先生也在这儿，要我叫醒他吗？”

弓亲看着睡在沙发上的白哉，连忙就要动作，一护拉住他的右臂阻止，摇头让他别这样。身为警探的弓亲，结合之前的事，意识到一个问题，于是开口问道。

“你该不会爱上他了吧？一护。”

听到这句话的他睁大双眼，手中的袋子也掉在地上，愣了很久才回过神。反应过来后立刻否认，捡起地上的袋子说道：“他只是个旁观者，算不上什么遗憾，我爱的人从始至终，只有一个人。”

“你……”弓亲看着好友，欲言又止。

“走吧，你来的话就表示警局那边有什么事，我先去警局再回家。”

“嗯。”

没再多问的弓亲与一护一同离开医院，留下白哉独自一人在病房，当检查病房的护士告诉他，一护已经在一个小时前出院。惊讶的他不由得开始懊悔，居然会在这种情况下睡过去，一护应该是不想打扰他才会这样做，真的是，为什么会在这种情况下睡着？

回到警局的一护很快复职，浮竹在恭喜他完好无事后，见他拿出那三份推荐信，指着其中一份开口说要去那里。

“真难得你居然会这么主动，我想CIA的负责人，会很高兴。我马上告诉那边，正式的任命状三天内会下来。在这之前，先在警局待着吧。夜一她们要举办一场组内的庆功宴，顺便为你送别。明天下午3点，就在我们常去的那家居酒屋，怎么样？有时间吗？”

浮竹挑眉问道，一护笑了笑回答当然有，求之不得。

“之前不是还很犹豫吗？怎么突然会想明白？”

“只是觉得，我应该换一个环境，好让我思考下一步的打算。”

“你变得比之前好多了，我很欣慰，一护。还好你没事，那我们有缘再见，三天后我正好要出差，没办法送你，别怪我。”

“怎么会呢？长官您在我身边这么多年，我一直把你当成值得信赖的朋友和父亲，不会怪您的。”

“到那边要好好照顾自己，别总是一个人冲在前线，有什么问题可以问我，以后你也要带领下属继续破案，别总以为还是一个人，知道了吗？”

浮竹一边抱着一护一边说道，放开手的时刻，他看到得力下属眼里带着泪光。拍拍他的右肩让他别难过也别去想那些往事，从此之后只需要向前走。

“嗯，谢谢长官。”

一护擦去泪水笑着回答，与同事道别后动身回家。家人早已做好晚饭等着他，一家人围坐在餐桌上有说有笑，夏梨与游子抢着给他碗里夹菜。神经大条的一心大声抗议，说两个女儿偏心只爱哥哥不爱他这个老爸。

“你就别和孩子争了，多大的人了，要逗死我吗？”

黑崎真咲笑着对丈夫说道。她的一举一动与儿子非常像，一心听到后只好收敛，转而吃着饭后甜点，感叹心爱的老婆做饭还是这么好吃。

吃过饭后，一心告诉一护，他和妻子两年内都不会再执行任务，这次的休假很长，足够一家人去旅游散心。知道这个消息的他，不由得喜极而泣，他等待这么久，终于得到这样的回应，不算太坏。

第二天，一护抽空去鸟的墓碑扫墓，他带了一盒鸟生前最喜欢的烟，和一大束红玫瑰。一如既往地没有多说，只是站在墓碑前看着鸟的笑容，想着要为即将来临的新生活准备。

“你的小指我已经还给你的家人，他们很高兴，那枚戒指我也还回去了。我不想看到它，只要它在我就会想起你，所以我选择逃避，希望你不要生气。”

一护弯腰抚摸着鸟的照片，又停了半个小时才离开墓地。他将车开进一家高级商场，买完东西后拨通白哉的电话，要他出来见个面说些话。约好时间地点，他看着街边来来往往的行人，只觉得一阵恐慌，尽管他也不清楚，为什么会有这种感觉。

“人总是要经历成长，成长很痛苦，但不成长更痛苦。”

想起鸟的这句话，一护不禁笑了笑。他知道，没有人听到他的心声，最能听懂的却长眠不起，该是时候迈出这一步，迈出这关键一步。

比白哉早到两分钟的一护，坐在商场门外的连座椅上，看着广场上有说有笑的情侣微笑。说不羡慕是假的，可在经历这么多事情后，他不想再被感情左右，也不想被戳中痛处，他不否认他不干净的事实。

“抱歉，等很久了吗？”

匆忙跑过来的白哉开口道歉。一护说他也只刚到。随即起身拿出一个包装精美的盒子，微笑着交给白哉。

“对不起因为我的失误，把你送我的礼物毁掉，我新买了一个一模一样的，但愿没有买错。这个物归原主吧，我不认为，我有资格拥有。”

白哉打开盒子去看，发现是那枚领带夹，他睁大眼问这是什么意思。就听一护这样解释：“我想了很久，觉得应该尊重你。你没有说错，我确实不干净。被那么多人碰过，还想着能够得到谅解，想着可以将过去一笔勾销。这么幼稚的做法，即使是3岁小孩也不会做，我知道你是为了调查鸟的事才会接近我，也知道你一开始并不打算留我的命。但最终你还是没有和其他人一样，觉得我是凶手，选择站在我这边，谢谢你肯相信我。”

“你……不是这样的，一护，我……”

“你不用多说，我明白。你一定想对我道歉，说你对我动手这件事很不好。我刚刚不是讲清楚了吗？我不会介意，我尊重你的选择。你是黑手党首领，和我不一样，别把时间和精力浪费在我身上，你还有家族还有很多事要做，不能因为这些感情，让你失去威信和判断。”

白哉不知道该怎么说，不知道该做什么才能改变。一护看着他的表情，笑他沉不住气，只是朋友间最常见的分别而已，没什么可惋惜的。

“还有，信封里是这么长时间以来，你照顾我所花的钱。连同田杉先生的那份，我一并还给你，一共是6万，两张支票我已经提前分开。麻烦你交给田杉先生，谢谢他对我的帮助。我不喜欢落人情，既然事情已经尘埃落定，也没必要揪住过去不放，我终于想明白这个道理，好在不算很晚。”

“……”

白哉陷入沉默，他没想到一护会这样做，会主动选择和他撇清关系。来之前他以为一护……正在他准备伸手挽留时，却看到一护的同事，没来得及伸出手，看着其中一名男性探员，走过来搂住他的肩膀，眨眼间将人带走。

“我是不是打扰到你和朋友了？”

一角这才想起，一护笑着说没什么，该说的已经说完，正好居酒屋就在附近，走过去刚刚好。语毕，他回头对着愣在原地的白哉补充道：“我们就这样吧，我还有事要忙，有缘再见，朽木先生。”

“后会无期，白哉。”

一护随后又悄悄在心里说道。注意到他露出悲伤的表情，一角拍拍他的肩膀，让他别多想，这是没有办法的事。

“嗯，我知道，但我……”

没有说完的话就那样停在嘴边。一护没有回头去看，他不想再继续原地踏步，也不想将白哉束缚。总要有人先提出，不然，这种模糊不清的感情，不知道什么时候才会断裂。

“别去想，明天你就要离开，浮竹长官他们还在等呢，不要哭丧着脸，很不吉利。”

“好。”

一护笑着答应。接着和一角一起走进居酒屋，看到主人翁终于到达，一组所有人连忙齐声祝贺他升职。考虑到他的身体刚刚痊愈，没让他喝酒，喝着果汁的他，笑着与同事说说笑笑，并将这一幕牢牢记在心里。

“晚上回家早点休息，明天还要赶路，别睡过头了啊。”

“知道，长官，我会的。”

与他们道别后，一护开车回家。他没有告诉白哉，自己要被调去CIA总部，他觉得说了也没用，还不如不说。

第二天7:40，赶着9:20飞机的一护，吃过早餐开车去往机场，与家人告别后他坐在候机厅等待，还有十分钟飞机就会起飞。

戴着墨镜的他没有露脸，一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，又将他显眼的发色遮去大半。等坐上飞机，他望着窗外的风景舒了口气，没想到会因为调职离开A市，离开这个是非之地，他忽然有些感叹。

飞机即将到达目的地，空姐叫醒正在沉睡的旅客，白哉取下眼罩，知道已经到达V市。他正要起身，发现身上多了一件米黄色的薄毯，连忙向空姐归还。见他这样，空姐笑着说这是您的东西，不需要向我们归还。

“我没有带这个东西，你们应该是搞错了。”

“不会的，这件薄毯是坐在您旁边的那位先生，他让我帮您盖上的。他说你们是朋友，怕您着凉才会这样。”

“朋友？我不记得我有……”像是忽然间想起来什么，白哉开口问道：“他是不是很瘦很高，头发是橘色的，看着有点不喜欢和人说话？”

“对啊，先生说的对，您的这位朋友，确实是这样。”

白哉惊讶的睁大眼睛，他拿出手机，翻找着之前拍到的一护警官证的照片，让空姐帮忙确认。得到肯定的回答后，他感觉心中升起无尽的悔意。看出他疑惑的空姐解释道。

“那位先生原本是坐在您后面的，中途他旁边的一对夫妻，要给饿了的孩子喂奶，没有买到连座的他们很急。那位先生看到后，开口说可以调换座位，那对夫妻很感激他，说了很多次谢谢。那时候先生您在休息，他不好意思打扰，也就放慢动作，没有吵醒您，真是个善解人意的先生呢。”

说完空姐便离开机舱，白哉也随之动身。他感觉老天爷很爱捉弄人，明明一护就坐在他旁边，明明转头就能看到。他却在上飞机后觉得烦躁，戴上耳塞眼罩睡过头，完美错过这次与一护的见面机会。

今天早上父亲告诉他，他听一心说儿子要被调去国外，没有两年回不来。而目的地正巧和白哉要去的地方一样，都是O国V市。白哉万万没想到，会和一护乘坐同一次航班，这如果不是在捉弄人，又是在干什么？

下飞机后，一护看着风景优美的V市，不由得心情大好。走向不远处接应他的汽车，他知道，一直期待的新生活即将来临。

待续


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻度色情描述，有原创角色与一护性行为

“不要拉我的衣服，银城，真是气死个人，我到要看看，这个三顾茅庐还请不到的人长什么样？局长还给他一个空降职位，凭什么？我才不会承认！”

毒蜂莉露卡双手叉腰，不耐烦的跺着右脚，抱胸的右手食指敲着左手臂，表示她现在极度生气。银城空吾看她这幅样子，让她最好收敛一点，别用这种态度去迎接新同事，那样会让对方觉得很不礼貌。

“谁管他啊？！想到他会成为我的上司，我就一肚子气！这都什么时候了，为什么还不来？还有，我都说了不想来接他，我又不是照顾小孩的保姆，他有手有脚自己不会走路吗？”

失去非常敬爱的领导，这让毒蜂莉露卡很不爽，她还没悲伤够，就听局长说会给她们组安排一个新任长官。一听是个男性警探，她更加气不过，只想立刻将这个犹抱琵琶半遮面的人揍一顿。

“不过，我可是听说，新来的同事长得很不错。那样你还要这么抗拒吗？”

“闭嘴啦月岛！我管他长什么样，我喜欢的长官就只有大岛和风一个，谁也代替不了她在我心中的地位。”

月岛秀九朗添油加醋，故意刺激心情不佳的莉露卡，气得她越发烦躁。银城示意他们别再争吵，这里是机场，人来人往看着很丢人。

“你还敢说？要不是你硬拉着我，我才不要来呢！我手里还有很多案件等着，没时间来看这个没礼貌的男人！”

“哦，是吗？他来了哦，看见了吗？”

三人正说话间，便见候机厅走过来一个人，莉露卡立刻回头去看。她看见一个穿着正装，身材高瘦挺拔，戴着墨镜与一顶黑色鸭舌帽的男人，脚步平稳的向他们走来。

当他走近，莉露卡微微眯眼，好去看清楚这个人的长相。

来人确认她们就是来接应自己的，摘下帽子与墨镜，笑着说明身份。他一头显眼而又明亮的橘发，配合琥珀色的眼睛，让喜欢美男的莉露卡当场僵直身体，大声在心中喊道：“这也太帅了吧！！！”

“动心了呢。”银城悄悄对一旁的月岛说道。对方给了他一个不出所料的眼神开口：“看着吧，她一会儿肯定会要求和人家坐在一起。”

两人窃窃私语，幸灾乐祸的看着站在他们前面的莉露卡，完全陷入美貌骗局的她，听不到后面的两个损友在说什么。

“请问，您怎么称呼，您就是来接应我的毒蜂莉露卡女士吗？我叫黑崎一护。”

“是……是的……我就是。”

近距离看更帅了啊混蛋！还有没有天理啊？！强装镇定的莉露卡伸出手握住一护的，在心中默念我的妈呀他的手好漂亮我喜欢！

舍不得抽回的莉露卡，沉浸在自己的脑内活动中无法自拔，过了快半分钟，也没放开握住一护的手。

见她表情有些不自然，以为她不舒服的一护低头观察，接着开口问道：“毒蜂女士，您不舒服吗？是我的力气太大，弄疼您了？您已经握着我的手快一分钟了。”

“啊……没没没……没有没有，我很好我非常好哈哈，我没事我很健康。”

这才反应过来的莉露卡，连忙放开手，结结巴巴的说不清楚话。银城与月岛介绍完身份后，三人互相行完握手礼，接应工作就此结束。

莉露卡为自己的失态感到不好意思，路上一直假装欣赏风景，不去看和她坐在车后座的一护，仿佛他是什么怪物一样。

“我说了吧，果然是这样，看她那表情，恨不得上去就问人家这个那个，真是见色忘友。”

“啧啧，不得了不得了。”

开着车的银城不由得吐槽，月岛坐在副驾驶座不忘帮腔。听到的莉露卡让他们开车最好别说话，那样容易分心。却被一句你平时怎么不注意驳回。气得她想给银城一脚，无奈顾及到还有外人，想了想只好作罢。

“你们关系真好呢，毒蜂女士。”

不明所以的一护笑着说道。莉露卡抓住机会，连忙开口：“不要叫我毒蜂女士，太见外了，叫我莉露卡，先说明一下，我只允许喜欢的人这样称呼我。”

“好的，莉露卡女士，您是不是该收敛一下呢？”

“谁让你这样叫我的啊？给我撤回，撤回！银城你听到了吗？”

“没有啊，开车不能说话会分心，我听不到你说什么呢。”

“你！”

被气到的莉露卡冷哼了句，索性靠在椅背上不理他。看着两人的互动，一护始终保持微笑，不去打扰他们。

“你听到了吗，我要你怎么称呼我来着？”

“嗯，知道。”

莉露卡看着左手边一护的脸，很快消了气，早已忘记见面前在候机厅说的那些话。路上不停观察这个新任长官，感觉他真是完美到无可挑剔，想到他以后会是自己的上司，激动的无法形容。

四人到达警局提前安排的公寓，放下行李的一护被莉露卡拉着手，很快进到车后座。银城对她这个行为很不屑，月岛则带着一副看好戏的表情，只觉得很有趣。

没有在公寓停留太久，四人驱车开往警局方向，一护看着车窗外不同于A市的建筑，想起在中央警局的事，又想起鸟，想起警局的同事，想起家人，最后却还是白哉。

已经释怀的一护笑了笑，知道他即将与过去和解诀别，感觉这种患得患失的情绪很可悲。他的不辞而别，为的就是这一天，至于白哉会不会原谅，都与他无关。

心中想着事情面上保持微笑的一护，不让任何人看出他在想什么，他要学会如何隐藏情绪，不会再像之前那样不可理喻，认为爱上一个人是理所应当。他曾经拥有过鸟，拥有过美好的回忆，这就已经足够。

现在，好好对待新机遇才是最重要的，不准回头不准想念，更不准恋恋不舍。

下定决心的一护跟着莉露卡三人，迈步走进CIA总部。第一个要见的，是要带他一个月，归属于行动处的一名高级长官。他需要在这一个月内，学会适应CIA的办案速度和效率，以及办案手法，不允许有任何异议。

以神秘高速著称的CIA，内部纪律严明，原本出身是情报组织的CIA，很多时候会和FBI的工作重叠，但双方的警探都尽量避免不发生太大冲突。为总统服务的CIA，和拥有监督总统行为的FBI，两个组织分工明确。清楚这些的一护明白，CIA的手段，和中央警局很不一样。

听着银城简单介绍CIA的组织架构，一护走向那名长官的办公室，刚刚站稳的他，听见里面传来争吵声。对此司空见惯的月岛告诉他没什么，不要担心进去就好。

没多想的他敲门得到允许后走进去，随之而来的还有一句生气的怒骂。紧接着有个东西向他飞来，没有反应过来的他直接挨了一下，额头传来剧痛的同时，一阵天旋地转，他闭眼慢慢向后倒去。站在他一旁的莉露卡顿时大叫，好在眼疾手快的月岛有接住他，才不至于摔倒在地。

“一护，你没事吧？我的天啊，吓死我了。”

这么快称呼就变成一护了吗？银城在心里表示理解不能。他看见莉露卡露出无比担忧的表情，感叹这个女人真是不可理喻，再怎么颜控也该有个限度，他平时受伤也没见她这么关心，真是个见色忘友的女人。

“都是你的错秃子平子，你看你把新人害成什么样了？”

猿柿日世里不肯承认她用书砸晕了无辜的一护。她没想到原本用来砸好友平子的书，会莫名其妙的偏向新人警探。拒不承认的她，指责平子没人性，对新上任的后辈这么狠，说得头头是道，如果平子不是被砸的原目标，差点就信了。

于是，还没入职的一护，很“光荣”的被一本厚如砖块的书砸晕，同时替前辈平子挡下攻击。他摸着被砸出包的额头，用纸不断擦拭鼻血，听着日世里的解释，以及抠着右耳没正形的平子，毫无悔意的道歉。

“长官你真的没事？有什么不舒服就说出来，我立刻叫救护车。”

担心上司的莉露卡看见苏醒的一护，连忙关切的问。看着他的脸不由得感叹，幸亏没有被伤到，不然美男可就要离她而去了！

“说起来，我什么时候成了你的长官？莉露卡。”

一护疑惑不解的问。用纸巾堵住鼻子好让鼻血不再继续流，他呆呆的表情，莉露卡瞬间母性被激发，就差上去对他说你什么样子我都喜欢。

“你难道不知道，你已经升职了吗？记性这么差的吗？还是被砸晕乎了？”

平子掏完右耳，慢条斯理的说道。嫌弃他不诚恳的日世里，用左手手肘捅了捅他的肚子，疼得厉害的他说了句混蛋日世里你这是谋杀。

压根不听的日世里，又在平子的右脚踩了踩，他顿时像被抓住尾巴的猫一样跳起，夸张的大叫。两人奇怪的互动，让一护无法理解，他感觉被砸的额头更疼了。

闹过之后，恢复正常的平子开始向一护说明具体情况，专心听着的他注意不去遗漏重要的信息。现在知道的是，他被分配在行动处二组，担任二组组长位置。下属加上他会有7人，主要任务是打击恐怖袭击，与各国情报人员交流，同时保证不泄露机密，以及打击毒品交易，拐卖儿童妇女的案件。

“我们肩上的责任，是很重的，你明白吗？”

“是，平子长官。”

“很好，你知道就好，你过来这边我仔细看看你。”

听到的一护便走上前，平子从椅子上站起来，上下观察着眼前的人。想了很久忽然发现，他们似乎有在哪里见过，一时半会儿想不起来。

“你的全名叫什么？”

“黑崎一护。”

“你是在S高中念得书吗？是不是在二年四班？”

“嗯。”

“那就是了，我没有认错人。你应该对我没多大印象，我那时是二年四班的班长，可惜没人服我这个班长，我记得你成绩不错，但不喜欢说话，是这样吗？”

“嗯，是这样的，平子长官。”

一护不明白这个人想说什么，他开始在脑中搜素着关于高中的事，隐约记得有这样一个人。想起当时他们的班长很调皮，总喜欢追求各种漂亮女生，是个十足的不良少年。

“我高二念完就辍学了，跑去和社会上的一些朋友，鬼混了几年才重新拿起书本。上大学报考了警校，这才摆脱了高中的黑历史，好在我那时没有闯祸，不然事情就麻烦了。”

平子回答着一护的疑问，见他没多大反应，感觉很无趣便没再多说。顿了顿继续开口道：“你来之前我有查过你的个人资料，关于你7岁发生的事，我想那不是假的。难怪你那时像个书呆子，只知道学习，不去和班上的同学交流。我还以为你有自闭症，幸亏没有告诉老师，否则你的过去被揭开，那些喜欢看人笑话的，可就有了谈资。”

“话是这样说没错，不过，这么多年辛苦你了，一个人熬了过来，我清楚那种被孤立却无人倾诉的感觉。就像当时闯祸被父亲惩罚的我一样，没人相信也没人支持，只能独自承受。27年，辛苦你了，以后跟着我，保证天天让你开心大笑。”

说完，平子做了一个鬼脸，惹得一护笑出声来。他第一次被陌生人这样问，感到恐慌的同时，又有些温暖，没想到还能遇见这样的人。来之前他还害怕过去会被嗤笑不屑，现在看来，他的担心是多余的。

“这一个月你就跟着我先熟悉熟悉，下个月局长就会安排交接工作，你只需要做好自己的职责。”

“是，我明白，平子长官。”

“私底下就别那么客气了，叫我平子就行，更何况我们还是高中同学。”

“嗯。”

性格直爽的平子，摆摆手让一护去忙，他还要处理手中的卷宗，没时间浪费。

道别后关好门，一护尽量放慢动作，不去打扰事务繁忙的前辈。莉露卡见他额头的包小了不少，拿过冰袋让他冰敷，及时消肿止痛。接过冰袋后他笑着道谢，惹得莉露卡顿时红了脸，装作没看见的样子，同时小声说了句长得好看真是一种罪过。

一个月很快过去，已经熟悉工作流程的一护，开始带着6名下属，为CIA效忠。

升职的他并没有很高兴，反倒不适应这种束手束脚的感觉。原先在中央警局，一护总是喜欢一个人查案破案，现在有了下属，像是带着6个拖油瓶，让他很不舒服。

压力过大的情况下，童年的遭遇又不断在折磨他，一护试图用喝酒来缓解，可惜宣告失败。他没有吸烟的习惯，因此这个办法也不行。哪怕完成再多案件，受过再多称赞，他还是感觉缺了点什么，心里空荡荡的难受。

转机出现在一次醉酒事件后。

那天一护破例去了同志酒吧，喝了不少酒的他，在感觉不对劲后，准备立刻离开这里。就在他伸手要叫出租车时，被不知道什么人阻拦，拉进酒吧后门的一条暗巷，没等他说话，对方的吻已经落下。迷迷糊糊的他感觉这个吻有点像鸟的，也就顺势抱住对方回应，直到快要喘不过气才放手。

“这可是你先勾引我的。”

意识不清的一护听到对方这样说。没有回应的他失去力气，任凭男人将他带进一家酒店，被打横抱的他，不知道这个人的真实身份。不过，同志酒吧本身就带着一种暧昧的挑逗，对方会有反应也是情有可原。

明白反抗也没用而且他也没力气的一护，在接触到柔软的床时，清楚接下来会发生什么。酒精暂时麻痹了他的感官，他没去在意那些令他无比痛苦的过往，只想通过合理的方式缓解压力。

“我要进来了。”

“嗯……不要一下子插得这么深……我会……很难受……”

“我拒绝，你来同志酒吧不就是为了这种事？”

“不是这样……慢一点……”

一护的声音很快被快速有力的抽插击碎，没时间多做思考的他，简直要被逼疯。

他用指甲深深刺入对方的肌肤，疼痛刺激的对方将他翻来覆去的操弄，他感觉双腿被撑至极限，抖得不能控制，却在下一秒得到满足，让他忍不住轻哼着要求更多。

“你好香啊，就像我最喜欢的棉花糖。只要稍微用力，你那里就会不知餍足的缠上来，要我怎么慢下来？你真的很香。”

对方伏在他身上，情难自禁的感叹。一护不想去听，回头单手抱着男人的脖颈亲吻，好让他专心做事，别总想着有的没的。察觉到他用意的男人，自然顺势而为，很快在他体内射精，这已经是第三次。

直到彻底失去力气，他们之间的性爱终于结束。累到一根手指也不想动的一护，闭上眼温顺的让对方帮他做事后清理。结果进行到一半，因为不适乱动的他，再次激起对方的欲望，又被按在浴室的墙上做了一次。

“不行……不行了……快停……”

想起明天还要工作，一护立刻开口阻拦。以为他在欲拒还迎，对方的动作比刚刚更狠更残酷，实在忍不下去的他，选择推开男人无穷无尽的欲望。可惜力不从心，反而弄巧成拙，被狠狠干了一次又一次。

到最后，对方发泄完一护才得以解脱，差点被干到哭的他，做完清理后随即睡去。

闭上眼的前一秒，他感觉这种经历并不坏，对方也是个懂得适可而止的，没有一味地索取或者强迫，或许，他找到了一种很好的解压方式。

让一护没料到的是，那个和他一夜情的男人，竟然是新来的下属，好像是因为下属父亲的关系才会被调过来。听说是个问题儿童，很不服管教，对他忍无可忍的父亲，决定好好教育儿子，让他别总想着花天酒地。

“我最不会对付的就是这种人啊。”一护不由得扶额叹气。

这个差点把他在酒店干到哭的下属，在知道一护的身份后，露出非常惊喜的笑容。没想到前几天和他共赴云雨的人，竟然会是他的上司，那时候太急没来得及细看，他这才发现，上司有种难以描述又很神秘的美。

菲尔·安德森，也就是那个下属的名字，他的父亲是政府某位高官，因为头疼于儿子的教育，所以才会将这个烫手山芋扔给CIA。考虑到其他长官手里的人已经饱和，局长最终将他派给一护，还没来得及说明，没想到菲尔认识他的上司，可以说是很有缘分。

最让一护受不了的是，菲尔只要逮住机会，就会在他身上乱亲乱摸，就像一只正在发情期的动物。很多时候，碍于这个下属身份而他又刚上任，他都会选择睁只眼闭只眼，无奈菲尔对此并不满足，反倒变本加厉。

“我很高兴可以天天看到你，长官。”

“你高兴的是可以天天干我吧？别以为我看不出来你的心思，小鬼。”

“长官您真是太聪明了，您要是不习惯，我就慢一点。”

精力充沛的菲尔，很喜欢在床上对一护使用敬称。知道这个称呼对他来说耻感太强，菲尔便叫的越发起劲，大有变成人形复读机的趋势。

不知道是出于什么原因，被安排在一护手下的菲尔，仿佛换了个人一般。他大大的减少了花天酒地的次数，破天荒的跟着一护学习，像个好奇宝宝，睁着碧绿的眼睛，眨也不眨的观察，好像眼前的人是件艺术品。

对儿子这种转变很满意的尼尔·安德森，连连称赞着立下功劳的一护，认为他是儿子生命里的贵客，并且邀请他吃饭。不好拒绝的他只得答应，一顿饭就在平静中度过，以为可以躲开的他，在结束后却被菲尔拉进卧室，以教导之名在床上翻滚了好几个小时，不知情的尼尔议员还觉得他非常的尽职尽责。

“长官，我之前其实是喜欢女人的，在学校我有交过两个女朋友。可是那次我被朋友硬拉着去同志酒吧，看到醉酒后的你，不由自主的被吸引，于是就对你做了那种事。等我再想去找女人，却发现我没有反应，但是只要看见你，我就会想着一些不好的事情。”

“你当我是小孩吗？会信你这种鬼话？”一护要被气笑。

“这是真的，长官。我也认为，不该是这样，可是没办法，我感觉我有点怪怪的，我是不是不正常？”菲尔认真的问。

“别和我说这些，只要遇到喜欢的人，每个人都可能是双性恋，这很正常。”

“我想我可能喜欢上你了，长官。”

菲尔没有注意到的是，在他说出这句话后一护脸上的表情。如果他有抬头看，就会发现身下的人，在用一种极其冷漠的眼神盯着他，那之中还有一丝难以察觉的厌恶。

“不要在这种时候说这些，你不知道吗？男人在床上的话，最不可信。”

一护对这突如其来的表白，非常不喜欢，原本躺在床上的他，忽然没了兴致。推开正伏在他身上准备进行第二次射精的菲尔，在他惊诧的目光中走进浴室锁门，无视正在抗议的下属，打开花洒冲了个冷水澡。

“长官，为什么会这样？”

冲完澡的他见菲尔已经穿好睡衣，目不斜视的回答他的疑问：“我应该说过不止一次，我们只是床伴关系，在CIA里面则是上下属，不要越距，听懂了吗？”

“可是……”

感觉莫名其妙的菲尔，还想再说什么。一护走过去摸着他的头发，出口安慰着有些委屈的他。

“你只有22岁，以后要经历的事会很多，我不希望你把时间和精力，全部用在无意义的消遣上面。不是只有这种东西才是最重要的，每个人都有成为双性恋的潜在性，你没必要觉得异常或者难以启齿。”

“可我对长官你是真心的。”菲尔皱了皱眉，俊朗英挺的脸上，是一种说不出的落寞。

“停下吧，别再说这些，你知道的，我不会对你有所表示。”一护只觉得头疼，认为惹上了大麻烦。

“那果然……我还是应该去找女朋友吧？”

陷入沉思的菲尔，让一护有种罪恶感。为了减轻或者说消除这种感觉，他搂过他的脖子，在他唇上落下一吻，结束后开口道：“这是不小心利用你的奖励，我还有事就先走了，明天见。”

“我们还可以再一起上床吗？长官。”

见他要走，菲尔立刻开口问。一护转过身笑了笑随即说道：“看我的心情，不出意外，应该还会有，时间不早了，快点休息吧，明天还要上班。”

“我……”

没等菲尔说完一护已经关好门离开，走出房间的他知道，从现在开始，他不会再去找菲尔。这段关系到此为止，他本身就是为了缓解压力，才会去同志酒吧。却没料到菲尔会对他有所表示，这很麻烦，他会在合适的时机退出。

没有错，要在还有余地时抽手，不想再回到从前的一护，明白他的做法很无情也很残酷，但对正处于实习期的菲尔来说，这不是坏事。

老天爷像是知道一护在想什么，一个月后，他手中有一个长期驻扎F国的任务，需要派一名警探协助完成。没多想的他，将菲尔·安德森推荐上去，很快得到局长与F国回复的他，找了个时机告知菲尔，在看到他无比惊讶的表情后，露出果然如此的表情。

尼尔·安德森对这个决定没有阻拦，反倒觉得对儿子来讲，这是个很好的锻炼机会。一护笑着回应，谢谢他的理解和体谅。

被当做棋子的菲尔，大声抗议父亲没人性，可惜宣告无效。郁闷至极的他，选择不理会家人，最后只好一护出马用身体安慰，脾气不好的他这才消停了点。

“哈哈……你别亲了啊……很痒……要是留下痕迹，被你父亲发现可就不好了。”

激情过后，菲尔恋恋不舍的抱着衬衣大开的一护亲吻，故意在他的右侧脖颈上留下痕迹。护痒的一护忍不住笑意，要他适可而止，仿佛无尾熊一样的菲尔，立刻摇头拒绝。

“发现就发现，明天我就要离开，想多和你说说话，长官。”

“随你吧……嗯……别咬那么重……”

锁骨被咬了一口的刺痛感，让坐在床上的一护轻哼，有种莫名的熟悉感，一时间想不起来在哪里经历过，似乎之前也有谁对他这样过。

“我不想离开怎么办？”

“这是没办法的，命令已经下达，你知道，我们不能拒绝，菲尔。”

“啊……好讨厌这种感觉，让我再抱一会儿。”

“好了，快放手，我快被你勒死了。”

选择无视的菲尔动作快速的脱掉裤子，一护见他这样，惊讶的开口：“还来……你……啊……真是要命……”

没等他说完，体内再次接纳菲尔的性器，一护只好顺着他的意。造成这种局面的是他，如果他没有向局长推荐，菲尔这样的实习生，不会被派去F国，这其中有他的私心。

经历过太多事情，一护已经不想再和任何人建立关系，更不想对任何人动情。即使是面对菲尔热切的追求，也不曾有过回应，假设他的过去被这个后辈知晓，那么现在的温存会立刻化为泡影。

彻底结束之后，穿好衣服的菲尔又亲亲摸摸了很久，这才肯放手。一护只是笑，没有对他说什么，等得到解脱穿好衣服直接离开，没去看身后的人，有些落寞的表情。

今天休息的一护，决定去街上散散步，来到V市4个多月，他感叹时间过得太快，明明之前他还在A市做一个小小的探员。

这几个月，他已经很少去想鸟，也很少去想白哉。一护的身体在经过村堂秀奈的侵犯后，似乎变得很欲求不满，仿佛毒瘾一般，假如不找到办法解决，他会难受的睡不着。

菲尔只是一护众多床伴中的一个，却是技术最好的，他喜欢和这个晚辈上床。更多时候，听话的晚辈很照顾他的感受，可以说除过不知节制以外，是个非常理想的床伴。但在他说出喜欢两个字后，一护心中升起一种强烈的抵触，他从身心抗拒这种仅靠性爱产生的感情。

并不是说他有多么冰清玉洁，而是以往的经历告诉他，这不现实。菲尔本身是异性恋，就足以说明，一护的拒绝不是多此一举。

一护的怀疑是从他发现，那两个黑帮成员其中一名掉落的纽扣开始。当他那次在酒店发现白哉的衬衣上，有一颗一模一样的纽扣时，他就清楚他接近自己的目的，但他没有揭穿，而是选择静观其变。

只是他也没想到这个黑帮老大会对他产生好感，更没想到他会像救星一样，每次都很及时的出现在他身边。即使他再怎么否认，即使告诉自己这是对鸟的背叛，但却让一护不由自主的想去靠近，想去了解这个人。

那次在自己的房间，原本已经做好准备的一护，等着这迟来已久的机会，他甚至想告诉白哉，他的过去。

如果没有被拒绝，如果不会被介意，如果……可这世上没有如果。当一护的后脑撞到地板后，他就已经知道结果，短短几秒，他的假设被全部否决，他默默叹了口气，随即选择接受。

别想了，都已经过去了不是吗？都已经成为往事，别再想了。

一护在心中告诉自己，漫无目的走着的他，感觉有点口渴，于是随意走进一家咖啡店。随意点了一杯的他坐在左手边靠窗的第二排，等店员将咖啡端来，他回头道谢。

喝着温度刚好的咖啡，一护听到店员的欢迎光临随意看了下，这一看不要紧，他以为他出现了幻觉。当进门的人向他这边走来时，他忽然有种想逃的冲动。

“好久不见。”

店员见有客人立刻将菜单拿来。白哉点了一杯和一护一样的咖啡，坐在他的对面看着他，仍然沉浸在震惊中不能回神的一护，握住咖啡杯的右手在微微颤抖。

“为……为什么？”紧紧皱眉的一护质问道。

“什么为什么？”白哉不解的反问。

“我问你为什么会在这里？”

“随便走走，感觉口渴就挑了这家咖啡店，怎么了？”

“我……”一护闭上眼又很快睁开，心烦意乱的继续道：“我不知道你说的是不是真的，但如果你……”

“因为想见你，这个理由还不够？”

“你！”

面对理所应当的他，一护只觉得非常难堪，这算什么？他不是呼之而来挥之即去的工具。想了想又觉得这样很幼稚，他强忍怒火，没再多说。而是选择付完钱离开。

见他要走，白哉立刻伸手阻拦，却被推倒在身后的沙发上，店员见到后以为他们起了冲突，正要上前劝架，却被及时制止。

“别以为我不知道你的想法，提前说明一下，我已经不是你想象中的那个人。你说过，不干净的人入不了你的眼，既然这样的话，就别再来找我了。”

说完一护扯开领带，左腿站着的他，右膝半跪在白哉双腿间留出的空处，指着锁骨上的痕迹开口：“看到这些你还要说什么？”

“你……”

白哉看着那上面鲜明的痕迹，清楚这是刚刚留下的，他惊讶的说不出话。一护平静的看着他，拿出手机调出通讯录，将屏幕举起在白哉可以看到的距离补充道。

“这是我常联系的那些床伴，一共5个。一开始，掌握主动权的就是你，我也不会用我的过去，在你面前博取同情，或者利用这个让你对我产生好感。”

“这些痕迹就是其中一名床伴留下的，他很喜欢内射，我知道你有洁癖，所以要对你说清楚。如果你要当我的第6个床伴，我倒是不介意。只是多了一个可供选择的人而已，或者你也可以在这里的14层，我们来试试，14层就是酒店。”

“你……”

白哉被说的无言以对，他露出一种难以置信的表情。一护预料到会这样，笑了笑收起动作，随即起身离开。

白哉愣在原地，不敢相信的睁大双眼，店员以为他不舒服，上前询问需不需要帮助。谢绝的他这才想起，他要做的正事，连忙起身去追，却只看到来来往往的行人，早已不见一护。

夜晚，与其中一名床伴约好时间的一护，没多说什么就和对方，在客厅的餐桌上做了起来。他看着对方专注的眼神催促，很不满的开口道：“你是不行了吗？斯克先生。”

“这是什么意思？”金发碧眼的英俊男人不怒反笑，一护皱眉回答：“意思就是用力点，别这么小心翼翼，我不是瓷娃娃。”

“可是……”

“不要废话快点做，我现在没时间想别的。”

“你……”

失去耐心的一护起身吻了吻斯克，吸了吸右手的烟，又咬着他的下巴催促，急切的需要疏解。

男人被烟呛了几口，终于察觉到一护的用意，将他的右腿抬起圈在臂弯随即大力动作，精液混合血丝滴落在白色的地毯上，预示着这场性事有多么激烈。

“我不记得你有吸烟的习惯。”斯克一边抽插一边问，一护吸着烟，难得解释道：“我只有在心情很不好的时候，才会吸烟。”

“会是什么事，让你这么不开心？能说来听听吗？”

“你再多问一句，我就废了你。”

“……”

识相的他撇了撇嘴，感叹这个床伴真是捉摸不透。不过，他也只是找乐子，保持适当的距离就好，如果被未婚妻知道，他和男人上床，估计会把他杀掉。

一护将烟灰掸在玻璃制的餐桌上，慢慢吸烟的他看着胸膛与腰上的精液，感觉自己真是越来越不知羞耻。斯克的动作重的让他呼吸急促，但这正是他想要的。

微微仰头的一护看着窗外的月光，他闭眼不去胡思乱想。肉体碰撞声响在耳边，下身的刺痛提醒他，能够消除不安的办法，只有这一种。

待续


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐，有原创人物与一护性行为，轻度色情描述

那天的相遇也许是偶然，一护没时间考虑太多，升职后的他每天处理卷宗就已经很忙，不会有多余的精力去想别的事。

时隔近5个月来到V市的白哉，很可能早就决定放手。他本身就是异性恋，为什么会接近一护的原因两人都心知肚明。

作为朽木家族首领的白哉，即使站在旁人的角度，也不能允许他和身份相差悬殊的一护有亲密接触。

这种大家族最看重名誉，之前解决黑手党纷争时，一护多多少少有听过关于朽木家族的传闻，所以他很清楚，这份感情不会走到尽头。

不，应该说，这份感情连走到尽头的机会都没有。

想到这里，一护拿着卷宗的右手顿了顿。他微微皱眉，告诉自己别想太多。

“不干净的人入不了我的眼。”

时至今日，这句话听着还是那样刺耳。一护仿佛能够看到，白哉怒火冲天的模样，当他被打的撞到沙发扶手时，他就明白，天真的还是他。

为什么要在咖啡店对白哉发火？也只是因为郁闷。

离开A市之前一护将话说的很明了，他已经极力撇清他们之间的关系，想藉由新工作忘记这个人。偏偏又被找到，尽管只有一眼，但足够让他的心理防线彻底崩塌。

为什么热衷于情事？最主要的原因是——被拒绝。

按理来说，他应该恐惧性爱，在被白哉脱光衣服，眼看下一秒就要坦诚相待时，却被毫无预警的拽回现实。一护从没有一刻是那么无地自容和羞耻，他感觉赤身裸体的自己，就像街边卖身的妓女。

不过，某种程度上来说，他不就是吗？唯一的区别在于，他是男人，不用担心被搞大肚子。

每当一护和那些性格不同的床伴上床时，他会试着将他们想象成白哉，想象抱着他的人对他会有回应。这样做的话，心中的不安才会减轻，可却发生了一件很尴尬的事——他因此患上性瘾。

不止是性瘾，原先不太喜欢烟味的一护，有时心情烦躁，会整包整包的吸烟，最多的一天抽掉5包。每次做噩梦无法入睡，他会第一时间寻找烟盒，如果找不到，他会颤抖的无法控制，会在房间内大肆破坏，只为寻到烟盒。

由于烟瘾太重，下属以为一护在偷偷吸毒。这期间进过一次医院，医生试图通过药物来控制他不正常的烟瘾，好在宣告成功。可惜好景不长，没兴趣吸烟的他，开始寻找别的方式，即就是做爱。已经陷入恶性循环，即使想收手也为时已晚。

如果是以这种身体和精神状况去接近白哉，不知道会被怎样对待？大概会认为他疯了，不可理喻到极点，甚至会像上次一样动手。一护无所谓的笑了笑，感叹他太拘泥于过去，对过去太耿耿于怀，还在原地踏步。

一护处理完手中的卷宗已经快10:00，夜晚的CIA办公室，安静的出奇。他看着手机通讯录，从众多床伴中挑选合适的，拨通其中一个人的电话，听着对方略微惊讶的语气说道。

“可以的话，帮我再叫一个人，最好是能够保守秘密。”

“我有个朋友，说想试试看。”

对方惊讶之后又很快恢复，一护烦躁的告诉他谁都可以，只要技术不是很烂。

“那就老地方见。”

“嗯。”

挂掉电话的一护看着窗外的风景，随即长长叹气。手机显示现在是晚上10:16分，站在高处的他，忽然想跳下去，仿佛脑中有个声音在说，这样就能解脱，从这长久的痛苦中解脱。

不不不，这可不行，绝对不行。

一护立刻摇头否认。他握紧拿着手机的右手，清楚这个想法很不可取，这里是15层，如果真的跳下去，恐怕骨头都会摔成粉末。他不能有这种想法，不能被这种想法支配，用左手心按着额头的他，一遍遍在心里默念一二三，通过这种方式来转移注意力。

用了一分钟才平静下来，一护双手不再颤抖，他整理好桌面上的文件，穿好外套快步离开办公室。熟练的点燃一根烟，站在警局大门的他看着夜色发呆，今天温度有点冷，这才想起冬季快要来临的他，不自觉拢了拢衣服。

“很快就会下雪了吧？鸟，等下雪我准备去看看你，如果有时间的话。”

一护对着天空自言自语道。他知道这样做不对，可却无法控制。

一旦性瘾来袭，他会浑身发热，烦躁的无法形容，假设不能及时疏解，后续会剧烈咳嗽，甚至影响到正常的工作生活。

即使抽再多烟也无济于事，只有被压在床上一护才能冷静。今晚是他第一次尝试3P，以往都是床伴占据主导，但这次不一样，他发现单纯的性爱已经不能满足，他需要的是残酷而又激烈的情事。

这具身体大概废了，一护自嘲的笑。以前不是这样，究竟是什么时候转变成现在这种情况，他也不清楚，等察觉到事情已经发生，不是他能左右。

一护到达酒店后，对方拿着房卡在大厅等他，坐在沙发上的他掐灭手中的烟，看了看明显等不及的两个人，露出礼貌的笑容。

“喂，你可没对我说，他长得这么好看啊，尤尔斯特。”

“我说了你没听，而且，他不是你喜欢的那种类型吗？这样还要挑？”

“话是这样说没错，可我有些紧张。”

“怎么会呢，他在床上比你想象中的更美。”

“……”

听觉灵敏的一护知道这两个人在讨论什么，他始终保持微笑，没有去打扰窃窃私语的两人，等差不多这才开口：“可以走了吗，二位。”

“嗯……可以……”

艾森·韦斯特专注的看着眼前的人，被他那头鲜艳的橘发所吸引，说话也变得有些结巴。见他这样失态，尤尔斯特撞了撞他，要他稍微收敛一点。这才意识到的他连忙转移目光，注意到的一护只是笑。

“尤尔，你不介绍一下我和你朋友？”

走在两人前面的一护转头问。尤尔斯特连忙介绍两人认识，这个要求很巧妙的化解了刚刚的尴尬。

三人走到房间，一护拿过房卡开门，比尤尔斯特更急的艾森，没有注意到好友眼中的讶异，决定抢先一步。

之后的事情就如一护所设想的那样，尤尔斯特和艾森不停歇的做，精神旺盛的两人，大有不准备让他下床的架势。与之相反的是，他却比以往清醒很多，即使真的迈出这步，他发现还是忘不掉在A市发生的一切。

这个残忍的事实，让一护右眼落下一滴泪。平时很少有反应的他，让尤尔斯特误解他很享受，过程中不自觉加重力道，再去听只剩下压抑的呻吟。

等这场性事结束，已经是凌晨3点，休息的差不多，一护起身穿衣服，他见嘴角被咬破，也不清楚是谁干的。看着满身的痕迹，他毫不在意的冷哼，留下床上的两个人，干脆利落的开门离开。

经历过菲尔那件事，一护决定不再对下属出手，很麻烦也会让他分心，这样对其余人不公平。

似乎是前几天做太多的缘故，现在还是感觉腰酸背痛，一护揉了揉发痛的肩膀，只听咔嚓一声，左肩再次脱臼。忍着疼痛的他将右肩扳正，自从离开A市，他发现胳膊的习惯性脱臼越发严重。

有时间去医院检查一下好了。这样下去不是办法，在床上如果也脱臼会失去很多乐趣，那样的话，他宁愿做手术好尽早治疗。

一护发现老天爷似乎很喜欢和他开玩笑，终于抽出时间去医院的他，再次与白哉相遇。拿着治疗单的他准备去买药，急匆匆的走向药店却撞到一个人，连忙道歉的他抬头去看，见白哉正微笑的看着他，气氛忽然很微妙。

“别急着离开，稍微说一会儿话，我不会耽误你太长时间，只是想和你说话，可以吗？”

一护没有见过这样低声下气的白哉，很可耻的是，他败下阵来了。想也没想的跟着这个人走出医院，等反应过来才意识到有多不可取，他看着白哉空荡荡的右手，知道他不是来看病的，心里松了一口气。

稍微有点无耻呢，他这样。明明已经决定好，不再对这个人有所表示，却在一句话之后宣告失败，好像这个人是他的克星，哪怕细微的改变，都能让一护明显的感觉到。

两人走到医院外的一家咖啡店，随意点了一杯咖啡的白哉，看着一言不发的一护微笑。他不知道的是，走出医院之前，一护有试图去触碰他的发，鉴于医院人太多最后只好停手。

“我不会问你太多，那天回去之后我想了想，果然还是不能放手，即使看到那些痕迹，我也不会改变想法。我的手机不小心丢了，这才没有联系你，为了找到你，我花了四个多月，好在你没事，我就放心了。”

“你……”一护张口却发现他什么也说不出来。“你到底想干什么啊……”他懊恼的皱眉，不知道该怎么面对这个人，仿佛所有的话语都是那么的苍白无力。

“我不会和你在一起的，你死了这条心吧，你不明白我和你的身份吗？仅仅只是从这点出发，都不可能，我不知道你为什么要这样，但我不会答应，你听到了吗？”

“身份不是问题，我是家族首领，没有人可以改变我的决定。”

“可我不答应！”

忍无可忍的一护大喊出声。好在咖啡店里人不多，加上他们也只有6个，店员将咖啡端来又很快离开，生怕被卷进去。

“你总是这样，总是这样总是这样，我也有我自己的想法，不可能陪着你胡闹。你说身份不是问题？好啊，那你现在就打电话或者去找媒体，告诉所有人，A市有名的黑手党首领朽木白哉，找了一个死对头CIA做恋人。”冷静下来的一护气势汹汹的质问，他的声音表明他已经忍耐到了极限。

“这……如果你愿意，我可以考虑。”被他突如其来的怒火惊到，白哉有些难以招架。

“考虑？我要的是你现在就去，做得到吗？”

“我……”

面对犹豫不决的白哉，一护冷冷的笑。他就知道会这样，因此才不肯让步，一旦松口，到时候付出的代价会重到他无法承担。

“既然这样的话，我们就只做朋友。归根究底，我和你不是一路人，你有你的家族和事业，我有我的工作，难得能够坐下来谈论这件事，我就将话讲明，如果你还是不准备放手，就去找别人吧。”

“不行，这种事我不会允许发生。”

白哉针锋相对，不愿做出妥协。一护紧紧皱眉试图让吵闹的脑子安静下来，拿着治疗单的手开始剧烈颤抖，摸了摸口袋发现没带烟，他感到一阵恐慌。

“我还有事就先走了，今天就到这里。”

站起身的一护准备离开，一口未动的咖啡正向外散发热气，见他要走，白哉立刻阻拦。

“小心——————”

当一护听到耳边响起的玻璃碎裂声，出于职业的原因，他想也没想的扑向白哉。因为太急切所有的动作都比平时快太多，右脚传来剧痛的同时，他抱着毫无防备的白哉到达安全地带，成功的避开那辆冲向咖啡店的汽车。

惨叫声提醒着一护，事情还没有结束。起身指挥慌乱的人群紧急疏散，他忍着右脚的剧痛，及时将大部分人救下。刚刚用力过大左臂撞到地面，现在整条胳膊都在发麻发疼，龇牙咧嘴的他不耐烦的皱眉。

当危险来临时，一护首先想到的不是自己而是白哉，几乎是在眨眼间，他上前护住距离汽车最近的人，仿佛已经忘记，前一秒说过的话。

撞到咖啡店的汽车最终查明是刹车问题，司机承认没有做好车检，急着回家的他加快车速却没想到因此闯祸。

“长官，您没事吧？吓死我了，没想到会发生这种事。”

接到报案的莉露卡火速赶往现场，看到一护没事差点哭出来。一护笑着拍拍她的肩膀，告诉她只是虚惊一场。这才放下心来的她露出笑容，暗中庆幸敬爱的长官没事。

“长官——————”

没等一护耳根清净，不远处传来的声音让他惊讶睁眼，还没反应过来只见一阵天旋地转，被抱起的他看着高兴的菲尔，让他别这样注意点影响。

“不行不行，我好不容易说服老爸和新任长官才难得休假。我刚好在附近买东西，听到有人说出车祸就过来看，没想到长官你在，我就过来了！”

欣喜若狂的菲尔抱着一护转圈，被转到头晕的他，用了好久才缓过神。看着他的菲尔，眼里是掩饰不住的喜欢和兴奋，被他看到不好意思的一护，索性闭上眼和当地警员交谈。

这一幕在白哉看来极其不舒服，不知不觉之间，一护身边的人已经这么多，却又有些怅然若失。

“不过，这算是好事。”

白哉看着莉露卡和菲尔，知道这两个人都对一护有好感。假设是以前，他认为不会有什么，然而在发生太多事之后，他清楚再不主动点，很可能会失去一护。

“长官，明天我有时间，我们一起吃个饭好吗？我想和你说话，还想和你做。”

菲尔悄咪咪的对闲下来的一护说道。嫌弃的看着他，一护不知道这个下属又在打什么鬼主意，命令他别靠这么近。

“我让你去找女朋友你有听吗？你压根就没想过这回事吧？”

一护用右手食指戳着菲尔的额头，成长不少的大男孩没有生气，反倒露出很享受的表情。

“我倒是想找，可我去的那里全是男人，哪有机会认识女人啊？”

“我也是男人别忘了。”一护及时提醒。

“长官不同，长官和他们是不一样的，我只对您有欲望，以后的事以后再说。”

“你这是在性骚扰，菲尔。”

“哪有，这是前戏。长官您在床上很可爱，比我见过的很多女生都可爱，每当您颤抖的在我手里射精时，我都会非常兴奋，那个时候的您是最可爱的。”

没理会越说越口无遮拦的菲尔，一护装作听不懂，他走到白哉面前，告诉他还有事。同时告诉他自己的手机号，如果有什么事情可以求助。说完带着无尾熊一样缠着他的菲尔离开现场，见他忙成这样，本想多说什么的白哉只得改变时间。

“嘶……好疼……”

右脚扭伤的一护强忍疼痛，硬撑着到达警局。菲尔见他走路姿势有些不自然，连忙跑去药店买了点药品。等他下班将他强行拉回家，又帮他洗干净脚上药，没见过儿子对他人这么上心的尼尔·安德森，对一护露出赞赏有加的表情。

“看你似乎忍不住了，刚刚在卫生间已经做过一次了吧？菲尔。”

被戳穿的他红了脸，轻笑出声的一护要他过来。听话的他坐在床边，直勾勾看着日思夜想的人，眼中是即将爆发的情欲。

“长官，您……”

菲尔看着单手解开领带的一护惊讶睁眼，第一次见长官这么主动，他有些不好意思。看出他的态度，一护拉过他的衣领去吻，高超的吻技让年轻的菲尔很快败下阵，同时想到以前的他床技有多烂。

一护左手扣着菲尔的后脑，右手伸进他的衣内，在光洁的脊背轻轻抚摸。

吻到差不多，隔着裤子触碰菲尔的下身，感觉到手中的东西有了反应。一护单手解开菲尔的皮带扣，握住他的性器，紧贴在他的右耳边，用一种极其挑逗的声音说道：“操我，就现在。”

一护呼吸时的热气撒在菲尔的脖颈，像是还觉得不够，他伸出舌头舔了舔怀中人的耳垂，急切的与平时判若两人。

哪里受得了这种诱惑，菲尔猛的将一护推倒在床。无暇顾及他右脚的伤，匆匆做完前戏，将性器直入到底，接着便是一阵激烈而又刚猛的抽插，惹得一护的呻吟都变了调。

“您太狡猾了，长官，真的，明知道我对您……”菲尔简直要被逼疯，一护笑他沉不住气。

“既然这样的话，到明早为止，随你喜欢。”

“啊真的是……您要做好不能下床的准备吗？”菲尔无奈又兴奋。

“对啊，再快一点，我想更好的感受你。”

“啊我不管了，爱怎样怎样吧！”

彻底失去耐心的他抬高一护的腰，打桩一样的在这具身体里留下痕迹。都到了这里哪有时间考虑那么多，他本来就对长官很喜欢，不是恋人之间那种，而是介于友情与爱情，某种难以形容的感觉。

即使以后要分开，菲尔也不想留下遗憾。他看得出来长官心里住着一个人，这个人让他很苦恼，为此整夜做噩梦，至于这个人究竟是谁不得而知，唯一知道的是，长官无法和这个人在一起。

这麻烦的性瘾又来了。

一护抱住菲尔，轻咬着他的下巴，催促他再快点，只是这种程度远远不够，达不到想要的结果。心领神会的他很快照做，看到隐忍不发的长官，他知道肯定又是那个人的原因。

“继续，别想太多。”

开口说着命令的一护语气带着颤音。不知道是因为太激烈还是什么，以往在床上他很少有情绪波动。察觉到的菲尔，抚摸着他的发，做出无声安慰。

过了两三天，等右脚的扭伤快要愈合，一护决定抽出时间去A市看看鸟。冬季已经来临，天气预报说后天会有雪。菲尔在他们激情过后的第二天，因为紧急任务去往F国。走之前严肃认真的要他少抽点烟，对身体不好，说教的样子像极了鸟。

一护想起菲尔那副急切的样子，忍不住笑出声。他有些苦恼，这次不是因为白哉而是菲尔，这种甜蜜的苦恼，让他明白当初对这个下属出手是非常错误的。

正如天气预报说的那样，当天果然下了雪。从睡梦中清醒的一护拉开窗帘，看着被白雪覆盖的街道与树木，仿佛回到他与鸟初遇的那天，很快一年又要过去，难以置信他们已经分开快6年。

等这场雪停止，一护向局长递交休假申请，正巧前辈平子也在场，三两句便说服局长同意。谢礼是陪他吃一次饭，点头答应的一护感激的看着平子，要知道局长非常严格，能让他同意休假是一件难事。

“好好喝啊，你平时总是冲在前线，偶尔也放松一下，太绷紧神经可不好，知道了吗？后辈同学。”

平子一边拍着一护的后背一边说道。连连答应的他喝了半瓶酒，已经算是破了戒，见他没再露出苦恼的表情，平子这才放心下来，他总感觉这个后辈很神秘，有很多事没有讲明白。不过，他没有窥探他人隐私的兴趣，之所以这么帮助一护，也是因为他们是高中同学。

“也可以说是，对你有兴趣。”

平子伸出手，抚摸着醉倒在桌子上的一护的左脸，V市对情爱之事一向很开放，如果非要找一个理由，他想他应该是喜欢上了这个可爱的后辈。无论是面对案件的从容不迫，还是面对责难痛苦的被害者家属，这个后辈总能给他惊喜。

这应该算是性骚扰……吧？

想到这里的平子笑了笑，他们是上下属关系，又是高中同学，他不认为这有什么。他不是没过情史，但想拥有一个人，想要这个人属于自己的感觉是第一次。

等吃完饭一护已经醉到不省人事，平子背起他离开餐厅，注意到后辈很轻，他想这小子应该不知道照顾自己，这可不是一个成年人该有的体重。

“我都背你回家了，你没什么要对我说的吗？后辈同学，比如以身相许什么的。”

开玩笑的平子知道不会得到回应，这可是他第一次背同性回家，整个警局都知道他讨厌男人，喜欢胸大腰细的美女。现在他却心甘情愿背着一护，还不觉得讨厌，要说爱情还真是伟大，能让他破例，平子像一个老头子一般感叹。

两人到达目的地后，平子问出一护房间的开锁密码，将他轻柔的放在床上，帮他脱掉鞋袜盖好被子，所有动作一气呵成。

有些好奇的他打开床头柜，没有合拢的抽屉里有什么闪闪发光，等看到里面的东西却让他不禁皱眉。抽屉里放着成堆的安全套，还有不少人体润滑剂，回头看着沉睡的一护。他竟然不知道后辈还有这样一面，这么多安全套，表明他经常和男人上床，或者说，这不是正常人该有的性爱频率。

尽管明白这样想很不好，但平子很庆幸，他不需要想办法掰弯一护。这正符合他的心意，他还一直以为后辈同学是直男。

“你如果答应和我上床，我会很乐意。”

收获意外惊喜的平子心情非常好，毫不在意他和一护的身份，反而很高兴。这么可爱的后辈，可不能便宜别的男人。

确认一护没有大碍的平子很快离开，雪后的V市包裹在一层白色之中，开着车的他想了想。决定在一护休假归来说清楚心意，不管得到怎样的回应他都会接受。

白哉忙完V市这边的委托，终于有时间去找一护，他拨通电话却不见接通，应该是不方便，那就去住处。命令司机将车开往目的地，他看着窗外的风景，心情意外的轻松，要告知一护的很多，不止是要他答应和他在一起，还有别的事。

等白哉到达却被眼前的景象震惊到，只见一护的住处正燃起大火，深夜的火光格外刺眼。没心思去听司机的阻拦，他拿过路人手中的水桶从头浇下，冷意袭来时他没有退缩，一护肯定还在里面，要去救他。

“先生，消防车很快就要来了，不要一个人冲进去很危险，先生——”

白哉向路人借来一条毛巾浸湿捂住口鼻，司机还没反应过来，就见他径直冲进火中，路人的劝阻对BOSS毫无作用。

进到房间内的白哉寻找着一护，也许是有心灵感应，他在二楼楼梯口右手边的房间，找到被火困住的一护。似乎因为吸入太多烟尘昏迷，动作快速的接了一盆水，他将一护身上同样浸湿，好保证不会被火烧到。

“我带你出去，别睡过头。”

朦朦胧胧中听到一个熟悉的声音，一护睁眼去看，发现是白哉之后，正要说什么，口鼻忽然被浸湿的毛巾捂住。抱着他的人露出焦急而又担忧的表情，第一次见他这么慌乱，这让一护惊讶的睁眼。

“不要说话，会让我分心。”

白哉冷静的说道。当他看到一护没事心中顿时松了口气，虽然意识还是不太清醒，但只要人完好无损比什么都让他欣慰。

当两人从大火中冲出来时，消防车终于到达，放下一护的白哉这才感觉喉咙痛。吸入太多烟尘的他剧烈咳嗽，额头开始流血，他好像是被衣架撞到了头。温热的血顺着左眼一直流向脖颈，这才感觉到疼痛的他，浑身又热又冷，还好他有救到一护，与身上的伤相比，他更关心的是一护。

“BOSS，擦擦血吧，我还是第一次见您这样，有点吓到我了，还真难得。”

“他不一样，他值得我去这样做。”

白哉接过司机拿过来的消毒棉签，正要擦去右眼妨碍视线的血，所有的动作忽然停止，就那样直直向后倒下。眼疾手快的司机连忙接过他的身体，大声喊着医护人员。看到护士将晕厥的两人抬进救护车不由得松了口气，这都是什么事啊？他可不记得老爷有教过BOSS，要用这种代价去救人。

经过一系列检查和诊断，医生告诉苏醒的一护白哉没有大碍，因为吸入太多烟尘，头部又受到钝器击打，这才会晕厥。身体别的部位没有问题，只需要休息一两个小时。

“那就好，谢谢你，医生。”

听到这里的他欣慰的笑了笑，一护没想到白哉会冒着生命危险救他，那种火势亏他能冲出门，该说不愧是家族首领吗？如果是心理素质不好的人，可能会把自己的命也搭进去。

没有受到伤害的一护被安全的救下，他静静地坐在病房里的沙发上，等待白哉苏醒，起火原因是电路老化造成，当地警员已经告诉他。鉴于发生火灾，局长特意批准他多休息几天，等把所有的事情安顿好再上班也不迟。

来医院的半个小时内，平子接到消息立刻开车赶过来。见到平安无事的一护，他放心的舒了口气，如果后辈有什么三长两短，他会自责一辈子。

两人没多说什么，手头还有任务的平子又连忙赶往CIA，一护送走他后，随即收起嘴角的笑容。尽管很感谢白哉救了他，但这种莽撞的行为让他很生气，他不是没有自救能力，他又不是动不了。

过了一个小时，沉睡的白哉终于苏醒。一直提心吊胆的一护得以放下压在心中的石头，见他精神不错，白哉露出笑容，告诉他不需要太过担忧，这种场面他见多了，完全有能力应对。

然而就是这种从容不迫的态度，激怒了一直隐忍的一护，面对白哉冷静到冷漠的反应，本想和他好好谈谈的人，皱紧眉头极其不耐烦的说道。

“为什么要不顾后果的冲进去？”

“为什么？因为你有危险。”

白哉很惊讶于一护的反应，认为他的怒火完全没有理由。

“所以你就不顾后果冲进火中？你以为你是谁？铁人吗？”失去耐心的一护一连串的质问，让白哉感觉莫名其妙。

“我说了，因为你有危险。”

“我也说了我不会答应你，你为什么还要这样，我有自救能力。”

“那你的意思是，要我看着你被烧死？”

白哉也被说的起了怒火，他反问着一护。要他给自己一个说得过去的理由，如果说不出来就安静。

“你还不懂吗？我要你别管我，我不需要你的任何同情和怜悯，你说得对，我是不干净。所以才会拒绝你的要求，假如你的感情是出于同情或者愧疚，我宁愿一开始就不认识你。”

“这是什么话？你要我袖手旁观？这种事我做不到，你有危险我去救你，这不是很正常的吗？”

白哉越说越烦闷，本想着他们的关系会缓和，结果睁开眼看到的却是一护生气的表情，他别提有多郁结。近5个月他一直想着他，担心他会出事会水土不服，终于找到人却被无情拒绝，他很少有过这种感觉，他的耐心也有限度。

“我没要求你救我。”

“你说什么？”白哉微微眯眼，这句话彻底激怒了他。

“我说我没要求你救我，你根本不知道我有多害怕。你只是想看我露出担心你的表情对不对？如果你出事我要怎么面对自己，如果你就这样长眠不起，难道要我自责一辈子吗？你明明说过，不干净的人入不了你的眼。既然这样，为什么还要来找我？为什么要一而再再而三的打扰我？我下了多大的决心才离开A市，你一句话就想将我的努力全部否认，怎么会有这么好的事，答应你的要求，等于是要我放弃现在的一切。怎么可能？你以为你是谁？支配万物的上帝？”

“你在质问我吗？”

白哉被这一长串的话，噎得无言以对。因为生气听不出话中真意的他，看着一护再次反问。

“质问？你管这叫质问？对，就是质问，我明确的告诉你，我压根就不喜欢你。如果当初你有察觉到，鸟就不会死，上井清介也不会有机会抓到空隙。你是鸟的上司，假设你稍微有心，就不会造成这种局面，鸟对你那么忠诚，你为什么总是姗姗来迟？为什么总是这样？”

实在听不下去的白哉，起身抬手便给了一护一巴掌，直打得他左脸立刻变肿。

“你以为我不痛心？朝山的事我也很意外，他的死让我失去的不止是一个可信赖的朋友。朽木家族上上下下都因为这件事陷入困境，我不作为？如果我插手，你和他压根就不会有继续发展下去的机会。”

“所以你要把所有责任推到我身上吗？我不会听信你的一面之词，你既然这么能预知未来，为什么不在一开始就杀了我？！为什么还要来找我？！”

怒火中烧的一护坚决不让步，白哉看着他，皱紧眉头，生气的大喊。

“注意你的语气，别激怒我！”

“你又在转移话题，为什么不说清楚你来V市的原因？”

“那是因为我要订婚了！”

这句话出来，就连白哉也有些讶异。他正要解释，却看见一护愣在原地，良久才反应过来，哪里还有刚刚的气势汹汹，像是被瞬间抽去所有力气一般。他的右眼落下一滴泪，第一次见他这样，白哉忽然醒悟，他说话说得太重。

“是吗？那恭喜你，找到了理想的人，原来是因为这个原因，原来是这样。你想着应该直接告诉我，所以才会来V市，我没想到会是这种原因。对不起说了这么多难听的话，是这个原因的话，你应该早说啊。”

一护极力控制情绪，不让真实想法暴露。他深呼吸一口气，表情坦率自若，似乎不为所动。白哉正要说话，却被一阵手机铃声打断，意识到那是谁的，他连忙接过电话。见他有事要忙，一护做了个再见的手势，悄声说我走了。

走出病房的一护，找到一处没人的地方，望着白茫茫的天发呆。他仰头看天，有一片雪花落入眼中，眨眨眼的他感到左脸隐隐发痛，没有任何预兆就听到那种消息，他整个人当时都僵直身体。

“他终究，还是放弃我了吗？”

不愿出声的一护用右手背挡住口鼻，试图让泪水别掉太多，他还没有接受现实，他还没有做好心理准备。可却控制不了自己，双手抖得厉害，急促的呼吸让他喘不过气，剧烈咳嗽的他，发现根本不是白哉的对手，这个人只需要一句话，就能把他所有的一切全部否决。

“既然这样痛苦，为什么不主动结束这一切呢？”

一护看着7岁的自己，好整以暇的欣赏主人格这幅狼狈样，仿佛这是期待已久的画面，像是觉得他无法理解，笑着补充了句：“我有办法让你解脱哦，代价是你要将这具身体的主导权交给我。”

“我不懂这是什么意思？”

“就是死亡哦，只要死掉不就好了？你是主人格没错，但你的痛苦我可不想再替你承担。好不容易抓住这个机会，我可不想看它就这样溜走，我说，你找个没人的地方死亡好了，你已经失去住处，家人又遥不可及。朽木白哉也拒绝了你，这样的你活着还有什么意义？等你死亡，我就是这具身体的主人，第二人格也不能把我怎么样，我会保护这具身体不受任何伤害。”

残暴型的第三人格毫不在意的说道。一护知道他也许是想保护主人格，但却无法拒绝，皱皱眉的他回答我知道。随即开车返回住处，尽管那里已经变成废墟。

“只要从顶楼跳下去，你就会解脱，不用害怕也不用担心，我在你身边，你不是一个人哦。”

7岁的人格还在不断的提醒。一护掀起黄色的隔离带，走进变成焦炭的住处。楼梯还能用，他打开阁楼，一阵刺骨的寒风忽然吹来，他没有停止脚步。从白雪覆盖的顶楼可以看到不错的风景，风吹起他的发，发出簌簌声。

“你也不看看，你把这具身体变成了什么样？有你这样的主人格，还真是悲剧。你就从这里跳下去好了，死亡倒不至于，不过变成植物人还是可以的。”

第三人格又在催促，半蹲下身的他看着犹豫不决的一护，嘲笑他不知变通。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你还不懂吗？村堂秀奈案件那次我就告诉过你，别对爱情这种事抱有太多希冀，你就是不听。现在好了，报应来了，你也不想想，你能用这具身体做什么？哈哈哈别逗我笑了。”

7岁的自己笑到直不起腰，仿佛下一秒会笑断气，刺耳的声音惹得一护异常焦躁。他站在顶楼边缘，看着脚下的地面，只感觉一阵冷意，如果这种办法真的有用，如果真的能够解脱，如果能够忘记这一切……

一护张开双臂感受下雪天的宁静，随即闭上眼跳下，第三人格站在一旁默默地看，笑得令人毛骨悚然。

待续


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

“听我的，从这里跳下去，只要你从这里跳下去，就能为这一切划上句号。”

快要迈出脚步的一护在千钧一发间，还是收回动作。见他站着不动，第三人格露出气急败坏的表情，走过去揪住他的衣领大声质问。

“为什么还在执迷不悟？！你还不清楚吗？！除过这个办法，没有别的可以救你！你一直都在找借口逃避现实，你以前不是这样的，稍微珍惜一下这具身体！不是只有你可以支配它！别再侮辱我们了！”

“不……不行……这个不行……”

一护快步向后退去，没留意脚下的他直直倒向地面，冰冷的雪落在脸上时，他睁大眼看到的是白茫茫的天空，寒风吹过，让他浑身仿佛刀刺一般疼痛。

“从这里跳下去，只要从这里跳下去，你期待的新生活就会来临。你不需要强迫自己再去和陌生人做爱，不需要再整包整包吸烟，更不需要装作很坚强的样子。我也是你，我比谁都理解你的痛苦，你想尽一切办法就为了摆脱过去，这么多年你很累吧？总是一个人承担很累吧？”

他半蹲下身抚摸着一护的右脸，露出无比灿烂的笑容。第一次见他露出这种表情，主人格的一护无声落泪，已经不知道该怎么办，已经陷入困境，已经不想再去面对无力回天的过往。

“你比我想象中的坚强多了，我收回刚刚的话，你是很好的主人格。所以，为了结束这一切，听我的，从这里跳下去好吗？别害怕，不到10秒就会结束，等你再次睁开眼，所有的所有都会回归正轨。”

“但是……”

一护泪流满面，没有说完的话停在嘴边。第三人格抱着他悄声在耳边说道：“我来保护这具身体，你可以去休息，想休息多久就休息多久。不会有人再去伤害你，朽木白哉也不会。”

听到最后一句话的一护，心理防线彻底崩塌。尽管他想了很多话要去反驳第三人格，但一提到这个名字，那些浮于表面的逞强瞬间会被全部击碎。

“你想好了吗？这样还要拒绝我的建议？如果你还是不肯改变主意，我就不说了。”

“好，我照做就是。”

从地上站起来的他再次走到顶楼边缘，第三人格牵着他的右手，微笑着开口道：“跳下去吧，不会死的，听我的，跳下去吧。”

下定决心的一护看着地面厚厚的积雪，双脚慢慢离开安全地带，专注于和第三人格对话的他，没有看到大声呼唤他名字的人。见有碍事的人来搅局，失去耐心的第三人格伸手猛然推了主人格一把，眼睁睁看着他从顶楼掉落。

“不要，一护——————”

听到这个熟悉的声音，睁开眼的他以为出现幻听，再去看发现右手腕被人紧紧抓着，看清楚是谁的他笑而不语，感觉这一切发生的太像一场梦。

“我向你道歉一护，我没有说清楚，我已经取消婚约，订婚这件事已经不存在，我要和你在一起，不要松开手，你听到了吗？我很抱歉对你做了那么多错事，你……”

“白哉，我只是累了，想好好休息一下。”

“让我稍微睡一会儿吧，三分钟就好。”

一护说完之后随即掰开抓住右手腕的手，只那么一瞬间，他的身体向下掉落。白哉想也没想跟着跳下去，在落地前紧紧抱住怀里的人，胳膊传来疼痛时，他强行忍耐没有发出声响，紧追在他身后的亲信看到后，差点吓到尖叫。

再次睁眼，一护发现他躺在医院，看着睡在左手边床位的人，他难以置信，记得昏迷前有见过谁却想不起来。为什么会和白哉躺在这里？发生了什么？他按着头思考事情的来龙去脉，却发现头痛欲裂。

“您醒了吗黑崎先生？我是BOSS身边的亲信田中，这里是医院，您和BOSS已经脱离危险。”

“发生了什么事？”

一护看着眼前陌生的男人，不清楚为什么自己会在这里，不是应该在警局吗？

“这个我也不是很清楚，等我追上BOSS，发现你们倒在积雪上。医生说BOSS的右臂有轻微骨折，头部也有点脑震荡，不过不算什么大问题，安静疗养一星期差不多就会好。”

“是吗？谢谢你告诉我这些。”

“还有，医生说黑崎先生您没有事，可能是下落时BOSS有用自己的身体垫着。我看那处有厚厚的积雪做缓冲，因此才没有酿成大祸。”

这些话听得一护心里很不是滋味，似乎那时候白哉有对他说什么，可惜现在一个字也想不起来。道谢后他起身下床准备活动活动，田中上前搀扶让他小心点。谢绝的他走到病房外，悄悄舒了口气，不知道该怎么面对这样的状况。

心烦意乱的一护穿着病服买了包烟，找到吸烟室的他熟练的点燃。右手食指与中指夹着烟的他对着外面发呆，独自吸着烟的他听到烟纸被燃烧的声音，焦躁的按着额头，感觉麻烦至极。

“咳……咳咳……咳咳咳……”

被烟呛到的一护很快又点燃第二根，吐出烟圈的他眼中是难以名状的迷茫，怎么想也不知道为什么会跑去顶楼，为什么又会掉在积雪上。他判断是7岁的人格在作祟，只有这个人格才会这样有攻击性。

那个人格到底说了什么，会让主人格做出这种事？一护百思不得解。头疼的无法思考，还要忍着不爆发，吸烟只是为了稍微减轻压力，现在这个情况，压根没心情找人做爱。

“黑崎先生，BOSS醒来了。”

门外传来的声音将陷入思维困境的一护及时拉回，他熄灭手中的烟快步离开，识相的田中找了个理由去往别的地方，没有打扰两人。

走到病房的一护，原本紧皱的眉头忽然松开，他坐在床边嘲笑头上缠着绷带的白哉，没了刚刚在吸烟室的烦躁，甚至心情很好的吻了吻病床上的人。

“又是你来和我聊天，他呢？”

察觉到人格转换的白哉笑着问。一护没回答，再次吻了吻他，故意在他裸露的左侧脖颈留下吻痕。

“他在休息。我忘了告诉你，除过我和他，还有另一个人格住在这具身体里，这个人格是7岁的他。我在他高中出现，成型是在朝山死亡之后。他是多重人格分裂，不是双重。”

“之前在医院，差点把你掐死的就是这个人格，还有那次用刀割伤你的脸，这样讲能听懂吗？”

白哉知道事实后惊讶睁眼，第二人格对此习以为常，反倒很期待看到他这幅表情，忍不住上前吻了吻。闻到一护身上的烟味，他又紧皱眉头。

“他是从什么时候开始吸烟的？”

“在你拒绝和他上床后。”

白哉保持沉默。第二人格只是笑，接着继续说：“他有烟瘾，最近越来越严重。不止这个，他得了一种罕见的病——性瘾。听着似乎很难理解，这个病把他害得不浅，你来V市前后，和他经常有联系的床伴，至少有6个。”

“这……为什么会这样？”白哉紧紧皱眉，很为之困惑。

“不清楚具体原因，你有兴趣可以去查查性瘾者这方面的资料，这个病顾名思义就是不正常的性欲。如果你要抱他，不把这个病治好，我想你们之间不会有愉快的性爱。”

第二人格的一护看着面露难色的白哉，露出欣赏的表情，他很喜欢看这个平时杀伐决断的黑手党首领出现慌乱，应该说是一种恶趣味。

“还有一个建议，你如果真的决定好了，最好小心别被他伤到，第三人格没有太多人性。朝山就曾经遇到过和你一样的事，他差点被杀死。好的是被主人格及时阻止，你也一样，在这个人格眼里，你是个危险人物。”

“一护去顶楼也是因为这个人格？”

“嗯，这个人格一直都想得到这具身体的支配权，不会放过任何一个机会。这次主人格出现动摇，他立刻趁虚而入，我不知道他给主人格说了什么，可以肯定的是，他要扼杀掉主人格，或者说他要主人格去死，这样他的计划就能成功。”

第二人格无所谓的耸肩。白哉看着他这幅样子，清楚这个人格也不是什么好性格，只是少了第三人格的残暴。

“但也多亏了他，我才能够支配这具身体，在他和主人格起冲突时，我知道我的机会来了。他们争吵就随他们，与我无关，我只要按照自己的意愿随心所欲。很生气吗？我知道你要说什么，无非就是要我把身体还给主人格，不可能。就连我也无法预知，主人格再次苏醒会变成什么样。”

“该怎么向你形容主人格现在的精神状况呢？他是一颗不定时炸弹，随便一个理由，都能成为爆炸的引线。”

第二人格冷静的说着。白哉根本不能把他和主人格的一护联系在一起，无论是言谈举止还是行为习惯，都与他熟知的主人格相差太远。他不认为这个人格是无害的。

“你没什么要说的吗？”

白哉面对这样强势的一护，不知是喜是悲，久违的亲吻让他高兴，可没想到主人格再次被压制，不知道什么时候会转换，又或者，他将再没机会见到主人格。意识到这个事实，他便感觉浑身发冷，他从没想过，要和第二人格的一护相处。

“那好吧，你安静休息，我去外面走走，难得支配这具身体，我现在兴奋的不得了。”

“你要去找那些床伴吗？”

见他要走，白哉连忙开口问。转过头来的他笑了笑，说只是出去散散心，那些床伴和主人格认识，要找也轮不到他。

没给白哉太多时间，一护很快离开病房，留下欲言又止的他愣在原地，慢慢理解第二人格告诉他的那些事实。他这才发觉，每当这种情况出现，主人格的一护便会沉睡，换做第二人格，就是说，他做的太过火，以至于主人格无法承受，因此才会逃避吗？

他到底做了多少错事？

悔恨交加的白哉无比自责，他还欠一护一个正式的道歉，他还没有告诉他，婚约已经被取消。看现在的状况，主人格并不知道他已经道过歉，哪怕只有一点点，第二人格也不会趁虚而入。

田中见一护离开，立刻走进病房查看白哉的身体状况，他倒了一杯热水递过去，生怕BOSS有危险。

“您不需要再休息休息吗？”

“嗯，只是轻微伤，没时间躺在这里。”

“医生不建议您现在下床活动，BOSS，请您多少体谅一下，您是家族首领，如果您出了什么事，老爷一定会找我问责。最坏的结果是将我废除朽木家族，我跟了您这么多年，不想离开您。”

田中深深鞠躬以示忠心。白哉莫名焦躁，让他去找外出的一护，同时告诉他别想太多，是他要去救人，和下属无关。

“谢谢您的理解，BOSS。”

“嗯。”

是错觉吗？总感觉现在的BOSS比以前脾气好很多，终于有了一点人情味。是因为黑崎先生的原因？田中边走边想，一直待在白哉身边的他，对发誓效忠的BOSS的改变持乐观态度。

等一护再次回到病房，他已经换成主人格，白哉见他恢复，上前给了他一个拥抱。

“五分钟，五分钟就好。”

刚刚还在挣扎的一护安静下来，白哉见他精神不佳，抱的越发用力，仿佛要用这个拥抱记住什么东西一样。

疲于应对这样喜怒无常的白哉，一护并没有回抱住他，安静站着不动，等五分钟过去，依然面无表情的看。他不想知道白哉救他的原因，只要开口他们就会吵架。

“婚约我已经取消，你不需要为此担心，我要向你道歉，无论你接不接受，一护，我必须要向你道歉。”

“这样不会对不起和你订婚的人吗？你是异性恋，不用对我道歉，你没什么亏欠我的。你这样会损坏自己的名誉，你不用强迫自己，非要和我站在一起。”

“可是……”白哉还想说什么，一护笑着不做声，仿佛早有预料。

“即使这是谎言，我也会接受。你真的不需要为了迎合我，强迫自己变成同性恋，我不想看你被传染。鸟和我在一起时，就有人对他恶语相向，尽管他说不在意，但我知道，这不是我单方面可以决定的。”

“之前的事，是我的问题。我不应该把错误怪在你头上，鸟的离开让我想明白很多，如果你是为了让我开心，才取消婚约，我并不会感激你的付出，反倒会不适应。”

“我们，就到此为止吧。”

空气似乎因为这些话都出现凝滞，一护始终保持得体的笑容，看不出在想什么。白哉伸出手再次拥抱，没有被推开也没有得到回应，他忽然有种很不安的感觉，仿佛眼前的人随时会消失不见。

“至少，给我一点时间，我不想留下遗憾，如果可以的话，我希望你能为我庆祝生日，哪怕只是看在父辈的交情上。还有不到半个月就是我的生日，到那时我会给你答复。”

白哉用着恳求的语气，一护再次心软，随即点头答应。感觉额头被吻他睁大眼去看，发现白哉的表情有种难以形容的悲伤，他僵直身体，垂在身侧的双手微微颤抖。

“嗯，我会的。”

“不要让我白等，可以吗？”

“嗯。”

说完，白哉再次吻了吻一护的额头，两人没再说什么便分开。放手的时刻，白哉心口感到针扎般的疼。

那之后，一护抽时间返回A市，他只告诉要好的朋友回来的消息，家人全部等待着他团聚，吃过饭他开车去往墓地。面对早已长眠不起的鸟，一如既往地没有多话，站在他的墓碑前静静地发呆。

感到烦闷的他去了一次教堂，神父在做完祷告后，看着眼前心事重重的年轻人，询问他有什么烦恼。见他欲言又止，告诉他别太在意，主不会责怪任何虔诚的信徒。

“我要如何处理，和那个人之间的关系呢？神父先生。”

一护简单说明来意，耐心倾听着的神父，让他坐下来好好说，有些事不能太急，要有耐心并且谨慎。

“我的孩子，你是在为感情的事烦恼吗？”

“嗯。”

神父看出一护的犹豫，拿起他的右手，用手指在他掌心写下一个爱字，让他说出这个字的笔画，念出声的他，似乎找到一点头绪。

“世人皆有爱，主会包容所有信徒，这也是爱。我的孩子，你要明白的是，爱是远隔千山万水，也要触碰彼此。如果真的没办法解决，试着去向对方说明心意，我相信，他或她一定会有回应，主会保佑每个人得到幸福。”

“我这样的身体，能够得到吗？”

神父的话让一护心中有了些许期待，但联想起童年，他又不得不收回。看出他的忧虑，神父笑着鼓励道。

“哪怕是受到刑罚的人，也会有人去爱去在意，我的孩子，你有这个权利，别再为之忧愁，你有这个权利。去和对方沟通，哪怕只是说一句话，只要迈出第一步，之后就会顺理成章。我们在天上的主，会保佑你获得幸福。”

神父的话渐渐唤醒一护心中的感情，道谢后他吻了吻神父的右手背，告诉他我知道该怎么做。见他没有刚开始的忧愁，神父点头以示鼓励，让他勇敢一点，不要畏惧任何艰难险阻。

离开教堂的一护，拨通弓亲的电话约他出门，正巧休假的好友很快答应，说二十分钟过来。说好地点的两人同时挂断电话，期待见到彼此。

快速搞定衣着打扮的弓亲，没用多久到达约好的地点，见面便给了一护一个很大的拥抱。吃过午饭散了会儿步，感觉有点累的他们随意坐在公园的椅子上，看着来来往往的行人说话谈心。

今天天气不错，A市的冬季难得有这么好的太阳，温度不是很冷。坐在椅子上的弓亲开口问了问一护的近况，见他的表情比去V市之前缓和很多，明白这是好事。

“你找我应该不是来说工作上的事吧？一护，你和朽木先生怎么样了？有和解吗？”

弓亲一针见血的指出问题所在。笑他很敏感的一护，看着不远处的喷泉开口道：“发生了很多事，你不介意我吸烟吧？”

“嗯，你说。”

包容性很强的弓亲，见一护熟练的掏出烟盒点燃一根烟，判断他很可能早就有了吸烟的习惯。这没什么值得惊讶或者指责的，中央警局内吸烟的探员很多，他也有这个习惯。

“我本来都决定要和他划清界限，但在他看来，我的拒绝无效。还有4天就是他的生日，他邀请我去参加，可我没想好要不要去。”

“既然朽木先生说了，你不去的话，他会很尴尬。”

“嗯，你也是这样想的对吧？可我……”一护顿了顿，吸了口烟继续说道：“他是异性恋，和我不同。我努力了这么久才没有被过去打败，我以为我应该是天不怕地不怕，本应该是这样。可在见他受伤晕厥后，我无法控制自己的恐惧，我很害怕他就那样离开我，我很害怕，哪怕是面对村堂秀奈我也不觉得有什么，但……”

弓亲看着有点哽咽的好友，知道说什么都没用，越是安慰越会适得其反，他安静听着一护的倾诉，不去雪上加霜。

“我应该和他划清界限，不应该和他再去联系，我没想到他会不远万里来找我，又为了我取消和他人的婚约。我以为他只是说说而已，以为他只是为了一时的新鲜感。那次在医院，医生告诉我，我差点将他掐死。之前和鸟在一起时，我就察觉到我有暴力倾向，我还以为我已经控制住自己。”

“一护……”

听不下去的弓亲轻声呼唤，他没有见过这样的好友，与之前在解剖室见到的不一样，一护露出快要哭出来的表情，语气却冷静的异常。不知不觉已经抽掉一根烟的他，嘴里又很快吸着第二根，像是抓住救命稻草一般，用力过重的他被烟呛到咳嗽。

“我跑那么远就为了摆脱这一切，可他还是找到了我。见到他的时候，我除过生气更多的是高兴，知道没有被遗忘的那一瞬间，我想上前抱住他，我想告诉他很多，但我也清楚，我们身份相差悬殊。”

“可你爱他不是吗？一护，你能将这份感情压制多久呢？一个小时还是一个月？或者一年？你能容忍他和别人在一起吗？你愿意看到，他把对你的温柔给另一个人，你愿意看他和另一个人结婚吗？答案早就在你的心里，如果你真的决定忘记他，就不会坐在这里和我说这些，直视自己的内心吧，一护，你爱着朽木先生不是吗？”

“你爱着他不是吗？从一开始。”

弓亲一语惊醒梦中人，听到这里的一护，手中的烟不自觉掉在地上。他愣在原地，仿佛不清楚这句话的真正含义，泪水从眼角滑落的时刻，他知道他找到了解决办法。

“去对朽木先生说明心意，哪怕用你最害怕的暴力。要是他对你没有感情，完全可以在你离开的这几个月，找另一个人重新开始不是吗？更没必要跑去V市，就为了告诉你他要取消婚约，他一定在等你的回应，一定等到心力交瘁，才会邀请你参加他的生日会。”

“朽木先生应该也担心，你会拒绝他，才找到这种借口。相信自己吧一护，也给你们一次机会，听我的，去对他说明心意。”

“去对他说明心意。”

弓亲的话还在耳边回荡，一护想着他和白哉的点点滴滴，想着他们一起经历过的事情。最终决定直面现实，拨通电话的他告诉白哉，两天后的生日他不会缺席。

“我有事情要告诉你，很重要的事，一护。”

“嗯，见面后我会听你说的。”

“好，不能食言，我去忙了，有什么事情打电话。”

“嗯。”

白哉看着右手的戒指礼盒笑了笑，他没有在意旁人的闲言碎语，哪怕没人支持他取消婚约。他爱的是一护，不会去向家族联姻屈服，即使所爱之人是同性，也不能改变他的决心。

他要在生日宴会上对一护表明心意，这枚戒指白哉挑了很久，找到最好的珠宝切割工匠刻字后才满意。算是给这么长久的感情一个交代，他不想留遗憾，即使会被拒绝。

到了生日那天，白哉早早起床准备，期待一护的到来。他露出笑容处理工作，看得露琪亚一脸羡慕，兄长很少会在这时候表露情绪，肯定又是在想一护，爱情真好啊，她高兴的想到。

一护想来想去也不知道该送什么礼物，想到头快要爆炸，最终还是选择手表，这是最稳妥的。起了个大早的他晨跑后为家人准备早餐，父母等会儿才起床，两个妹妹也被邀请参加生日宴会，昨晚为了穿什么礼服出席睡得很晚，让她们再睡一会儿吧。

做好早餐花去一个多小时，一护挨个叫醒家人，睡眼惺忪的两个妹妹听到他下厨，立刻从床上爬起，三下五除二的穿好衣服洗漱完毕，乖巧的坐在餐桌上等着开饭。一家人全部到场后开始用餐，喜欢吃哥哥做的饭的两个妹妹，吃的差点呛到。

“我来帮哥哥洗碗！”

游子举手示意，夏梨也加入进来，看着关系很好的三个孩子，真咲与一心相视一笑，无比珍惜这难得的相聚。

一家人准备好已经快到午饭时间，一心先开车将妻子和两个女儿送去宴会会场。想着还没有准备好礼物的一护，急匆匆开车去往商场，临走前还被心大的父亲笑话记性太差，这时候才想起来。

“就你一个人没买礼物，快去快回，别让白哉等太久。”

“嗯。”

点头的一护发动汽车引擎，很快到达一家高级商场，走进去的他直奔目的地。进去之后才发现走错地方，跑到了化妆品店，旁边才是手表店，感到不好意思的他微微红了脸。

装扮精致的店员耐心接待顾客，为他详细说明白每一款手表的卖点，虽然不是第一次送礼物，但还是让一护犯了难。他看着款式极其相似的两款手表，不知道该选哪个，最终还是在店员的建议下，买了左手那款黑色表盘的手表。

“请您慢走，谢谢下次光临。”

店员送走一护后摸了摸自己的脸，庆幸没有失态。刚刚这位顾客长得好帅啊，比很多影视明星都帅。哎呀在这里工作真是太好了，总是能看到这么多美男，别提有多幸福。

走出商场之后，感觉有些口渴的一护去买水，提着手提袋的他走向不远处的便利店，步履匆匆的他赶时间，眼看就要到3点，他可不能食言，不然自己都会过意不去。

“对不起你没事吧，我……”

不小心撞到人的他连忙道歉，弯腰扶起倒在地上的行人，没等他说完，腹部忽然传来一阵剧痛。惊觉的一护按着对方的手，却被推到一处死角，背部撞到墙面的他去看来人的脸，这才发现她充满憎恶的眼神。

“破坏掉我和白哉婚约的人就是你，就是你这个该死的男人吧？！如果不是你，我就不会被那么多人笑话，我从高中开始就喜欢他，凭什么要被你夺走？！是你毁了我的幸福，是你毁了我所有的努力！如果不是你，白哉也不会识破我的假怀孕！不会离开我！我不会放过你的，感觉到了吧？！我对你的愤怒，你这种人赶紧给我去死吧！”

看着这张盛怒的脸，一护这才认出，她就是之前把他和白哉铐在一起的那个女人，没想到白哉的婚约者会是她。没给他太多时间，女人拔出匕首扔到一旁离开，耳边传来刺耳的笑声，按着伤口的一护右手的袋子掉在地上，左手已经被鲜血染红。

没想到他会这么疏忽大意，没想到他会犯这种错误，一护苦笑着随即吐血。他才刚刚决定要对白哉表明心意，匕首刺中的地方正在大量出血，鲜红的液体染湿洁净的衣服，撑不下去的他慢慢滑向地面，此时天空飘起雪花，有一片落入他的左眼。

快要失去意识的一护连忙翻找着手提袋，拆开包装纸的他发现手表完好无损，露出欣慰的笑容。他掏出手机拨通一心的电话，颤抖的右手握不住手机，花了十几秒才按下拨号键的他，听到那边传来的声音，睁大眼悄然落泪。

“一护，有事吗？”一心问着儿子，催促他赶紧到场，宴会快要开始。

“我……咳咳……”吐血的他强撑起精神，以为他感冒的一心责怪他不注意身体，听着父亲担忧的声音，一护泪如雨下。

“我要你帮我转告白哉，他的生日我可能来不了了，对不起我还是食言了。让他不要生气，我已经准备好礼物，我有点累，想睡觉。”

“是CIA那边出了紧急任务？一护，到底怎么回事？你说话。”一心听着儿子的颤音，急切的询问。

“不，我只是有点累，可能会晚点到。你们不用等我，还有一件事，你帮我把礼物交给白哉，老爸，我有事要忙，是很重要的事，不过不用担心，我很快就会去往会场。”

说话越来越有气无力的一护，勉强挤出这一串话，一心感觉不对，在那边呼唤他的名字。被吵到的他笑了笑，要这个没正形的老爸安静点别打扰他睡觉。

“你这个臭小子，现在敢教训我了啊，赶紧过来会场，白哉就在我身边听电话。”

“是吗……他在啊……但我……”可能再也见不到他了。想到这里的一护不甘心的落泪，他还没来得及表明心意，他还没准备好接受现状。然而最终，一护还是让白哉接过电话，用最后的力气对他说道生日快乐。

语毕，彻底失去力气的一护手中的手机掉落在地，那边的白哉没来得及回应，听见电话里传来一阵嘈杂，信号不好？看了看手机屏幕，一护没有挂断电话，太忙没时间吗？

“你终于解脱了呢，终于可以从这场噩梦中解脱了，我来接你离开，去一个没有人可以打扰的地方，一护，无论发生什么我都在你身边，只要你愿意，我都会陪着你。”

“鸟……我……”

看着眼前出现的人，他伸出沾满血迹的右手去触碰，却发现是那么遥不可及。

“我带你走，你会跟随的吧？我们走吧。”

鸟的脸忽然变成白哉的，安然接受的他看着向他伸过来的右手，感到一阵冷意。双手交握的时刻，一护露出一个阳光明媚的笑容，眼前的白哉点头鼓励，要他赶紧跟上来。

“你不是一个人，我在你身边，一护。”

耳边响起这句话时，他带着笑容闭眼沉睡。垂下的右手紧紧握着手表礼盒，血液染红暗色的礼盒和缎带，手机里传来白哉焦急的呼喊。冰冷的雪落在一护的发上肩上，他却再没力气拂去。

雪依然静静地飘落，等人们注意到，这个在雪天陷入永眠的人，身上落了一层薄薄的雪。救护车响在忙碌的街道，A市每天都有人出生有人死亡，周而复始，永不停歇。

待续


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有虐注意

“人有没有可能，会对同性很在意？露琪亚。”

出发去V市之前，白哉看着窗外的风景说道。以为是幻听的妹妹，说没有听清楚。很有耐心的他再次重复道。

“我是说，人有没有可能，想要一个人留在自己身边，即使隔着身份与性别。”

白哉放下手中的书，很少谈论感情的他，此刻的表情带着落寞与孤寂。露琪亚看到后，惊讶之后很快恢复，她停下整理书本的动作，坐在白哉对面的沙发，语气喜悦的诉说道。

“哥哥说的是一护？就是黑崎先生吧？您不需要惊讶，那次在商场我就看出来，您对黑崎先生的感情。”

听到这些的他收起震惊的表情，转而问着露琪亚，一直困扰他的难题。

“原本是异性恋的我，变成同性恋或者双性恋，这不是很奇怪吗？”

“道理是这样没错，不过我认识的人里面，确实有这种人。虽然几率不大，但这样的人确实存在，用直白一点的说法就是，直男被掰弯的可能性不是没有。”

“这就是说？”白哉皱眉不解。

“这就是说，哥哥很可能喜欢上了黑崎先生，不，再确切一点就是，哥哥您爱着他。”

露琪亚语气认真。听得白哉不由得睁眼，他在得到答案之后，心情顿时轻松不少，像是一直压在心中的石头得以放下。

“您看，您的表情都缓和很多，这就足以证明，您对黑崎先生的重视。当我看到您在新闻上得知，黑崎先生受重伤的消息时，您的举动是我从没有见过的。即使和那个女人在一起，您总是游刃有余，一副胸有成竹的样子。可在黑崎先生面前，您变得越来越焦躁，很多次都陷入困境，我想让您放松一点但又觉得感情这种事，我再怎么插手也没用。现在您肯告诉我，我很高兴，谢谢哥哥肯相信我。”

露琪亚语气上扬，白哉嗯了声，让她继续说下去。

“我可以肯定的是，哥哥您对黑崎先生感情很深，只是因为那个女人，还有别的原因一直没有表现出来。但您要知道，爱上一个人这种事，即使保持沉默，一个眼神便能出卖自己。”

“我……”白哉欲言又止，顿了顿继续道：“他身上发生了很多事，是一些很让我介意的事。”

“介意？哥哥方便说出来吗？或许我可以帮您想办法解决，如果您不愿意讲就算了，我也不强迫。”

面对敏锐的妹妹，白哉停了十几秒，最终决定开口告知实情。露琪亚时而皱眉时而疑惑，耐心倾听的她，却在听到最后一句话止住声。

“他7岁遭遇过性侵，似乎很严重。根据我调查的结果，性侵持续到他上初中，假设他没有主动向外界求救，没人可以预料到结果。”

白哉觉得心如刀绞，这样做等于是将一护的过去无情揭开。他不知道妹妹会怎么反应，有过很相似经历的露琪亚，也许会很排斥这种事。果然看到她在落泪。

“对不起我有点失态哥哥，您不用担心，我没有想起来那件事，单纯觉得难过，为黑崎先生的经历。发生这种事，他一定很自责也很害怕吧，我和他不一样，至少哥哥有成功保护我。可他这些年，都是一个人面对，难怪那次在商场，他对您的态度不冷不热，很不喜欢和他人有肢体接触。我当时觉得这样很没礼貌还想发火，现在想想，什么都不知道就妄下定论的我，实在太过分。”

露琪亚擦去眼角的泪，语气带着颤音。白哉无比心疼，最宠爱的妹妹遇到那种事，他只恨没把小野田父子大卸八块。

“那这些就是，哥哥介意的事？没有别的了吗？”

平静下来的露琪亚问道，见兄长面露难色，她察觉到事情不对，接着听到这样的话。

“我在他准备和我一起……”白哉难以启齿，露琪亚示意他可以放心说出来，咬了咬牙的他开口道：“我在他终于答应和我进一步发展时，推开了他。想到那个女人的我，无法正常触碰他，无论如何说服自己，也跨不过心理障碍。”

气氛顿时陷入僵局，久久没有回应的露琪亚，睁大双眼看着对面的白哉，仿佛在质问一般，这让身为长辈的他，眉头皱的越来越紧。

“这……这是真的吗？哥哥。您……怎么会……可……您不是很在意……我……”语无伦次的露琪亚，自己都不知道自己在说什么，她不能理解这种行为，觉得这等同于宣判死刑，如果是她遇到这种事，大概这辈子也不想再看到对方。

“你很惊讶很难以接受吧？但事实就是事实，我推开了一护，并且是在知晓一切的前提下。”

白哉笑的有些勉强，露琪亚清楚他在后悔，可这并不能改变什么。她无法想象，被拒绝的黑崎先生心里会有多难过，会有多尴尬。

“为什么……您要这样……我也知道您有心理障碍……那个女人不值得原谅……但黑崎先生是无辜的……您不明白吗？”露琪亚花了很久才平复心情。

“明白什么？”还没有顿悟的白哉开口问，被气到的她忽然有种恨铁不成钢的感觉。没多想便对着平时敬爱的兄长喊道：“发生那种事，黑崎先生是被迫的啊！他只有7岁，要怎么去对抗一个成年人呢？他是被迫的啊！您还不明白吗？他肯定不想被那样对待，他连做出实质性反抗的能力都没有，他只能听之任之，对既定事实选择接受。如果可以的话，他也想将最好的自己给您，但被那种事束缚，他做什么都徒劳无功不是吗？”

“您明明知道，明明知道他经历过那种事，却还是选择推开。如果这种事发生在我身上，我很可能会无法再去爱人，甚至想到用死亡来结束这一切。您……怎么能……太……”露琪亚边说边落泪。

“可他从没有对我表露出自己的感情。”

“怎么表露感情？您是要黑崎先生主动触碰然后等着您再次将他推开？他是警探，即使您一个眼神都能察觉到您的想法，他肯定意识到您会介意，所以没有表现出来。之前您从M国救下他时，我注意到他即使再忙，看到您总是在笑，总是会以最轻松的表情面对，这些还不够吗？哥哥，我知道家族首领之位让您不能轻易对他人太信任，可您偶尔也考虑下黑崎先生的感受啊。”

心急如焚的露琪亚说到无话可讲，她想起自己也有过相同的经历，泪水便止不住落下。因为这件事她一直不敢再去相信，除过哥哥和父亲以外的男性，到现在伤痛还没有完全愈合。

“您怎么能……怎么能……”露琪亚擦去泪水，原本喜悦的心情变得沉重，白哉走过去抱住妹妹，拍着她的后背安慰。

“我应该怎么做？事到如今，我也不知道该怎么做。”

“您去向黑崎先生道歉吧，哥哥。我能想到的只有这个办法，因为伤害已经造成，那么无论怎么做都是在欲盖弥彰，您就当做什么都不知道，用您最诚恳的态度去道歉，去面对现实。”

“去道歉吧哥哥，真的，没什么难为情的，也没什么拉不下面子。还是说，您更想看到，黑崎先生投入他人怀抱，和另一个人在一起，忘记你们之间的所有？我不知道您到底在想什么，如果我不喜欢一个人，即使和对方说话都会不自在，更不可能让对方触碰。”

“……”

白哉微微眯眼，妹妹的话仿佛一语惊醒梦中人，他这才发现，他一直都将这份感情视为理所应当，认为一护应当对他做出实质性回应，应该对他有所表示。到头来错的是他，并不是一护没有回应，而是高高在上的他察觉不到。

“爱上一个人，在得到幸福的同时，也给予了对方伤害自己的权力。您不清楚这个浅显的道理吗？黑崎先生如果想早点结束这一切，他就不会和您进一步发展，您为什么还不明白？哥哥。”

白哉身体僵直，当场愣住的他忽然感觉一阵冷意，难怪他和一护相处时，总是很舒服，不经意间便会透露出情绪。那是不一样的感觉，即使在亲信与家人面前，他也不能完全放松，总要绷紧神经，怕被看出他在烦恼。

没有错，他想和一护在一起，哪怕说句话或者进行眼神交流，或者说，他想更进一步了解。之前还想着一护自慰过，没有欲望的话他不会这样做，对白哉来说，及时止损才是最稳妥的办法。

露琪亚的话，让白哉想明白很多，以前困扰他的问题也得到解决。想到做到的他，委托情报屋暗中调查一护具体的去向，加上家族事务，来来回回竟花去四个多月，当他终于找到一护，那种欣喜的心情什么也不能代替。

白哉抱着要将所有的话讲清楚的初衷，因此无论一护怎样拒绝，他都能接受。即使和陌生人上床，即使口口声声说他不会喜欢他，即使吵架吵到不可开交，都不能改变他的决心。

当不放心的白哉从医院跑到一护住处后，却发生一件他最不想看到的事，他没料到他的一句话，会让一护跑去顶楼寻短见。尽管这件事不是出于一护的主人格，不是他的自身意志，但如果他没有动手没有说重话，一切也就不会发生，他发现他很难改变现状。

可这所有的努力，又在关键时刻戛然而止。

听到亲信带来的消息，正在兴头上的白哉面色大变，手中的酒杯掉在地上，红酒撒了一地所幸杯子没有碎掉。没多久新闻报道这件事，他顿时想大喊大叫，想不顾一切的离开，但也知道他不能，他必须压制住情绪，必须尽量表现得很平静。

“你知道吗？他说他会成为我的光，还说无论发生什么，都会在我身边。这还是我第一次被人需要，是我第一次感觉存在这样的人，因为白哉的原因，我开始对这个世界产生期待。虽然发生了很多不愉快的事，但我不觉得有什么，我很期待未来，都有点等不及了。”

“我只是希望他，能够自由，别再被我束缚。”

弓亲想起分别前逆光站着的一护，想起他笑得格外开心，想起他上扬的语气。自从朝山鸣鸟离去，他还是第一次见好友露出这种表情。他在心里默默祝福，由衷祈祷经历太多的他能够得偿所愿，然而现实却狠狠地给了他一个巴掌。

“一护，我……为什么会这样……”

三步并作两步跑进病房的白哉，早已无暇顾及礼仪。生日宴会没能如期举行，筹备半个多月的期待全部白费，扔下满堂宾客交给父亲处理的他。看到病床上躺着的一护，心脏感到一阵揪心的疼痛，呼吸都极度困难，喉咙好像被什么卡住一样，窒息感笼罩着他，那种由内而外的无力与恐惧，是他很少有过的情绪波动。

“这是一护原本要送给你的礼物，他将它保护的很好，警员说，当他们赶到现场，一护的手机一直处于通话状态。他手里拿着这个礼盒，两个警员花了很大的力气才掰开他的手。我想着是给你的就没碰，现在原封不动交给你，这也是一护最后拜托我的事。”

白哉接过一心手中的礼盒，看着眼前愁眉不展的长辈，他感觉他仿佛瞬间老了很多，平时豪迈的处事态度全部消失，剩下的只有疲惫不堪。

“谢谢您，伯父。”

他看到礼盒与缎带被血液染红，拆开包装发现是一枚手表，他想起之前在时尚杂志里看到过，这是一款专为同性恋人设计的手表。设计师曾说希望每对同性恋人都能得到幸福，可以勇敢说出自己的性取向。

颤抖着双手的白哉取出干净精致的手表，眼眶里的泪水掉落在地，察觉到他情绪的其他人纷纷离开，选择留下他和一护相处的时间。

泣不成声的夏梨游子，压抑住内心真实的感情，不敢哭的太大声。抱着同样心如刀绞的母亲，哭肿的眼里早已失去团聚的喜悦。

“一护他，是一个人去的商场吗？伯父。”

想到这个问题的白哉开口问道。一心回答是，警员发现时只有他一个人，身上落了一层薄雪。因为发现的太晚，失血过多导致大脑缺氧，变成植物人状态。医生不知道他什么时候会苏醒，也有可能随时会离开，要他们做最坏的打算。

“是吗？我知道了，谢谢您肯让我来看一护，我知道伯父您早就看出来，我对他的感情，谢谢您的体谅。”

“嗯，你们说会儿话吧，我去外面透透气，一直待在病房我都要被传染了哈哈哈。”

一心临走前拍拍白哉的右肩，坦然自若的态度像极了一护，离开的背影却有一种难以形容的悲伤。

送走一心的白哉转过身，看着闭眼沉睡的一护，握紧的拳头表明他现在心情很不好。安静的病房里，只有心电仪的声响，病床上的人呼吸微弱，随时都可能离去。

“到最后你为什么想的还是我呢？不应该叫救护车吗？对不起我又让你一个人承受，你明明不需要特意去买礼物，那样的话……”白哉再也说不出一个字，拿着礼盒与手表的他，发觉他的心已经麻木。

“对不起我又丢下你一个人，你以为你在怨恨我，不想太心急，怕你接受不了。可你又对我说生日快乐，当我听到你要出席的话后，我很高兴，甚至准备好求婚戒指。”

这一切发生的太过突然，猝不及防的给予白哉一次重击，他戴好手表，惊讶于尺寸非常合适。再次落泪的他吻了吻一护的额头，牵起他的左手，仿佛热恋中的情侣。

“无论发生什么，我都在你身边，这是我对你的承诺，一护。”

白哉原以为他还有很多机会，他还有足够的时间去对一护表明心意，他没想到会发生这种事，不知道那个女人会偏执到这种程度。从始至终，一护只是个无辜的受害者，他什么都没来得及弥补，什么都没做，面临的却是这样毫无生机的一护。

束手无策的他手脚都不知道该怎么放，只能亲吻着怀中的手，一遍遍呼唤着一护的名字。

白哉不敢去想，一护闭眼前在想什么，不知道会不会很冷很寂寞，独自倒在那样的角落，没有光也没有人，除过死亡带去的痛苦，再没其他希望。他觉得一护应该怨恨他，如果不是他的原因，如果不是他激怒安井柚月那个女人，这些就不会发生。

他将永远走不出这个寒冷的冬天。

直到最后一刻，一护想的依然是没能赴约的承诺。早已没有力气的他，利用短短的几分钟，及时对白哉祝贺。警员告诉一心，假如一护选择先叫救护车，他一定会被救下来，他应该是明白这个道理的，他的职业决定他比常人更加敏锐理智。可就在这黄金救援时刻，他选择了后者。

“我想一护他，没有对你说出自己的心意，是害怕你会被束缚。他都准备好礼物，就表示他已经接受你，我记得他说过，想给你自由。所以他什么也没做，不想破坏你的生日宴会，也不想让你失望。请你体谅一下他的心情，朽木先生。”

弓亲在白哉走出病房后，说出他的推断。带着泪光的他，靠在病房外面的走廊墙面，露出非常落寞的表情，一组其余探员面色凝重，明白这次只能祈求老天爷能够网开一面。

“同性恋是会传染的。”

白哉笑中带泪，他已经不知道该怎么做，才能挽回这一切。想起一护说这句话的表情，他便难过的无法形容，同性恋怎么可能会传染？都是无稽之谈，可他却因为心理障碍选择相信。

白哉设想过无数次，假如当初没有推开一护，没有拒绝那双看着他的眼睛，事情就会大不相同。这是一连串的蝴蝶效应，没有谁能够左右。一直执迷不悟的人是他，不关任何人的事。

警方最后在安井柚月的住处将她逮捕，对自己的罪行供认不讳的她，接受完审判指名要见白哉。她的父母因为这件事蒙羞，拒绝探监，对家世不凡的安井家来说，亲生女儿刺杀CIA高级探员这种事，无异于是在挑战底线。

按照程序到达监狱后，白哉看着坐在对面的安井柚月，平静的与往常一样。女人精致出众的容貌，即使沦为罪犯也没能减弱，反倒增添不少病弱的美感。但在白哉眼里，她是个危险人物。

“为什么？为什么最后选择了他？为什么不是我？我从高中就对你一见钟情，可你为什么会喜欢上一个男人？他是个男人，不能为你生下继承者也不能时刻在你身边，为什么啊？为什么要选择他？那我做的那一切不就白费了吗？”

安井柚月痛苦的落泪，却激不起白哉的一丝怜悯，他看着这个有些疯癫的女人，心中五味陈杂，顿了很久才开口回答。

“他不一样，和任何人都不一样。”

“哪里不一样？！”女人大声质问，愤恨的只差上去揪住白哉的衣领，强迫他做出回应。

“他是男人，是和你一样的男人，我有调查过他的资料，我不明白那种人有什么好的，有什么值得你这样做的？那种人死了才好，又肮脏又下流，还不知羞耻的勾引男人和他上床，小时候被当做男人的玩物，难怪会成为变态。”

“注意你的言辞，安井，不要激怒我。”白哉紧紧皱眉，冷冷的看着她。

“哈哈你居然还会生气？哈哈哈那个拒人于千里之外的朽木白哉，居然会因为一个肮脏的妓女生气？说出去也不怕被人笑话。我知道了，他一定是用小时候的经历，逼你就范对吧？见你上钩立刻用身体作为交易砝码，从我这里夺走了你，是不是？我说的是不是对的？”

女人挑眉问道，言语间透露出不屑，仿佛对她来说，讲出一护的名字都让她抗拒。白哉依然很平静，早有预料的他，清楚安井想说什么。

“为什么不回答我的问题？你在心虚什么？我是利用你的不注意，和你睡了一晚，我知道你会对我负责，所以才会这样做。原本这个计划会如期进行，你都答应和我订婚，可却因为你想着那个男人，对我产生怀疑，进而识破我的计划。是啊，我是怀了你的死对头矢崎雄的孩子，但那又怎样？和他比起来，我干净的一尘不染，你明明有洁癖，为什么能接受那个妓女一样的男人？他被那么多人碰过，难道你不觉得恶心？我只是想想都快要吐出来。”

安井柚月泪流满面，质问的口气让人有种，她才是受害者，白哉是个负心汉的错觉。

“说白了那个男人就是个卖屁股的，他能坐上CIA的官员职位，都不知道和多少人睡过。你到底在意他什么？到底他有什么好的，能让你在识破我的计划后立刻取消婚约，你知道我被多少人嗤笑讽刺吗？你知道我要承受多大的压力，才能面对现实吗？所以我找到他，选择用我的双手来结束这一切。他本来就该死，没有任何一个人能从我身边抢走你，谁也不能。”

“可笑的是，他在被我刺伤后居然没有反抗，甚至喊了你的名字。这是我绝不能容忍的，从那种人嘴里听到这两个字，我简直要疯掉。我用了最大力气刺进去，想到是他夺走我的幸福，我恨不得立刻将他千刀万剐！”

“啪！”

忍无可忍的白哉站起身便给了安井柚月一巴掌，力道重的她好半天才反应过来，咬牙切齿的她露出憎恨的表情，像是要将眼前的人用眼神杀死。

“你继续，打死我那个男人也不能立刻苏醒，我猜想他这辈子也不会得到幸福，谁让他破坏了我的计划？你不如就在这里杀了我，那样也好为他报仇，死在你手里我也甘心。”

瞪大眼睛的安井柚月，知道她抓住了白哉的弱点，皮笑肉不笑的挑衅。被激怒的白哉扬起右手，冷冷看着这个女人，却在即将碰到她的左脸时停止，舒口气的他非常无奈。

“你这样的人，即使再怎么处心积虑，也不能入我的眼。当初还真蠢，居然会觉得你是个好女人，仔细想想，最应该去死的是我。我对你没有任何感情，如果不是家族联姻，我甚至不想看见你。”

“哼，你在逞强什么？”安井柚月嗤笑。“我可是在动手前特意看了人体构造图，刺哪里不会很痛快的死去，我记得很清楚。他从我身边夺走了你，我要他眼睁睁看着死神降临还不能反抗。”

不想再听这些疯言疯语，白哉转身离开，安井柚月见他要走，立刻上前准备拥抱，却被一旁站着的两名狱警及时阻止。眼看心上人离她越来越远，女人发出一声惨叫，痛苦万分的喊道：“不要离开，算我求你，不要，我做这些都是为了你，都是为了得到你的认可！不要离开我求你了！我爱你！我比谁都爱你啊！那个人，他是男人，明明是个男人，明明是个肮脏的妓女……”

回答她的是白哉头也不回的背影。跌坐在地上的安井柚月，精致美丽的脸上疲惫不堪，失去理智的她不断重复同一句话。狱警见到后，将她带回牢房，直到关上牢门她还在重复。

走出监狱后，白哉看着湛蓝的天空叹气，前来接应的司机与亲信，见他心情不好，也没敢多说什么。惹怒正在气头上的BOSS，即使给他们一百个胆也没用。

之后，安井柚月被转移到精神病院进行治疗，尽管舆论对此意见各不相同，但最终都平息下来。

白哉只想杀了这个女人，可看在父亲与安井家族的交情上不能，于情于理，他都不能对安井柚月动手。最重要的在于，他和一护并没有确认关系，既不是恋人更不是名正言顺的夫妻。

想到这个，他便不由得埋怨起这烦人的礼节，没有这个身份，他想怎么对待安井柚月就怎么对待。父亲也劝他别动怒，到时候安井家会下不来台，事情不能做的太绝对。

“呵——————”

白哉烦躁的扶额，坐在车后座的他看着一闪而过的风景，异常焦虑不安。他不敢去想，如果真的失去一护，如果一护就这样长眠不起，他要怎么办。再去找第三个人，他可以肯定，不会再像遇到一护这样，想着让他看到自己最真实的一面。

黑色的汽车停稳在朽木宅邸，白哉走下车，迈步前往办公室。路过庭院他看到那株梧桐，上次也是这样的温度，他背着一护，闲来无事的散心说话。转眼间已经过去一年，时间还真是个无情的东西。

“BOSS，今天下午3:00，水源家族的首领水源重会来拜访；5:20，有一场葬礼要您出席；晚上8:00，新院寺家要举行一次舞会。这是下午的行程安排，请您确认，如果没有问题，我让下属立刻准备服装与礼物。”

“嗯，没有问题，你去吧，田中。”

“是，BOSS。”

白哉坐在沙发上听着亲信的话，大致在脑中过一遍，他命令田中买一些适合送人的花。明白他说的是谁，细心的田中得令后，吩咐管家与佣人立刻开始，不能有一点差错。

专心致志处理家族事务的白哉，似乎快要忘记一个多月前，他还在为一护被刺的事痛心疾首，时间过得太快，眨眼便是一个多月。除去工作，他还会尽量抽时间去看望在医院的一护，可惜病情从未好转。

“嗯？您就是朽木先生吗？”

这天，正与一心一同照顾一护的白哉，见病房外走进一个陌生男人，他见来人放下手中的红玫瑰，笑着自我介绍，直觉告诉他，这个男人来者不善。

“这里不方便，我们去外面，伯父，我和他稍微出去一下很快回来。”

“你们去吧。”

与一心道别后，白哉示意来人跟上，两人走到病房外，抢先一步开口的平子，看着眼前这张脸只觉得有趣至极。

“朽木先生还真是贵人多忘事，难道你不记得我了？我们大学可是同学，虽然不同级。”

白哉疑惑不解，开始努力在脑中搜索关于眼前的人的事情，想着他在大学都遇到过什么人，唯一给他留下印象的，只有那个女人。与他一同被骗的还有另外3个男生，他记得他和其中一个还有过冲突，难道？

平子看着白哉露出的惊讶表情，不禁挑眉，接着开口问道：“现在想起来了吗？优等生朽木同学，我们之前可是情敌呢。尽管事情已经过去很久，但我可忘不了，你揍人时那股狠劲，要不是我平时有锻炼，差点就被你废了。”

云淡风轻说着话的平子，没正形的抠着左耳。白哉微微眯眼，询问他的来意，他倒也不遮掩，直接讲清楚。

“你还看不出来？那我特意挑选的玫瑰花不就白费了？这种事我也觉得很荒唐，但它确实在发生，没有错，我喜欢一护。说起来，我们还是高中同学，我记得他那时在女生之间挺受欢迎，可惜他总是不愿意与人亲近。”

“你……”白哉不知道该说什么，这算什么？大学爱上一个人，现在却又和平子真子再次相遇，并且同时对一护有表示，他快要笑死，为这一点也不巧妙的“缘分”。

“我知道一护过去经历过什么，但我不介意。据我的人说，你好像被那个女人影响，有了严重的心理障碍。为此你对无辜的一护出手，让他在身体不佳的情况下独自面对村堂秀奈，那个人渣在V市可是恶行满满。他利用自己的才能坐上中央警局副局长之位，连我都很惊讶，这种人居然能得到重用，证明中央警局用人有多么欠缺考虑。而你，更不用说，一个屡屡犯下错误的人，你不去戒备，却要责怪一护，这是什么道理？”

“你什么意思？”

白哉强忍怒火，平子见他这样，毫不在乎的冷哼。

“还不懂吗？我是说，我们是情敌。以前是现在也是，从我送给一护的红玫瑰，你就应该看出来。我对这个可爱的后辈，可是喜欢的不得了，我们来打个赌，等他醒来，我们试试，谁能先得到他的心。受到那种伤基本上不睡个一年半载不会苏醒，我可以大胆预言，即使一护苏醒，他的记忆也会全部清零，他会忘记所有人。”

“我知道这样很不道德，但我还是需要问问你的意见，虽然我并不打算轻易放手，因为，我们机会均等，不是吗？”

白哉没有立刻回答，他看着平子，平子则注视着他，两人之间的气氛剑拔弩张，看来这场争斗，一时半会儿不会停止，不过，他接受挑战。

“好。”

于是，他们同时伸出手，行完握手礼之后对视，一致同意这个提议。对此一无所知的一护，躺在病床上靠各种仪器维持基本生命体征，并不知道，他被前辈和在意的人，当做一场赌注的筹码。

待续


	29. Chapter 29

刺耳的刹车声响起在白哉耳边时，他正看着手中的纸质资料，坐在副驾的亲信立刻回头询问他的状况，回答没事的他，明显看到亲信松了口气。

“很抱歉让您受到惊吓，是我没有注意到，属下失职了，BOSS。”

朝山鸣鸟俊朗的脸上是无尽的担忧，白哉要他别这么神经紧绷。听到后的他再次道歉，随即下车查看。

“这下麻烦了。”

朝山看着汽车左侧被撞坏的保险杠，拨通下属的电话，要他20分钟内将接应车辆开到目的地。路灯灯杆被撞的有些变形，他是为了避让对面的车，不曾想刹车竟然没有反应，只能将车撞向右手边的路灯杆，好让汽车及时停下。

那位开车的司机见到后，连忙将车放在安全地带，从街对面小跑过来，询问朝山有没有受伤。他回答没有。司机认为最好还是要去医院检查一下，谢绝的他要眼前的男人打电话叫保险公司。

“这种情况的话，最好还是让警察来判断如何分担责任，请问先生怎么称呼？我叫黑崎一护。”

“叫我朝山就好，不用太拘谨。”

“好的，朝山先生。”

朝山保持着得体的微笑，一护被这个阳光灿烂的笑容感染，心中感到一丝暖意。他还担心会遇上棘手的车主，没想到对方这么有礼貌。

不一会儿，保险公司的人与交警一前一后到达，四人商量着理赔事项和金额。

坐在车后座的白哉，感觉有些烦闷便下车透气。刚刚站稳的他便看到汽车左侧留着橘发的人，走过去站在朝山左手边，注意到对方睫毛也是橘色的，判断这不是染的。他还以为碰上了混混，这种发色，实在太过显眼。

“已经商量的差不多，老板，很快就能离开这里。我已经派人接应，请您耐心等待。”

为了避嫌，朝山称呼白哉为老板。他也不责怪，只是看着眼前的陌生人，被那头橘发所吸引，觉得很少见，居然有人天生就是这种发色。

“有句话我不知道该不该说，朝山先生，希望你不要生气。如果我的猜测没有错，你的车多半是刹车出了问题，或者说，有人在刹车上动了手脚。以我的直觉，这辆车最好还是别再开，以免发生不必要的危险。”

“为什么要这么说？”

白哉开口问道。一护有些不好意思的抓了抓后脑勺，躲闪的目光没去看那双鹰眼，耐心的回答：“不瞒您说，我是个警察。虽然还在实习期，但是以我的经验，这辆车的刹车有问题，很可能是人为因素导致。”

“这是什么意思？”

“具体原因我不知道，这就要问先生您自己，有没有得罪什么人或者被记恨。啊……不小心说了这么多，先生您不要生气，只是我职业病犯了。”

一护连忙道歉。白哉告诉他不用多想，谢谢他的提醒。两人说完话随即分开，朝山听到后忽然想起什么，附身在他耳边说道：“会不会是安井小姐呢？早上我听佣人说，她有靠近过车库，是和她父亲一起进去，老爷有为他们父女二人准备礼物。”

“嗯，我知道了。”

白哉微微眯眼，清楚刹车为什么会失灵的原因，这女人真够死缠烂打的，明明已经拒绝过，这份执念真碍事。偏偏父亲又和安井家是世交，不能轻易撕破脸皮，可以的话，他压根不想见这个女人。

“嗯？这是BOSS您的领带夹吗？”

朝山在右脚边发现一枚领带夹，捡起的他双手递给白哉要他辨认，发觉不是自己的他让朝山扔掉。想到什么的开口道：“会不会是刚刚那位警察的呢？他穿着西装，这也不是我的。”

“他人已经走了，也没办法归还，扔掉吧。”白哉毫不留情的命令。

“还是不了吧，也许对他来说，这很重要。”想了想朝山决定留下。

“随你。”

白哉见接应的车已经到达，扔下这两个字等待属下做准备，被破坏心情的他很烦躁，却还是要忍着不发作。敏锐的朝山察觉到，命令手下动作快点。等一切就绪，他打开车后门请BOSS上车，却被耳边飘来的一句请等一下阻止。

“抱歉我应该是……嗯……把领带夹……遗留在这儿了……朝山先生您有……看到吗……”

一护跑得上气不接下气，见他很累的样子，朝山笑着将领带夹交给他。道谢后他又跑着离开，汽车还在不远处的便利店临时停靠，他要赶紧开走，不然上班会迟到。

“这小子真有意思，那双眼睛干净的和我们不是一个世界的。BOSS，您觉得呢？”

朝山看着一护离去的背影感叹，白哉嗯了句要他说明今天的行程安排。已经没了刚刚的烦躁，见他这样，朝山忍不住调侃道：“经常生气很容易长皱纹的。”

“你不说话，我的心情会好一半。”

白哉没理会这个下属，觉得有点太纵容他。转念一想，他确实被安井柚月影响的情绪起伏太大，没必要为了一个不值一提的人大动肝火。

“我在想，如果平时和我们有冲突的警察，都是刚刚那小子那样，我大概会不忍心下狠手，BOSS，这样说会不会很狡猾呢。”边说边想的朝山，心情非常好。

“小心别被刺到，再美的玫瑰花也会伤人。”

“是，谢谢您的提醒。”

朝山笑着答应。白哉瞥了他一眼，知道这个喜好男色的下属，大概在想刚刚那个警察。他对小警察的感觉是稚嫩，仿佛温室里的花朵，不知道这世界的丑恶，有种让人想去玷污的感觉。

这个小插曲很快被白哉遗忘，见过太多人的他，没用多久便在脑中清除掉关于这天的记忆。直到朝山离世，他调查到朝山的恋人，这才想起，原来之前他们三人见过面。

即使是白哉也没能预料到，那个当初很拘束的小小实习生，会在这么短的时间内成长至此，尽管事情已经过去很久，但他很怀念那时的一护。

“不可能回去，绝对不可能。”

白哉烦躁的扶额，他看着窗外的风景叹气。病房里只有他和一护两人，心情不佳的他感觉耐心被一点点耗光。

“或许，放弃也没有那么难。”

说出这句话的他惊讶睁眼。不行，如果就这样放弃会不甘心，他不允许这种事发生，也不会将一护拱手让人。

原来之前，他们就已经有过一面之缘。

想到那次相遇，白哉便不由得产生一种负罪感。他记得当时的他，刚刚完成一笔军火交易，成功得到父亲的认可。因此有些恃才傲物，做事很喜欢妄下定论，至于这个小小的警察，根本不会被他放在眼里，更别提留下印象。

如果是那时的他，一定会对一护这样的人避而远之，经历过背叛的他无法去相信别人，认为靠近他的都是抱着某种目的性。朝山有提醒过他别这样，会很容易出事。可惜那时的他完全听不进去，直到那个女人背着他和别的男人上床，直到朝山因为他的傲慢去世，他才恍然醒悟。

很多时候，白哉都无法不去把一护，和那部电影里的男主联系在一起。就连男主最后选择自杀这个举动，都是那么的像，区别在于，一护最终被及时救下。

男主死去的结局，让白哉一段时间内心情很烦闷。电影里面的场景时不时在脑中浮现，他感觉他着了魔，只好趁着暑假出去旅行，这才消除了那份烦闷。但他没想到，有一天会在现实中遇上男主这样的人。

“嗯？是白哉啊，今天依然来的这么早，来之前怎么不说一下？”

黑崎真咲从门外走进，看到站在窗前的白哉笑着问。见他不怎么愿意回答，也就没再继续，转而摸了摸病床上一护的额头，在心中祈祷儿子能早点苏醒。

“我……”

看到身为长辈的真咲，白哉感觉很愧疚。见他欲言又止，真咲笑着说没什么，她又不是没见过这种场面，既然儿子选择成为警探，那么他肯定也做好了相应的准备。

“不用自责，你也没料到不是吗？我和一心都不会责怪你，我想一护也不会，他经历过这种九死一生，早就习惯了。”

“可我如果没有激怒安井，事情也不会发展成这个样子，伯母您就没什么别的要说的吗？归根究底，是我让一护变成这样，是我的问题。”

真咲只是笑，没有立刻回答。看着情绪有些失控的白哉，她开口问：“你觉得你的自责和悔恨，能让一护立刻苏醒吗？”

“这……”他被问的哑口无言。

“既然这样，为什么不安静等待呢？医生说一护已经度过危险期，我们能做的只有等待，我和一心不会阻止你要和一护在一起，但是，他的过去，我想以你的性格，是不能接受的。”

“所以，你来决定吧，我和一心不会插手你们之间的感情。”

“……嗯。”

白哉很庆幸一护有这样开明的父母，同时又有些怅然若失。从一护出事到现在的7个月，没有人责怪或者批评他，即使是父亲，也只叹了叹气，要他好好想接下来的事。像是一拳打在棉花上，很无力也很愤怒。

又过了两个月，想过很多次要不要就此放手的白哉，却因为一件事被迫打消，沉睡近9个月的一护睁眼苏醒，在一个清冷的雪天。

知道这件事的他，简直想像爱情电影里面的女主一样尖叫，但最终他抑制住感情，选择给一护一个拥抱。

“还好，你还在，我想我不会再放手。”

眼神空洞无物的一护听不懂这话的意思，9个月的沉睡导致肌肉萎缩，他连转动眼珠都做不到，更别说回应。只能根据现状判断，他应该是在医院。

这个消息很快传到一组和CIA两边，所有人欢呼的同时不由得落泪。莉露卡抱着月岛死活不承认她很高兴，银城损了她几句，被一针见血看到真心的她扬言要杀了这个损友。

苏醒之后的第一件事就是康复训练，医生严格训练不能动的一护。不明白为什么身体会变成这样，他紧紧咬牙强忍，要让萎缩的肌肉恢复健康不是一件简单的事，疼痛常常让他很难继续。正常人轻松迈出一步，对他来说仿佛在上战场。

“不要分心也不要偷懒，黑崎先生，否则你会无法站立。”

医生提醒着满头冷汗的一护。他眉头紧皱，钻心的疼让他双手双脚剧烈颤抖，呼吸急促的他知道不能止步于此，于是再次倒在坚硬的地板上，这已经是第6次摔倒。

“我明白这很残忍，但黑崎先生你睡得时间太长，记忆全部丢失，这只是康复训练的第一步，希望你能坚持下来。”

医生让护士扶起倒地的一护，毫不留情的说明病症表现，即使发出声音都很难，他点头示意有听到。随后扶着治疗器械进行训练，单薄的病服已经被汗水浸湿，每迈出一步仿佛都是在刀尖上行走。

这一幕看得病房外的白哉心中很不是滋味，他感觉眼睛有些酸涩，却还是不愿离开，到这一步身不由己。他无比厌恶安井柚月的同时，又清楚他才是造成这些的罪魁祸首，是他顾及颜面没有彻底与安井家划清界限。即使真的得罪安井家，他想父亲也不会说什么，现在他才是家族首领。

总是后知后觉的他，决定先下手，他不想顾及太多，更何况还有个“旧相识”等着和他抢一护，如果就此收手，他一定会后悔。

康复训练前前后后花了差不多3个月，已经能够正常行走的一护，记忆也在一点点恢复，尽管速度很缓慢，但这都是好的征兆。

可惜事不如人愿，恢复健康的一护有一部分记忆丢失，他忘记了朝山鸣鸟，同时也忘记来到V市发生的一切。那个曾经让他无比怀念的朝山，如今却连名字也想不起来。

“我应该一直是中央警局的探员，为什么会去CIA？这不可能发生。”

浮竹听到这句话顿时惊讶睁眼，他耐心解释。坚持认为自己是一组成员的一护，说他明明拒绝了迁职，并且一直都在A市，无论是V市还是CIA，都与他无关。

“我不记得我有主动要求去CIA，长官，您一定是记错了。”

据理力争的一护不肯让步，他这样的表现让浮竹很头疼，CIA那边的负责人也不由得叹气。他的档案资料都已经移交给CIA，中央警局只是他曾经的雇主，他应该回归CIA而不是中央警局。

“中央警局不能接受你的要求，你现在是CIA的人，局长也不同意。”

“这不对劲，长官，我发誓效忠的是中央警局，和CIA无关。”

百思不得解的一护不清楚平时温和的上司，为什么提到这件事就会变得很强硬。前后态度相差太大，他都说了他不是CIA的人，为什么就是不听呢？

“你先去休息吧，你的身体还没有完全恢复，等我和局长再沟通，有结果通知你。”

“是，谢谢您的理解，长官。”

浮竹看着一护离去的背影不禁扶额，怎么会这样？乱套了，全部乱套了。

医生有解释，沉睡近9个月会丢失部分记忆这种现象很正常，康复训练没有问题，只能说明，是一护潜意识的选择。

“失去的这部分记忆，恢复的可能性不大，如果强行让他想起，可能会导致精神错乱，我不建议这样做。”

白哉已经不知道该怎么办，医生说的每个字都让他难以理解，一护苏醒确实是件好事，但现在的状况很棘手，他到宁愿被完全忘记。

因为记忆停留在去V市之前的一护，隐隐约约觉得他忽略了很重要的事，可无论怎么也想不起来。这部分的记忆是空白的，唯独被白哉拒绝这件事记忆犹新。

他似乎抓捕了一个名叫村堂秀奈的罪犯，他也不清楚，为什么会有勇气去对抗副局长，也许是出于职业病形成的正义感。虽然发生那种事是意料之外，但他并不害怕——他早已习惯。

既然想不起来那就停止，这样想着的一护点燃一根烟。夜晚的A市灯火通明，远处可以看到灯光秀，他缓缓吐出烟圈，红色的烟头在略微昏暗的房间内亮起，什么时候有了吸烟的习惯也不知道，等察觉到已经发生，关于这部分的具体原因无从得知。

敲门声响起时一护回头去看，见到是谁笑了笑。做了一些水果沙拉的夏梨给他也留了点，兄妹两人坐在地毯上靠在床边吃起来。

一护看着沙拉里面的裙带菜，忽然想起之前有人很喜欢这种蔬菜，甚至还有个玩偶。这个人是谁，他想不起来，越来越多的迹象表明，他忘记了一些很重要的事情。

“哥哥，你怎么了？是我做的不好吃？”

夏梨注意到一护在发呆，以为他不舒服连忙询问。愣了愣才反应过来的他说没什么，就是有点累。说完准备再次点烟，想到夏梨在场又不得不收回动作。他夹起一块裙带菜放进嘴里咀嚼，淡而无味，不明白那个说喜欢的人，究竟在想什么。

不过，这样想对那个人会很不公平，他也不想去评论别人的喜好。一护咽下裙带菜之后摸了摸夏梨的发，称赞她的厨艺越来越好，得到认可的她笑得很开心，难得有和哥哥独处的时间，她不想错过。

“啊……夏梨你在啊，我就说你去哪里了，原来和哥哥在一起。”

游子推门走进，看到两人手中的沙拉明白他们在吃什么，她拿了一杯热牛奶递给一护，要他喝下去。两个妹妹的举动让他很欣慰，也许是怕被他忘记才会这样，说起来，他这个哥哥做的真不称职，总是让两个妹妹担惊受怕。

“好了，我们去附近的商场逛逛，现在6:21，我们走过去，10分钟路程，可以吗？”

“好耶！”

两个妹妹异口同声的答应。随后迫不及待的拉着一护离开房间，临走前一心叮嘱他，照顾好两个女儿顺便在外面吃晚饭。

“那我们走啦！”

游子高兴的抱着哥哥的左手臂说道。三人与父母告别后走向目的地，路上有说有笑，快到10点才回家。

于是，第二天早起锻炼的一护感觉很困，那家商城有和白哉一起去过，他才会很熟悉布局。他已经被拒绝，为什么还会想着对方？因为不甘心还是习以为常？但他不记得，有和白哉确认关系，最多也就是到接吻这步。

更让一护困惑的是，他手机里面还有白哉的联系方式，试着拨打竟然拨通了。听到那边传来的声音，他有些手足无措，想也没想便答应下午的约会，等冷静下来才悔不当初。

“啊……真是头疼……”

按着头的一护烦躁不安，怎么那么轻易就答应？他还是及时和白哉撇清关系比较好，他不想越陷越深。

这次的约会，白哉比一护提前到。喝着手中的咖啡，决定开门见山的一护，语气认真的说道：“我是不是，破坏了你的婚约？”

“什么？”白哉不懂这话的意思。

“你不是有和别人定下婚约吗？我记得很清楚，对方是一位很漂亮的大小姐，她很爱你。既然这样，那我想，我是不是成了你们之间的第三者呢？你因此拒绝我，也是理所应当。”

“这……”白哉看着他严肃的表情，不知道该怎么说，没想到一护的记忆会错乱成这样，他忽然有种冷意。

“好像不是这个原因，看你的表情，我说的不太对。那会是什么？我能想到的只剩下我本身，你应该知道我的过去，对不对？”一护露出有些落寞的表情。

“嗯。”白哉心中顿觉五味陈杂。

“这样的话，你会拒绝也是情有可原，很抱歉我不知道你有婚约，还去打扰你。有人说过，我这样的身体是得不到幸福的。我想他没说错，我和你仅仅只是身份，就不能在一起。”

“但这是不可否认的事实，关于我的过去，让你这么介意。”

一护握紧手中的咖啡杯，低头看着托盘上的两块方糖，仿佛犯了大错一样。恍然醒悟的他，悄悄瞥了眼对面的白哉，又很快收回目光，转而看向窗外。

“这就是事实，是不能改变的事实。”

默默地心中这样说着。一护发觉口中的咖啡苦得难以下咽，他坐立难安，他想起来忘记的重要记忆是过去，是他难以启齿却又肮脏污秽的过去。

“如果我说，我不介意呢？你会怎么办，一护，告诉我你的回答。”

“唉？”

他惊讶的睁大眼睛，露出难以置信的表情。像是担心一护没听到，白哉再次补充道：“你的过去我不介意，婚约已经取消，你不是第三者也没有打扰到我。”

“可是……”

“没什么的，我是家族首领，决定权在我手中。我不想再看到，你被除我以外的人触碰，也不想再错过你，你的一切我都能够接受。身份或者世俗之类的，我不想去考虑，假设现在我放弃，一定会悔恨交加。”

“……”

面对这样直白的告白，一护不由得羞红了脸，他皱紧眉头，花了很久去整理思绪。没记错的话，这个人不久前还将他推开过，并且说不干净的人不能入眼。现在又改变主意，完全令他捉摸不透，如果顺势答应，他有预感，后果会不堪设想。

“对不起，我还是没有做好准备，去接受这番话。”

一护想了想，还是决定婉言谢绝。他不清楚是什么改变了白哉的想法，他能做的只有及时收手，好在一切还没有酿成大祸之前，能够全身而退。

“我们应该没有发生关系吧？”

“没有。”

“那就好，我还以为我们已经有过。”

这个人是他的初恋，这个声音在一护脑中响起。初恋是美好并且令人怀念的，他不想破坏掉关于初恋的幻想，停留在表面的发展就可以。

“没有就好，如果真的有，我想我会很自责，你不能做对不起你未婚妻的事，不是吗？”

白哉紧紧皱眉，无论是肯定还是否定，都不能改变此刻一护的认知，想了想他耐心解释：“我刚刚说过，婚约已经取消，自始至终不存在这件事。我没有未婚妻，也没有和别人订过婚，非要说的话，这个人只能是你。”

“别急着否认，我很认真在说，我不会利用这种事开玩笑。”

虽然这样很卑鄙。白哉知道他即将要做的，对离去的朝山很不公平，可却不愿停手，如今他们之间已经没有隔阂，他要做的第一件事，就是得到一护的答案。

“我们可以试着重新开始，这是我由衷的恳求。我给你时间考虑，我会一直等，你有我的联系方式不是吗？”

占据主导地位的白哉趁热打铁，不愿听到一句拒绝，一护看着他专注的眼神，觉得不答应似乎很残忍，随即点头应允。意外的看到这个黑帮老大笑了笑，尽管只是牵起嘴角的地步，却也足够令人印象深刻。

“那就说好，这次你可不能骗我。来做个约定，虽然我觉得这样很幼稚。”

说完白哉伸出右手小指，示意一护也照做。知道他要做什么，一护皱了皱眉，最终还是伸出右手小指，勾住白哉的，像小孩子玩过家家一样，定下这个仿佛玩笑一样的承诺。

“我会一直等，无论你做出怎样的选择。”

这个人实在太过漂亮，多看一眼都是享受。一护很羞耻于会有这种感觉，感叹长得好看真是一种罪过，尽管漂亮这两个字不该用来形容男人。

“嗯，我知道。”

“谢谢你，肯接受我这样无理的要求。”

天晓得此刻的白哉要怎样控制自己，不去触碰眼前的人，他已经极力压制内心的欲望。更要命的是，一护的一举一动，在他看来都像是无声的挑逗，他从没有这么强烈的，想得到一个人，想在床上看一个人被逼得哭泣。

“没什么事的话，我就先走了，再见，白哉。”

“好，路上小心。”

看着一护离去的背影，白哉暗中握紧双手。这里是咖啡厅不是酒店，假设真的在酒店，他会忍不住强要了一护。上次的事是意外，他发现他的心理障碍早在去V市前就已经消失，已经自我痊愈，这个改变是在他们相遇后发生的。

想要压制住欲望不是一件容易的事，察觉到这个事实的白哉，忽然有种挫败感。他极力想要维持的关系，被安井柚月一手破坏，却又因为一护已经康复，法律并不能对这个女人下达判决，剩下的结果要这么多人来承受，他杀人的心都有了。

转眼又到白哉的生日，一年前他还在为一护生死未卜担忧，没想到时间过得这么快。应付完必要的宾客后，他找借口离开会场，进到卧室准备一个人静静。

“叩叩……”

敲门声响起时，白哉说了句进来。他没有开灯，躺在床上看着天花板，以为是佣人他没多说什么，直到来人开口，他顿时从床上坐起，难以置信想见的人就在眼前，借着窗外的灯光，可以很明显看到一护的笑容。

“朽木伯父说有事要和你商量，他忙的抽不开身，所以让我来告诉你。我找不到灯的开关，似乎有踩到什么。你……”

没等一护说完，等不及的白哉决定赌一把，这是他的卧室，他熟悉每件家具的位置。于是他约过阻碍拉着一护的左手，在他还没有反应过来之前，将他死死压在床上，强行撬开身下人紧闭的唇，不顾一切的去吻，或者准确来说，那更像是啃咬。

突如其来的吻让一护无法应对，他嗯唔抗议，不适的挣扎，试图摆脱困境。可惜双手被压在耳边，白哉的力道大的惊人，似乎能听见骨头在咯吱响。

“够了……你疯了吗……”

终于，一护拼尽全力推开上方的白哉。却再次被压在床上，吻比刚刚更激烈更霸道，他喘不过气来，屈起的双腿渐渐脱力，全身颤抖不已。能做的只有仰头回应，唾液顺着嘴角掉进床单，氤氲成一滩水渍，高热的体温让他的思绪有些不正常，他伸出手去拥抱，感觉唇上的吻愈来愈重。

“啊……停下……不能这样……”

白哉无视掉这恼人的抗议，快速解开身下人的领带与礼服衬衣，低头咬住一护的锁骨，用着不容置疑的动作，黑暗的房间内只剩下亲吻时的水声。

“别……别这样……求你……”

瞬间想起村堂兄弟的一护，眼中充满恐惧。他用着恳求的语气，说话时泪水顺着眼角无声落下，这才惊觉的白哉，猛然发觉他做了一个错误的决定，连忙伸出手去拥抱，好让自己能够安心点。

“我想起来了，那些一直困扰我的事，我忘记了很多，到现在才想起。你不是我的初恋，鸟才是。你和他人有婚约，而我在你眼里，是不干净的，我是因为一个陌生女人才会被刺，她是你的婚约者，她甚至比我更在意你。”

“我……”白哉不敢相信，他这种不顾后果的举动，竟然会成为一护恢复记忆的契机，他抱紧怀中的人，想用这个拥抱去证明什么。

“真是的，为什么到现在才想起来，万圣节已经过去，鸟他一定在等我。”

一护不禁笑着流泪。感叹他太沉迷于这种你追我赶的游戏，以为白哉是记忆中的那个人，到头来才发觉，他一直都在自欺欺人，现实是残酷且不讲理的。

“你不觉得，我的身体让你恶心吗？”

顿悟之后，一护笑着问道。白哉被他说的哑口无言，不自觉放开手，得到自由的他系好衬衣纽扣，拿过被扔在一旁的领带，头也不回的离开房间。

走出门的一护擦去眼角的泪水，装作若无其事的样子，等待宴会结束。他将礼物拜托父亲转交，没有再去见白哉，发生这么多事，他已经不想再被感情束缚，止步不前不是他的作风。

之后过了几天，已经恢复丢失记忆的一护，开始明确目标，他接到一个任务，去G国与当地的警探联合打击入口贩卖，需要长期驻扎5个月。这段时间内，CIA会派人接管他的工作，那边会有人接应。

试着戒烟戒掉性瘾的一护，发现这两件事比想象中难多了，他知道他在逃避，这样对白哉不公平，可身不由己，他不想再被推开。

距离驻外任务还有3天时，一组特意为一护准备了一场庆功宴。破例喝了酒的他，从弓亲那里得知，当时从村堂秀奈手中救下他的是谁。

知道真相的他久久难以平静，觉得这是幻听。朽木伯父告诉他，那次生日宴会，白哉本来准备正式向他求婚。之前为了找被调到CIA的他，不惜一切寻求办法，这才让以情报著称于黑手党世界的安井柚月，有了非常好的可乘之机。那次在M国的营救，动用祖父与父亲的力量，事后被家族长老训斥也没让他妥协。

这么多事情瞬间涌进脑中，一护除过惊讶更多的是难以置信，他从没听白哉讲过这些，一次也没有。

这就是说，他错怪白哉了吗？

一护不由得苦笑。觉得老天爷真是太喜欢捉弄人，像是为了让他安心，苍纯又告诉他，在他沉睡的近9个月，白哉一直密切关注着他的病情。因为神经紧绷无法入睡，这几天才恢复正常。

“饶了我吧，别再让我进退两难了。”

默默在心中叹气的一护，向苍纯道谢后梳理着所有事情的来龙去脉，发现不少曾经被他忽略的细节。他选择拨通白哉的手机号，像是放下了重担，语气异常轻松。

迈出这步就好了，迈出这步就能得到解脱。就像神父说的那样，要向白哉说明心意。一护清楚，他不能再被过去束缚，不能再对过去耿耿于怀，在他被刺之前，明明想着的人就是白哉，这不算反悔。

一护决定迈出这步，即使不会得到祝福，即使要面临被耻笑的风险。

“我想让你明天来机场送我。”

明显不知道这句话杀伤力有多大，为了不让白哉有顾虑，一护又补了句：“好吧，我承认是我想见你。但现在很忙，要等到5个月之后，只是想见你，可以吗？”

听到这里的白哉不禁顿了顿，手中的手机差点掉在地上，这句话太过狡猾，即使是见过太多诱惑的他，也不由得被打败，他在舒了口气后回答可以。看了看手机屏幕，发现还有9个小时才天明。

“这是在演爱情电影吗？”

无奈至极的白哉将头靠在沙发背上，仰头看向天花板，感觉自己像思春期的少女，会因为一句话高兴的睡不着。唯一的区别在于，他在听到之后，只想冲过去要了一护。

一觉醒来，白哉锻炼完吩咐亲信准备便服，吃过早餐他处理完手中的工作，立刻赶往机场。距离一护的飞机起飞只有40分钟，他恨不得这车能飞起来。

到达机场后，白哉让亲信与保镖在远处等着，不要引起不必要的注意。也许是有心灵感应，他一眼便在候机厅的连座椅上，看见正和家人说话的一护，见是他其余人都识相的离开，上前抱紧站起身的人，他忍不住在他右侧脖颈后方留下一吻。

“别动，这次我要多抱一会儿。”

听到这句的一护没再动，转而抱住白哉，笑他沉不住气。心中顿时升起一阵暖意，知道他的决定是对的。被取笑的白哉也不生气，反倒抱得更紧，告诉他一直以来自己的想法。

“我发誓，你让我日思夜想，也让我深陷爱河无法自拔，我投降。”

白哉甚至做了个与之对应的动作，被逗笑的一护，上前抱住他，没去看其余人惊讶的表情，随即在他唇上落下一吻。

“只是5个月，5个月而已，你愿意等的话我就答应。”

“好，我等你5个月。”

说完后，候机厅传来催促旅客登机检票的广播，两人相视一笑，仿佛之前的一切都一笔勾销。

“那我走了。”

“嗯，好好照顾自己，我会一直在。”

一护拉着行李箱点头示意听到了，他微笑着，看得白哉心痒难耐。告诉自己等5个月过去，他一定要得到这个狡猾的警探。

不过，即使他不这样想，一护也不会拒绝。已经确认关系的他们，剩下的只有等待，目送着恋人离去的白哉，知道他的坚持有了回应。离开机场前他看了眼湛蓝的天空，一架飞机正缓缓向高空起飞，他在心中祈祷一护能够平安，此时天气好的让人昏昏欲睡。

今年A市的冬季，似乎不是那么冷。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有白哉与一护H

5个月，说长不长说短不短，但对心急如焚的白哉来讲，这5个月的等待太过漫长。如果不是顾及到一护的感受，他会直接把人绑回来。

罢了，真要这样做，一护首先不答应。

每当夜深人静，白哉就会想那个远在F国的人。由于任务特殊，一护没有告诉他具体的地点，只说到时间自然会回来。这5个月也不能联系任何人，因为担心人贩会报复。

这是什么理由？

白哉简直要被气笑，不知情的以为他爱上的是女人，全都惊讶于他这个新的恋人，居然能将一向呼风唤雨的他制服，可以说是一位很厉害的女士。

真要是女人多好，那样很多问题都能以最简单的方式解决，白哉坏心眼的想。

如果是以前，有人告诉白哉你将来会爱上同性，一定会被他一脚踹飞，然而确实发生了这种不可思议的事。他爱着一护，甚至想将他锁住不让任何人触碰。

他这是思念成疾疯掉了吗？

白哉不禁扶额。他有种望眼欲穿的感觉，不知道该怎么形容，无论做什么都会想一护，以至于他有时与委托人谈生意会分心。妹妹说这是没有安全感，因为他和一护真正在一起的时间太短，聚少离多，所以才会这样。

露琪亚一语惊醒梦中人。这让白哉愈加烦躁，距离一护返回A市还有12天，临走前他再三叮嘱一护下飞机要告诉他，他必须是第一个知道的人。尽管话已出口，但他感觉以一护的性格，不太可能实现。

终于，12天过去，长达5个月的等待宣告结束。可惜在前一天，白哉工作的太晚，凌晨四点多才休息，于是很完美的错过第一个见一护的机会。

就不应该把手机放在静音模式。悔不当初的白哉也不能责怪佣人或者管家，所有人都知道他有严重的起床气，除过必要的家族事务，一般情况下不能打扰。

“所以这有什么可懊悔的？我不是完好无损的回来了吗？”

见面后一护的态度让白哉无法理解，好像这5个月都是他一个人在唱独角戏，一护满不在乎的样子，像极了爱情电影里面的负心汉。为此露琪亚还偷笑，说自家兄长换了个人。

“哈哈哈哈笑死我了……”

等白哉走后，忍不住的露琪亚笑得直不起腰。她从来没见过那种表情的兄长，简直就像电视剧里面被欺骗感情的女主角，就差上去质问一护为什么不想他。果然恋爱会使人变笨，一向英明神武的兄长也不例外。

笑够的露琪亚又很欣慰，在心底祝福兄长可以和一护长长久久，别再因为一些小事，争得不可开交，吵架是很累人也是很伤感情的行为。

一护从F国返回A市以后，没停留太久又去往V市，CIA那边等的太急已经派人催促，他没时间叙旧，只来得及见白哉一面。坐上飞机的前一秒，他看这个黑帮老大的眼神，像是要将他生吞活剥。

“就不能体谅一下我的心情吗？小气鬼。”

忍不住腹诽的一护撇了撇嘴，戴上眼罩开始睡觉，他不想理会这个黑帮老大，可以的话最好别和他来往，看谁先低头。

赌气归赌气，到达V市后一护还是给白哉打了个电话，可惜没有接通。被气到的他对着手机屏幕喊道：“和你的工作过一辈子吧！”

气得不行的一护表情都有些不对劲，前来接应他的探员以为长官这是怎么了，他没有说什么话啊，为什么要是这副要杀人的样子，太可怕了！

到达CIA总部的一护，第一件事是向局长递交报告，说明这次任务的过程与结果。虽然任务最终以成功告终，但CIA这边牺牲了两名特工，他们低估了人贩的武装力量，再有下次绝不能手下留情。

“辛苦你了，黑崎组长，你先休息两天整顿，我希望你能以最好的状态回到工作岗位，明白吗？”

“是。”

“很好，你可以走了。”

点头示意的一护离开局长办公室，匆匆与下属们打完招呼，他返回住处准备收拾房间。5个月不在，房间内积了不少灰尘，冰箱里的东西也早已发霉变质。

等一护打扫完房间已经是晚上7:20，疲惫的他躺在床上没多久睡去，睡了一个多小时苏醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他看着空荡荡的房间不由得皱眉。

这5个月他一直都在想白哉，想着要怎么去面对他们的感情，说不思念是假的，尤其是在泛起欲望时，他发觉他对白哉的欲望愈来愈强烈。

和之前与陌生人上床不同，这种欲望不受控制，区别于性瘾，尽管一护的性瘾早已治好。

果然还是应该和白哉和解吧？走进浴室的一护想着，他拨通电话等待接听，没多久那边响起熟悉的声音，异口同声的两人说道：“我有话对你说。”

“你先来，我可以等。”

见白哉这样说，一护皱皱眉随即开口道：“没什么，就是想知道你这5个月过得怎么样，在A市太忙没来得及问。你应该很生气吧？为我的态度。”

手足无措的一护说话的声音有些颤抖，清楚他在担忧什么，白哉默默在心中叹气，感叹他这个恋人太过敏锐。

“我不至于为这些生气，你要明白，无论发生什么，我都在。”

“那……”想说出口的话停在嘴边，察觉到一护的欲言又止，白哉鼓励他大胆说出来。

“你不会责怪我和那些陌生人上床吗？我知道你有感情洁癖，所以我……”

“如果是我和陌生人那样做，你会原谅吗？”

“会，因为你控制不住，那是病，那不正常。”

“那不就好了？我查了关于性瘾症这方面的资料，很抱歉我在那样的情况下推开你，别急着否认，这句话我早就想告诉你。请你接受我的道歉，我知道这个道歉来的太迟，你不接受我也能理解，但有件事我可以确认，我爱你爱到无法自拔，胜过工作与家族。”

听到最后一句话的一护，泪水忽然止不住的掉落。他坐在浴室冰凉的地上，右手剧烈颤抖，险些将手机扔出去。

“你这样……太狡猾了……我不喜欢……”

语气带着颤音的一护不知道该怎么回应，白哉没有说话，安静听着他的啜泣声，等他稍微冷静下来继续开口道：“我很想你，这5个月对我来说度日如年，担心你会不会在F国遇到危险，会不会离我而去。只是偶尔想一想都让我无比恐惧，那时我才知道，我已经无可救药的爱上了你，想要和你在一起，想要你留在我身边。”

“我不想听……趁人之危太……”

“太卑鄙？是的，我知道这样很卑鄙，可我不想也不能再容忍自己一次次与你告别，我不知道明天和将来会怎样，我只知道现在的我，要和你在一起。听到了吗？一护，我再说最后一遍，朽木白哉爱着黑崎一护。”

“……混蛋。”

泣不成声的一护不得已将手机放在地上，他打开免提，泪水掉落在手机屏幕上，白哉可以清楚的听到他的哭泣声。

“混蛋就混蛋吧，我也不是第一次被人这样说。”

“你闭嘴……又哭又笑很难看的啊……”

一护吸了吸鼻子，哭过之后他发觉内心的不安已经消失，他认真的回应白哉，告诉他自己的想法。

“我也想你，所以我没有选择死亡，我拼尽全力回来了，我不知道你这么担心我的安危，对不起让你这么不安。”

“你不用向我道歉，我……”

“我想要你，白哉，是身体上的那种，我想要你。”

有一瞬间白哉以为自己出现了幻听，愣了愣才反应过来，他没有料到一护会突然这样说。

“你是要我今晚失眠吗？”

平静下来的白哉非常无奈，一护听不懂，问他这是什么意思，得到答案后立刻羞红了脸。

“你是不知道还是故意的，这5个月我靠什么度过，你真的想不明白？还是要我亲口说出来，我想着你的脸自……”

“别说啦！我知道我知道啦！”

炸毛的一护立刻阻止，白哉还是选择说出口：“要我告诉你，这5个月我想着你的脸自慰的次数吗？一共16次。”

脸皮薄的一护脖颈和耳根都因为这句话发红，恶作剧成功的白哉，不用想也知道对面的人是什么反应，这让他很高兴。

“以后还会说这种话吗？”

“不……不了……”

一护知道他不是这个人的对手，立刻改口。态度变得很快，白哉忍不住笑，觉得恋人真是太有趣。

“你有时间来V市吗？我想见你，不是谎话是真的，我在F国也想着你，回到A市发现你心情不好也不方便说出口，我也想你，白哉。”

“终于肯叫我名字了？气消了？”

“……嗯……也不是那样……就是……”

一护被态度有些强硬的白哉，惹得不知道该怎么回答，处于被动的他，清楚他给白哉带去不少麻烦，但这个人又好像不在乎，这让他很为难。

“我后天会来V市，有朋友邀请我一起参加舞会，地点就在S酒店，具体的时间我到时候再告诉你，现在还没有定下来。”

“你就那么确定我要去吗？”

“不是想见我吗？”

“你……”

一护再次被打败。他之前怎么没发现，这个黑帮老大这么巧舌如簧？看错人了。

“那我等你。”

一护最终还是软下态度，得到回应的白哉轻笑。两人没再说什么，挂断电话后一护洗了个澡，躺在床上，他才注意到自己的脸还在发烫，肯定是因为白哉说的那些话，看来他要失眠了。

“兄长，一护怎么说的？”

露琪亚期待的看着挂断电话的白哉，看到自家兄长的笑容知道成功了，她拍拍胸膛松了口气。是她鼓励兄长对黑崎先生表明心意，这种事要趁热打铁。

“您没有邀请一护参加舞会吗？”

“啊？忘了。”

“哎呀没关系，总有机会的，既然一护已经答应，您就不用担心了。”

露琪亚胸有成竹的样子，看得白哉不禁勾起嘴角，现在V市应该是深夜，他不想打扰到一护的休息时间，这麻烦的时差。

两天后。

如约到达S酒店的白哉，寻找着那个他日思夜想的身影，当他见到人时，不自觉露出笑容。这让站在他旁边的好友很惊讶，没想到朽木还有这样一面。

一护同时也看到了白哉，他们相隔不远，彼此相视一笑，仿佛所有的一切在此刻都不再重要。

“我能邀请您跳支舞吗？这位先生。”

舞会进行到一半，终于抽出时间的白哉，站在一护面前微笑着邀请，不少宾客的目光向这边投来，伸出手的一护，轻声回了句嗯。

因为不止他们与男伴共舞，所以一护不觉得有什么害羞的，他看着白哉的眼睛，示意他可以开始。

舞会结束后，白哉将睡去的一护带离S酒店，与好友道别的他，表情是从未有过的轻松。

上车后白哉为一护系好安全带，为了不吵醒他尽量放慢动作，没多久到达目的地。司机与保镖将他们护送到房间随即离开，知道不能打扰到家族首领休息。

睡了快一个小时的一护，睁眼看到白哉，差点从床上摔下去，他没看错吧？他旁边睡着的那个人，真的是那个平时表情冷漠的黑帮老大吗？

为了确认的一护戳了戳白哉的左脸，知道这不是幻觉，顿时像被吓到的猫咪，只差伸出爪子做防御。

“我没睡。”

“我……我去洗个澡……”

心虚的一护立刻下床走向浴室。白哉没有计较他等同于逃避的举动，心情大好的等待。不知道在F国发生了什么，他发现回来的一护比之前坦率不少，一举一动都与之前大不一样。

可能是经历太多才会这样，想到这里的白哉有些失落。他已经见过也体会过太多次，将一护置于危险之地的感觉。闭上眼便能想起，这让他很没有安全感，总担心下一秒他们会天人永隔。

洗完澡的一护穿的依然是自己的衣服，礼服外套的纽扣甚至都一颗不漏的系好，浴室里有三四件浴衣，他并没有穿。

“你又要走了吗？”

躺在床上的白哉睁开眼问道，一护没有立刻回答。他握着门把手的右手顿了顿，最终还是叹口气回答道：“你好好休息吧。”

“如果我说，我不允许呢？”

白哉大跨步走向这边，在一护即将打开门的瞬间，拉住他的右手阻止。两人拉扯间，没站稳的一护被什么东西绊倒，正抓着他右手的白哉也被连带，只听细微的扑通声，他们同时倒向床。

“白……”

“别动，我会忍不住吻你。”

被压制的一护正要起身，处于上方的白哉忽然说道。这句话让他身体僵了僵，更为激烈的挣扎。白哉将他紧紧抱在怀里，像是隔着一层雾，他们谁也没开口，房间内安静的出奇。

“你困了吗？白哉。”

睁开眼的他确认想见的人就在眼前，轻声回答道没有。一护收回目光看向天花板，任凭白哉继续拥抱的姿势。

“我想好了，我想和你在一起，不管以后会遇到什么。我知道这对鸟不公平，或者说这是一种背叛，可我无法看你和别人亲密无间，一秒钟也不行。”

“嗯，我知道。”

白哉闻到一护身上沐浴露的香味，这些话犹如一剂猛烈的催情药，让他瞬间被激起欲望。不想再忍的他张口含住怀中人的右耳垂，听到一声细微的呻吟愈发难以自控。

“我现在就想要你，我不想听到任何拒绝的话，之前是我太武断将你推开，这次不会了，我答应你，一护。”

“可是……”

“不要拒绝我。”

“什么都好，不要拒绝我。”

听到这里的一护哪里还会有顾虑，他伸手回抱住白哉，看着他略显惊讶的表情，随即闭眼亲吻。舌尖被咬住时，他知道他让这个人等的太久。

“……嗯……慢点……”

身体的反应告诉一护，他渐渐被挑起欲望。这和陌生人上床不同，他不受控制的想去触碰，想去确认某些事。

“……哈啊……白哉……你想怎样就怎样吧……到你厌烦为之之前……随你喜欢……”

被吻到气喘吁吁的一护，断断续续的说着。完全不清楚他这句话对白哉而言，是多么可怕的诱惑，嘴角带着唾液的他止不住喘息，每一声都听得白哉心痒难耐。

这种无意识的挑逗，让见过不少情色画面的白哉败下阵。他亲吻着一护的右侧脖颈，脱掉礼服外套，眼里充满占有欲和情欲，注意到的一护不禁抖了抖。

面对这样的眼神攻势，原本还有些抗议之心的一护，不得已收起这个想法。他主动脱去上衣外套，正要解开衬衣纽扣时，却被白哉抓住双手压向头顶，还没来得及开口，唇上再次传来熟悉的温度。

激烈的吻让一护难以招架，他从来不知道还有这种吻法，他全身都在颤抖，又仿佛被抽走所有力气，只能仰头回应。嘴角的唾液有自己的也有白哉的，嗯唔出声的他示意上方的人轻点，却被无情驳回。

“……这样我会无法呼吸……白哉……你慢点……”

终于被放开的一护得以喘气，他不知道什么时候衬衣纽扣已经被全部解开，他的胸膛上都带着唾液。经不起撩拨的身体开始泛粉，胸前红色的乳尖随着呼吸一起一伏，像是在诱惑人去吸吮。

“……啊啊……好疼啊……”

感觉乳尖被咬住的一护险些失声，他的泪水源源不断的从眼中流出，发红发烫的脸写满情欲，等待意中人的撷取。

“你真该看看你现在的样子。”

白哉微笑着抚摸身下人的左脸，用大拇指摩挲着掌中柔软细腻的肌肤。像是沙漠旅人终于得到渴求已久的水源，一护偏头亲吻白哉的左手手腕，迫不及待的样子，让人有种他才是主导者的错觉。

平时见惯正义凛然的警探先生，第一次见他因为情欲露出这种表情，白哉心情大好。完全想象不到，那个可以毫不犹豫开枪杀死犯人的警探，到床上会是这样，想想都让人兴奋。

恶趣味的白哉伸出右手，从一护的脖颈一直抚摸到小腹。礼服裤子半遮半掩的状态，让一护羞愤愈加，他伸出手想去拥抱，却被按住手腕压向耳边，他无法做出任何有效的反抗动作，只能听之任之。

“啊————”

喉结被咬住的一护失声尖叫，连忙挣扎着摆脱控制，可惜力量悬殊。白哉又舔又咬，刺激的一护泪水连连，屈起的双腿渐渐脱力，早没了一开始的抗拒。

不说话只是动作的白哉，左手解下自己的领带，在一护还没有反应过来之前，将他的双手手腕绑住，好保证他不会逃跑。右手则伸向他的双腿间，揉捏着掌中已经抬头的性器，上下套弄的动作熟练异常。

“别……别这样折磨我……白哉……”

“这不是折磨，如果不能做好这些，我怕你会流血。”

终于舍得开口说话的白哉，大道理听得一护愣了愣。花了十几秒才明白话中真意的他，清楚他今天“在劫难逃”，看这个人的态度，也不准备放过他。

“那……那慢一点……慢一点……好不好……”

摇头拒绝的白哉，拿过事先放在床头柜的润滑剂打开，往手上挤好后，开始做起润滑工作。一护见他这么认真，头皮有些发麻，却在发愣的时间，被趁虚而入的白哉含住性器，呻吟声顿时变了调。

“你不用这样的……不用……很脏的……你不是……”

“有洁癖？在你面前，都不重要。”

抬起头的白哉，注视着彻底软了腰的一护，他的眼中是势在必得的渴意，以及隐忍过久的欲望。

解开皮带扣的白哉，有了反应的性器，气势汹汹的正对一护，被吓到的人摇头拒绝，被那种尺寸插入身体，他会疼的走不成路。

“不用害怕，你没准备好之前，我不会进去。”

即便如此，一护还是有些担忧。他知道欲望一旦被激起，不是一两次便能压下去，可又明白他让这个人等太久，想了想又将抗议的念头收回。

“我帮你口交吧，白哉，我想帮你。”

“可以吗？”

“可以，我还没有对你有所表示，我想帮你口交。”只有这样，我才能安心。一护没有说完的话停在嘴边，他看到不少过去，村堂兄弟也好麦尔也好，都曾碰过这具身体，唯独没有白哉。

“请让我……帮你口交……”

看到这里的白哉，怎么会忍心继续逼迫？他拿过床头一个迷你抱枕，垫在一护的后腰，做完后开口解释：“你的身体看着很辛苦，用这个缓冲一下。”

“白……白哉……我……”

一护顿时慌了手脚，他眼睁睁见到白哉的脸变成村堂信的，这让他异常害怕。当白哉触碰他额头时，条件反射的他偏过头不敢去看，小声呢喃道不要打我，我会听话的。

“我会照做……会按你说的那样做……别让我怀孕……求你了……”

“这种事情，做多了就会习惯，然后你会怀孕，会怀上叔叔的孩子，等你怀了孕，叔叔还是会和你做，你将来要是有了女朋友，就像这样狠狠地将这个东西插进去，她一定会很高兴的。”

村堂隆的话让一护无声落泪，他惊恐的僵直身体，看到村堂隆的手向自己伸过来，这个认知让他不敢动，闭上眼等待噩梦苏醒，却发觉他早已深陷其中。

“看清楚我是谁，一护，别想那些事，已经过去了，一切都会好的。”白哉抱住身下颤抖的人，心如刀绞的他说道：“你不需要用你的身体讨好我，不需要。”

“可是……”抽泣的一护还是很害怕，他抱着白哉的双手深深嵌入掌心，仿佛下一秒会流出鲜红色的血液。

“我不会介意你的过去，我说过，我不会再让除我以外的人，去触碰你的身体。”

一护带着颤音的嗯了句。白哉知道他只是在伪装，内心依然恐惧性爱，否则也不会想起那些过往。

“你进来吧，白哉，我想要你进来，弄疼我。”

“呵——你真的是……”

恢复正常的一护冷不防说了这句，无力招架的白哉，有了被打败的感觉。

“现在不怕了吗？”

“嗯。”

怎么会有种哄小孩的错觉？百思不解的白哉，看着一护的眼睛，忽然有种负罪感。好像他是什么十恶不赦的坏人，逼迫人民警察卖身求荣一样。

“现在进来你可能会流血。”

“没关系，我想要你。”

无意识撒娇的一护抱着白哉不肯放手，被解开束缚的他，等不急想自己动，右手刚刚摸到顶着肚子的性器，却被白哉猝不及防的插入，颤抖着身体的他，生气的瞪了瞪这个无良的黑帮老大。

“我要动了。”

“等等……我还没准备好……”

“迟了。”

“你混……”

话未说完，白哉已经抱着怀里人大力动作，同时亲吻他的唇，好堵住那些琐碎的呻吟。

果然好疼。

倒吸一口冷气的一护，感觉身体快要被劈成两半，虽然有润滑剂，但还是疼。他看到有血滴在洁净的床单上，知道白哉还是有些用力过猛，好在他可以承受住。

“一护……一护……我好爱你……一护……我终于等到这一刻了……”

情难自禁的白哉一边动作，一边吻着身下人的脖颈。他是第一次和同性上床，本以为会和那个女人一样，进去之后才发觉，一护的内里仿佛带有自我意识，吸引或者说催促着他更快更狠的动作，他想他一定是着了魔。

“把腰抬起来，我要进到深处。”

照做的一护看到这副样子的白哉，想也没想的抬高窄腰。刚刚因为动作太大，又因为耳边低沉性感的声音，他没忍住射精，有不少射在白哉胸膛上，这让他羞愧的不敢去看。

为了掩饰心虚，一护吻了吻白哉的额头，抬腿夹住他的后腰，要他继续。喘息未定的他，颤抖着身体，言语间全是抑制不住的情欲。他咬住白哉的右肩，试图通过这种方式缓解，发现没有用之后，不由自主的开口求道：“我那里好痒，帮帮我。”

是真的很痒而不是开玩笑。一护发现某个部位正渴求着进入，心领神会的白哉不再有所顾忌，没多久再次将一护插到射精，他察觉到身下这具身体非常敏感，敏感到稍微摆弄摆弄便能高潮。

“白哉……我那里真的好痒……白哉……你帮帮我……帮我出来……”

高涨的情欲影响到一护的正常思维，他甚至主动摆腰，以求达到更好的效果。禁欲太久的他，在白哉的攻势下溃不成军，他想要的不止这些，他想要的是激烈而不讲理的性爱。只有那样，才能让他觉得他是被这个人需要的。

“白哉……你帮我止痒好吗……求求你……我受不了了……你太温柔了……这不适合我……”

一护哭得满眼都是泪水，嘴角的唾液不受控制的溢出，红透的脸写满恳求，眼中饱含情欲又带着恐惧，琥珀色的眼早已失去平时的清明淡漠。恐怕现在对他做什么，他都不会反抗，白哉有些无奈的想到。

“那要从后面来吗？”

“……嗯嗯……从……从后面……可……可以更深……”

毫不犹豫答应的一护，主动摆好姿势请求。因为太想要，他的双腿微微颤抖。挺翘的臀部不知道是自己的还是白哉的精液，混合在一起，挂在腰窝处要落不落，穴口的精液夹杂着血丝，正一开一合的渴求爱抚。

“快点……进来啊……白哉……快点……”

“你知道你这样的请求，意味着什么吗？如果中途喊停，我不会答应。”

“……嗯嗯……随……随你喜欢……啊……好疼……”

尽管如此，一护依然不想停止。白哉贴着他的后背，亲吻他的右肩，左手套弄着他的性器，右手则揉捏乳尖，一会儿便将乳尖玩弄得发红发硬。

这样意乱情迷的一护，让白哉心中升起针刺般的满足感。他知道太过粗暴的性爱，会让一护无法下床，但却不能停止。

“我……我也爱你……白哉……我想你想得快要疯了……执行任务时都在想……我没告诉你的是……我也想和你在一起……”

“嗯，我知道，谢谢你的爱。”

一护不知道自己的心意，有没有传达到。他正出神间，白哉扳过他的左脸俯身亲吻，房间内交合时的啪啪声，混合亲吻的水声，听得一护面红耳赤，他悄悄落泪，为这迟来已久的坦诚相待。

两人忘情的用身体去确认彼此的心意，一护顺从的回应每一个吻。他撑着柔软的床铺，快感让他舒服的蜷起脚趾，双手紧紧抓住床单，好让破碎的呻吟能小一点。

白哉察觉到一护的情难自禁，不由得轻笑。他亲吻着身下人的蝴蝶骨，为这优美的形状赞叹。他果然没有选错人，他们在床上的契合度很高。

“舒服吗？还想要吗？”

“……嗯嗯……很舒服……想要更多……给我……”

后穴的麻痒稍微减轻了点，一护微笑着要求。泪水止不住的掉落，他觉得心中有一种，类似于苦涩而甜蜜的微妙感，这让他无法抗拒，于是他开口说道。

“我想看着你，看着你的脸做，可以吗？”

白哉以为是错觉，再次问了句。一护要他躺着，他自己来动，他想更好的回应。

“……嗯……好大……”

一护跪立着，将后穴对准白哉硬挺的性器随即坐下，猛然插到深处，让他不自觉呻吟。他看见白哉额头上带着细密的汗，面色有些发红，知道这个人也动了情。

白哉并不满足于单纯的抽插，他抚摸着一护的窄腰，拉过他的双手亲吻，感觉到夹住性器的后穴缩了缩，他顺势将精液射进一护体内。看他被情欲掌控，看他无法自拔。

善于掌握主动权的白哉，又在射精结束后，搂住一护的窄腰，告诉他这样会比较舒服。

“刚刚说了什么？”

白哉亲吻一护的乳尖，用比较强硬的态度的语气，迷迷糊糊的一护哪里知道他的意思，问他到底想问什么。

“就是你要我听你的，摆好姿势后说的那句话，我没听清楚。”

反应过来的一护顿时羞红了脸，支支吾吾的否认。坏心眼的白哉见他不肯说，双手固定住他的窄腰，不允许他继续动作。正在兴头上的一护被这样捉弄，咬咬牙决定回答。

“你……你那里……太……太大了……我肚子疼……”

不敢去看眼前的人，一护偏过头，断断续续的说完。听到后的白哉简直要被逗笑，他还是第一次见这么别扭的警探先生，一点也没有平时的理智冷静。

“不喜欢？”

“没……没有……很喜欢……你技术这么熟练……我都怀疑你有秘密情人……”

小声嘀咕的一护，惹得白哉笑意更浓。他将他推倒在床上，看着那双琥珀色的眼说道：“我的秘密情人，从始至终只有你一个。”

“我才不信。”

“那就让我来证明一下。”

一听这话的一护顿时慌了，感觉到体内的性器有继续下去的趋势，他作势要逃，开什么玩笑？被那种尺寸做个四五次，他别想竖着出门。

可惜天不遂人愿，没有得逞的一护，被白哉按在床上又做了一次，直到彻底失去力气，也没见这人停手。

“……我不要了……白哉……真的不要了……我那里已经不痒了……我不行了……”

“要的，还有力气反抗，怎么会不行呢？”

“真……真的不行……”

一护被抬抱在墙上，承受着白哉一下接一下的插入。双腿被圈在恋人臂弯中的他，长睫与唇上都挂着精液，即使有帮白哉口交，也不能阻止这场性爱。

渐渐脱力的一护，抱住白哉以保证自己不会摔倒。这样一来，乳尖会被更加残酷的对待，他只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的单音节，做的太久的缘故，双腿都在颤抖。

之后，只要一护身上泛起热度，白哉就会拉过他共赴云雨，无视地点时间，想怎样便怎样。

“慢一点……你今天已经做了两次……我真的不行了……放过我吧……白哉……”

此刻在厨房的一护，正被白哉从后面进入，单腿站立的他，左腿被按在料理台冰凉的桌面，身上却是烧灼一般的温度。双重夹击下，他的腰软了下来，却在下一秒被直接按在料理台上，赤身裸体的承受白哉高涨的情欲。

“我们……真的做太多了……白哉……你快停下……料理台太硬……我背疼……”

“如果换到柔软的地方，就可以了是吗？”

故意曲解这句话的白哉，就着插入的姿势，将一护放在客厅的地毯上，从后面进入。他没有给他反驳时间，用右手食指与中指插进身下人口中，夹住他的舌头，不允许他说出一个不字。

唾液一滴滴掉落在地毯上，一护感受着白哉猛烈的插入，知道一开始这人就在扮猪吃老虎。气不打一处来的正要动作，却被抓住双手，反拧在后背，这个姿势压根没有任何空隙反抗。

白哉右手固定住他的双手手腕，左手依然在恋人口中肆虐。每次进出的动作，重的一护喘不过气，偏偏还不能出声，他感觉肚子都快被捅穿，意识漂浮在空中无法冷静思考。

到最后，实在招架不住的一护，哭得嗓子都变得沙哑。他爬着想逃离，却被白哉抓住脚踝，背靠着沙发垫，正面又来了一次。双腿抖得走不成路，他的眼神仿佛融化的巧克力，惹得白哉动作愈加蛮狠。

“真的……真的不行了……这几天做太多……我腰真的好痛……白哉……你停下啊……”

无视恋人的抗议，白哉将一护的右腿搭在右肩，一下又一下的抽插。想到这副样子的一护，被不少外人看到过，他便不能冷静，只想弄干净那些碍眼的痕迹。

“这是我对你的感情，一护，你感觉到了吗？”

白哉一边咬着一护的左腿内侧，一边逼迫他做出回应，在那处软肉留下属于自己的牙印，他才感觉心情好了点。

一护早已没有余力说话，他甚至觉得，每次呼吸都带着情欲独有的味道。做了这么久，无论是身体还是大脑，都快要记住白哉那里的形状和尺寸。他感觉肚子里全是白哉的精液，他已经记不清楚，这是第几次被颜射。

直到一护承受不住晕过去，食髓知味的白哉才停手。他看到头发上都沾着精液的一护，抱起恋人去浴室清理，他对自己的“杰作”很满意。

好不容易得来的休假，结果一半时间都贡献在了床上，一护别提有多郁闷。他按着作乱的腰，龇牙咧嘴的抗议白哉没人性，只想一脚将他踹下床。

“3天，整整3天，你也太精力旺盛了。我只有5天的休假时间，只剩2天不到，你这样要我怎么向同事和下属解释？”

“就说你在办正事。”

“我杀了你。”

咬牙切齿的一护终于看清楚，白哉本来的面目。趴在床上的他坐着都是一种折磨，气定神闲的白哉看着书，当做没听到。

“要我帮你按摩吗？我有学过这方面的手法。”

“哦……那麻烦你了。”

一护很惊讶于白哉竟然会按摩，趴在床上等待。结果刚刚碰到他的腰，疼痛让他差点尖叫出声。白哉轻柔的手法也不能缓解，他发誓再不做这种自作自受的事。

“要再来一次吗？一护。”

“我杀了你！”

听到这话的他大声抗议。没等他说完，裤子已经被脱至腿弯，又是一阵翻云覆雨，结束后他愤恨的咬牙，知道他又上了当。

返回工作岗位的一护全身酸痛，他不知道他是怎么下的床，到现在腿还有些发软，那个黑帮老大也太精力旺盛了吧！整整3天半，他们做了整整3天半，说出去都没人信，属泰迪的吗？！

一护咬牙切齿的将白哉的亲戚问候了个遍。这边的始作俑者，神清气爽的回到A市，亲信见到这样的BOSS，擦了好几次眼才知道不是幻觉。

之后，有人问平子为什么会在医院说那种话，他掏着耳朵，满不在乎的回答：“那只是前辈对后辈的关心，这么可爱能干的下属，可不能便宜那个黑帮老大，吓吓他也值了。啊？为什么我不对下属出手？谁会喜欢硬邦邦的男人，我说了多少次我喜欢胸大腰细的美女，你是没听懂吗？要我扣你工资吗？”

下属一听立刻闭嘴，交代完工作三步并作两步离开，留下原地疑惑不解的平子，要他说多少次这些榆木脑袋才明白？他喜欢胸大腰细的美女。

嘶，还是好疼。忍着不适的一护想站着办公，坐上椅子的他疼的打了个激灵，从腰到脖子的酸痛让他紧紧皱眉，他感觉自己要瘫痪。

“今天BOSS心情不错，田中。”

“真难得。”

白哉无视掉两个亲信的窃窃私语，看着晴朗的天空舒了口气。他嘴角的笑容，看得露琪亚露出意味深长的表情，看来她未来的大嫂要定下来了。

END


End file.
